Verdadero amor y otras mentiras
by Pauly MP
Summary: Dicen que con el pasar del tiempo vas entendiendo mejor las cosas; en ese caso, cuando eres mayor, los problemas deberían ser menos complicados, deberías tener una mente madura y quizás, en un mundo ideal, tener la solución para todo. Isabella no busca el amor, lo único que quiere es aprender a vivir por su cuenta ¿qué sucederá cuando conozca a dos personas que cambiarán su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Summary:** Dicen que con el pasar del tiempo vas entendiendo mejor las cosas; en ese caso, cuando eres mayor, los problemas deberían ser menos complicados, deberías tener una mente madura y quizás, en un mundo ideal, tener la solución para todo. Isabella siempre ha estado rodeada de lujos, complaciendo a sus padres. No busca el amor o un príncipe azul que llegue a rescatarla, lo único que quiere es aprender a vivir por su cuenta. Pero ¿qué sucederá cuando conozca a dos personas que cambiarán su vida? Por casualidad conoce a Edward, un chico al que le gusta la libertad y que solo busca su propia felicidad; jamás pensaría en complacer a nadie si eso lo aleja de sus metas, aunque estaría dispuesto a enseñarla a vivir de verdad.

Mientras eso sucede, aparece un hombre, maduro, de 48 años, quién a través de la poesía, le enseña un mundo maravilloso. Tiene sus mismos gustos y no teme decir lo que siente o piensa, provocando en ella sentimientos extraños y contradictorios…

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Dicen que con el pasar del tiempo vas entendiendo mejor las cosas; en ese caso, cuando eres mayor los problemas deberían ser menos complicados, deberías tener una mente madura y quizás en un mundo ideal tener la solución para todo. Cuando eres niño te dicen tantas cosas que al final no son reales…, y al nacer en un ambiente agradable y cómodo te mantienen dentro de una burbuja, vives en un mundo de fantasía en donde nadie te puede causar ningún daño. Pero nunca podrás estar segura de lo que puedes hacer o de lo que puedas conseguir por ti misma hasta que no lo hayas intentado. Por más experiencias u opiniones que escuches, nada es mejor que vivir.

Isabella Swan, desde pequeña, siempre escuchó a sus padres decir: «lo entenderás cuando seas grande», pero con el pasar del tiempo nada fue cambiando; siempre que preguntaba algo esa era la respuesta. Cuando tuvo ocho años dejó de preguntar y simplemente empezó a observar, había aceptado el hecho de que sus padres se divorciaran. Que cada año tuviera que cambiar de casa para irse con alguno de ellos, incluso se había acostumbrado a sus constantes discusiones. Y cuando le pedían que decidiera a quién apoyar…, ella simplemente desaparecía del lugar.

No les reprochaba nada, intentaron ser buenos padres. La tuvieron siendo muy jóvenes y fueron obligados a casarse, era por eso que no se llevaban bien, pero con su hija siempre eran diferentes, evidentemente se esforzaban por ser buenos con ella, le dieron todo lo que creyeron que necesitaba. Los dos pertenecían a familias importantes, así que el dinero nunca les faltó, sin embargo, Isabella hubiera querido que le prestaran más atención o que, al menos, pasaran un poco más de tiempo con ella.

Al cumplir los doce, al fin estuvieron de acuerdo en algo y decidieron enviarla a un internado para señoritas, en el extranjero. La noche que le dieron esa noticia ella solo sonrió y corrió a hacer las maletas, siempre intentaba complacerlos, ser la perfecta hija que ellos le pedían, en realidad no le importaba, porque realmente no tenía idea de qué quería hacer, creyó que si ellos se lo pedían estaba bien, ya que únicamente buscaban su bienestar.

Al llegar allá se sintió tranquila, conoció el lugar y le encantó. Para su sorpresa, hizo amigas casi al instante, lo que era muy raro en ella, ya que siempre fue una niña solitaria. Recibía la llamada de sus padres cada fin de semana, siempre le enviaban regalos aunque sus visitas eran escasas. El día de la graduación fueron a buscarla, le sorprendió verlos juntos y tomados de la mano, no entendía qué había pasado entre ellos, pero no preguntó nada.

Pasó dos meses con sus padres antes de marcharse a Londres, en donde volvió a reunirse con sus amigas Rosalie y Jessica, a quienes consideraba como sus hermanas. Además, sus padres eran amigos cercanos de los suyos y cuando les hablaron de marcharse juntas, ninguno tuvo inconvenientes. Rosalie estudiaría abogacía; Jessica, Arquitectura; e Isabella, Administración de Empresas. Las tres tenían personalidades diferentes, y a pesar de las discusiones aprendieron a vivir juntas. Sus años universitarios pasaron deprisa; se graduó con honores y estaba feliz. Sus amigas, en ocasiones, la regañaban por no querer salir a ningún lado y nunca aceptar la invitación de algún chico, ella se justificaba diciendo que había ido a estudiar y no a conseguir novio.

Al regresar a su ciudad, pese a la insistencia de sus padres de vivir con ellos, Isabella y sus amigas decidieron mudarse juntas, aunque no logró convencer a su papá de no comprarle aquel departamento en el lugar más exclusivo de la ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando hablaron del trabajo, ella se negó a trabajar con él, dijo que deseaba conseguir un empleo por su cuenta y aprender a vivir con los recursos que lograra ganar, deseaba sentirse independiente y demostrarse que podía vivir sola.

—Terminé —dijo Isabella dejándose caer sobre su cama, miró a su alrededor y vio satisfecha el resultado.

Había pasado toda la mañana acomodando sus pertenencias en su nueva habitación. Jessica y Rosalie llegarían la próxima semana, así que estaría sola por unos días. En la noche, como era costumbre, llamó a sus padres para contarles sobre su día; ellos estuvieron felices de escucharla y le desearon suerte en la entrevista de trabajo a la que acudiría el día siguiente. Tras una breve despedida, se dirigió a su recámara, el cansancio la invadió y se durmió al instante.

El despertador sonó con insistencia durante media hora. Uno de los problemas de Isabella era su sueño profundo, siempre necesitaba que alguien la despertara. Con poco entusiasmo abrió los ojos, al dirigir su mirada al reloj saltó de la cama, se dio una breve ducha y se vistió de inmediato. Afortunadamente, la noche anterior había elegido lo que iba a vestir. Tomó su cartera y llaves y salió corriendo, no quería llegar tarde a su entrevista.

Suspiró aliviada al encontrarse frente a la empresa, vio la hora y se dio cuenta que llegaba justo a tiempo, pero cuando estaba por entrar escuchó un grito.

—¡Cuidado!

Un joven venía manejando una bicicleta con una mano mientras que en la otra tenía un vaso de café.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil esperando que el conductor desviara su trayecto, pero fue directo hacia ella, intentó frenar pero no lo consiguió, inevitablemente la había lanzado al suelo y bañándola con el café.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el joven, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando el trató de tocarla ella se apartó y lo miró con furia—. Lo siento tanto, en verdad, perdóname.

Ella sabía que no lo hizo intencionadamente, fue un accidente, así que no tuvo nada que reprocharle. Cuando intentó levantarse sintió la humedad de su falda y vio la gran mancha de café. Un dolor en el codo le advirtió que sí había sufrido daño, miró y descubrió su blusa rota y con un poco de sangre.

—Te llevaré al hospital o, si prefieres, puedo curarte yo mismo —ofreció, esperaba un gran escándalo de parte de la chica y se desconcertó al verla tan tranquila.

—Gracias, pero no. Se supone que ahora debería estar en una entrevista. —Miró su ropa y vio que era un desastre, no tenía sentido entrar, ya que pensó que ni siquiera la recibirían.

–¿Vienes por el puesto de asistente de administración? —preguntó, ella asintió mientras trataba de arreglarse un poco—. Yo también venia por lo mismo.

Eso llamó la atención de Isabella y lo miró con más atención, se reprendió cuando empezó a pensar que el chico era guapo, ya que era una locura admirar a su competencia, aunque obviamente él tenía más oportunidades, ya que ella parecía salida de un basurero.

—Que tengas suerte —dijo y empezó a caminar para marcharse.

Él la alcanzó y la convenció de que entrara, prometió explicar lo sucedido; se sentía terrible por lo que acababa de hacer, nunca pensó deshacerse de su competencia de esa forma.

Por la tarde, regresó a su departamento, en la empresa le habían dicho «nosotros la llamaremos», pero sabía que no era cierto. En ningún momento se sintió cómoda, así que empezó a buscar más empleos en el periódico. Agradeció no tener que hablar más con Edward, al menos así escuchó que lo llamaron en la empresa. De todos modos, su enojo hacia él había regresado y no deseaba volver a verlo.

* * *

Edward regresó a casa después de un largo día, todo lo que había planeado le había salido mal. Su bicicleta terminó dañada, estaba seguro de no obtener el empleo y llegó tarde al trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía y lo habían despedido. Así que lo único que deseaba era tener un poco de tranquilidad, pero su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, al ver el nombre en la pantalla decidió apagarlo, no quería hablar con nadie, no después de la discusión que tuvo con su familia en la mañana.

Como todos los días, encendió su computadora, algo que le encantaba era leer. Hacía un par de años había encontrado un blog con historias románticas, de alguna manera se sentía identificado con esa autora, aunque nunca se atrevía a dejarle ningún mensaje o comentario, ni siquiera le había contado a nadie que las leía, quería conservarlas para él.

Nunca había deseado ser una persona modelo, siempre buscó su bienestar y lo que le hiciera feliz, complacer a alguien no estaba en su naturaleza, le gustaba ser libre. En varias ocasiones recibió regaños de sus padres, a ellos los respetaba y amaba, pero aun así no podía estar de acuerdo con lo que le decían, deseaba experimentar la vida por sí mismo. Cuando tuvo edad para marcharse de casa, lo hizo. Para entonces había ahorrado lo suficiente para un pequeño departamento que compartía con su mejor amigo. Seth y él prácticamente crecieron juntos, siempre que realizaban alguna travesura o tenían algún problema, todos de inmediato culpaban a Edward.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó su amigo al entrar.

Edward se sobresaltó y apagó la computadora.

—No te imaginas todo lo que sucedió. —Se recostó en el sofá—. Hoy no debí levantarme de la cama.

—No obtuviste el empleo —aseguró, no podía imaginar qué otra cosa saldría mal aquel día. Sabía lo mucho que Edward quería el trabajo; hacía poco que se había graduado de la universidad y por más que buscaba parecía que nadie estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

—Ya encontraré otro, de todos modos, no es la única empresa en esta ciudad. —No le habían dicho que no lo contratarían, pero él sabía que su entrevista no fue la mejor, aunque reconoció que tampoco fue la peor; en sus escasos 24 años había pasado por varias experiencias desastrosas y eso no tenía por qué desanimarlo. Se despidió de su amigo y salió, no tenía caso quedarse ahí, lamentándose, necesitaba salir y distraerse.

* * *

Tener 48 años y seguir soltero no era un problema para él, sino para su familia, quienes constantemente lo agobiaban presionándolo para que formalizara una relación sin importar con quién. En todos esos años jamás había sentido la necesidad de compartir su vida con alguien. Tuvo varias novias, e incluso con una duró varios años, ocho para ser precisos, pero cuando empezó a hablar de matrimonio… simplemente la alejó. No era lo que buscaba, él únicamente deseaba encontrar algo especial, pero hasta ahora no sabía a qué se refería.

 _«Tal vez cuando lo encuentre lo sabré»_ , se repetía.

Llegó a casa después de un largo día, ser el dueño de una exitosa empresa no era trabajo fácil, pero a él le encantaba, había trabajado mucho para conseguir lo que ahora poseía, aunque por una extraña razón jamás se sintió realizado. Sabía que a su vida, le faltaba algo, ¿amor? No era algo que realmente buscara, tenía a la familia, pero reconocía que no era suficiente. Se enfocó tanto en su negocio que este lo absorbió.

Al llegar a su habitación, encontró una nota sobre su cama, era de su hermana, nuevamente le había hecho una cita con una de sus amigas. ¿Cuándo entendería que eso no era lo que deseaba? Si quisiera, él podría tener a cualquier mujer. Rompió la nota antes de tirarla al basurero.

* * *

Cuando Edward e Isabella se conocieron no saltaron chispas, no hubo ninguna señal que les advirtiera que sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar, ni siquiera imaginaron que sus caminos se volverían a cruzar y mucho menos que todavía faltaba por conocer a otra persona que, de una u otra manera, formaría parte importante de sus historias.

Los tres, aunque parezca difícil de creer, tenían un mismo objetivo y, sin importar que tan diferentes sean, aprenderán una lección importante. Tendrán que madurar para aceptar algunos cambios. Se verán obligados a salir del cómodo lugar en el que ahora se encuentran, se convertirán en amigos, compañeros, confidentes e irán descubriendo sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos. Quizás el amor les permita ver de diferente manera la vida o, quizá, simplemente se den cuenta que enamorarse no era lo que imaginaban.

* * *

Gracias Esmeralda por tu ayuda y buenos consejos.

Espero les guste esta nueva historia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Edward se sintió bien caminando bajo la luz de la luna, le daba cierta calma. No podía creer todo lo ocurrido ese día. En su divague recordó a la muchacha, la había golpeado, lastimado, arruinado su ropa y, aun así, ella lo trató bien. Si bien exteriorizó su enojo, no fue tan dura. Recordó a la secretaria cuando pronunció su nombre: «Isabella». Sonaba bonito, además ella lo era, tan blanca, no recordaba de qué color eran sus ojos, quizás con la mezcla de furia y dolor no se veían, pero su voz era suave y su figura perfecta. Se quedó mucho tiempo pensando en ella y en cómo le arruinó su día. Se avergonzó de su estupidez.

* * *

Al siguiente día, Isabella no quería levantarse de la cama, estaba enojada, furiosa, con deseos de llorar. Los recuerdos del día anterior seguían presentes, su ropa manchada, rasgada; su codo lastimado e inflamado le causaba dolor, pero más dolía su fracaso. La cara de quien la entrevistó le pareció desagradable, su falta de expresión. La frialdad de sus palabras, limitándose a llenar una ficha con sus datos, preguntando por sus referencias. Debió no decirle que este sería su primer empleo, pero él levantó la vista, se encogió de hombros y continuó escribiendo. Le preguntó qué había ocurrido dado su aspecto, ella resumió en pocas palabras el accidente, asintió con la cabeza y continuó llenando el formulario. Se sintió tan avergonzada...

Sin muchas ganas se levantó, tras darse una ducha se sintió mejor. Le había causado gracia la cara del muchacho, tratando de ayudarla, sin percatarse de que él también había sufrido algunos rasguños y la rodillera de su jean estaba rota. No se preocupó, solo quería atenderla a ella. Encendió el televisor sin mirarlo realmente, empezó a cambiar los canales…; recodaba esa mirada, preocupado por su estupidez, disculpándose por haberla atropellado. La rueda retorcida y el manillar doblado, tuvo que volver a pie llevando el rodado al hombro. No sabía qué pensar, evidentemente no lo había hecho intencionadamente, ya que su rostro estaba preocupado, tratando de hacer algo por ella sin saber qué.

Finalmente, decidió que lo más sensato era olvidar aquello, no tenía por qué darle tantas vueltas, de todos modos, no volvería a verlo y ella no necesitaba llenar su cabeza de cosas sin importancia.

* * *

Los siguientes días, Isabella continuó con la búsqueda de trabajo, pero al no encontrarlo pensó en recurrir a su padre; admitió que necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo, de inmediato desechó la idea, consideró que era mejor esperar más tiempo antes de acudir a él, ya que si lo hacía, probablemente pronto estaría trabajando en su empresa y de regreso en casa.

—Vaya, no pareces feliz de verme —comentó Rosalie al entrar. Su amiga no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

Isabella salió de sus pensamientos y corrió a abrazarla, tenerla cerca sin duda iba ayudarla, le gustaba la soledad, pero siempre le hacía falta con quién compartir algunos aspectos de su vida.

—Estoy muy feliz por verte —contestó al separarse de ella—. Perdón por no ir a recogerte al aeropuerto.

—Eso no es importante, lo que quiero saber es qué te tiene tan preocupada.

Isabella empezó a contarle mientras la ayudaba a subir las maletas que Rosalie había llevado, y posteriormente a desempacar. A pesar de tener muchas cosas, entre las dos no tardaron mucho en acomodarlas.

—Jessica se tardará unos días más, creo que quiere pasar más tiempo con James antes de venir con nosotras.

—Está enamorada, hay que comprenderla.

James no les gustaba para novio de su amiga, sin embargo, respetaban su decisión y en ocasiones salían con ellos.

Después de un breve descanso, Rosalie quiso salir a recorrer la ciudad, le gustaba hacer deporte y, ya que a veces no tenía mucho tiempo para ir al gimnasio, siempre consideró que caminar era la mejor opción. Isabella la acompañó, pero sin mucho ánimo, pues estaba cansada, pero como no le gustaba defraudar a nadie, finalmente, la convencían; aunque sabía decir «no» cuando la ocasión lo requería.

* * *

Caminaron por varios lugares hasta que llegaron a una librería. A Rosalie no le gustaba mucho el lugar y dejó que su amiga se quedara ahí mientras ella veía otras tiendas. Isabella recorrió las estanterías, vio un libro que hacía mucho buscaba e intentó alcanzarlo; lamentablemente estaba muy alto. Empezó a buscar algo en qué subirse y sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien.

—Perdón —se disculpó sonrojada—. No lo vi.

—No te preocupes, también iba distraído —contestó sonriendo y le alcanzó el libro que ella quería, se detuvo a ver el título—. Muy buena elección, es de mis favoritos.

Ella se emocionó al escucharlo, si algo le agradaba era una buena conversación sobre sus libros favoritos y al verlo sintió que a él también. Lo miró detenidamente y no recordaba haberlo visto antes, aunque al vivir en una gran ciudad era imposible conocer a todo el mundo.

—No te había visto antes —dijo sin pensar, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su error. Él debería tener como cuarenta años y no lo conocía, no era correcto tratarlo con tanta familiaridad.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Andrew Brandon —extendió su mano amablemente y ella la tomó.

Le pareció una persona amigable y confiable, vio sus ojos y no encontró maldad, así que le sonrió.

—Isabella Swan, encantada —respondió con cortesía.

—Muy bien, Isabella, esto es tuyo. —Le entregó el libro—. Ha sido un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente.

Él añadió un par de comentarios sobre el libro y luego se despidió. Le pareció una muchacha encantadora y por primera vez sintió algo, no sabía bien qué era, pero no podía apartarla de su mente. Pensó en regresar y ver si todavía seguía ahí, pero no podía, tenía que regresar a su trabajo.

* * *

Edward salió del departamento. En esos días no había conseguido trabajo, pero estaba seguro que esta vez sí resultaría, tenía una entrevista en la más exitosa empresa del país, se sorprendió mucho cuando lo llamaron. Al llegar pasó con el asistente de recursos humanos, pero él le informó que su jefe había salido y tardaría en regresar, por lo que el presidente y dueño de la empresa atendería las entrevistas de esa tarde. Eso en lugar de intimidarlo lo animó, confiaba en sus capacidades y no estaba dispuesto a perder esa oportunidad. Se había informado bien sobre la empresa, así que sabía todo sobre su dueño.

Andrew Brandon, creía en la gente joven y cuando Edward entró, supo de inmediato que sería una buena contratación para él, mientras conversaban pudo sacar varias conclusiones, entre ellas que no era necesario que sus padres intervinieran para que lo aceptaran en la empresa, ya que él mismo podía ganarse su lugar. Días atrás, su amigo Carlisle lo había contactado y pedido, de favor, que entrevistara a su hijo. Ese era el motivo por el cual Edward estaba ahora frente a él. Evidentemente, le había asegurado a Carlisle que su hijo jamás se enteraría de su intervención.

—El lunes comienzas —dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. Edward le agradeció y se despidió, sin duda ese era uno de sus mejores días.

Salió deprisa y corrió al lugar en donde había dejado su bicicleta, con mucho trabajo logró repararla, quería festejar ese momento con alguien. Entonces se detuvo, supo que no tenía a quién acudir, su amigo estaba en horas de trabajo y no podría salir, sus padres no eran una opción en esos momentos, ya que se encontraban de viaje; tenía otros amigos, pero por alguna razón no pasó por su mente llamarlos.

Empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa, dejó su bicicleta ahí y salió nuevamente, necesitaba salir para no sentirse tan solo. Caminó sin rumbo fijo por unos instantes, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, estaba confundido. De pronto toda la felicidad que sintió se esfumó al darse cuenta que deseaba tener a alguien especial en su vida. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina chocó con alguien y un vaso de café extremadamente caliente fue a dar en su pecho.

—Lo siento —dijo Isabella muy apenada, iba distraída mientras buscaba a Rosalie, no sabía en dónde estaba y no respondía su teléfono, sabía que no se iba a perder, pero igual se preocupaba.

—Supongo que esto es como una venganza por el incidente del otro día —respondió al reconocerla. Ella se sonrojó.

—No. —Se apresuró a responder—. De ninguna manera, yo jamás haría eso, fue un accidente.

Él empezó a reírse a causa de su reacción, era evidente que no lo había hecho intencionadamente, parecía tan inocente que no la creía capaz ni de matar a una mosca.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —preguntó enfadada, no le gustaba esa situación, era incómoda.

—No, sólo de la situación —contestó sin dejar de reír.

—Al menos yo no lo hice antes de una entrevista de trabajo —reprochó al recordar lo sucedido, pero de inmediato se sintió mal por mencionarlo.

—No, afortunadamente fue después.

Entonces comenzó a contarle sobre su nuevo trabajo, no sabía por qué, simplemente se le ocurrió, quería contarle a alguien, y ella parecía dispuesta a escuchar. Isabella no lo interrumpió, era demasiado amable como para hacerlo; tampoco era que él le desagradara y no parecía ser alguien peligroso, así que se mantuvo quieta, lo felicitó y quiso despedirse, pero él insistió en invitarla un café, y ahí charlaron por horas, ni siquiera se acordó de su amiga, quien la buscaba impaciente por todas partes.

—¿En serio me estás diciendo que nunca te has embriagado? —preguntó incrédulo, la miró con cuidado y no pudo dudar de lo que decía. En ese corto tiempo, le contó muchas cosas y le pareció alguien sumamente inocente, pero no se le ocurrió que tanto, ¿en serio había alguien que en toda su vida no hubiera probado nada de alcohol?

—Por supuesto, yo no tomo alcohol —afirmó con un tono de voz que no daba oportunidad a réplica.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, simplemente no quiero hacerlo, me parece estúpido tomar algo que de antemano sabes que te hará daño.

Él entendió su motivo, sin embargo, no le agradaba, le parecía tan correcta… Supo que debía apartarse, ese tipo de personas no le podía traer nada bueno.

—No sabes divertirte —espetó con indiferencia, él tampoco tomaba con frecuencia, pero no iba a decírselo.

—Claro que me divierto, pero sanamente.

En sus años de universidad, varias personas le habían preguntado lo mismo e intentaron convencerla de probarlo, pero ella se negó, había prometido nunca hacerlo y ella jamás rompía una promesa.

—Vaya, tú si me sorprendes, ¿no te cansar siempre de hacer lo correcto?

El tono que utilizó llamó la atención a Isabella, percibió cierto desprecio o una acusación escondida.

—No sé si siempre hago lo correcto, solo defiendo lo que pienso —contestó con tranquilidad, no pensaba enfadarse por una diferencia de opiniones, ella era consciente de que todos pensaban de diferente manera.

—Y piensas que las personas que beben son unos idiotas —comentó con sarcasmo, pensando que era una chica prejuiciosa, no tan dulce como creyó al inicio. _«Tal vez solo es una princesa que no conoce la vida»,_ agregó en su mente.

—No he dicho eso, jamás me expresaría de alguien así.

Se mostró a la defensiva, no le gustaba sentirse juzgada y él lo estaba haciendo.

—Te creo, me parece que nunca en tu vida has dicho una grosería.

Ella se sonrojó y él supo que tenía razón, _«esta chica es rara»_ , pensó, pero no se lo dijo. En otras circunstancias ya se habría marchado, pero le pareció divertido seguir hablando con ella.

—Necesitas un poco de diversión en tu vida —aseguró Edward, sonriendo—. Yo puedo enseñarte algunas cosas.

—Disculpa que te contradiga, pero estoy segura de que no puedo aprender nada bueno de ti.

Consideró marcharse, ya tenía suficiente de él y una voz en su cabeza le decía que no era sensato quedarse más tiempo.

—¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoces.

Ella se quedó en silencio, pues era cierto. No podía juzgarlo, hasta ese momento casi no había averiguado nada de él, ya que no tenía la oportunidad, hábilmente evadió sus preguntas mientras ella contestaba todo.

—¿Qué podrías enseñarme? —decidió preguntar y lo miró fijamente, lo que ocasionó que se pusiera nervioso.

—Por ejemplo, que tu vida no sea tan aburrida, tienes que vivir la vida a tu manera, no hacer lo que otros te digan.

—Hago lo que me hace feliz.

—¿Estás segura?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió, ella pensaba que lo hacía, pero en los últimos años, había descubierto algunas cosas que no le gustaban y todavía no se lo había dicho a sus padres.

—¿Te das cuenta? No haces lo que te gusta —afirmó sonriendo.

—Tengo que irme, es tarde —contestó y no le dio tiempo a decir nada más. Simplemente se fue, salió y corrió directo a su departamento, sabía que Rosalie llegaría en algún momento.

* * *

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y agregaron la historia en alertas o favoritos. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Isabella llegó al departamento esperando no encontrar a su amiga allí, necesitaba pensar y aclarar su mente, pero al abrir la puerta, Rosalie ya la esperaba y la miraba molesta.

—¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó la rubia aparentemente enojada.

—Buscándote —contestó y pasó a su lado sin mirarla—. Me voy a dormir.

—Es muy temprano y por tu expresión, sé que algo te pasa, así que te quedarás.

Isabella no tenía ganas de discutir, la conversación con Edward la había dejado pensativa y un poco incómoda, él parecía estar seguro de todo, sin embargo, ella siempre tenía dudas sobre si estaba haciendo o no lo correcto. Decidió que era mejor olvidar el asunto y le propuso a su amiga ver películas, Rosalie supo que no era el momento para hablar y resolvió esperar para preguntarle, así que se pidieron una pizza, pues ninguna tenía ganas de cocinar.

* * *

Andrew estaba molesto, algo le preocupaba pero no sabía qué. Comenzó a dar vueltas en el living, intentó hacer una llamada, pero siempre lo atendía un contestador. Visiblemente irritado decidió salir a tomar algo; bajó al garage, tomó su automóvil y se perdió entre el tráfico.

Tuvo suerte al encontrar lugar para estacionar, la noche era cálida, le pareció ideal sentarse al aire libre y pedir una copa.

—¡Hola! —Se sorprendió y giró la cabeza, ella se acercó a la mesa—. Soy María, ¿no me recuerdas? —Él asintió con la cabeza mientras su mente buscaba una respuesta, _¿quién era?—._ Soy amiga de tu hermana, nos presentaron en su cumpleaños, ¿cómo has estado?

—¡Ah!, hola, perdona por no haberte reconocido, me encontraba absorto en mis cosas y me sorprendiste, ¿gustas sentarte? ¿Puedo pedir algo para ti? —No tenía más remedio que ser caballero. Era alta, elegante y muy simpática, pero él no estaba de ánimo.

—Gracias, qué agradable encontrarte por aquí, es un poco tarde, pero luego de salir de compras nos quedamos cenando con mis amigas, cuando nos ponemos a charlar las horas pasan de prisa. ¿Y tú qué cuentas?

Le sorprendió la velocidad con la que habló, pero finalmente prefirió sonreír, aunque le hubiera gustado decir que deseaba estar solo, así que rogando por que pronto se fuera, dado la hora, decidió soportarla.

La charla se prolongó más de lo que él deseaba y terminó llevándola a su casa, a lo que ella aceptó complacida. Antes que María intentara algo para retenerlo miró su reloj, adujo que era tarde, se despidió y partió veloz, mientras que ella entraba en su departamento recriminándose por haberlo dejado escapar.

* * *

Edward se levantó cuando vio salir el sol, decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio esa mañana y se vistió deprisa, encontrándose en la cocina con Seth, quien se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Le contó sobre su nuevo empleo y prometió que pronto le pagaría todo lo que le había prestado, sus finanzas habían caducado hacía tiempo, gracias a su amigo podía seguir manteniéndose. Seth le aseguró que no debía preocuparse por eso, no tenía dinero de sobra, pero sí lo suficiente para poder vivir. Se despidieron y cada uno tomó distintos caminos.

Cuando estaba por salir, Edward recibió una llamada de su padre, Carlisle le informó que habían regresado de su viaje y tras unos minutos de conversación, Edward terminó prometiendo que pronto iría a visitarlos y les llevaría excelentes noticias, no mencionó una fecha porque realmente no estaba de ánimo, quería hacerlo después de haber comenzado a trabajar. Finalmente, se quedó en casa y abrió su computadora para visitar su blog favorito, pero no encontró nada nuevo, eso lo decepcionó, la escritora nunca lo había dejado por tanto tiempo.

* * *

Rosalie tardó en despertar a su amiga, pero finalmente lo consiguió, llevaba consigo dos tazas de café recién preparadas, la noche anterior no consiguió hablar con ella, así que estaba dispuesta a obtener sus respuestas.

—Isabella Swan, será mejor que te levantes en este momento —ordenó y su amiga lentamente se levantó y se sentó en la cama, tomando el café que Rosalie le ofrecía.

—Es muy temprano —se quejó y bebió un poco, esperando que ella hablara.

—¿Temprano? ¿Acaso has visto la hora? —preguntó mostrándole el reloj, ya eran más de las diez de la mañana—. No sé cómo puedes dormir tanto.

—Debiste despertarme temprano. —Se levantó de inmediato—. Tengo que salir.

—¿A dónde?

Isabella se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, realmente no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer ese día. Pero tampoco quería contestar todas las preguntas que su amiga seguramente ya tenía preparadas.

—A continuar con mi búsqueda de empleo —contestó finalmente y se dirigió a la ducha.

Rosalie suspiró resignada, conocía a su amiga a la perfección y evidentemente la estaba evadiendo, así que simplemente salió de la habitación y empezó a planear lo que haría en sus últimos días de vacaciones, ya que la próxima semana comenzaría a trabajar en el departamento legal de la compañía de su padre.

* * *

A sus treinta y seis años, Alice Brandon creía tener todo en la vida para ser feliz, estaba casada desde hacía once años con Jasper Hale, un reconocido empresario a quien conocía desde niña, y tenían dos hermosos hijos d años. Nunca tuvo que preocuparse por el dinero, a pesar de que sus padres habían muerto hacía treinta años, su hermano supo convertir a su entonces pequeña empresa en una de las más reconocidas y exitosas del país.

Tras terminar la universidad, Andrew le propuso trabajar con él en el negocio familiar, pero ella se negó, alegó tener una familia a la que cuidar, aunque finalmente reconoció que no era lo que le gustaba. Si tenía un título universitario fue por exigencia de su hermano, a quien ella amaba y respetaba. Es por eso, que en los últimos años, había invertido toda su energía y tiempo en conseguir una pareja para él, y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad le presentaba a una de sus amigas, a pesar de las constantes discusiones que eso provocaba.

Esa mañana, muy temprano, su amiga María se había presentado en la casa para contarle sobre su encuentro con Andrew, Alice sonrió pensando que, finalmente, todos sus esfuerzos comenzaban a dar frutos y su hermano, por fin, estaría considerando la idea de formalizar una relación. A ella no le importaba con quien se casara, siempre y cuando fuera alguien de buena familia y, aunque María no era de su total agrado, pensaba ayudarla para así terminar con la soledad en la que se había sumido su hermano.

* * *

Durante la semana, Isabella acudió a varias entrevistas, sus buenas calificaciones los dejaban impresionados, pero eso no era suficiente; al parecer, su falta de experiencia era un obstáculo que no podía superar. El sábado por la noche, mientras Rosalie se preparaba para salir a bailar con un chico al que casualmente había conocido esa semana, Isabella se decidió a hablar con sus padres, tras una larga conversación en la que ella prácticamente solo actuó de oyente, su papá tomó una decisión.

—¿Segura que no te molesta que te deje sola? —preguntó Rosalie, ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga la inquietó.

—Estoy bien, no tienes que cancelar tus planes por mí —susurró e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

—En realidad ni siquiera sé si quiero salir con él —dijo y se sentó junto a su amiga—. Si quiere salir conmigo tendrá que esperar. —Isabella quiso interrumpirla, pero ella no se lo permitió—. No creas que esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, soy yo quien no quiere salir esta noche.

Rosalie regresó a su habitación para cambiarse y luego volvió junto a Isabella que se encontraba cocinando.

—¿Cómo están Renée y Charlie? —inquirió, mirándola detenidamente para poder evaluar su expresión.

—Bien, te envían saludos —respondió sin ánimo—. Me dieron un mes.

—¿Para qué?

—Para conseguir trabajo, de no hacerlo, tendré que regresar con ellos. —Dejó la comida frente a ella—. Al final estuve de acuerdo, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada.

—Entonces tendremos que ponernos de inmediato a buscar empleo para ti —dijo Rosalie con convicción, ella tenía algunos contactos que sin duda serian de ayuda—. Pero empezaremos el lunes, pasemos un fin de semana tranquilo.

* * *

Tanya, novia de Seth, llegó al departamento, ella estudiaba en otra ciudad, pero cada mes iba a visitarlo. En esta ocasión llevó a su amiga Irina para que acompañara a Edward. A él no le molestaba que le hicieran citas sorpresas, ya que pensaba que al no tener un compromiso era libre de salir a cualquier sitio y con cualquier compañía.

Irina le pareció una chica bastante alegre y divertida, sin embargo, su forma de beber lo inquietaba, bebía alcohol como si se tratara de agua y tras varias horas de permanecer en la discoteca, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

—Debemos irnos —informó Edward al ver que Irina se quedaba dormida.

Seth estuvo de acuerdo y, aunque Tanya no estuvo feliz con la decisión, finalmente, regresaron al departamento de los chicos, en donde, usualmente, Tanya se quedaba cuando lo visitaba.

—Tendrás que quedarte con Irina —dijo Tanya y arrastró a su novio a la habitación.

Edward no tuvo más remedio que llevarla a su cuarto y la depositó en su cama, tras cubrirla con una manta, él salió para dormir en el sofá.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alice llegó temprano a casa de su hermano. Había dejado a sus hijos a cargo de la niñera, ya que Jasper se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Andrew se alegró de verla y tras saludarla la invitó a desayunar. Ella lo miraba cautelosamente esperando el momento indicado para iniciar una conversación.

—Por favor, Alice, habla de una vez —dijo Andrew. Conocía cada gesto de su hermana, así que podía adivinar que esa no era sólo una visita de cortesía.

—María me contó sobre su cita del otro día —contestó naturalmente—. Y, me preguntaba, por qué no la has vuelto a llamar.

Él la observó tranquilamente y sonrió, su hermana nunca cambiaría, a veces era molesto que se metiera en su vida, sin embargo, así la amaba, y había aprendido a vivir con eso.

—No fue una cita, nos encontramos por casualidad —aclaró restándole importancia. Se había comportado caballerosamente, pero no porque le interesara esa mujer.

—Ella estaba muy entusiasmada con su encuentro. Si me pides mi opinión, creo que deberían volver a salir, formarían una linda pareja y ya les concerté una cita para esta noche, cenarán a las siete y no es necesario que vayas a recogerla.

Había hablado rápidamente, pero él entendió cada palabra, respiró profundamente y mentalmente contó hasta diez, necesitaba estar calmado para evitar una discusión.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —preguntó Alice sorprendida, generalmente, a esas alturas él ya hubiera rechazado esa invitación.

—Tendrás que cenar con ella, yo ya tengo un compromiso —contestó y se levantó de la mesa—. Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que salir.

—¿Tan temprano? Pero si es domingo. —Se quedó pensativa unos segundos hasta que se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Andrew ignoró su pregunta, seguramente Alice, en su mente, estaría imaginando todo tipo de cosas y si deseaba seguir tranquilo por el resto del día era mejor marcharse, adoraba ver a su hermana, pero a veces era más «saludable» mantenerla a una distancia prudente.

* * *

Para sorpresa de todos, Isabella se despertó temprano a pesar de haberse desvelado la noche anterior, y al no poder volver a conciliar el sueño, salió a caminar y le dejó una nota a su amiga para que no se preocupara. Al pasar junto a la cafetería recordó que ahí fue donde se encontró con Edward, decidió entrar y se dirigió a la misma mesa en donde antes habían conversado.

—¿Acaso me extrañabas y decidiste buscarme? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo ampliamente mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó sorprendida, no esperaba volver a verlo y mucho menos encontrarlo ahí.

—Vine por un café. —Le mostró el vaso y le entregó otro a ella—. Así que dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Salí a caminar y sin darme cuenta llegué a este lugar. —Bebió un poco el café, esperando que él dijera algo o se marchara.

—¿En serio? Me siento dolido, estás hiriendo mis sentimientos —dijo tristemente—. Por un momento pensé que me buscabas.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque te diste cuenta de que soy increíblemente guapo e irresistible y querías volver a verme.

Ella rodó los ojos incrédula, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, aunque después de pensarlo empezó a reír.

—Tienes una autoestima elevadísima —comentó divertida—. Pero conmigo te vas a llevar una sorpresa, yo no voy por la calle esperando encontrar a un chico irresistible con quien hablar.

—¡Vaya! Sigo pensando que hay mucho que podría enseñarte. —Empezó a recordar todo lo que debía hacer ese día y, sin duda, para él era mejor no regresar al departamento hasta que Irina y Tanya se hubieran marchado—. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—No, pero eso no te importa —contestó a la defensiva.

—Pues ahora ya los tienes. —Sin darle tiempo a responder la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera de ahí.

—No pienso irme contigo —dijo y logró soltar su mano—. Al menos deberías haber tenido la cortesía de preguntarme antes de sacarme de esa manera.

—Está bien. —Se detuvo para pensar las palabras adecuadas y su semblante su puso serio—. Señorita Isabella, ¿sería tan gentil de acompañarme el día de hoy? —preguntó y le sonrió ampliamente esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—No creas que no noté el sarcasmo en tu voz —advirtió—. Aun así iré contigo —accedió y empezó a caminar, esperó a que él la alcanzara para preguntar—: ¿A dónde vamos?

—Tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo.

* * *

Andrew se reunió con Emmett, su amigo y colega, a quien siempre recurría cuando tenía una importante decisión que tomar o simplemente deseaba charlar. En esta ocasión dejó de lado todo lo referente a su vida personal, ya que sabía que, al igual que Alice, quería verlo formar una familia. Así que se centró en el tema laboral, en sus dificultades y falta de tiempo para llevar adelante su empresa. Últimamente mucho trabajo se había acumulado, y ahora, con el accidente que sufrió su secretaria todo se volvió un caos. El día anterior fue a visitarla y supo que no podría regresar a la empresa por lo menos en seis meses, por lo que necesitaba urgentemente un reemplazo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Espero les guste este capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Isabella, de pronto, se sintió temerosa, no saber a dónde se dirigía la ponía nerviosa, ella nunca había hecho nada sin planearlo, y mucho menos había salido con alguien al que apenas conocía. Por un momento pensó en detenerse, dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero esa idea le pareció absurda, miró disimuladamente a Edward y le pareció muy emocionado, lo que despertó su interés y decidió seguir caminando.

—Espero no estés pensando en salir corriendo —comentó Edward para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Él la había estado observando todo el tiempo, tratando de deducir qué tipo de persona era Isabella, ya tenía algunas ideas, pero era mejor conocerla antes de sacar conclusiones, estaba concentrado en eso hasta que notó que ella caminaba más lento y miraba para todos lados como si buscara desesperadamente una salida.

—Lo pensé por unos minutos —admitió y nerviosamente empezó a jugar con su cabello.

—¿Ya no te irás?

—No, pero es mejor que me digas adónde vamos —contestó. Ella conocía la ciudad, sin embargo, nunca había caminado por esas calles o al menos no las recordaba.

—Quiero que sea sorpresa, confía en mí, te va a gustar. —Tomó su mano y empezó a correr, ella no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

—¿Puedes ir despacio? —preguntó tratando de soltar su mano—. No todos estamos acostumbrados a correr.

—Deberías hacerlo, ya sabes, por tu salud —dijo mientras caminaba tan despacio como podía, ella rodó los ojos—. Dijiste despacio.

—No tan despacio, no soy una tortuga, deja de jugar antes de que me arrepienta de ir contigo.

Él le sonrió ampliamente y volvió a tomar su mano, le prometió que no haría nada que la molestara hasta llegar a su destino.

* * *

Andrew se despidió de su amigo, no tenía intención de regresar a casa, lo más seguro era que Alice todavía lo estuviese esperando para obligarlo a cumplir con la cita que ella había concertado con María. No supo adónde dirigirse por lo que, finalmente, terminó en su oficina, necesitaba adelantar trabajo y era evidente que ahí sería el único lugar en el que encontraría el silencio que anhelaba.

Cuando estaba por empezar, su teléfono timbró con insistencia, intentó ignorarlo pero le fue imposible, vio en la pantalla que era un número desconocido y pensando que era algo importante, contestó. No reconoció la voz hasta que ella tuvo la estupenda idea de decir «soy María ¿me recuerdas?». Por un momento pensó en responder: «No, creo que te has equivocado» y colgar, pero sabía que sería muy descortés de su parte.

—Lo siento, María, en este momento no puedo atenderte —respondió y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, agregó—: Tengo que colgar. —Y terminó la llamada.

Suspiró pesadamente, a él no le importaba salir con mujeres para divertirse de vez en cuando, pero María no le producía confianza y él confiaba en su instinto, que en ese momento le decía que se alejara de ella.

* * *

Cuando Jasper conoció a Alice se enamoró profundamente, él solía ser el tipo de chico que cambiaba de novia cada semana, hasta que encontró a la indicada. No dudó en dejar atrás su antigua vida; vivía al pendiente de ella, a pesar de las constantes discusiones que tenían. Ella era muy caprichosa y le gustaba hacer su voluntad; él intentaba razonar con Alice, pero siempre terminaba cediendo.

Siempre pensó que con el pasar de los años ella maduraría, y no dudó en pedirle matrimonio en cuanto terminó la universidad. Con el pasar de los años llegaron los hijos, él los adoraba y cuidaba con su vida, trató de estar presente siempre para ellos, aunque su relación con Alice parecía cada día más distante.

Los caprichos de su esposa, en ocasiones, le parecían absurdos, pero optó por no decir nada, no quería peleas frente a sus hijos, así que se quedó tranquilo, fingiendo ser feliz en su matrimonio por el bien de sus pequeños.

Se concentró más en su trabajo y viajaba constantemente, ya que, al parecer, su esposa no notaba su ausencia. No sabía si fue por soledad, por el terrible estrés que cargaba encima o, tal vez, sólo estaba cansado de la vida que llevaba, se arrepentía de haberse alejado de su familia por defender a su esposa, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás. Hacía dos años que la había conocido en uno de sus viajes, ni siquiera dudó en acercarse a ella y, aunque la culpa lo consumía, había algo que le impedía alejarse.

* * *

Isabella miró a su alrededor sorprendida, obviamente nunca había estado en ese lugar y tampoco esperaba conocerlo algún día, lo único que tenía claro era que ella no tendría que estar ahí, sus padres no lo aprobarían.

—¿Es en serio Edward? —preguntó ella al ver que la miraba expectante.

Frente a ella había una pista de automovilismo, varios autos corrían a gran velocidad mientras los espectadores los animaban.

—Claro que sí, ¿me vas a decir que nunca has visto una carrera de autos?

—Una vez Rosalie me llevó a una carrera de fórmula 1 —comentó, tratando de restarle importancia, la pista en la que ahora se encontraba no era como la que una vez había visto, era más sencilla, pero pensó que seguramente serviría—. A ella le gustan mucho los autos, yo ni siquiera sé conducir el que mi padre me regaló.

Él la miró sonriente, había esperado una respuesta así, Isabella Swan le parecía una chica predecible y él estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso, o al menos a intentarlo.

—No me explico por qué gastaron tus padres en un auto que saben que no utilizarás —respondió acusatoriamente al imaginar cuánto dinero invirtieron para eso.

—Yo tampoco, pero dicen que algún día debo aprender, aunque a mí, sinceramente, me da miedo estar frente a un volante —dijo y luego fingió prestar atención a la carrera para evitar seguir con ese tema.

Él decidió esperar, la idea no era llegar a ver la carrera, sino poder subirla a un auto después. En cuanto terminó, la guio hasta uno de los pilotos.

—Edward, tanto tiempo sin verte —dijo Ben al saludarlo. Ellos habían sido compañeros en la universidad, pero no se hablaron hasta que se encontraron en una carrera, desde ahí se convirtieron en buenos amigos. En algunas ocasiones Edward había sustituido a Ben, al no tener auto propio estaba encantado de poder conducir el de su amigo.

Tras presentarle a Isabella, Edward y Ben se sumergieron en una plática sobre autos en donde ella no era partícipe, ya que no conocía sobre el tema, estaba distraída contemplando todo a su alrededor hasta que escuchó que mencionaban su nombre.

—Si dices que a Isabella le gustará, entonces adelante, aunque no la veo muy emocionada —había comentado Ben. Ella los miró esperando obtener una respuesta.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? —preguntó Edward y ella lo miró extrañada sin saber adónde quería llevarla ahora—. Me refiero a subirnos al auto y recorrer la pista.

Isabella ahogó un grito, la idea de subirse a un auto no la asustaba, pero sí el hecho que podía alcanzar una velocidad a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Conducirás con precaución y respetando los límites de velocidad? —cuestionó con cautela, intentando esconder el miedo que sentía ante la idea.

—Te puedo asegurar que nada malo te sucederá mientras esté al volante.

Esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba, quiso replicar pero cuando se dio cuenta ya iba camino hacia el auto, se subió en él y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Estás lista?

—No, pero estoy segura que eso no te detendrá —contestó y él sonrió triunfante.

En cuanto escuchó el ruido del motor de inmediato se puso nerviosa, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y se aferró a su asiento. Edward parecía concentrado en conducir, pero no dejaba de observar a su amiga, no deseaba ocasionarla un ataque cardiaco, así que al inicio fue despacio, cuando se dio cuenta que ella se relajaba empezó a pisar el acelerador. Por un momento pensó que ella le pediría detenerse, pero poco a poco vio aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No es tan malo como imaginé —admitió Isabella después de unos minutos.

—Era cuestión de acostumbrarse —respondió sintiéndose más confiado.

—Aun así no apartes tu vista del camino —advirtió y después, sintiéndose más tranquila, se dedicó a disfrutar el momento.

Por la tarde, Edward la acompañó hasta su departamento y tras despedirse se marchó. Isabella aceptó que se había divertido y con una gran sonrisa entró, no encontró a Rosalie por ningún lado, solo una nota en la que decía que llegaría en la noche.

* * *

Cuando finalmente regresó a su departamento, Edward decidió llamar primero a Seth para asegurarse que Irina y Tanya ya no se encontraban ahí, al escuchar que se habían ido, decidió entrar, se sorprendió encontrar todo en orden, porque generalmente estaba hecho un desastre.

—Veo que no te agradó Irina y decidiste huir —dijo Seth al verlo entrar mientras terminaba de dejar todo en perfecto orden.

—No tuve opción —contestó sonriente—. Para la próxima asegúrate que no venga.

—Le diré a Tanya que busque otra amiga para ti, aunque con lo que sucedió temprano no creo que tenga ganas de traer a alguien. —Se estremeció Edward, y empezó a contarle el escándalo que hizo Irina al no encontrar a Edward, según ella eso fue una total falta de respeto hacia su persona y obligó a Tanya a regresar antes de lo programado—. Creo que hiciste bien en irte, Irina parecía un poco loca, pero te aseguro que Tanya no está molesta.

—Que les sirva de lección, así dejan de buscarme pareja, no todos tenemos la suerte de encontrar a alguien especial.

Seth siempre le repetía que Tanya era el amor de su vida, lo que a él al principio le pareció absurdo, pero poco a poco y viendo lo bien que llevaban su relación fue creyendo que tal vez su amigo era uno de los pocos afortunados en encontrar el amor.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy? —preguntó Seth.

—Me encontré con una amiga y fuimos a ver una carrera de Ben.

—¿Qué amiga?

—No la conoces. —Se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta su habitación, no quería dar explicaciones y, sin duda, Seth se estaría imaginando cosas que nada tenían que ver, ya que él solo veía a Isabella como una amiga.

Después de una noche de descanso y con ánimos renovados, Edward se levantó temprano para asistir a su primer día de trabajo, preparó el desayuno para su amigo y para él, y luego salió rumbo a la empresa. En el camino pensó en llamar a Isabella, ahí se dio cuenta que nunca le había pedido su número, le restó importancia al asunto, ya que estaba seguro que de todos modos se volverían a ver, él conocía donde vivía y podía buscarla en cualquier momento.

Llegó a la oficina muy emocionado pero se mostró tranquilo, saludó a la recepcionista y ella le indicó a dónde debía dirigirse. Se presentó en el departamento de recursos humanos para revisar su contrato y firmarlo. Una vez terminados los trámites fue presentado en el departamento financiero, en el cual iba a trabajar. Conoció a Emmett, su jefe inmediato, quien le puso al tanto de sus funciones en la empresa.

* * *

Isabella pasó gran parte del día revisando los periódicos y páginas de empleo en internet, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a recibir a Jessica al aeropuerto. Tomó un taxi y llegó justo en el momento que su amiga salía, se saludaron con alegría y posteriormente fueron rumbo al departamento.

—Tengo muchas cosas que contarte —dijo Jessica y empezó a relatarle todo lo que hizo durante sus vacaciones.

—Eso es genial, Jess —contestó al escuchar las excelentes noticias que su amiga tenía.

—Y la mejor noticia de todas te la daré en cuanto regrese Rosalie.

Isabella vio a su amiga muy emocionada y tenía una idea de lo que podría querer decirles.

—¿A qué hora sale Rosalie del trabajo? —preguntó Jessica.

—A las cinco, podemos ir a buscarla para que le des la sorpresa —sugirió y su amiga estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Rosalie llegó temprano a la empresa Hale, le emocionaba comenzar a trabajar con su padre, sin embargo, la relación con su hermano no era la mejor. De niña estuvo muy unida a Jasper, a pesar de la diferencia de edades él siempre tenía tiempo para ella, procuraba acompañarla a cualquier sitio y siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerla. Pero cuando conoció a Alice, todo empezó a cambiar y se distanciaron. Y, después del incidente ocurrido el día del matrimonio de su hermano, nunca más lo volvió a ver. No permitió que la visitara en el internado y no quiso hablar con él antes de marcharse a Londres. Estaba dispuesta a apartarlo de su vida para siempre, pero ahora el encuentro sería inevitable, trabajarían en el mismo sitio.

—Jasper está de viaje —informó su padre al ver cómo ella observaba impaciente a su alrededor.

Rosalie sonrió y dejó de preocuparse, escuchó atentamente todo lo que su papá le decía y de inmediato empezó con su tarea.

* * *

Por la tarde, en cuanto Edward estaba por terminar su horario laboral, Andrew lo llamó a su oficina.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de trabajo? —preguntó Andrew, él siempre trataba de estar al pendiente de sus empleados, tal vez no podía hablar con todos a diario, pero sí se aseguraba de que todo se mantuviera en orden. Tenía especial interés en Edward, no solo por ser el hijo de su amigo, sino porque le parecía alguien digno de confianza.

Edward empezó a relatarle todo lo que había realizado ese día, lo entusiasmado que estaba con las tareas que le encomendaron y con las personas que conoció. Andrew notó de inmediato las ganas que tenía de aprender y estaba seguro de que su colaboración beneficiaría a su empresa, pensó en hablar con Carlisle para informarle que su hijo ya fue contratado, pero luego optó por permitir que fuera Edward quien le diera la noticia.

—¿Está preocupado por algo, señor? —preguntó Edward al notar que se quedaba pensativo.

—Edward, puedes llamarme Andrew, y ya que trabajaremos juntos puedes considerarme algo así como tu guía o, mejor, como tu amigo.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Y sí, estoy un poco preocupado, por el interminable trabajo que tengo en estos momentos. —Edward lo miró esperando que continuase o que le diera alguna señal para retirarse y seguir trabajando—. Con mi secretaria de baja he perdido algo de apoyo —explicó.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

—Tuvo un accidente y estará en recuperación por lo menos seis meses, así que estamos buscando algún reemplazo temporal. Si conoces a alguien que creas que pueda cubrir la vacante, estaré encantado de recibirla.

Edward de inmediato pensó en Isabella, ella le había dicho que aún no encontraba trabajo, no estaba seguro si la idea de ser secretaria la agradaría, así que antes de poder recomendarla tenía que buscarla y preguntarle.

—Creo conocer a alguien —contestó y pensó en ir por ella en cuanto saliera del trabajo.

—Si crees que está capacitada para el puesto y puede integrarse de inmediato al trabajo, tráela mañana para conocerla.

—Por supuesto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Cuando tienes todo lo que cualquier otra persona desearía, ¿no sería mejor aceptar lo que la vida te ha dado, en lugar de buscar las cosas por tu cuenta? Isabella se hacía esa pregunta cada día, pero había algo en su interior que le impedía recurrir a la comodidad que le ofrecían sus padres.

—¡Isabella Swan! —gritó Jessica sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Hay que ir en busca de Rosalie, se nos hace tarde.

Ella asintió y, sin decir nada más, las dos amigas salieron del departamento, ambas felices por la tarde y noche que les esperaba.

* * *

Emocionado por la propuesta que tenía para su amiga, Edward llegó al departamento de Isabella, tocó el timbre en varias ocasiones, pero parecía que nadie estaba ahí. Un poco desilusionado salió del lugar. Pensó en buscarla al día siguiente antes de irse al trabajo para preguntarle si estaba interesada en el trabajo y, de paso, pedirle su número de teléfono.

No podía retrasar más su visita a casa de sus padres, así que esa tarde se presentó ante su puerta. Esme lo recibió muy emocionada y lo abrazó. Carlisle, un poco más formal, estrechó su mano. Charlaron un poco antes de cenar. Edward les contó sobre su nuevo empleo, sus padres lo felicitaron, pero le pareció que no estaban sorprendidos.

—No hay por qué sorprenderse, hijo —empezó a explicar Carlisle—. Recibiste una buena educación y eres capaz de conseguir el trabajo que desees.

—Tu padre tiene razón, nosotros confiamos en ti —intervino Esme y le sonrió con calidez, Edward asintió no muy convencido, ya que aún pensaba que algo le ocultaban.

Carlisle le contó sobre un nuevo negocio en el que estaba invirtiendo gran parte de su capital, a pesar de que Edward no estaba convencido con algunos datos que había mencionado, decidió apoyarlo, le dijo que lo ayudaría a verificar algunos detalles antes de que cerrara el trato, sin embargo, su padre lo consideró innecesario, alegó que conocía más del negocio y no necesitaba ningún asesoramiento, confiaba en el desarrollo y éxito del proyecto, por lo que no quería hablar más del tema.

Esme insistió en no hablar de negocios en sus reuniones familiares y con eso dieron por terminada la cena. Invitó a su hijo a quedarse en casa, pero él dijo que no quería causar molestias y se retiró. Regresó a su departamento, un poco dolido porque su padre rechazó su ayuda, pero se convenció que tenía razón, Carlisle tenía más experiencia.

* * *

Rosalie, Isabella y Jessica regresaron al departamento después de una exquisita cena en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Las tres estaban muy emocionadas por volver a estar juntas y no pararon de hablar ni un momento.

Una vez instaladas en el sofá, Rosalie insistió en que Jessica les contara la gran noticia que tenía, en toda la noche no había parado de mencionarlo, pero no terminaba de contarles.

—¿Están listas? —preguntó Jessica muy sonriente.

—¡Por Dios, Jess! No queremos seguir esperando —dijo Isabella.

—James me pidió matrimonio, nos casamos en dos meses —gritó emocionada.

Rosalie e Isabella se quedaron en shock, no sabían cómo reaccionar. James nunca fue una persona confiable, pero ¿qué podían hacer si él era la felicidad de su amiga?

—Felicidades —logró decir Isabella después de varios segundos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a abrazarla, no confiaba en James, pero si su amiga ya tomó una decisión, lo único que le quedaba era apoyarla.

—¿Estás segura de querer casarte? —preguntó Rosalie, no muy convencida de qué decir.

—Completamente segura, sé que se preocupan por mí y se los agradezco, pero les aseguro que esta es la mejor decisión que pude tomar, ¿no están felices por mí?

Rosalie la felicitó, en su interior rogaba para que esta fuera la mejor decisión de su amiga y no terminara llevándose una sorpresa.

* * *

Andrew miró el reloj por décima vez, esperando que la charla de Alice terminara o que fuese hora de irse a la oficina. Su hermana había llegado muy temprano en la mañana para reclamarle por el desplante que le había hecho a María. Él escuchó atentamente aunque, la verdad, no estaba de ánimo.

—Tengo que irme, Alice, se me hace tarde y tú a estas horas deberías estar con los niños —le recordó, a veces le molestaba el poco tiempo que pasaba con ellos.

—Ellos están con Carmen, no me necesitan —dijo sonriendo, ella confiaba en que la niñera los cuidara bien—. En cambio, a ti te veo estresado, es por eso que pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad a María, tal vez te haga feliz.

La sola idea de volver a estar cerca de ella le desagradó, no podía negar que era hermosa, pero su actitud dejaba mucho que desear. No queriendo hablar más del tema, decidió desviar la conversación.

—¿Cuándo regresa Jasper?

—Creo que el fin de semana, todavía no se comunica conmigo. —La noche anterior se quedó hasta tarde esperando que él telefoneara, sin embargo, la llamada nunca llegó.

—Si no te llama, hazlo tú, estoy seguro que te extraña —contestó no muy convencido.

Él había sido testigo del amor que Jasper profesaba por su hermana, aunque también de cómo cada día parecían más distanciados. Intentó hablar con Alice sobre el tema, pero ella no le quiso dar importancia.

—Siempre piensa en mí y me trae algún obsequio de su viaje, pero no estamos hablando sobre mí, sino sobre ti.

Alice era feliz viviendo en su mundo perfecto; en su mente tenía una familia ejemplar, un esposo amoroso e hijos felices, se negaba a aceptar que la lejanía de Jasper era real. Andrew la miró y negó con la cabeza, no quería importunarla.

—Tengo que irme, necesito encontrar una secretaria y el trabajo se está acumulando.

—¿Por qué no contratas a María? Estoy segura que ella te ayudaría con gusto —dijo entusiasmada y empezó a marcar el número de su amiga.

* * *

Edward llegó temprano al departamento de su amiga, tocó el timbre insistentemente, hasta que una chica rubia salió a recibirlo.

—Estoy buscando a Isabella Swan —comunicó Edward, Rosalie lo observó detenidamente, ella conocía a todos sus amigos, pero por más que intentaba recordar, él no le parecía conocido.

—No puede atenderte —contestó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Ella ya iba de salida hacia su trabajo—. Será mejor que regreses en otra ocasión.

—Tú debes ser Rosalie —dijo, y por la expresión de la chica se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado—. Isabella me ha contado sobre ustedes.

—De todos modos, en este momento no podrás verla.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, ella se marchó sin despedirse. Esa mañana su padre la había llamado, la citó temprano en la empresa porque había algo importante que deseaba comunicarle; el tono de su voz la alteró y sin perder tiempo salió de su departamento.

Edward volvió a tocar el timbre esperando que fuera Isabella quien abriera, pero fue otra chica que no conocía. Jessica lo miró descaradamente, provocando el sonrojo de él, estaba seguro que lo estaba examinando detenidamente. Preguntó por Isabella, pero al no conocerlo dijo que ella no se encontraba y cerró la puerta. Él pensaba insistir, pero se dio cuenta que llegaría tarde al trabajo, así que se marchó.

* * *

Isabella salió de su habitación y se encontró con su amiga. Le dijo que el timbre la había despertado, Jessica iba a decirle que alguien la buscaba, pero simplemente dijo que se habían equivocado de departamento. Las dos desayunaron tranquilamente y luego cada una salió en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

En la empresa Brandon entrevistaron a varias postulantes para el puesto de secretaria, pero, a pesar de buscar ayuda urgentemente, Andrew no seleccionó a ninguna de ellas, no le parecieron adecuadas. Preguntó a Edward por su amiga, pero él tuvo que decirle que no pudo contactarse con ella. A mediodía, Alice se presentó junto a María, ella había llamado con antelación y sabía que no habían conseguido una secretaria.

—Debes entender que ella es la adecuada para el puesto —insistió Alice nuevamente, llevaba media hora tratando de convencerlo—. Te ayudará mucho.

—No tiene ningún tipo de experiencia —contradijo Andrew—. No pienso contratarla.

—Te recuerdo que esta también es mi empresa y tengo derecho a tomar decisiones y yo quiero que la contrates, así que ordena a quien sea para que hoy mismo firme su contrato —contestó enfadada.

—No lo haré, Alice. Así que puedes decirle a tu amiga que no la necesitamos. —Se mantuvo tranquilo para evitar una discusión.

—Lo harás, te estoy diciendo que lo hagas y no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que eso no haya sucedido.

La conocía a la perfección y sabía que no se marcharía.

—Si tanto te interesa la empresa, ven y trabaja —respondió y volvió a su escritorio—. Hasta ahora tu aporte ha sido nulo, pero aun así recibes mensualmente una suma considerable de dinero.

Andrew la miró retadoramente, por un momento pensó en contarle la verdad, pero se contuvo, sabía que Alice se derrumbaría.

—No puedes hacerme esto —se quejó ella, tratando de encontrar algún argumento válido—. Yo le prometí trabajo y debes contratarla.

—No debo hacer nada, Alice, no es mi obligación. Y si no tienes nada más que decir, te invito a que te retires. —Le señaló la puerta, pero ella se mantuvo de pie frente a él.

—No me iré hasta que no hayas cumplido mis órdenes —aseguró sonriendo.

—Haz lo que quieras —contestó, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la oficina.

Había tenido una mañana muy estresante y lo menos que necesitaba era pelear con Alice. Él la amaba, pero su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear y se sentía mal por no haberla educado correctamente. Después de todo, ella era su responsabilidad y consintió todos sus caprichos, le ocultó un gran secreto porque sabía que eso la lastimaría. Decidió salir de la empresa y caminar un poco por la ciudad antes de regresar al trabajo.

* * *

Isabella salió de casa de sus padres totalmente convencida de que lo mejor era trabajar con ellos, de todos modos en un futuro heredaría la empresa y era mejor conocer su funcionamiento, no podía negar que una parte de ella se lamentaba por no haber podido conseguir un empleo por su cuenta, pero también debía aceptar que no tenía nada que perder. Aún no le había asegurado nada a su padre, pero el mes que tenía como plazo se redujo a un día, así que esa misma tarde debía definir su futuro.

Ella iba concentrada en sus pensamientos y cuando se dispuso a cruzar la calle no se dio cuenta que el semáforo cambió de color, al poner un pie en la calle sintió un brazo rodeándole la cintura para hacerla retroceder y, al instante, un auto pasó frente a ella a toda velocidad. Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y reconoció al hombre que la había salvado.

—Gracias —consiguió decir.

—Debes tener más cuidado —le advirtió Andrew, y la soltó—. Tal vez para la próxima no haya nadie para detenerte.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzada y bajó la cabeza—. No quería causarte molestias.

—Ninguna molestia —aseguró—. Pero dime ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—Estoy bien, tengo que ir a… —Se quedó en silencio, realmente no sabía a dónde ir, solo estaba segura que necesitaba pensar, hablar con alguien y recibir un buen consejo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó para sorpresa de ambos, él era consciente de la cantidad de trabajo pendiente que tenía, pero no deseaba dejarla sola y menos cuando se veía tan confundida.

—Sí.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la banca de un parque. Ella empezó a jugar con su cabello nerviosamente mientras él esperaba pacientemente a que dijera algo.

* * *

Rosalie paseaba de un lado a otro de la oficina, la noticia que su padre le había dado no era la que esperaba. Debía tomar una decisión de inmediato.

—Sé razonable, Rosalie, no puedes abandonar el trabajo —dijo su padre, él la amaba y no deseaba ponerla en esa situación, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

—¿Cómo esperas que acepte eso?

—No exageres, es tu hermano y ambos necesitan convivir más.

El padre de Rosalie había planeado todo desde hacía tiempo; él tenía la intención de retirarse y qué mejor momento ahora que sus dos hijos estaban por fin trabajando en la empresa. Estaba convencido que entre los dos serían capaces de manejar todo correctamente, Jasper tenía experiencia y Rosalie era muy inteligente y capaz.

Pero había otra razón importante por la cual necesitaba alejarse del estrés del trabajo. Hacía un par de meses le diagnosticaron una enfermedad del corazón. No se lo había dicho a nadie, no quería preocuparlos, así que pensaba viajar para consultar a un médico en el extranjero y a su familia le había dicho que realizaría un pequeño viaje.

—Por más que lo intentes no lograrás que mi relación con Jasper vuelva a ser la de antes —contestó resignada, odiaba estar en una situación como esa, no quería decepcionar a su padre, así que terminó aceptando—. Esto únicamente lo hago por ti.

—Lo sé, princesa, y te lo agradezco. —La abrazó fuertemente y besó su cabeza—. Te quiero, Rosalie, y estoy orgulloso de ti.

* * *

Andrew miró con atención a la muchacha que tenía a su lado, había algo en ella que le atraía. A lo largo de su vida había conocido muchas mujeres de diferentes edades y con ninguna sentía la necesidad de permanecer a su lado.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? —preguntó Andrew un poco desconcertado por la actitud de Isabella, ya que desde que había llegado permaneció nerviosa.

—No tengo nada más que hacer. —Se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó—. No tienes por qué acompañarme.

—Tampoco tengo nada que hacer —mintió, era evidente que algo la preocupaba y quería averiguar lo que era.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, no sabía por qué un extraño quería quedarse con ellas. Por un momento creyó que solo bromeaba y se marcharía enseguida, pero después de pocos minutos, que a ella le parecieron interminables, finalmente decidió hablar.

—Voy a empezar a trabajar con mi papá —dijo un poco triste, eso llamó la atención de Andrew.

—No pareces feliz con esa idea —comentó mirándola con interés.

—Lo estoy, de cierta manera es lo mejor para mí, antes tenía la idea de que trabajaría un tiempo por mi cuenta y probaría que soy capaz de mantenerme.

—¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

—Porque no he conseguido nada, he ido a varias entrevistas, pero aparentemente ninguna empresa está interesada en contratarme.

—¿Y te vas a rendir tan fácilmente? —preguntó en tono acusatorio, él no la conocía bien, sin embargo, pensaba que no era del tipo de chica que se da por vencida a la primera dificultad.

—No me estoy rindiendo —afirmó, aunque de cierta manera se sentía derrotada—. Hice mi esfuerzo, pero ya no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo.

Rápidamente empezó a relatarle todo lo que le había sucedido en las últimas semanas, cada empresa que visitó, cada posible jefe que la entrevistó, y finalmente su conversación con su padre.

—Me parece que estás tomando el camino fácil, no eres la primera chica que tiene dificultad de conseguir trabajo —mencionó y ella se sintió indignada, él no la conocía y ya la estaba juzgando.

—Esta decisión no ha sido fácil —contestó casi gritando, se levantó para marcharse, no deseaba permanecer más tiempo con él.

—Y si alguien te ofrece empleo en este momento, ¿lo aceptarías? —preguntó para llamar su atención, prácticamente era una desconocida, pero él estaba seguro que haría un buen trabajo y seguramente sería de gran ayuda para él.

—Por supuesto que lo haría, no es que no piense trabajar con mi papá algún día, pero me gustaría conseguir las cosas por mi cuenta. Aunque sinceramente, dime, ¿quién podría ofrecerme trabajo antes de que termine el día?

—Yo —dijo sonriendo, se levantó y se acercó a ella—. No sé si es lo que buscas, pero necesito urgentemente una secretaria, ¿te interesa el puesto? —Ella no salía de su asombro, así que simplemente asintió—. Entonces quedas contratada —resolvió y tomó su mano para estrecharla.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les guste la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Un encuentro inesperado puede cambiar tu día, y con eso todo lo que habías planificado. Isabella llegó al departamento sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, tenía trabajo y no sabía cómo reaccionar; en otras circunstancias estaría feliz, pero con lo sorprendida que estaba ni siquiera podía sonreír. «Tal vez lo imaginé», pensó y volvió a mirar la tarjeta que tenía en las manos, la misma que Andrew le había dado con la dirección de la empresa en la que tenía que presentarse al día siguiente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella? —preguntó Jessica en cuanto salió de su habitación y vio a su amiga de pie en la entrada, sin moverse.

—Sí, todo está bien, Jess —logró contestar y sonrió—. Tengo una excelente noticia.

—¿Cuál es?

—Encontré trabajo —dijo algo insegura, pues fue Andrew quien la encontró—. Empiezo mañana.

Jessica la felicitó y empezó a hacer todo tipo de preguntas, ya que su amiga no salió vestida como para una entrevista de trabajo y según recordaba, le había dicho que iría a casa de sus padres.

—Vaya, que suerte tienes —comentó Jessica tras escuchar la historia—. ¿Estás segura de que es un tipo confiable?

—Si —aseguró a pesar de no conocerlo bien—. Ahora tengo que hablar con mis padres y darles la buena noticia.

—O sería mejor que esperaras hasta mañana, después de que hayas firmado un contrato.

Isabella lo consideró y estuvo de acuerdo con la propuesta de su amiga, primero tenía que asegurarse de que todo fuera real.

* * *

Al terminar el horario de trabajo, Edward fue a la oficina de Andrew para preguntar si había conseguido secretaria, él le respondió que sí y tras hablar unos minutos, se despidieron. Edward fue a buscar a Isabella nuevamente, necesitaba hablar con ella, cuando estaba frente al edificio en el que vivía, la vio salir, gritó su nombre y ella enseguida lo reconoció.

—Edward, que sorpresa —dijo alegremente cuando llegó hasta él.

—He venido a verte varias veces y no he tenido suerte hasta ahora —contestó un poco agitado porque había ido corriendo hasta allá.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula, no podía imaginar para qué la buscaba con tanta urgencia—. Hubiera sido más fácil llamarme.

—Por supuesto, eso funcionaría si al menos tuviera tu número telefónico.

Isabella recordó que nunca intercambiaron números y empezó a reír.

—Lo siento, no lo recordaba, pero debes considerar que soy muy distraída y se me olvidan algunas cosas. Pero dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Edward la miró por unos instantes sin saber qué contestar, si bien el día anterior quería preguntarle sobre el trabajo, ahora realmente no tenía nada que contarle.

—Si te hubiera encontrado ayer, quizá hubiera sucedido algo bueno, ahora ya no.

Isabella lo miró confundida, esperó que dijera algo más, él parecía un poco avergonzado, pero antes de que ella preguntara algo le pidió su número telefónico para poder llamarla a cualquier hora.

—¿A dónde te diriges ahora? —indagó Edward al acordarse de que la vio salir.

—A ningún sitio en particular, únicamente salí a caminar —respondió.

Después de hablar con Jessica la invitó a comer, pero ella dijo estar ocupada, intentó llamar a Rosalie, pero no le contestó, así que su idea de salir a celebrar por haber obtenido un trabajo era caminar y comer algo en algún restaurante.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine y luego a cenar? Creo que hay algo que necesitas contarme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Adiviné —contestó y tomó su mano para empezar a correr.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso, uno de estos días vas a quitarme la mano —comentó y él empezó a reír.

* * *

Después de la película, Isabella le comentó sobre su nuevo trabajo, no sabía mucho sobre lo que haría y no tenía ninguna referencia de la empresa, así que no pudo responder a sus preguntas. Edward le dijo para qué la buscó el día anterior y, aunque pensó que no trabajarían juntos, se alegró de que ella hubiera conseguido un empleo. Le pidió la dirección para asegurarse de que fuera una empresa seria, ella buscó la tarjeta que le había dado Andrew pero no la encontró.

—Mañana iré contigo —le informó él en un tono que no permitía réplica.

—No tienes que cuidarme; si no te has dado cuenta, ya soy grande y no necesito que nadie me acompañe en el primer día de trabajo.

—Pero ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama la empresa —contestó molesto—. Debes tener más cuidado; imagínate que sea ficticia o yo que sé, puede haber algo malo en eso, no todos los días un empresario sale y contrata a la primera persona que se encuentra en un parque.

Por más argumentos que dio, Isabella no consiguió que él cambiara de idea, a ella le parecía divertido el comportamiento de su amigo, no se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo, él la trataba como si la conociera toda la vida. Cuando la acompañó a su departamento, ella lo invitó a entrar, pero él dijo que era muy tarde y tenía que marcharse, pero le recordó que al día siguiente pasaría por ella.

En cuanto se despidieron, ella entró sonriendo e intentó no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigas.

Mientras Edward caminaba de regreso estaba muy pensativo, había algo en su mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo, se hallaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un auto venía a toda velocidad hasta que escuchó el ruido de los frenos y sintió un fuerte impacto.

* * *

Cuando amaneció, Andrew se levantó y se alistó para ir a trabajar, ni siquiera desayunó, ya que de seguro Alice llegaría pronto para insistir en contratar a su amiga. El día anterior, ella lo había atosigado hasta casi la media noche y cuando le dijo que ya había contratado a alguien fue peor, porque insistió en que la despidiera. Así que esa mañana estaba dispuesto a marcharse y no responder sus llamadas en todo el día, pero cuando abrió la puerta ella ya lo esperaba.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó Alice sonriendo.

—Debo trabajar, Alice. Es muy temprano para que estés aquí, tú debes estar con tus hijos.

—Por ellos no debes preocuparte, Carmen los cuida realmente bien.

—Pero tú eres su madre.

—Y los quiero, pero aceptémoslo, no soy buena cuidando niños.

Ese comentario lo molestó, tenía mucho que decirle al respecto, no sabía qué pensar de ella, sabía que hacía lo que podía, o al menos eso decía ella, porque realmente no se esforzaba en nada, últimamente parecía que su única misión era la de complicar su vida.

—Me marcho —anunció y fue directo a su auto, ella lo siguió y ya que no quiso llevarla con él, se fue en su propio auto, sabía a dónde se dirigía.

Al llegar encontró a una nerviosa Isabella parada frente al edificio. Ella no sabía si quedarse ahí o marcharse, obviamente Andrew no había dicho nada sobre su contratación y también le inquietaba que Edward no hubiera aparecido en su departamento para acompañarla, lo había llamado, pero él no respondió.

—¿Estás bien, Isabella? —preguntó Andrew detrás de ella.

—Sí —fue lo único que salió de sus labios, aunque parecía aliviada al verlo ahí.

El guardia de seguridad le preguntó si la conocía y él le respondió que era su nueva secretaria, los presentó y luego la llevó dentro del edificio, no se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba detrás de ellos y los seguía de cerca.

Él la condujo al área de recursos humanos para que firmara su contrato, mientras tanto Andrew fue a su oficina, y cuando abrió, Alice lo miraba muy enojada.

—¿En serio contrataste a esa niña en lugar de a María?

—Por supuesto, y si no tienes más preguntas será mejor que te marches, hay personas que tenemos que trabajar.

—No es el momento de reclamos, te recuerdo que yo tengo una familia que cuidar —empezó a enumerar todas las cosas importantes que hacía y su hermano dejó de escucharla.

* * *

Edward abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a sus padres a su lado, le dolía mucho la pierna, no recordaba exactamente qué había sucedido, pero tenía la certeza que se encontraba en un hospital y no precisamente de visita.

—¡Edward, al fin despiertas! —dijo Esme antes de abrazarlo.

—¿Qué me sucedió? —Todavía estaba confundido.

—Ayer te atropellaron y te has roto la pierna.

Entonces se dio cuenta que tenía la pierna derecha enyesada e hizo una mueca de dolor, «al menos sigo vivo», pensó.

—¿Tengo que quedarme en el hospital? —preguntó frustrado, no le gustaba quedarse en sitios como ese.

—Por hoy sí, mañana podrás marcharte —respondió el doctor al entrar.

El médico le dio algunas indicaciones y posteriormente se marchó. Carlisle regresó al trabajo y Esme se quedó acompañándolo a pesar de que Edward aseguró que no era necesario, ella le había propuesto regresar con ellos hasta que se recuperara, pero él se negó.

* * *

Isabella se presentó en la oficina de Andrew después de haber firmado su contrato, Alice aún estaba allí y la observó detenidamente, no ocultó el desagrado que le provocó saber que ella iba a trabajar ahí. Por un momento, Isabella pensó en salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero no iba a dejar que una desconocida arruinara su primer día de trabajo.

—Ella no sirve para el trabajo —aseguró Alice, Bella estaba por responder, pero Andrew se le adelantó.

—Es hora de irte, Alice, ya hablamos de eso, tú no trabajas aquí y no tienes derecho a opinar.

—Pero… —empezó a quejarse, sin embargo, al ver la mirada de su hermano supo que no era el momento, así que salió de la oficina sin despedirse.

—Siento mucho lo de Alice, te aseguro que no te causará molestias —dijo Andrew y se acercó a ella—. Bienvenida —agregó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias —contestó y le devolvió el gesto.

Andrew empezó a explicarle sus funciones; el trabajo que tenía pendiente; la prioridad de cada uno de sus tareas; le entregó su agenda y enseguida se pusieron a trabajar. El nerviosismo que Isabella sintió al inicio, poco a poco fue desapareciendo, se concentró en realizar cada una de las actividades a ella encomendada y el trato que recibió de Andrew no pudo ser mejor, internamente, agradeció por la buena suerte que había tenido al encontrarlo.

—Esta es tu hora de comida —indicó Andrew al encontrarla todavía en la oficina, estaba seguro de haberle explicado todos los horarios.

Isabella no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y se sintió avergonzada.

—Mmm, claro —contestó y se quedó en su sitio, nerviosa.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? —preguntó, ella dudó en aceptar, ya que no le parecía correcto salir con su jefe, pero luego recordó que estaba en el trabajo, de ninguna manera era una cita, así que finalmente asintió.

La guio hasta su auto y, posteriormente, la llevó al restaurante en donde él acostumbraba a almorzar. El trayecto era corto y no hablaron mucho. Cuando estuvieron en la mesa, él finalmente decidió romper el silencio. Empezó a preguntarle cómo se sentía en el trabajo, qué le parecía la empresa y cuando sintió que ella estaba más relajada, siguió con preguntas más personales, pero cuando habló de su familia, Andrew se puso tenso. Él conocía a sus padres, pero la relación que tenía con los señores Swan no era algo que iba a contarle. La hora del almuerzo pasó rápidamente y ambos regresaron a la oficina.

Isabella se sintió más tranquila y nuevamente se concentró en su trabajo, en algunas ocasiones pudo sentir la mirada de Andrew sobre ella, eso la desconcertó y la puso nerviosa, sin embargo, intentó restarle importancia. Conoció a algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo en el transcurso de la tarde, le parecieron muy agradables e intentó mostrarse lo más segura posible.

Andrew constantemente le pedía papeles, que concertara citas o las cancelara, y cuando lo hacía no perdía la oportunidad de preguntarle algo sobre su vida, ella intentó contestar todo lo más profesionalmente posible, y se guardaba las preguntas que ella quería hacerle.

* * *

Cuando finalmente Esme regresó a su casa, ya era muy tarde, Seth lo había llamado y preguntado por su salud y ya que no esperaba a nadie más, Edward llamó a Isabella. Estaba seguro que ella estaría preocupada o molesta por haber incumplido su cita de la mañana, pero le interesaba más saber cómo le había ido en su nuevo trabajo. Ella le contestó de inmediato y al escuchar de su accidente se preocupó, le exigió que le dijera en qué hospital se encontraba y como estaba por salir, le prometió que en poco tiempo llegaría.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe para preguntarle si requería algo más o podía marcharse.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve? —preguntó Andrew en un intento de pasar más tiempo con ella. En todo el día no obtuvo toda la información que quería de ella y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para lograrlo.

—No, puedo irme sola, gracias —contestó rápidamente y se despidió, no demoró en tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo.

Él la vio marcharse, observó cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos, obviamente parecía tener prisa en irse y Andrew se preguntó ¿a dónde? Tuvo el impulso de seguirla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llamada de su amigo, Carlisle le informó sobre el accidente de su hijo, Andrew lo lamentó y le dijo que se tomara el tiempo necesario para recuperarse.

* * *

Isabella llegó al hospital y preguntó por Edward Cullen, de inmediato le dijeron en cuál habitación estaba y fue a verlo, lo encontró muy concentrado leyendo en su computadora, se acercó lentamente y con el mayor cuidado.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludó cuando estuvo a su lado.

Él se sobresaltó y apagó de inmediato la computadora, no quería que ella viera lo que estaba leyendo.

—Señorita Swan, no vuelvas a hacer eso —pidió en cuanto estuvo más tranquilo.

—No prometo que no lo haré, fue divertido verte asustado. —Se sentó en su cama y le sonrió—. Así que mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

Él le contó brevemente lo sucedido, el diagnóstico del médico y enseguida le preguntó cómo le había ido a ella. Isabella le dijo que había firmado su contrato y que todos allí la habían tratado bien. No hablaron mucho, ya que una enfermera les informó que la hora de visitas había terminado.

—Vendré a verte mañana —aseguró Isabella.

—Si quieres visitarme tendrás que ir a mi departamento —respondió y le anotó la dirección en un papel—. Estaré esperándote, necesito un poco de compañía.

—En cuanto salga del trabajo, pero no esperes que sea tu enfermera particular.

—Ya lo veremos —contestó sonriendo ampliamente, vio que estaba por irse y agregó—: Señorita Swan, no vas a ser tan maleducada como para irte sin despedirte, ¿verdad? —Le señaló su mejilla—. Estoy esperando mi beso de despedida.

Ella rodó los ojos y regresó a su lado.

—Todavía me pregunto cómo es que terminaste siendo mi amigo —dijo antes de besarlo—. Nos vemos mañana, mi accidentado amigo.

Y le revolvió un poco el cabello antes de correr fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, sin detenerse ni por un instante, a veces parece que va demasiado lento, pero en ocasiones transcurre tan rápido que ni siquiera te das cuenta de eso. Los dos meses para el matrimonio de Jessica pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; cuando se dieron cuenta, las tres amigas estaban reunidas en el departamento listas para marcharse hacia la iglesia. Estaban esperando al padre de su amiga quien iba a recogerlas. Jessica estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y tenía una espléndida sonrisa en el rostro. Isabella y Rosalie habían decidido darle una oportunidad al novio de su amiga y aunque no lo toleraban, siempre lo trataban bien, a pesar de algunas insinuaciones de mal gusto provenientes de James.

—No puedo creer que haya llegado el día, estoy tan feliz —dijo Jessica mientras abrazaba a sus amigas—. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Las tres se abrazaron y cuando el padre de Jessica llegó salieron del departamento. Todas igual de emocionadas pero con diferentes pensamientos, sin imaginar lo que estaba por suceder.

* * *

Edward se miró al espejo por última vez antes de salir de su habitación. Isabella lo había invitado a la ceremonia del matrimonio de su amiga, al principio no estaba seguro de aceptar, primero porque Jessica no era de su total agrado, y segundo porque aún no podía caminar correctamente. Le habían quitado el yeso hacía un mes y afortunadamente ya no necesitaba las muletas para desplazarse, sin embargo, aún le costaba caminar rápidamente y no quería volver a lastimarse. Afortunadamente, no tuvo problemas en el trabajo, Andrew lo había llamado en un par de ocasiones y le aseguró que lo esperaba de regreso en cuanto estuviera completamente recuperado.

Su amistad con Isabella había crecido considerablemente, ella lo visitó todos los días después del trabajo, su compañía y ayuda fue fundamental para que él pudiera recuperarse. Seth, realmente, estaba agradecido por no tener que cuidar a su amigo y siempre que Isabella iba de visita la trataba muy cordialmente. Esme también la conoció y quedó encantada con ella.

—¿Pasarás por Isabella, o se encontrarán en la iglesia? —preguntó Seth sin apartar la vista del televisor, estaba concentrado viendo un partido de baloncesto.

—Ella quiere llegar con Jessica, así que nos veremos allá.

—Ahora que te has recuperado, ¿seguirá viniendo por aquí?

—Sigue siendo mi amiga, así que no veo por qué no ha de venir —contestó sin entender el interés de Seth.

—Genial, me gusta verla por aquí. —Edward se molestó por ese comentario, aunque intentó disimular pero sin nada de éxito—. No me gusta Isabella, bueno, sí, pero como amiga, aunque también me agrada porque eres diferente desde que la conociste, pareces más feliz.

—Soy el de siempre, no te hagas ideas equivocadas.

—No lo hago, aunque debo admitir que también me gusta verla acá porque nos alimenta.

—Pensé que odiabas su comida.

—Lo hacía, pero hay que admitir que ha mejorado mucho, ahora cocina delicioso y tú también has aprendido a hacerlo solo para impresionarla.

—No quiero impresionarla, pero me gusta compartir tiempo con ella.

Recordó el primer día que se ofreció a cocinar y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, realmente habían pasado buenos momentos en poco tiempo, y a pesar que al inicio pensó que no podría ser su amigo se alegraba de haber estado equivocado, porque Isabella Swan se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida.

* * *

«El fin de semana se casa una amiga muy querida», le había dicho Isabella, por lo que Andrew estaba seguro que la encontraría allí. El señor Stanley era amigo suyo y le había entregado la invitación hacía un mes. Desde que conoció a Isabella supo que había algo en ella que le atraía, y en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos encontró muchos motivos para quererla; no solo era hermosa, sino inteligente y muy intuitiva para los negocios, pero tratando de temas sentimentales era sumamente inocente. En esos meses, logró ganarse su confianza y afortunadamente respondió a todas sus preguntas, algunas le inquietaban, pero otras le hacían querer saber más de ella y enseñarle todo lo que ella desconocía.

—¿Por qué tan sonriente, hermanito? —preguntó Alice al entrar a casa de Andrew.

—Estoy por salir, Alice. Pensé que te había dicho que tenía un compromiso.

—Lo sé y por eso he venido, para acompañarte.

—¿Dónde está Jasper?

Alice se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, ya que ella se hacía siempre la misma pregunta y jamás obtenía una respuesta.

—No lo sé, últimamente tiene mucho trabajo, casi no está en casa y el poco tiempo que pasa con nosotros le gusta dedicárselo a los niños.

—¿Por qué no intentas pasar más tiempo con tu familia? Creo que eso te haría sentir mejor —aconsejó, odiaba ver la mirada triste de su hermana, pero también estaba seguro que ella tenía parte de culpa.

—Yo procuro su felicidad y también no molestarlo. Jasper siempre ha sido alguien especial, no le gusta que le quite su espacio y yo lo respeto.

Andrew no quería meterse en la relación de su hermana, pero tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Aun así, no podía hacer nada, ella era la que tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Ya tienes con quién ir? —preguntó Alice en un intento de cambiar el tema de conversación. Andrew contaba con encontrarse con Isabella y poder permanecer a su lado, pero si iba con su hermana, a lo mucho solo podría saludarla. Sin embargo, no deseaba darle un desplante.

—Ya que estás aquí será mejor que me acompañes, pero por favor, no intentes acercarme a ninguna amiga que casualmente aparezca por allá.

* * *

Jasper miró con impaciencia el reloj, la mujer con la que se había citado aquel día se estaba retrasando, él odiaba la impuntualidad, pero lo que más le enfurecía era saber el daño que estaba causando a su familia. Tenía el fin de semana libre y lo que debería estar haciendo era pasar tiempo con sus hijos, pero no, desde que esta mujer había llegado a su vida, procuraba estar con ella, Alice y sus hijos pasaron a segundo plano. Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, él sonrió al ver cómo Irina se acercaba.

* * *

Isabella miró por la ventana del auto y observó a gran parte de los invitados, se emocionó al ver que el día tan esperado por su amiga había llegado.

Tenía varias cosas que deseaba decirle, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a su amiga.

—¿Ya llegó James? —preguntó Jessica a su papá.

Él no respondió, había hablado minutos antes con su esposa y supo que nadie de la familia de James estaba esperándolos.

—Papá, por favor, responde —pidió, aunque de antemano conocía la respuesta.

—Seguramente está por llegar —dijo Isabella no muy segura de sus palabras.

—Debe llegar o yo misma iré a buscarlo —intervino Rosalie muy decidida.

El aire se volvió tenso, ninguno de los que ahí estaba se atrevía a hablar. Isabella salió del auto al ver llegar a Edward, nunca pensó que él llegaría a ser una persona tan importante en su vida, en poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, a pesar de algunos comentarios suyos sarcásticos o de que siempre la trataba como una niña.

—Empecé a creer que no vendrías —comentó Isabella abrazándolo—. Ya verás cómo nos divertimos.

—Hubiera sido una lástima no ver algo de diversión en tu vida —contestó sonriendo y ella rodó los ojos.

—A veces me pregunto por qué eres mi amigo.

—Porque soy la única persona que te permite ver el mundo tal como es —respondió y tomó su mano—. Será mejor ir y saludar a tus amigas, aunque estoy seguro que al menos una de ellas no notará mi presencia, creo que no soy de su agrado.

—Rosalie piensa que eres buena persona y Jessica nunca ha comentado nada sobre ti. —Edward había ido un par de ocasiones al departamento de Isabella, pero la manera en que lo miraban, a veces lo intimidaba. Rosalie lo había tratado bien, aunque un poco fría al principio y Jessica nunca le dirigía la palabra, únicamente se dignaba a mirarlo de pies a cabeza antes de desaparecer del lugar.

—Es que ella me odia y no sé por qué.

—No te odia, sólo ha estado nerviosa, ya sabes, los nervios antes del matrimonio —intentó excusarla, pero sabía que Jessica actuaba distinta cuando Edward estaba cerca.

Los padres de Isabella, a pesar de haber sido invitados, decidieron no ir, aduciendo un inesperado viaje de negocios. Lo que a ella le pareció extraño, pero si no querían acudir, ella no tenía por qué obligarlos.

—Así que hoy tampoco conoceré a tus padres —dijo Edward e Isabella solo asintió. No hacía falta muchas palabras entre ellos, él siempre parecía adivinar lo que pensaba—. Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso y, a decir verdad, no me muero por conocerlos.

* * *

Andrew llegó con su hermana a la iglesia, estacionó el auto y esperó tener suerte y encontrar a Isabella. Los días que no la veía le parecían extremadamente largos. Le gustaba observarla y ver lo nerviosa que ella se sentía, saber que provocaba algo en ella le alegraba el día. Le agradaba hablarle de escritores, de poetas, recitar algún poema en la oficina le era algo habitual, porque ella suspiraba con cada uno de ellos.

—No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera aquí voy a dejar de ver a la niñita esa que tienes en la oficina —se quejó Alice, ella no soportaba a Isabella porque realmente no estaba interesada en conocerla, la veía y no podía imaginarse que su familia era importante y tenía dinero.

—Deja a Isabella tranquila, ella no te ha hecho nada —le recordó y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

—No, espera, no debes acercarte, tal vez piense que tienes interés en ella —dijo Alice y empezó a reír—. Eso sí sería divertido, tú saliendo con una niña, jamás sucederá.

Andrew la miró y quiso gritarle, pero se contuvo, estaban en un lugar público. Además, sabía que de alguna forma su hermana tenía razón.

—Vaya, veo que tiene novio —comentó Alice satisfecha, no le gustó la expresión de su hermano.

Andrew miró hacia Isabella y no pudo estar más sorprendido cuando vio a Edward rodear su cintura y abrazarla. Eso lo enojó y caminó rápidamente hacia ellos, en todo ese tiempo, ella nunca le había mencionado que tenía novio y mucho menos que era uno de sus empleados.

Mientras se aproximaba, vio que una chica rubia corría hacia Isabella, le habló brevemente y salieron corriendo hacia dentro de la iglesia, entonces se detuvo. Alcanzó a ver la preocupación en ella, ni siquiera esperó a Edward, fue él quien corrió detrás de ella.

* * *

Jessica estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa cuando recibió un mensaje de James diciendo que no iba a llegar porque se marchaba con otra, no lo podía creer. Primero empezó a llorar y luego se puso furiosa. Comenzó a gritar y nadie pudo controlarla, sus padres intentaron hablarle, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar, minutos antes había entrado a la iglesia junto a Rosalie, ahora se arrepentía porque lo único que deseaba era marcharse de ahí, pero era imposible salir con toda la gente a su alrededor.

—Jess, lo siento tanto —dijo Isabella al llegar a su amiga, no sabía qué decir, pues era una situación complicada, pero conocía a su amiga y sabía que podría superarlo.

—Vete, Edward —gritó Jessica al verlo llegar detrás de sus amigas.

Isabella muy apenada le pidió que se marchara, ya que ella estaba muy nerviosa, así que él se despidió y rápidamente salió.

—Él no quería molestarte —aseguró Isabella y se acercó a su amiga.

—Necesito salir de aquí —contestó Jessica y ellas lo entendieron. Sus padres salieron a decir que se cancelaba el matrimonio mientras ella junto a sus amigas salían por otra puerta, lo menos que necesitaba era ver a todos sus conocidos y enfrentarse a ellos, lo único que deseaba era tener en frente a James y exigirle una explicación.

* * *

Andrew no se acercó a Edward cuando lo vio salir, permaneció al lado de Alice pensando en cómo actuar. Si se tratase de otra persona no le habría importado, pero era Isabella con quien lo había visto.

—Si se canceló todo, será mejor irnos —comentó Alice cansada, no le gustaba perder su valioso tiempo. Esas palabras llamaron la atención de su hermano quien hasta ese momento se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Acaban de decir que se cancela el matrimonio, será mejor marcharnos, no hay nada que hacer aquí. —Empezó a caminar al auto y Andrew no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

* * *

Jessica, Isabella y Rosalie regresaron al departamento, sus padres le habían insistido en que se viniera a su casa, pero ella se negó, no quería ver a nadie. Al llegar, se encerró en su habitación, no permitió que nadie la acompañara y empezó a llorar.

—Debemos hacer algo —dijo Isabella mirando preocupada la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

—Debemos matar a James, eso es lo que deberíamos hacer, si lo tuviera frente a mí, te aseguro que ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra —aseguró Rosalie muy enojada—. Además, conoces a Jessica, en este momento no quiere ver a nadie y es mejor darle su espacio.

—Tal vez tengas razón, seguro pronto nos abrirá y podremos acompañarla o hacer algo que ella necesite.

Las dos miraron nuevamente la puerta y a pesar de lo mucho que deseaban entrar, eran conscientes de que eso empeoraría el humor de Jessica, así que cada una caminó hacia su respectiva habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

La noche transcurrió muy lentamente para algunas personas, no tenían claro qué sucedería de ahora en adelante, pero estaban seguros de que algo cambiaría. Jessica se negó a salir el domingo y tampoco quiso comer, sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas, pero por más intentos que hicieron para convencerla no tuvieron éxito. El fin de semana terminó y pronto Isabella se vio lista para ir a trabajar al igual que Rosalie, Jessica todavía no les dirigía la palabra, pero ellas sabían que era cuestión de tiempo.

—Si necesitas algo, nos llamas —gritó Rosalie hacia la habitación de su amiga y luego le dijo a Isabella—. Trataré de venir temprano para asegurarme de que esté bien.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del departamento, se sorprendieron al ver a Edward afuera, Rosalie lo saludó e inmediatamente se despidió. Él le explicó a Isabella que quería acompañarla para finalmente conocer el lugar donde trabajaba. En los meses que llevaban de amigos nunca hablaron de su empleo, ya que Edward, al estar herido, no regresó a trabajar e hizo prometer a su amiga no mencionar nada referente a eso mientras él se recuperaba.

—Sería mejor que no te retrases en tu trabajo, se supone que hoy regresas después de unas largas vacaciones.

—No te preocupes, todavía tengo tiempo para eso.

Llegaron a la calle y detuvieron un taxi, al pedir la dirección a Isabella, Edward se sorprendió cuando ella mencionó la misma empresa en la que él trabajaba, pero no le dijo nada, llegaron al edificio en donde el confirmó sus sospechas y tras pagar al taxista, ambos bajaron.

—Edward, di lo que quieres decir de una vez, desde que nos subimos al taxi no has hablado y eso es muy raro en ti, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada, pero al ver que él sonreía se inquietó.

—Esto si es una verdadera sorpresa —expresó abiertamente y la miró—. Señorita Swan, debo informarle que también trabajo aquí.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sin embargo, pronto empezó a reír debido a la casualidad, la idea de trabajar en el mismo lugar que Edward le gustaba. Él, en poco tiempo, le relató en qué área trabajaba y cómo llegó ahí. Juntos entraron en el edificio dispuestos a empezar un nuevo día. Quedaron en reunirse a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Emmett recibió feliz a Edward, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, ya que en el tiempo que él estuvo ausente no contrataron a nadie.

—Que gusto verte recuperado —dijo Emmett y tras algún intercambio de palabras, empezó a decirle todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Edward lo escuchó pacientemente y empezó a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Mientras tanto, un enfadado Andrew estaba en su oficina, cuando Isabella entró a saludarlo ni siquiera la miró, sólo le dio un par de órdenes y pidió que no lo molestaran. A ella le resultó extraña su actitud, pero no quiso preguntar nada, volvió a su escritorio para poner en orden todos los papeles que tenía pendiente.

Andrew intentó poner toda su atención en su trabajo, pero el sentirse lejos de Isabella lo molestaba y decidió preguntarle de una vez qué tipo de relación tenía con Edward; era evidente que se conocían bien, ya que los vio llegar juntos. Intentó calmarse y cuando lo consiguió, de inmediato le pidió que entrara a su oficina, ella únicamente lo miró esperando entender a qué se debía su extraño comportamiento.

Al verla frente a él, no supo qué decirle, cuestionarle sobre su vida sentimental no era apropiado, y no tenía idea de cómo iniciar esa conversación. Hasta que escuchó a su amigo Emmett entrar, él le informó que Edward se reincorporó al trabajo, entonces Andrew le pidió que lo llamara, sería más fácil preguntarles teniéndoles a los dos frente a él. Edward no demoró en acudir y en cuanto entró los saludó alegremente.

—No sabía que se conocían —dijo Andrew al ver la naturalidad con la que se trataban.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Andrew miró impaciente aquella escena, esperando una respuesta. Edward se sorprendió por el tono de voz que utilizó su jefe, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio para no ocasionarle problemas a su amiga, procuró mantenerla a su lado y se acercó más a ella.

—Somos amigos —contestó finalmente Isabella. La mirada que le dirigió Andrew la intimidó, pero, honestamente, ella no veía nada de malo en su relación con Edward.

—Qué sorpresa, nunca mencionaron que se conocían —dijo Andrew, al que no le gustó la actitud protectora de Edward.

—Yo tampoco sabía que ella trabajaba aquí —respondió Edward—. Nos dimos cuenta esta mañana, pero es una suerte que así sea.

—Me alegra tenerte de regreso, Edward, pero será mejor que regreses al trabajo —pensó que sería mejor hablar a solas con su secretaria.

Isabella lo miró sin comprender lo que sucedía, normalmente no se comportaba de esa manera, se despidió de Edward y vio cómo se marchaba. Se mantuvo en su sitio, esperando que Andrew le dijera que podía retirarse para continuar con su trabajo.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor Brandon? —preguntó Isabella para que él notara su presencia.

—Siéntate, por favor —contestó sin despegar la vista de unos papeles que tenía en la mano. Él sabía que ella continuaba ahí, pero se sentía muy estúpido por el modo en que estaba comportándose—. Hace tiempo que me llamas Andrew, no sé por qué no lo haces ahora.

—Me pareció lo más apropiado.

—Las cosas entre nosotros no tienen por qué cambiar —aseguró y por primera vez en el día le sonrió—. Solo me sorprendió que ustedes dos se conocieran, nada más.

—Edward es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho.

—Me doy cuenta, pareces muy cómoda a su lado —dijo al recordar lo unidos que los vio el fin de semana.

Isabella notó cierto reproche en su voz, decidió ignorarlo, ya que pensó que seguramente ella lo estaba imaginando. En ese momento escuchó el sonido del teléfono y corrió a contestarlo. Le pasó la llamada a Andrew y continuó trabajando. Desde que llegó a esa empresa era la primera vez que se sentía incómoda.

* * *

Desde que su padre se retiró, Rosalie estaba al frente de la empresa, junto a Jasper. Ella lo trataba lo mejor posible, ponía atención a cada palabra que él le decía, ya que para ella lo primordial era aprender, no quería defraudar a su papá y, a pesar de que la relación con su hermano no era la mejor, siempre se trataban con respeto. Notó los esfuerzos que él hacía para acercarse, sin embargo, ella llevaba años ignorándolo y no podía cambiar su comportamiento de un día para otro.

—Saldré de viaje la próxima semana —comunicó Jasper en cuanto entró a la oficina—. En mi ausencia, tendrás que quedarte al frente de la empresa.

—Lo sé, me lo vienes diciendo desde hace tiempo, no te preocupes, creo que soy capaz de manejar todo hasta que regreses —respondió con seguridad, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba si era capaz de hacerlo.

—Confío en que lo harás bien, mientras tanto, ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar juntos?

Rosalie iba a aceptar, pero en ese momento Alice entró a la oficina. Ignoró a Rosalie e invitó a Jasper a comer, llevaba días con la idea de acercarse más a su esposo y no encontró mejor momento.

—Rose vendrá con nosotros —informó Jasper a su esposa, ella no pudo ocultar su disgusto ante la idea, pero se esforzó por sonreír.

—No iré con ustedes, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y les agradecería si se retiran ahora mismo. —Ella odiaba a Alice, no le perdonaba lo sucedido años atrás, y si tenía que mantenerse alejada de su hermano para no volver a pasar por lo mismo, lo haría.

Jasper intentó que los acompañara, pero nada de lo que dijo parecía funcionar, resignado salió con Alice. Sabía que el distanciamiento con su hermana se inició cuando comenzó a salir con la que ahora era su esposa, y se preguntó si su matrimonio valía ese sacrificio. Entonces recordó a sus hijos y consideró que era lo único bueno que había en su vida, él no era feliz junto a Alice, pero tampoco podía separarse de ella.

* * *

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Edward dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie, había quedado en almorzar con su amiga y era mejor no hacerla esperar. Emmett salió al mismo tiempo y al ver que no se dirigía a la salida le preguntó a dónde iba, le contestó que iría con Isabella, por lo que decidió ir con él para ver la reacción de Andrew.

Al llegar la encontraron concentrada frente a la computadora, al mismo tiempo que la oficina de Andrew se abría, Edward se acercó hasta ella e Isabella sonrió al verlo.

—Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó confundida.

—Vengo a llevarte a almorzar —contestó y tomó su mano—. Vamos, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Isabella quiso dejar ordenado todo antes de marcharse, pero con lo impaciente que era Edward no tuvo la oportunidad. Andrew miró enojado a Edward por la manera en que la trataba.

—Al menos permite que termine su trabajo —dijo Andrew desde la puerta de su oficina, Emmett lo miraba con cautela, él conocía los sentimientos de su amigo y los motivos por lo que no quería apartar a Isabella de su vida.

—Andrew, sólo vamos a almorzar, prometo traerla de regreso a tiempo —respondió Edward sin soltar la mano de su amiga. Ella estaba sumamente incómoda, intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Edward—. ¿Hay algún problema con que vaya conmigo?

—De ninguna manera —intervino Emmett—. Nosotros tenemos una reunión importante y nos marchamos.

Andrew asintió y tras despedirse se marchó con Emmett. En los últimos meses era común ver que Isabella almorzaba con su jefe, salvo en ciertas ocasiones en que tenía que almorzar con unos clientes o socios, pero lo que le molestó fue ver cómo Edward se la llevaba; la relación que tenían ellos no le gustaba para nada y pensaba decírselo a Isabella esa misma tarde.

* * *

Al entrar al restaurante, Isabella sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, así que puso todo su esfuerzo en ignorarlos.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todos nos miran con curiosidad? —preguntó Edward en cuanto encontraron una mesa disponible.

—Creo que es mi culpa —admitió ella sin ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía; él solo la observó esperando a que se explique—. Todos los que nos miran son empleados de la empresa —dijo y Edward empezó a ver a su alrededor, no conocía a todos, pero sí reconoció a algunas personas—. No vengo seguido por aquí, sólo en las ocasiones que Andrew tiene reunión, generalmente almuerzo con él en otro lugar, pero los días que vengo, lo hago sola, creo que a los demás o a la mayoría de personas no les caigo bien y tratan de evitarme.

Entonces él entendió por qué todos observaban con tanto interés.

—Tienes una buena relación con tu jefe —comentó divertido y ella se sonrojó—. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, y si los demás no quieren hacerte compañía siempre puedes contar conmigo, ellos se pierden de conocer a una persona maravillosa como tú, claro, un poco aburrida, pero así me gustas.

Isabella río con él y se olvidaron de los demás. De lejos, Victoria, la recepcionista, no apartaba la vista de ellos.

* * *

Rosalie llegó al departamento, recorrió todo con la mirada y fue directa a la habitación de Jessica, esperaba encontrarla mejor aunque lo dudaba. Isabella había preparado la comida en la mañana y todo se mantenía intacto. Tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta se decidió a abrir. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, pero Jessica no estaba ahí, preocupada la buscó por todos lados y al no encontrarla la llamó al celular.

—Jessica, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿En dónde estás? —preguntó aliviada al escuchar su voz.

—En casa de mis padres y sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen, regresaré dentro de unos días —respondió antes de colgar, no quería hablar con sus amigas y tampoco deseaba que la compadecieran, por eso pensó que sería mejor marcharse por un tiempo.

Rose percibió algo extraño en la voz de su amiga, intentó llamarla nuevamente, pero había apagado el teléfono.

—Al menos sé que está bien —se dijo a sí misma mientras iba a su habitación, dispuesta a descansar un poco, pero antes envió un mensaje a Isabella para informarla de los últimos acontecimientos.

* * *

Charlie Swan estaba muy complacido con el nuevo negocio que estaba por iniciar. Desde hacía meses su empresa empezó a decaer y algunos de sus clientes se habían marchado. Es por eso que hizo todo lo posible por eliminar a la competencia, y ahora estaba a un paso de conseguirlo, con lo que ideó junto a su nuevo socio pronto la empresa de los Cullen se hundiría para siempre y la suya volvería a posicionarse como la mejor del país. Le hubiera gustado que su hija estuviera a su lado en esa negociación, aunque indirectamente lo ayudó, mientras tanto le convenía que Isabella continuara trabajando con su amigo Andrew.

* * *

En toda la tarde, Emmett no había dejado de preguntarle sobre su relación con Isabella, Edward le había explicado que eran amigos, incluso le contó cómo se conocieron, pero él no parecía muy convencido.

—Yo creo que ella te gusta —dijo Emmett. Andrew le había encargado averiguar cuál era su interés por la chica.

Edward no contestó, se dedicó a trabajar y agradeció que terminara el día, a él le gustaba su trabajo, pero no comprendía por qué tantas preguntas sobre Isabella. Tras despedirse de Emmett fue en busca de su amiga.

Al llegar se sorprendió de no encontrarla, se había acostumbrado a verla siempre después del trabajo en su departamento, y ahora tenía que marcharse solo, decidió bajar a la recepción para preguntar si había salido de la empresa.

—Acaba de marcharse con el señor Brandon —informó Victoria con desprecio—. Creo que iba a llevarla a su casa, al menos eso escuché.

Edward se quedó pensativo por unos segundos hasta que Victoria volvió a hablar.

—Si me permites, te daré un consejo —comenzó a decir y él puso atención—. Aléjate de Isabella, ella no te conviene y te aseguro que no quiere nada contigo. Es evidente que se cree superior que todos nosotros, solo porque es la amante del dueño.

Él pensó en ignorarla y marcharse, pero no podía permitir que calumniaran a su amiga.

—No digas tonterías, ella no es amante de nadie —contestó, tratando de mantener la calma.

—Lo es, todos aquí lo sabemos, por eso evitamos acercarnos, siempre va con él a todos lados, a ella la trata con mayor consideración que a los demás, incluso la señora Alice dijo que la vigilara porque es una oportunista que sólo busca el dinero de su hermano; y qué más evidencia quieres, acaban de irse juntos y te aseguro que no es por nada relacionado con el trabajo.

—No me interesa lo que tú o los demás piensen, pero déjame decirte algo y espero que te encargues de contárselo a los demás: Isabella no se merece que la injurien de esa manera y si vuelvo a escuchar que se expresan así de ella, no tendré consideración con nadie, y no me importará quién sea.

—Se los diré, pero ten en cuenta algo, cuando ella tenga que elegir, ¿con quién crees que se quedará, con el empleado o con el dueño de la empresa?

Victoria sonrió triunfante mientras que Edward no contestó, salió furioso de ahí y tomó el primer taxi que apareció para ir a buscarla a su departamento.

* * *

Isabella estaba agradecida con Andrew por llevarla a su casa. Desde que recibió el mensaje de Rosalie se preocupó y no logró concentrarse en el trabajo. Cuando su jefe le preguntó qué sucedía ella no dudó en decírselo, entonces él le dio permiso para salir un poco más temprano e incluso se ofreció a llevarla. El camino se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo y a cada segundo miraba su teléfono esperando que Rose le dijera algo más.

—Trata de calmarte, seguro ella estará bien. —Intentó tranquilizarla, pero sus esfuerzos no estaban dando resultado.

—Jess está muy mal por lo que James le hizo —dijo mientras pensaba en todo lo que pudo pasar en su ausencia.

Sin apartar la vista del camino, Andrew tomó la mano de Isabella y la acarició.

—Si puedo ayudarte en algo, siempre puedes contar conmigo.

—Gracias —contestó sonrojándose, por algún motivo su cercanía siempre la ponía nerviosa y su corazón se aceleraba. Tal vez era por la manera caballerosa con la que la trataba, por cómo le hablaba o, simplemente, por ser él. No lo conocía de mucho tiempo, pero le gustaba su forma de ser, escuchar su voz era un deleite para ella.

—Discúlpame por cómo me comporté hoy, estaba algo tenso, con muchas cosas en las que pensar… Yo, no sé…

—No debes disculparte por nada —aseguró sinceramente, se sintió mejor al saber que su mal humor no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Al estacionarse frente al edificio, Isabella de inmediato bajó, estaba por subir, pero regresó y lo besó en la mejilla, no dijo nada más y corrió para buscar a sus amigas. Cuando entró, encontró a Rosalie mirando la televisión tranquilamente.

—¿Qué pasó Rose, dónde está Jessica? —cuestionó preocupada al ver a su amiga tan tranquila.

—Te lo dije en el mensaje, se fue —dijo restándole importancia, y ante la mirada inquisidora de su amiga decidió relatarle su pequeña conversación con Jessica.

—Debiste decirme que se fue con sus padres, pensé que había desaparecido o algo así —comentó mientras caminaba hacia ella y se sentaba al lado—. No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera.

—Lo siento. —Se encogió de hombros y apagó la televisión—. ¿Cómo te fue con Edward?

Isabella empezó a contarle todo lo acontecido aquel día, detalle a detalle, Rosalie no conocía al jefe de su amiga, pero por toda la información que le proporcionaba podía asegurar que sentía algo por ella.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó Rose mientras caminaba hacia la puerta puesto que minutos antes empezaron a tocar. No se sorprendió al encontrar a Edward ahí y, tras saludarlo, lo dejó pasar—. Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas —le dijo a su amiga antes de marcharse.

—Fui a buscarte y me dijeron que habías salido —comentó Edward esperando alguna explicación, ella le contó lo sucedido con el mensaje de Rose—. Eso explica todo, tiendes a exagerar cuando se trata de las personas que quieres.

—Yo no exagero —contradijo—. Gracias por venir, no pretendía preocuparte.

—Sabía que estarías bien, sin embargo, hay algo que debes saber. —Al inicio no sabía si decirle lo que Victoria le había dicho, pero él pensó que debería saberlo, así que le contó cada palabra. Ella se horrorizó por todo lo que comentaban a sus espaldas, no había hecho nada para avivar esos rumores, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y él la abrazó—. Tranquila, no dejaré que eso continúe así.

—¿Crees que debería renunciar? —Para ella era importante su trabajo, pero no deseaba estar en un lugar en el que no la querían.

—No, no será necesario, a partir de ahora cuidaré de ti. Y lo que deberías hacer es ignorarlos. —La estrechó con más fuerza y acarició su cabello, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Promete que no te meterás en problemas por mi culpa.

—Si tengo problemas, te aseguro que no será tu culpa.

Poco a poco fueron dejando ese tema atrás, era mejor no prestarle mucha atención, ellos sabían que todo lo que decían eran mentiras. Minutos después Rosalie se unió a ellos para ver una película.

* * *

Andrew regresó esa noche a su casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, no se sorprendió al ver a Emmett esperándolo.

—Parece que te fue bien —comentó Emmett y entró a la casa detrás de su amigo.

—Sólo he decidido no enfadarme por algo sin importancia —contestó, refiriéndose a la amistad de Edward con Isabella.

Antes de sentarse en el sofá con su amigo, fue a buscar algo para tomar.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Isabella? —preguntó al ver a Andrew regresar con dos vasos en la mano.

—Nada, ella estaba muy nerviosa y únicamente la llevé a su departamento —explicó y le extendió un vaso, después se sentó frente a su amigo, que lo veía son suspicacia.

—Hoy escuché algo interesante a la salida —dijo Emmett y le contó la pequeña charla que Edward mantuvo con Victoria—. Le estás causando problemas a Isabella.

—Lo sé y no tengo idea de cómo arreglarlo. Parece que es evidente para todo el mundo lo que siento por ella, aunque Isabella todavía no se ha percatado de eso.

—Es demasiado inocente.

—Lo sé, pero es tiempo de que empiece a darse cuenta de lo que provoca en mí. —En su mente comenzó a pensar en las distintas maneras en las que podría acercarse a ella, conocía sus gustos y sabía cómo hablarle.

—Ten cuidado, podrías asustarla, no sabemos lo que pensará si intentas seducirla.

Andrew solo sonrió, él tenía la certeza de que no le era indiferente.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —preguntó Emmett con curiosidad.

—Nada fuera de lo común, pero es hora de que empiece a notar que siento algo por ella y estoy convencido de que no me apartará, siente algo por mí. Tengo un poco de esperanza, quizá se siente confundida, pero yo me encargaré de que todo resulte a mi favor.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, por poner la historia en alerta o favoritos. Espero les guste el capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

El amanecer llegó demasiado rápido para Isabella, ella esperaba tener más tiempo para pensar, pero parecía que el tiempo estaba en su contra. La noche anterior le contó a Rosalie los rumores de la oficina, quien la escuchó atentamente hasta que terminó de hablar, su amiga se mostró de acuerdo con Edward, no debía renunciar, y lo más sensato sería ignorar cualquier comentario.

—Tengo el presentimiento que será un día demasiado largo —comentó mientras bebía su café.

Había conseguido dormir algunas horas, pero su cansancio era evidente.

—Entonces deberías irte de una vez para que termine pronto —aconsejó Rosalie, podía ver la indecisión en la mirada de Isabella e hizo todo lo posible por animarla.

—Estoy esperando a Edward, nos iremos juntos —explicó aliviada, no sabía si hubiera sido capaz de llegar sola después de saber lo que sus compañeros de trabajo pensaban de ella, así que agradecía la presencia de su amigo—. Le dije que no era necesario, pero él insistió, a veces es demasiado terco.

—Él sabía que tratarías de inventar una excusa para no ir.

Rosalie sonrió y evitó hacer algún comentario inapropiado sobre Edward, para ella era evidente los motivos por los que él hacía todo eso, aunque su amiga no se diera cuenta, y dudaba que Edward fuera consciente de sus propios sentimientos.

Ellas estaban listas para salir cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta y ninguna se sorprendió al ver a Edward. Rosalie se despidió y se marchó enseguida, ya que tenía una reunión temprano, pero prometió llamarla para saber cómo le había ido.

Isabella miró nerviosa el camino, mientras más se acercaba más ganas sentía de dar media vuelta y regresar al departamento, inventar cualquier excusa o simplemente renunciar.

—Tranquila, debes actuar como siempre, se supone que no sabes nada —dijo Edward tratando de animarla y prácticamente obligándola a entrar en el edificio.

Saludaron a la recepcionista y a todos los que se cruzaron en su camino. Isabella se sintió mejor cuando llegó a su escritorio, aunque ahora conocía el motivo por el cual todos la evitaban.

—Nos vemos en el almuerzo —gritó Edward antes de marcharse a su oficina.

La noche anterior estuvo pensando en alguna manera de arreglar esa situación, para él era evidente que Isabella no hizo nada para que iniciaran los rumores, así que decidió que la ayudaría.

* * *

Andrew despertó aquel día con un objetivo en la mente, tenía claro lo que debía y quería hacer. El no saber cómo iba a reaccionar Isabella lo inquietaba, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de idea. No tomó en cuenta ninguno de los consejos de Emmett, no le importara lo que sus empleados pensaran de él, ni siquiera iba a considerar la opinión de su hermana, que estaba seguro no tardaría en enterarse y presentarse ante él exigiendo una explicación. Confiaba en sus instintos, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro salió de su casa rumbo a la oficina, en el trayecto se detuvo a comprar una rosa y luego, sin más demora, condujo hasta su destino.

—¿Una rosa? Pensé que serías más original —dijo Emmett al ver a su amigo llegar.

—Es el inicio —contestó y no le dio oportunidad a decir más, ya que siguió con su camino.

Al llegar notó que Isabella estaba concentrada en la computadora y no notó su presencia. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y le susurró al oído «Buenos días, Isabella».

Ella se sobresaltó y ahogó un grito, se llevó la mano al pecho y se apartó lo más que pudo.

—Disculpa por asustarte —dijo sonriendo mientras le extendía la rosa.

Ella lo miró sin comprender nada, y dudosamente aceptó el obsequio. No pudo evitar observar a su alrededor, era evidente que habían llamado la atención, hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos, sin embargo, no lo consiguió.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Andrew al notar que permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

—Lo siento, gracias —respondió y trató de concentrarse en su trabajo, empezó a decirle cuál era su agenda para ese día y le mostró los documentos que tenía pendiente de revisar.

Andrew estaba divertido con aquella muchacha y más al ver su nerviosismo, sabía que se debía al hecho de que todos los observaban.

—Pasemos a la oficina y ahí terminas de ponerme al día —dijo interrumpiéndola, y ella lo siguió.

Isabella dejó la puerta abierta y se mantuvo cerca para salir de inmediato, no necesitaba que los demás siguieran hablando de ella.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Andrew al verla tan alejada.

—Nada. —Trató de mostrarse normal, pero quería salir de ahí.

Él se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, tomó la mano de su secretaria y la llevó al sitio en donde normalmente se sentaba.

—No sé por qué quieres que las cosas entre nosotros cambien, pero te advierto que no voy a permitirlo —aseguró y se sentó frente a ella.

Isabella se estremeció al ver sus ojos, notó algo extraño en ellos y, por un instante, pensó en marcharse. Sin embargo, comenzó a hablarle nuevamente de los documentos para poder volver a su escritorio.

* * *

La mirada inquisidora que le dirigía su esposa lo puso nervioso, le dio la impresión que podía ver a través de él. _«Tal vez me descubrió»,_ pensó mientras esperaba a que ella hablara. Alice llegó a la empresa Hale y subió directamente a la oficina de su esposo, entró y le ordenó a Rosalie que saliera de ahí, sin importarle el asunto que pudieran estar tratando. Rose quiso responderle, pero Jasper se lo impidió e insistió en que los dejara solos.

—Dilo de una vez —pidió Jasper sintiéndose descubierto, no quería retrasar más el momento.

—¿Es cierto que vas a viajar la próxima semana? —preguntó furiosa.

—Sí.

—No lo puedo creer —contestó indignada—. Cómo es posible que vayas a estar fuera en nuestro aniversario.

Alice continuó hablando, pero Jasper no le prestó atención, estaba aliviado por no haber sido descubierto.

—Iré contigo —resolvió Alice.

—¿A dónde? —cuestionó él sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Si tú sales de viaje, yo te acompañaré a partir de ahora —dijo con mucha seguridad, en su mente empezó a planear todo lo que haría en sus vacaciones.

—Es un viaje de negocios, no voy a tener tiempo para ti —replicó, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Para él no era conveniente su compañía y tampoco la quería, tenía planes con Irina y no deseaba modificarlos—. No puedes dejar solos a los niños, ellos te necesitan.

—Ni siquiera notarán nuestra ausencia —respondió sin ninguna duda, confiaba en Carmen y en sus cuidados—. Será como una segunda luna de miel.

—No, yo me iré y tú te quedarás en casa con los niños esperando mi regreso, como lo has hecho siempre. Después saldremos a algún sitio si es que quieres celebrar nuestro aniversario. —No iba a permitir que ella arruinara sus planes y mucho menos que dejara solos a sus hijos.

—Pero…

—No voy a continuar escuchándote —dijo elevando un poco el tono de su voz—. Ahora, retírate que tengo mucho trabajo.

El enojo de Alice aumentó, tomó su bolso y salió de la oficina, ella no permitiría que Jasper se fuera solo, no le importaba a quien tuviera que recurrir para conseguirlo.

* * *

Isabella se sentía asfixiada en su trabajo, tenía la sensación que todos la observaban y criticaban, pero también el cambio de actitud de Andrew la desconcertaba. Él siempre la trataba amablemente, pero ahora le parecía diferente, como si quisiera decirle algo. Prácticamente toda la mañana tuvo que estar en su oficina, las pocas veces que había salido por unos papeles a su escritorio, sintió que la seguía con la miraba y estaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. En varias ocasiones, él le tomó de la mano o se acercaba demasiado, y ella no lograba concentrarse.

—Vamos a almorzar —dijo Andrew sacándola de sus pensamientos, le extendió la mano esperando por ella.

—Lo siento, quedé de almorzar con Edward —contestó y se puso de pie—. Seguramente ya me estará esperando.

—No creo que eso sea posible, Emmett dijo que tenían mucho trabajo y seguramente pedirían que les lleven el almuerzo a su oficina —explicó, él tenía todo planeado para que los encuentros entre Edward e Isabella fuesen nulos, al menos dentro de la empresa.

Isabella de inmediato se comunicó con Edward, y efectivamente él no podía acompañarla.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás conmigo? —preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal. Ella lo consideró por unos instantes, pero finalmente aceptó, pensó que quizá todo estaba en su mente y no existía ningún cambió en la actitud de su jefe. Además, lo menos que deseaba era ir sola al lugar en donde sabía estarían todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

* * *

Alice llegó a la mansión de los Hale y tocó la puerta por varios minutos, pero parecía que no había nadie, estaba por marcharse cuando el auto del señor Hale llegó. Lo saludó y pidió hablar con él de algo importante. Entraron a la casa, Alice se sorprendió al ver todo vacío, él le explicó que estaban por salir de viaje con su esposa y que la casa permanecería cerrada hasta su regreso, por lo que todo el personal estaba de vacaciones.

—Vine a pedirle que, por favor, no envíe a Jasper de viaje, sus hijos y yo le necesitamos. Él casi no pasa tiempo con nosotros —dijo tristemente.

—Alice, ese asunto no está en mis manos, él y Rosalie son los que dirigen la empresa, yo no tengo nada que ver —contestó, él conocía la manera de ser de Alice y estaba seguro que sólo fingía su tristeza, ya que podía ver la ira en su mirada.

—Por favor, hable con él, Rosalie puede ir en su lugar.

—Lo siento, no puedo interferir, y si no tienes nada más que decir…

Alice se enfureció y lo interrumpió, empezó a gritar y a romper lo poco que había a su alcance. Estaba acostumbrada a siempre obtener lo que quería e iba a hacer todo lo posible por conseguirlo.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó él y logró sujetarla. Empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero aun así no quiso soltarla.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió y forcejeó para liberarse—. Yo sólo quiero que Jasper se quede conmigo.

El dolor que sentía se intensificó cuando Alice lo golpeó en el pecho.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó asustada al ver a su suegro pálido en el suelo.

—Ayúdame —pidió y le extendió la mano. Ella pensó en llamar una ambulancia, pero al ver que se desmayaba se puso nerviosa y salió corriendo.

* * *

Edward almorzó con Emmett en la oficina, no entendía el motivo de quedarse a trabajar, ya que prácticamente no tenían nada pendiente, todo estaba en absoluto orden; además, lo que tenía que hacer bien lo pudo haber realizado después del almuerzo.

—Hoy podrás marcharte temprano. —Terminó de decir Emmett.

—¿Qué?

—Es porque te quedaste y como no tenemos nada pendiente, podrás irte.

—Está bien —contestó sin ganas, pensando en qué habría pasado con Isabella _«seguramente está molesta por haberla dejado sola»,_ pensó.

—¿Te preocupa algo?

—No, nada.

* * *

Isabella escuchó atentamente el poema que Andrew terminó de recitar y lo miró deslumbrada, él sabía cómo hablarla, qué decir o cómo tratarla para que se sintiera mejor. Había admitido que el detalle de la rosa le encantó, y en pocos minutos se sintió nuevamente cómoda a su lado.

La hora del almuerzo pasó rápidamente, sin embargo, ella adoptó una nueva actitud. Decidió que no le importaría lo que los demás pensaran, se dedicaría a hacer bien su trabajo y continuaría con su amistad con Andrew.

—Te ves más relajada —comentó Andrew mientras iban de regreso en el auto.

—Lo estoy, creo que estaba haciendo un problema de algo sin importancia.

—¿Cuál era el problema? —preguntó a pesar de que él ya lo sabía.

—No creo que deba decírtelo. —Se quedó pensativa, si bien había dicho que no le importaría, no consideró la reacción de su jefe cuando se enterara de los rumores.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no vale la pena.

—Aun así quiero saberlo. —Andrew estacionó el auto y abrió la puerta para ella, caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron a la oficina.

Isabella fue directa a su escritorio para continuar con su trabajo, Andrew pensó en hablar con ella, pero en ese momento era imposible, unos clientes ya lo esperaban.

* * *

Alice llegó a su casa todavía nerviosa. Uno de sus hijos la vio y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Ahora no, Alec —le gritó y bruscamente lo apartó de ella para correr hacia su habitación.

El pequeño se quedó en silencio viendo las escaleras por donde había desaparecido su madre segundos antes.

—Seguramente está muy cansada —dijo Carmen al acercarse, ella presenció la escena a lo lejos, conocía el carácter de Alice y sabía que no le demostraba mucho cariño a sus hijos, pero jamás pensó que lo trataría de esa manera—. Ven, vamos con tu hermano a jugar.

* * *

Edward salió temprano de su oficina y antes de marcharse pensó en buscar a Isabella, consideró esperarla hasta la hora de salida.

—No es necesario, Edward, puedes irte —insistió Isabella, ya que sabía que ese día no saldría temprano.

—Puedo esperar, de todos modos no tengo nada más que hacer. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y, puedo ayudarte con tu trabajo.

—Te lo agradezco pero no —dijo sonriendo, no quería ocasionarle molestias—. Además, recuerda que quedamos en ir con Rosalie y ya que no podré salir pronto, al menos tú podrías pasar por ella al trabajo y luego nos reunimos para la cena con sus padres.

Rosalie les había contado que sus padres salían de viaje y los invitó a una cena que harían para despedirlos. Como querían que fuera sorpresa, habían organizado todo en casa de los Cullen, y Rosalie era la encargada de llevar a sus padres.

—Rose se enojará si no llegamos a tiempo —comentó Edward, la había visto molesta un par de ocasiones y si quería continuar siendo bienvenido en su departamento era mejor no hacerla esperar—. Iré por ella y luego recogeremos a sus padres, creo que te dará tiempo de llegar a mi casa y no te preocupes si llegas antes, ya que sabes que mi mamá te recibirá encantada.

—Lo sé, por alguna razón Esme parece quererme.

—Es porque sabe que eres una buena persona —contestó mientras se acercaba a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos en la noche —dijo antes de marcharse.

Andrew lo vio despedirse y llamó a Isabella a su oficina. Él quería preguntarle sobre su cita con Edward, pero no iba a admitir que escuchó su conversación, así que le recordó la conversación que había quedado pendiente e insistió hasta que, finalmente, ella le contó sobre los rumores existentes en la empresa.

—Parece que te he traído muchos problemas —dijo él sin dejar de observarla fijamente.

—No ha sido tu culpa, ni la mía.

—Lo sé. —Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella—. ¿Te molesta mucho lo que dicen?

—Me incomoda, no quiero que nadie tenga una idea equivocada, sin embargo, sé que no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos. —En un inicio, consideró hablar con ellos, pero sabía que sería inútil. Andrew tomó su mano y empezó a acariciarla, ella de inmediato se apartó.

—No te apartes —comentó sonriéndole—. ¿Es tan malo que te relacionen conmigo?

—No es eso, solo que no quiero que inventen cosas. —Trató de disimular su nerviosismo, estaba desconcertada.

—Yo te quiero, Isabella —admitió y la atrajo hacia él—. Me atraes.

Ella únicamente lo miraba, no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar, así que simplemente se dedicó a escuchar. Pensó en marcharse, pero él la sujetaba fuertemente y había una parte de ella que se negaba a alejarse. Así que permaneció inmóvil mientras él se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, y un sinfín de emociones la invadió cuando la besó.

* * *

Edward esperó a Rosalie afuera de la empresa Hale, se alegró cuando ella le permitió conducir su auto, conversaron animadamente mientras ella le daba las indicaciones para llegar a su casa.

—¿Estás seguro que mi amiga llegará a tiempo? —inquirió Rosalie.

—Por supuesto, puede que llegue antes que nosotros, así que hay que darnos prisa.

Se estacionaron frente a la casa y bajaron del auto, en ese momento otro coche llegó. Rosalie saludó a su mamá, quién había salido a realizar unas últimas compras antes del viaje.

—Vinimos a invitarlos a cenar —explicó Rose mientras Edward ayudaba a cargar las bolsas—. Por favor, no voy a verlos en mucho tiempo y necesito que compartan esta última noche conmigo.

—¿Estará Jasper presente? —preguntó su madre.

—Sí, él irá —contestó Rosalie un poco molesta, al principio no quería invitarlo, pero Isabella la convenció de hacerlo.

—Bien, entremos y le diremos a tu padre. —Abrió la puerta sonriente, pero se detuvo al encontrar varias cosas rotas y temió que algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

Edward y Rosalie entraron deprisa, miraron a su alrededor desconcertados, Rose corrió a buscar a su padre y empezó a llamarlo, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

—¡Papá! —gritó al verlo en el suelo, se acercó a él y empezó a hablarle.

Edward llamó a una ambulancia y luego se acercó a su amiga para ver si podía ayudar en algo, la madre de Rosalie lloraba mientras esperaba que despertase.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

En ocasiones, cuando todo a tu alrededor parece vacío y estás en medio de un lugar oscuro, siempre hay una mano amiga dispuesta a levantarte. Rosalie no podía estar más agradecida con Edward, por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por su madre.

Había pasado un mes desde aquel día, su padre murió de un ataque al corazón, cuando escuchó al médico informándoles lo sucedido sintió que perdió su rumbo, trató de ser fuerte por su madre, sin embargo, no pudo hacer mucho porque ella misma no paraba de llorar. Edward llamó a Jasper de inmediato y él prometió ir al hospital, pero nunca apareció, creyó haber escuchado que Alice tuvo una pequeña crisis y Rosalie dedujo que no contaban con su hermano para nada. Desde entonces su relación con Jasper se había vuelto más distante.

Afortunadamente para ella, pudo contar con Edward, él y su familia se encargaron de todo. Isabella había llegado también, pero la notó extraña, como si algo muy fuerte le estuviera sucediendo y no se atreviese a contarlo. Ninguna de las dos habló, únicamente se hicieron compañía.

A Isabella también le dolió mucho el fallecimiento del padre de su amiga, ella lo conocía desde hacía mucho y siempre fue tratada como otra hija. Pero había otra cosa que no le permitía estar tranquila, le hubiera gustado desahogarse y contárselo todo a Rosalie, sin embargo, no lo hizo, no quería molestarla con sus problemas cuando conocía el terrible dolor por el que estaba atravesando. Tampoco habló con Edward, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Está todo listo —informó Edward cuando terminó de guardar la última maleta.

Rosalie miró con tristeza a su amiga y la abrazó. Prometió que la visitaría seguido.

—No te preocupes por mí, Rose, entiendo que tu mamá te necesite a su lado —contestó Isabella, intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero desde hacía tiempo no lograba hacerlo sinceramente.

Ella nunca le había ocultado nada a Rosalie, por eso ahora se sentía tan incómoda.

Después del beso de Andrew ella salió corriendo y se planteó seriamente en renunciar. Quería hablarlo con alguien, pedir algún consejo, pero en esos momentos quien necesitaba apoyo era Rose, así que puso todo su esfuerzo en eso.

Regresó a trabajar, pero evitó la mirada de su jefe. Al inicio se mostraba distante, no podía alejar de su mente lo ocurrido. Con el pasar de los días, Andrew siguió insistiendo y ella no se dio cuenta cuándo o cómo, pero la cercanía de él le gustaba, la hacía sentir especial y poco a poco fue cediendo, siempre se preguntaba qué es lo que sentía por él, pero estaba confundida y únicamente se dejó llevar por la situación.

—Cuando estés lista para contármelo, solo tienes que llamar —dijo Rosalie al ver el gesto ausente su amiga. Ella estaba segura que algo le ocultaba, pero no quería presionarla y al verla siempre evasiva decidió no molestarla más.

—No sé de qué hablas —quiso mentir, evadiendo su mirada.

—Te conozco, no sé cuánto tiempo más puedas ocultarlo, pero sé que no lo harás toda la vida.

Edward se mantuvo alejado mientras hablaban y cuando creyó que habían terminado les dijo que era momento de irse. Él manejaría el auto de Rose y las conduciría al nuevo hogar de su amiga. Ella y su madre no querían regresar a la casa y habían comprado un apartamento muy cerca de ahí.

* * *

Jasper miró exasperado a su esposa, quien después de tantos días había decidido salir de su habitación únicamente para decirle que sería mejor mudarse a otro país. No comprendía su extraña actitud y le guardaba rencor por haber tenido que quedarse con ella en lugar de acudir al entierro de su padre. Hacía exactamente un mes había recibido la llamada de Edward, él le avisó de lo ocurrido y de inmediato quiso ir, pero Alice no se lo permitió, se puso al inicio furiosa, pero terminó con un ataque de pánico que nadie comprendía, y al ver a sus hijos tan asustados simplemente no pudo marcharse.

Intentó llamar a su hermana para explicarle la situación, pero ella se negaba a escucharlo, y desde aquel día no conseguía mantener una conversación ni con Rose ni con su madre. Se sumergió de lleno en la empresa, canceló su viaje y por unos días dejó de ver a Irina, sin embargo, la situación en su casa era tan extenuante que por un momento pensó en abandonarlos. Alice no parecía mejorar, estaba más irritable de lo normal, comprendió que sus hijos lo necesitaban, por lo que trató que la situación fuera más llevadera.

* * *

Al llegar al nuevo apartamento, encontraron a Jessica en la puerta. Ella parecía haber superado ya lo sucedido con James y en esos días se había vuelto a acercar a sus amigas. La saludaron alegremente y entre todos ayudaron a subir las maletas de Rose. Su mamá ya los esperaba y les tenía preparado algunos bocadillos.

Hablaron animadamente de varios temas e hicieron algunos planes para la semana. Cuando Edward notó que Isabella miraba con impaciencia su reloj, se disculpó porque tenía que marcharse. Salió y afuera del edificio esperó a que Isabella bajara, pues estaba seguro que no tardaría en hacerlo.

—Isabella —dijo para llamar su atención, ella volteó algo asustada.

—Pensé que te habías marchado —contestó y se acercó a él un poco nerviosa.

—En realidad quisiera hablar contigo, claro, si no tienes algo más importante que hacer. —La había notado distante con todos, pero especialmente con él, era seguro que algo le ocultaba, en varias ocasiones le preguntó si había hecho algo para alejarla, pero ella se limitaba a responder con monosílabos.

En la oficina casi no se veían, ella siempre decía estar ocupada y él no quería hablarle hasta que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Pasaban los días y la veía nerviosa o asustada, como si en algún momento pudieran descubrir algo. Fuera de la empresa su contacto era nulo, de no ser por que Rosalie lo invitaba de vez en cuando a su casa, no la vería y cuando intentaba acercarse ella se marchaba.

—Tengo que ir a visitar a mis padres —mintió, porque en realidad con quién tenía que reunirse era con Andrew.

—Puedo acompañarte hasta su casa, mientras tanto hablamos un poco —dijo, esperando alguna reacción de ella, se entristeció al ver que no le agradaba su propuesta—. Veo que ya no me quieres en tu vida.

Ella no le contestó porque no sabía qué decirle. Lo quería, era su amigo, pero si le decía algo estaba segura que de todos modos se alejaría al enterarse de lo de Andrew.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Edward —dijo después de varios minutos de silencio—. Pero lo que me pasa no puedo decírtelo, al menos no ahora.

Él la miró comprensivo, aunque no satisfecho con su respuesta. Buscó las palabras adecuadas, necesitaba decirle algo para convencerla de que podía confiar en él.

—Cuando estés lista te estaré esperando —aseguró y la abrazó—. Pero, por favor ya no te alejes de mí.

A ella le hubiera gustado prometerle que no lo haría, aunque no era algo que podía hacer, ya que Andrew le había dicho que no le gustaba su cercanía con Edward.

—Entonces, ¿irás a ver a tus padres? —preguntó él sin apartarse.

—No.

—Asumo que no me dirás a dónde vas —dijo, y ella se mantuvo en silencio—. Espero poder verte pronto —agregó y la dejó irse.

La miró detenidamente mientras se alejaba y no supo qué hacer. Seguirla no era una opción, ella se enfadaría, pero al verla marcharse algo dentro de él se quebró, la sintió más distante y creyó que nunca lograría recuperar a su amiga. Él había hablado con Rose, con Seth y con sus padres, todos ellos le habían asegurado algo y dado la misma respuesta, respuesta que él se negaba a considerar.

* * *

Toda su vida procuró siempre hacer lo correcto, para que nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, tuvieran algo que reprochar. Sin embargo, lo que ahora tenía con Andrew no sabía cómo definirlo, no quería compartirlo con nadie y eso le hacía sentir que era algo incorrecto. Si bien, estar a su lado era algo que le agradaba, no podía decir que era completamente feliz.

Isabella llegó a casa de Andrew, era la primera vez que se reunirían en ese lugar y empezó a sentirse inquieta. Él la recibió feliz y la besó. Entraron a la casa, él la notó un poco distraída y quiso saber el motivo.

—Acabo de hablar con Edward —contestó, esperando que esa explicación fuera suficiente.

—¿Qué sucedió con él? —preguntó sin ocultar su malestar, él lo apreciaba, pero no lo quería cerca de ella.

—Nada, fue una conversación muy corta. —Su semblante estaba triste y no quería incomodarlo, aun así prosiguió—. Creo que le diré lo de nosotros.

—Díselo —le animó, eso era lo que él quería—. Así no te sentirías mal por ocultarlo y podría comprender el motivo de tu alejamiento.

—No quiero estar lejos de él —explicó—. Quiero que siga siendo mi amigo.

—Él tiene suficientes amigos y estoy seguro que todos estarán a su lado cuando…

Dejó su frase sin concluir al darse cuenta que estaba por contarle algo no muy conveniente para su relación. Ella esperó a que continuara, pero al no hacerlo le preguntó. Andrew hizo todo lo posible por evadir su pregunta.

—Era algo sin importancia —insistió Andrew y se negó a seguir hablando del asunto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Edward llegó a la empresa y se dirigió directamente al departamento en donde trabaja. Emmett había salido de la ciudad y dejó todo a su cargo. Tenía que revisar unos cuantos documentos y llevárselos a Andrew para que los firmara. No tenía inconveniente en hacerlo, aunque hacía mucho que se dio cuenta de que no era bienvenido en la oficina del dueño de la empresa.

Antes del mediodía ya tenía todo listo, fue a buscar a Andrew y se extrañó al no ver a Isabella en su escritorio. Tocó la puerta de la oficina y escuchó un extraño ruido. Después de unos minutos y tras volver a tocar la puerta, Isabella abrió y le dijo que podía entrar. Andrew lo recibió con una sonrisa y empezaron a hablar de trabajo.

—Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí —comentó Andrew mientras firmaba los papeles.

—No tengo nada por qué venir —aseguró esperando poder marcharse pronto.

—¿Cómo está tu familia? —preguntó. Edward se sorprendió al escucharlo, Andrew nunca le preguntaba por nada, y mucho menos por asuntos personales.

—Bien.

—Si necesitas algunos días de vacaciones solo tienes que decirlo, sabes que aquí te apreciamos mucho —dijo y le entregó los papeles.

Edward le agradeció a pesar de no saber por qué le decía todo eso, le pareció que había algo que deseaba contarle.

—¿Quisieras almorzar con nosotros? —Edward lo miró todavía más confundido, no sabía a qué se debía esa repentina invitación.

En ese instante entró Isabella para presentar un informe que tenía pendiente.

—Lo revisaremos más tarde, ahora vamos a almorzar los tres —dijo Andrew, dejándolos sorprendidos a ambos.

* * *

Rosalie decidió que era tiempo de volver a trabajar, su padre confió en ella y no pensaba defraudarlo. Hasta entonces, Jasper se estaba haciendo cargo de todo y, aunque tendría que convivir con él, sabía que tenía que regresar. Esa mañana salió muy tranquila, al llegar todos la miraban con tristeza y le decían cuánto lamentaban lo sucedido con su padre. Sintió gran alivio al llegar a su oficina, a la cual Jasper no tardó en entrar.

—Me alegra verte por aquí…

No pudo seguir, ya que Rose lo único que deseaba era hablar de trabajo, Jasper esperaba esa reacción, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Puso todo su esfuerzo en hablarle con tranquilidad y le informó de sus últimos movimientos. El viaje que había cancelado tendría que realizarse, él no podía marcharse aunque lo deseara, debido a la situación con su esposa, así que decidió que Rose viajaría y empezó a darle todas las indicaciones.

—Ese cliente tiene que renovar su contrato con nosotros, no hay mucho problema con eso, si sigues mis instrucciones podrás regresar pronto.

Ella lo escuchó atentamente y aunque no le agradaba dejar a su madre sola, no le daban más opción, mientras que su resentimiento contra Alice creció, ya que consideraba que ella la culpable.

* * *

El camino hacia el restaurante fue tenso, Andrew en ningún momento dejó de hablar, pero nunca apartaba la vista de Isabella y ella no pudo sentirse peor, por no saber cómo actuar con ninguno de los dos. Edward observó atentamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, era evidente que su jefe tenía interés en Isabella, que no podía dejar de mirarla e incluso en una ocasión le pareció que intentó tomarla de la mano, pero no sabía cómo interpretar el comportamiento de ella.

Al llegar, todo fue peor, solo Andrew parecía estar disfrutando la comida, no dejaba de preguntarle a Edward sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurría, mientras tanto se mantenía lo suficientemente cerca de Isabella. Edward, a veces, intentaba involucrarla en la conversación, pero siempre que se dirigía a ella, Andrew alegaba algo, le pareció que intentaba demostrarle algo, y lo hizo, le dejó claro que Isabella no estaba disponible para él.

Isabella estaba enojada por la situación en que Andrew la puso, por no poder decirle nada a Edward y se sintió avergonzada por no hacer nada. Cuando terminó el almuerzo, Edward dejó de mirar a Isabella y de responder las preguntas de su jefe, lo único que quería era llegar y alejarse de ellos.

* * *

Alec estaba preocupado por su madre, intentó acercarse a ella en varias ocasiones, pero Alice siempre lo alejaba. A él no le importaba lo que le hacía, sólo quería verla feliz, que ya no gritara y no llorase.

—No quiero verte, Alec —gritó Alice al verlo nuevamente en su habitación.

Ella había empezado a buscar algún lugar a donde mudarse o, por lo menos, en donde pasar unas agradables vacaciones. Estaba cansada de estar encerrada, sabía que no podía impedir o retrasar una visita a la familia de su esposo y por eso hacía todo lo necesario por alejarse de ellos. Recordaba a la perfección el rostro del señor Hale cuando le pidió ayuda y el modo en el que salió corriendo. No podía negar que se sentía culpable, no deseaba sentirse así, sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Hablar con alguien podría ser una solución, pero no estaba dispuesta a contárselo a nadie.

—Mami, por favor, te necesito —dijo el pequeño e intentó acercarse.

—Dije que me dejaras tranquila —respondió Alice y echó a su hijo de la habitación.

* * *

Al terminar la jornada laboral, Edward fue en busca de Rosalie, ella le había pedido que fuera porque había algo de lo que quería hablarle. Él no dudó en ir, en los últimos días ella se había convertido en una buena amiga y al parecer lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Por un momento pensó en buscar a Isabella, pero al recordar aquel incómodo almuerzo decidió dejarlo para cuando ella tuviera tiempo.

Rosalie le contó sobre su repentino viaje, y su temor por dejar sola a su madre. Ella había pensado que quizá podría pasar unos días en casa de los Cullen, ya que Esme y su madre se habían hecho buenas amigas y por lo que Edward le había contado su padre salió de viaje esa mañana.

—Estoy seguro de que mi mamá no se negará —dijo Edward, pensando que era una idea extraordinaria, así ninguna de las dos se sentirían solas.

—Tendremos que preguntarles —comentó Rose y ambos llamaron a sus respectivas familias, ya que querían dejarlas instaladas esa noche.

Las dos estaban de acuerdo con la idea y empezaron a organizarse desde sus respectivas casas. Esme preparó la habitación de huéspedes, y la madre de Rose una maleta.

—Acompáñame a comprar unos cosas y después pasamos por el apartamento de Isabella para contarle —propuso Rose y Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Isabella salió molesta de la oficina y no quiso dirigirle la palabra a Andrew. Por la tarde lo ignoró lo más que pudo y se limitó a hablar de trabajo. Al llegar a su apartamento notó que Andrew ya la esperaba ahí. Abrió la puerta y quiso cerrar, pero él entró y se sentó en el sofá esperando que ella hablara.

—Me avisas cuando decidas hablar como una persona adulta y no comportarte como una niña de cinco años —dijo Andrew y ella lo miró molesta.

—No me comporta como una niña —contestó mientras se sentaba delante de él.

—Entonces hablemos.

—¿Por qué me hiciste eso en el almuerzo?

—Dijiste que querías hablar con Edward, qué mejor momento para hacerlo, estábamos ahí los tres, estoy seguro que lo habría comprendido —aseguró y se acercó a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos—. Es algo que tarde o temprano sabrá.

—No quiero que intervengas en eso —dijo y suspiró pesadamente.

—Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

Ella no supo qué más decir, no era culpa de Andrew, sino de ella, por no poder contarle lo que sucedía, se suponía que era su amigo, entonces, ¿qué le impedía confiar en él?

Empezó a olvidar el incidente en cuanto Andrew comenzó a besarla, él siempre conseguía que se olvidara de lo demás, y no prestó atención a la puerta que se estaba abriendo.

* * *

Carlisle estaba dichoso pensando en el negocio en el que invirtió casi todo su capital. Pero al llegar al edificio en el cual se suponía iba a ser la reunión se llevó una gran sorpresa...

* * *

Mil gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, agregan a alertas o favoritos. Espero les guste este capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Cuando crees conocer a una persona y de pronto descubres que te ha mentido, ¿cómo reaccionarías? ¿Sería posible continuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿O quizá sería mejor dejarla ir, sin explicaciones, sin discusiones, simplemente permitir que se marche…?

Rosalie, finalmente, decidió no ir de compras, así que junto con Edward fueron directamente al departamento de Isabella, no sabía si su amiga estaría ahí, pero afortunadamente tenía sus llaves. Su plan era ir, saludar a su amiga si es que la encontraba, tomar sus cosas y marcharse, lo que no esperaba era encontrar a Isabella besándose con alguien a quién ella no conocía, pero que tenía la suficiente edad para ser su padre.

Edward apretó fuertemente sus manos y susurró el nombre de Andrew, hasta ese momento ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia. Pero cuando Rose dejó caer sus llaves al suelo, Isabella se incorporó rápidamente, ahogó un grito cuando vio a sus amigos ahí, quietos, observándolos. Andrew se mantuvo tranquilo, saludó cordialmente a Edward y se presentó ante Rosalie.

Hasta entonces, Isabella no supo qué decir o hacer, su mirada se posó en Edward e intentó pensar en qué decirle; estaba furioso, eso era evidente.

—Vámonos, Rose —dijo Edward tomando la mano de su amiga, quien no salía de su asombro.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor vieron cómo Isabella los seguía, pero en esos momentos Edward no tenía intención alguna de hablar con ella.

* * *

Carlisle regresó al hotel en donde se hospedaba, después de varios intentos por llamar a sus nuevos socios o preguntar en la dirección que le habían indicado, se dio cuenta que todo fue un engaño, lo estafaron. Él había invertido casi todo su dinero en ese nuevo negocio, y ahora se daba cuenta que le habían robado. Él confió en sus amigos, Andrew le había asegurado que conocía a los inversionistas y que no había nada de qué preocuparse porque el negocio sería un rotundo éxito. Decidió llamar a su amigo, pero tenía el teléfono apagado.

* * *

A Rosalie le hubiera encantado quedarse con su amiga para poder hablar, le pareció que estaba a punto de desmayarse o algo parecido, no entendía el motivo por el cual le había ocultado que salía con alguien.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué estás tan molesto? —preguntó Rosalie, él la había sacado del departamento sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

—No estoy molesto, simplemente creo que llegamos en mal momento —contestó fríamente, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y deseaba olvidar lo que hacía unos minutos había visto.

—Sé que para ti es difícil verla con alguien más debido a tus sentimientos hacia ella, pero…

No pudo continuar, ya que su amigo la interrumpió.

—¿A mis sentimientos? —preguntó confundido—. No sé de qué hablas, además, no estoy molesto, ella puede hacer lo que quiera, ni siquiera somos amigos.

Rosalie se sorprendió, entendía que estuviera molesto por cómo se había comportado Isabella, pero jamás esperó escuchar eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si así fuera, ella no me habría ocultado nada —concluyó y continuó caminando.

Rosalie lo miró con tristeza, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, ya que era evidente que estaba sufriendo, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada.

Pasaron a recoger a la madre de Rosalie para dejarla en casa de los Cullen, se despidieron de ellas y luego Edward regresó a su casa, no quiso acompañar a Rose cuando le dijo que iría nuevamente al departamento de su amiga.

* * *

Cuando sus amigos salieron, Isabella no sabía cómo reaccionar, Andrew se acercó a ella y le pidió que se tranquilizara, trató de convencerla de que no había nada de malo en aquella situación, y por un momento se calmó. A pesar de eso, no podía sentirse tranquila hasta no haber hablado con Rose y con Edward.

En el instante que volvió a escuchar la puerta se sintió mucho mejor y le pidió a Andrew que se marchara porque tenía mucho de qué hablar con su amiga. Él no se opuso y tras despedirse de Rosalie, depositó un delicado beso sobre los labios de Isabella. Las dos amigas se sentaron y no dijeron nada durante varios minutos.

—Así que él es tu jefe —comentó Rosalie esperando alguna reacción.

Isabella asumió que Edward le había proporcionado esa información y esperó con calma para saber qué otras cosas le había contado.

—No comprendo por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste —continuó mientras miraba con impaciencia a su amiga.

—No lo sé, quizá pensé que no lo entenderías —respondió sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos—. Además, tú estabas tan triste por lo de tu papá que no quise involucrarte en mis problemas.

—¿Estar saliendo con él es un problema? —preguntó incrédulamente, ella no veía el problema, solo esperaba que le tuviera la suficiente confianza para contárselo.

—No tengo idea, está el hecho de que es mi jefe, y creo que todos pensarían que no es correcto.

Isabella constantemente pensaba en eso, desde aquel primer beso en el que salió corriendo, su necesidad de hablar con alguien y no lograr decírselo a nadie. Sabía que sus amigas la escucharían, la darían consejos, pero finalmente sería su decisión. Ella trató de convencerse de que no habló con Rose porque estaba triste, pero, en realidad, no se lo dijo porque no quiso, tenía miedo de sus sentimientos, de su confusión, de lo que los demás podrían decir, no quería ser juzgada ni mucho menos cometer errores. Consideró la posible opinión de sus padres, de sus amigos, por eso no mencionó nada, porque ella creía que esa relación no la llevaría a ningún lado, no por la diferencia de edad ni por su posición en la empresa, sino porque ella no estaba segura de lo que quería. Simplemente se dejó llevar, odiaba sentirse así, pero al mismo tiempo la compañía de Andrew, las palabras y la atención que le dedicaba, la hacía sentir bien. No sabía qué nombre poner a lo que estaba sintiendo, pero mientras lo descubriera pensaba seguir con él.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Rosalie al notar ausente a su amiga.

Isabella empezó a contarle cada uno de los detalles, de las palabras, de los encuentros que había tenido con Andrew. Lo confundida que se sintió después del primer beso y lo insegura que todavía se sentía.

—Si te sientes de esa manera, tal vez lo mejor sería alejarte un tiempo —propuso Rose al ver el semblante triste de Isabella—. Además, tú misma me has dicho que ni siquiera te ha pedido que seas su novia.

—Lo sé, a veces pienso que pronto se cansará de mí y volverá a tratarme únicamente como su secretaria, pero cuando estoy con él siento que me quiere, que me necesita, que soy algo importante para él. Me hace sentir especial.

—Eres especial y lo sabes —dijo con seguridad—. Pero ¿estás enamorada de él?

Isabella se quedó en silencio, empezó a reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos y no supo definir lo que sentía por él; era consciente de que lo estimaba, le tenía cariño, respeto y lo quería, sí, estaba segura que lo quería, pero ¿estaba enamorada?

—No tienes que responderme, sólo piensa bien en lo que harás. Yo tengo que salir de viaje, pero estaré de regreso pronto, tienes completa libertad para llamarme a cualquier hora; por favor, no guardes las cosas solo para ti —pidió y su amiga asintió.

Hablaron durante una hora más, hasta que el cansancio las venció y se fueron a dormir. Rosalie decidió quedarse esa noche ahí.

* * *

La noche anterior, Edward había llegado enojado a su casa, no prestó atención a lo que Seth le decía, ni siquiera notó que Tanya se encontraba presente. Se encerró en su habitación dispuesto a dormir, pero la imagen de Isabella besando a Andrew no se apartaba de su mente. Isabella le había enviado algunos mensajes, pero él no quería responder, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan furioso, no era un delito que su amiga tuviera un novio, pero al verlos sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía. Salió temprano y no tuvo más opción que ir a trabajar, estaba decidido a ignorarlos a ambos.

Al verlo llegar, Victoria le saludó alegremente, quiso entablar conversación con él, pero Edward se excusó alegando tener mucho trabajo. En todo el día, no hizo más que revisar papeles, tratando de no pensar en nada más. Al mediodía habló con Rosalie y le preguntó sobre su viaje; telefoneó a su mamá quién lo invitó a cenar en su casa, pidiéndole que también llevara a Isabella, pero él mencionó que ella estaba muy ocupada. Cuando llegó la hora de salida, empezó a recoger sus cosas, pero no contaba con que Andrew iría a hablar con él, lo saludó educadamente y esperó a que dijera algo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Edward? —preguntó Andrew desde la puerta de la oficina.

—Por supuesto —aseguró.

—Bien, y ya que no hay nada que ocultar quería pedirte algo. Primero debes saber que siempre te he tenido en buena estima, incluso creo que al inicio empezamos siendo buenos amigos y espero que no pienses quitarme tu amistad. —Edward lo miró sin ningún tipo de expresión, no entendía a qué se debía esa conversación.

—Nunca hemos sido amigos —contradijo Edward. Recordaba un par de conversaciones, lo bien que lo trató cuando empezó a trabajar, pero nada por lo que pudiera asumir que eran amigos.

—Está bien, no hubo amistad, pero ya que sabes lo que sucede entre Isabella y yo… —Lo miró sonriente—. Quiero pedirte que no te acerques más a ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te quiero cerca, ella ahora está conmigo. Sé que la quieres, pero nunca tendrás oportunidad con ella.

Edward sintió cómo la ira recorría su cuerpo, sin embargo, se mantuvo tranquilo. Él mismo había pensado que alejarse de Isabella era lo mejor.

—Puede estar tranquilo, yo tampoco la quiero cerca —contestó y sin decir nada más se marchó, pasó a su lado sin dirigirle una mirada y con paso firme salió de la oficina y posteriormente de la empresa.

* * *

Isabella intentó hablar con Edward durante todo el día, pero él la ignoró por completo y eso la lastimó. Pensó en buscarlo a la hora de la salida y cuando estaba por hacerlo, Andrew la convenció de que lo dejara ir a él para aclarar algunas cosas, y que después lo llevaría para que fuese a hablar con ella. Isabella se lo agradeció y esperó en la oficina, pero cuando vio a Andrew regresar solo supo que todo había salido mal.

—Dijo que no nos quiere cerca, por un momento pensé que renunciaría —dijo Andrew, y al verla tan afligida la abrazó—. Lo siento mucho.

Ella sintió cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, y cuando la decepción pasó se sintió enojada, ¿cómo se atrevía Edward a alejarse sin decirle nada? Así que, con resolución, se apartó de Andrew, tomó su cartera y salió sin dar ningún tipo de explicación.

Llegó a casa de Edward, Seth la recibió y le dijo que su amigo todavía no había llegado, él iba a salir con Tanya, pero le pidió que se quedara a esperar a Edward. Se despidieron y no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara la persona que esperaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesto Edward al verla ahí.

—Desde ayer intento comunicarme contigo, pero es imposible. ¿Por qué me evitas de esa manera? —exigió saber.

Los dos se miraron muy enfadados pero sin hablarse. Desde que se conocían, sus peleas eran escasas y siempre por algo insignificante que enseguida resolvían.

—¿Yo te evito? Por Dios, tú eres la que ha estado ocultándome cosas y evadiéndome desde hace semanas, no me vengas a culpar ahora. —Se fue a la cocina sin mirarla y tomó un vaso de agua.

Ella lo siguió, no iba a permitir que continuara ignorándola.

—Si lo oculté fue porque temí que reaccionarías mal y mira, no me equivoqué, porque ahora mismo te estás comportando como un idiota —gritó acercándose a él. Levantó la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Prefiero comportarme como un idiota que ser alguien como tú —replicó molesto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que todo lo que dicen en la empresa de ti es verdad, no puedo creer que me mintieras de esa manera, incuso creí que ibas a renunciar cuando todos decían que eras su amante, y ahora resulta que es verdad.

—Mi relación con Andrew es reciente, nada tiene que ver con todo lo que han inventado. —Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero estaba dispuesta a no dejarlas caer—. No pensé que creerías nada de eso.

—¿Qué debo pensar si me ocultas su relación? Se supone que somos amigos y que nos tenemos confianza. —Tuvo pena al mirarla así, era consciente que ella iba a llorar y eso no le gustaba, aun así agregó—: Pensé que eras una chica dulce e inocente, pero ahora me doy cuenta cuán equivocado estaba.

—No lo entiendes, jamás entenderás que lo quiero. No por su dinero ni nada de eso, sino por ser él, por cómo me trata. —Trataba de defender su relación de algún modo.

—Si todo es tan sincero, ¿por qué lo ocultan?

Isabella se quedó en silencio, eso era algo para lo que todavía no tenía respuesta.

—Para que no haya más personas que reaccionen como tú —contestó finalmente.

—¿Estás enamorada de él? —Eso era lo que deseaba preguntar desde un inicio, temía la respuesta pero necesitaba escucharla.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —cuestionó, le molestaba que le preguntaran sobre sus sentimientos.

—No, en realidad no, vete con él si eso te hace feliz —contestó y sonrió amargamente.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos, Isabella no supo qué decir, y ya que él parecía no querer hablar más, tomó su cartera y sin decir adiós se marchó.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Edward caminó hacia su habitación, concluyó que había perdido a su amiga. Él no pensaba volver a buscarla y por el modo que ella se había comportado estaba seguro de que Isabella tampoco volvería. Todo su enojo desapareció y una inmensa tristeza lo invadió.

Se dejó caer en su cama y sin saber por qué empezó a llorar. No acudió a la cena en casa de su madre, solo se mantuvo en silencio hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Isabella llegó a su apartamento, pensó en buscar a Jessica y contarle lo sucedido, pero había tenido un largo día y la única persona con la que deseaba hablar era Edward, pensó en regresar, pero no lo hizo, creyó que él no volvería a recibirla.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Carlisle regresó temprano a la ciudad y fue directo a la casa de Andrew. Necesitaba ayuda y se negaba a creer que su amigo lo hubiera traicionado. Tocó frenéticamente la puerta, la cual no tardó en abrirse. Andrew lo dejó pasar, sabía qué era lo que iba a preguntar.

—Traté de contactarme con mis socios, pero no he conseguido localizar a nadie. El edificio donde supuestamente era la reunión ni siquiera existía, era solo un terreno vacío. Yo firmé los papeles y les entregué todo mi dinero, necesito encontrarlos, dijiste que los conocías y que todo era seguro —habló desesperado, con la esperanza de obtener la ayuda que necesitaba.

—Carlisle, después de tanto tiempo como empresario, ¿cómo permitiste que te engañaran tan fácilmente? Realmente lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, prácticamente todo lo que poseías ya no te pertenece, no puedo creer que firmaras todo sin leer —contestó fríamente, Carlisle supo entonces que él también lo había engañado—. Siento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero no los encontrarás, admito que los conocía y que sabía sus intenciones, pero no tuve opción, yo los ayudé porque hay alguien que me dará algo que yo deseo y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Carlisle lo golpeó dejando salir todo el odio que sentía, Andrew no se defendió, esperó a que él se apartara y luego lo sacó fuera de su casa.

* * *

Cuando Edward salía de la casa dispuesto a ir al trabajo, se encontró con Esme, ella estaba angustiada, le contó que Carlisle regresó a casa muy afligido y pidió que buscaran a Edward, tenía que hablar con él, así que sin perder tiempo ella fue en su búsqueda.

Al llegar a su casa, Edward miró preocupado a su padre, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo varios papeles. No levantó la mirada cuando su hijo entró ni al escuchar cerrar una puerta.

—Debí hacerte caso e investigar más —dijo Carlisle sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Edward comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería.

—¿Cuánto fue lo que perdiste? —preguntó sentándose frente a él para observar los papeles.

—Prácticamente todo —contestó y le tendió unas hojas para que leyera—. Confié en que todo saldría bien y no leí nada, según esto ya nada nos pertenece, si tenemos suerte podremos quedarnos con la casa.

El tono tranquilo que hasta entonces había mantenido lo cambió por uno desesperado y empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué sucedió? Tú nunca has hecho algo tan irresponsable, siempre fuiste cuidadoso con todos tus movimientos.

—Un amigo me dijo que todo estaba en orden, que conocía a las personas, revisó los documentos y mencionó que sería todo un éxito y que no había ningún error —empezó a decir, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta del gran error que cometió, cada palabra parecía empeorarlo todo—. No debí confiar en él, debí revisar todo yo mismo.

Edward vio la desesperación de su padre, pero no entendía lo que hizo, en todos esos años jamás había hecho nada parecido, sabía que su padre confiaba plenamente en las personas, pero aun así nunca se permitió esos errores.

—¿Qué amigo? —preguntó, él conocía a varios de sus amigos y colegas, sabía que no había mucho por hacer, pero al menos intentaría ayudarlo.

—Andrew Brandon —contestó sin apartar la mirada de su hijo, sabía que debía contarle, porque le ocultó que conocía a su jefe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

«Hijo, por favor, espera», le había suplicado Esme, mientras que Carlisle se mantuvo en silencio, sin embargo, él no quiso escuchar. Edward tomó el auto de su padre y salió a toda velocidad hacia la empresa Brandon. Carlisle le había confesado que gracias a él había obtenido el empleo, que era amigo de Andrew desde hacía muchos años. En su mente lo único que pensaba era en reclamarle por el fraude que había hecho a su padre; por suerte no ocasionó ningún accidente. Llegó y caminó directamente a la oficina de su jefe sin prestar atención a las personas que le hablaban. Todos lo observaron con curiosidad y creyeron saber el motivo de su comportamiento.

Isabella estaba concentrada escribiendo un informe cuando escuchó a alguien venir, al levantar la mirada vio a Edward acercándose, por un instante se alegró, al pensar que iba a hablar con ella, pero al ver su puño apretado y el rostro lleno de ira se asustó. No sabía qué pensaba hacer, pero era indiscutible que algo andaba mal. Se acercó a él y trató de hablarle, pero Edward la ignoró y se dirigió a la oficina de Andrew; no tocó la puerta, simplemente entró.

Andrew esperaba que Edward acudiera en su búsqueda en cualquier momento, así que no se sorprendió cuando entró a la oficina. Se levantó y caminó hacia él.

—Qué gusto… —No alcanzó a decir más, Edward lo golpeó en el rostro, trató de sostenerse en su escritorio, pero cayó al suelo.

Isabella corrió a su lado y lo ayudó a levantarse, cuando lo hizo le dirigió una mirada fría a su amigo.

—¿Qué sucede contigo, Edward? —recriminó ella.

—Sal de aquí —ordenó Edward y la apartó del lado de Andrew—. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

—Por supuesto que lo es, sé que estás molesto conmigo, pero no tienes por qué golpear a Andrew. —Se puso delante de él impidiendo que se acercara a su novio.

Detrás de ella, Andrew lo miraba, sonriendo, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca. Tenía claro cómo actuar y lo que debía decir.

—Permíteme hablar con él —pidió Andrew tocándole el hombro—. Solo está molesto, pero creo que podemos resolverlo todo hablando.

Isabella lo miró con duda mientras buscaba una buena excusa para quedarse, pero al no hallarla besó a Andrew y antes de salir fulminó a Edward con la mirada.

—Parece que Carlisle habló contigo —dijo y se alejó más de Edward—. Si vuelves a golpearme saldrás de aquí con la policía, así que mantén tu distancia.

—Devuélvele a mi padre todo lo que le has robado —exigió, acercándose amenazadoramente—. Hazlo ahora mismo o serás tú el que terminará preso.

—¿Con qué pruebas? —comenzó a reír—. Por Dios, Edward, sabes que no pueden probar nada, además, ese dinero no lo tengo yo, a mí no me hace falta, pero si quieres saber quién lo tiene, puedes preguntarles a los señores Swan.

La mención de los padres de su amiga lo dejó confundido, dándole tiempo a Andrew para continuar hablando.

—Tal vez la misma Isabella pueda contarte todo, ve y habla con ella, seguramente tendrá una buena explicación para ti. —Le señaló la puerta.

—Me estás mintiendo, ella… Ella no puede estar involucrada en esto —expresó incrédulo y volvió a acercarse a Andrew, enojado, dispuesto a golpearlo hasta que su ira se apaciguara.

* * *

Emmett llevaba algunos días de viaje, la reunión con sus clientes terminó y con ello su estadía en aquella ciudad. El día anterior habló con Andrew y le puso al tanto de la situación, sabía que tenía que regresar de inmediato, pero antes de regresar a su hotel para recoger sus cosas, entró en un local para descansar.

Después de la reunión con sus clientes, Rosalie se sintió cansada, no tenía problemas en negociar con ellos, aunque estaba nerviosa y temía fracasar, mostró una gran seguridad y logró conseguir el contrato. Por lo que, más tranquila, entró en una cafetería, se sumergió en sus pensamientos y no prestó atención a la persona que tenía frente a ella. Él la miró apenas al ingresar en el local, pero no consiguió apartar su mirada, así que se acercó y se detuvo frente a ella. Impaciente por llamar su atención, se sentó en una de las sillas haciendo el mayor ruido posible, pero ella parecía ausente, esperó a que lo notara, sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento.

Después de varios minutos, Rosalie se sintió observaba y tuvo que mirar a su acompañante.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó cansada, no quería la compañía de nadie.

—Emmett McCarty —contestó y extendió su mano.

Ella simplemente lo ignoró, no lo conocía ni tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, se sintió incómoda al no saber qué decir, así que esperó a que Emmett continuara hablando.

—Apenas entraste llamaste mi atención, creo que decir que eres hermosa no me ayudará en nada, pero sí me gustaría invitarte a un café, conversar y…

—Y yo no tengo tiempo para esto —dijo interrumpiéndolo, tomó sus cosas y se levantó—. Creo que deberías buscar a alguien de tu edad para todo lo que mencionaste, con permiso —agregó y salió tranquilamente del lugar.

* * *

Isabella entró a la oficina tras escuchar el ruido, y con horror vio cómo Edward golpeaba a su novio e hizo todo lo posible por apartarlo. Edward, al ver su esfuerzo, se alejó, no deseaba lastimarla.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Sé que estás molesto por nuestra relación… —No pudo continuar puesto que Edward la interrumpió.

—¿Crees que todo esto es por ti? —preguntó incrédulo y enfadado—. Al menos deberías preguntarme qué es lo que él me hizo.

Isabella miró a Andrew esperando a que él le aclarara algo, no quería ver a Edward, al menos no hasta saber lo que sucedía.

—Solo vino a atacarme —contestó Andrew, parecía apenado por la situación—. Será mejor que nos dejes solos.

—Tú me conoces, Isabella, en verdad no pensarás que lo hice por nada, ¿no? —preguntó Edward, no podía creer que su amiga creyera tal cosa de él.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente a Andrew, quería creerle, confiar en él, además, pensó que su novio no tenía motivo para mentir, él era un caballero que siempre la protegía y que nunca haría nada para lastimarla.

—Es mejor que te retires, Edward, no pienso levantar cargos contra ti, pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí ni a Isabella —intervino Andrew mientras rodeaba con el brazo a su novia. Era consciente que ella estaba dudando y no podía permitir que se alejara.

Edward miró impaciente a su amiga, esperando alguna reacción, lo único que deseaba era que le permitiera explicarle, hablar con ella y contarle todo, no necesitaba un «te quiero» de su parte, sino un «quédate» para poder conversar como antes.

—Me decepcionas, Isabella —dijo Edward y ella al fin lo miró a los ojos—. Veo que no te interesa lo que tengo que contar y, a decir verdad, en este momento ya no me importa. Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras, enamorarte de quien desees, pero que te quede claro una cosa: no quiero volver a verte nunca más. Yo sí te consideré mi amiga, pero veo que tú no a mí.

—Edward, yo… —empezó a decir, pero no logró continuar.

—No tienes que decir nada —dijo antes de volver a mirar a Andrew—. Esto no se quedará así, te aseguro que demostraré el fraude que has cometido —agregó antes de marcharse.

—¿De qué fraude está hablando? —cuestionó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no correr tras Edward.

—No lo sé, creo que ya no sabe qué inventar para alejarte de mí —respondió y la abrazó fuertemente—. Por favor, no permitas que nos separe, yo te quiero tanto que no sabría qué hacer si te marcharas.

Isabella se dejó abrazar y empezó a llorar, no le importaba que alguien la viera, hacía mucho tiempo que sus compañeros de trabajo la tenían sin cuidado; ella lo que quería era llorar por la manera en que perdía a un amigo tan querido como Edward. Se convenció de que no tuvo opción, intentó justificar el comportamiento de él, pero le parecía mejor creer en Andrew.

* * *

Edward salió apresurado de la empresa, subió al auto y empezó a conducir sin rumbo alguno, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de hacer lo que fuera por olvidarse de lo que acababa de suceder, no quería aceptar el comportamiento de su amiga, la misma que hace algunos meses conoció y a quien llegó a querer tanto, quizá más de lo que él mismo era consciente. Su teléfono empezó a sonar, pero decidió ignorarlo, no deseaba hablar con nadie, quería sacar todo ese dolor fuera, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que pensó en la única persona que creyó lo entendería. Tomó su teléfono y empezó a marcar el número.

—Rose, te necesito —dijo cuando escuchó que su amiga atendió el teléfono.

—¿Qué te ocurrió, Edward? —preguntó preocupada.

Él empezó a contarle lo que le sucedió a su padre, la intervención de Andrew y, finalmente, las escasas palabras que cruzó con Isabella. Rose quiso consolarlo, pero no encontró la manera de hacerlo, al escucharlo tan triste sintió deseos de llamar a su amiga y gritarle hasta que reaccionara, Rosalie no necesitaba muchos detalles, creía en Edward y sabía que por más que se opusiera a la relación de Andrew e Isabella, jamás inventaría nada para separarlos.

—Voy al aeropuerto ahora mismo, en unas horas estaré allá y podremos hablar con más calma —le aseguró Rose antes de colgar, y posteriormente empezó a empacar, no le importaba no quedarse a hacer turismo, ya que el negocio por el que fue ya estaba sellado.

* * *

Durante el día, la visita de Edward fue el tema más comentado en la empresa, Andrew e Isabella no hicieron nada por ocultar su relación ni por silenciar los rumores que ya se habían formado. A Andrew le agradaba que todos supieran de sus sentimientos por ella, mientras que Isabella solo deseaba que se terminara el día. Intentó comunicarse con Rosalie, pero no logró hacerlo, llamó a Jessica y quedaron en reunirse en la noche. Cuando fue la hora de salida, Isabella tomó sus cosas apresuradamente.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó Alice desde la puerta.

Victoria no había perdido el tiempo y la puso al tanto de la situación, Alice podía estar enferma, pero cuando supo que se trataba de su hermano, salió rápidamente de la casa.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Alice, su hermano está en una reunión, no tardará en salir —aseguró e intentó salir.

—Tú de aquí no te vas hasta que me hayas escuchado. —La sujetó del brazo y la llevó nuevamente a su lugar—. ¿En serio crees que tu relación con Andrew va a durar?

—No sé de qué me habla —dijo en un intento de evadir el tema. Se sentía cansada y triste, y la visita de Alice no era para nada agradable.

—No te hagas la tonta, es evidente que buscas el dinero de mi hermano, pero yo me encargaré de que él abra los ojos y se aparte de ti.

Isabella no contestó, se mostró tranquila e intentó ignorarla.

—Una niña insignificante como tú no se merece a alguien como Andrew —continuó Alice. No se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la oficina de su hermano se abrió; salió uno de los socios, que las saludó, y se marchó.

Andrew se acercó a Isabella y tomó su mano.

—Si vienes a felicitarnos por nuestra relación, eres bienvenida —le dijo a su hermana—. Pero si vienes a ofender a la mujer que amo, te exijo te marches de inmediato.

Isabella, evidentemente sorprendida, lo miró, hasta ese momento no le había dicho que la amaba.

Alice quería gritarle tantas cosas…, pero supo que no era el momento, se convenció de que si le llevaba la contraria se encapricharía más con esa joven. En su mente tramó un plan, el cual lo pondría a funcionar de inmediato.

* * *

Rosalie llegó casi a media noche y no dudó en acudir a casa de su amigo. Seth le abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar, él ya había hablado con Edward, también estaba furioso por lo que Andrew hizo con Carlisle, pero se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el comportamiento de Isabella; en días anteriores, él hubiera asegurado que ella sentía algo por su amigo, por eso estaba desconcertado. Y en cuanto quiso argumentar algo a favor de ella, Edward le gritó y se encerró en su habitación con una botella de alcohol.

Rose tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, exigió que le abriera, sabía que estaba despierto porque escuchaba ruido en el interior.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, abre en este instante si no quieres que derribe esta puerta —gritó y escuchó la risa de su amigo.

—Jamás lo conseguirías —contestó, y segundos después abrió; le permitió pasar.

Ella notó que estaba borracho y vio todas las cosas en el suelo, con resignación lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama, puesto que él apenas y podía mantenerse en pie

—¿Era necesario tanto alcohol? —preguntó para iniciar una conversación.

—Sí —contestó y cayó en la cama—. Al menos me ayudará a olvidar por unas horas.

—Lo siento, Edward, en verdad quisiera encontrar una respuesta adecuada, pero creo que nada te hará sentir mejor, así que he venido a acompañarte. —Se acostó junto a él—. Deberías dormir, pero si quieres seguir tomando, también puedo hacerlo, eso sí, te advierto que lidiar con Rosalie Hale cuando está borracha es muy complicado. —Le quitó la botella y bebió un poco.

—¿No deberías decirme que no lo haga? —preguntó al recordar las interminables ocasiones en las que Isabella le había dicho que beber le hacía daño.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Parece que lo estás pasando bien —contestó y lo miró a los ojos—. Sé que no debería preguntarlo, pero ¿estás bien?

Edward empezó a reír amargamente y de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, la risa dio paso al llanto y abrazó a su amiga. Rose se mantuvo en silencio, entendía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Conocía los sentimientos de su amigo, ella sabía lo que era tener un amor no correspondido… Y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

* * *

Isabella intentó comunicarse con Rose nuevamente, pero no lo conseguía. En el hotel, en el que se supone estaría hospedada, le habían dicho que salió el día anterior, y su celular estaba apagado. No pudo evitar preocuparse, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. La noche anterior Andrew la acompañó hasta su apartamento y se despidió de inmediato, ella le había pedido que se quedara hasta que Jessica llegase, pero él mencionó una reunión importante y se fue.

Hablar con Jessica no fue lo que esperaba, ella necesitaba que alguien la entendiera y que le dijera que estaba actuando correctamente.

«Si eso te hace feliz, entonces te apoyo», le había dicho Jessica, pero al ver la mirada de su amiga supo que no estaba convencida.

Isabella sabía que sus amigos la querían, pero no la estaban apoyando de la manera que deseaba. Pensó en llamar a sus padres, pero esa tampoco era buena opción, quizá su mamá lograría entenderla, aunque no podía asegurarlo. De pronto el apartamento le parecía tan grande y vacío que se sintió peor y quiso salir, no tenía ánimos para ir a trabajar, pero nada lograba quedándose en casa. Sabía que Edward no volvería a la empresa y esa idea le hacía menos deseable aparecerse por ahí.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó, Andrew la recibió alegremente. En su escritorio había un precioso arreglo de flores, y la besó dulcemente antes de entregarle una tarjeta. Sabía que ella amaba los detalles y él haría lo posible por retenerla a su lado y convencerla de que estaba tomando la mejor decisión.

—Pareces cansada, quizá deberías ir a descansar —dijo Andrew mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito ponerme a trabajar —susurró y se alegró de tener mucho papeleo pendiente, necesita olvidarse de todo, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que concentrarse en su trabajo.

Encendió el computador y empezó a revisar unos documentos.

—Mira, Isabella, no quiero que te enfermes, es notorio que no has dormido y me atrevo a asumir que tampoco has comido nada. —Ella bajó la mirada incapaz de responder—. No quiero que te suceda nada, así que tendrás que hacerme caso esta vez, tendrás el día libre para descansar, hoy no hay mucho por hacer y se las podrán arreglar sin nosotros.

—¿Sin nosotros?

—Pienso pasar el día entero contigo y cuidarte —aseguró sonriendo, no le dio tiempo de responder, y se la llevó de ahí. Ella sonrió y le agradeció su atención, no deseaba estar sola y seguramente todo marcharía mejor una vez que hubiera descansado.

* * *

Alice se citó con María en una cafetería, en el centro de la ciudad, necesitaba con urgencia su ayuda para alejar por completo a Isabella de su hermano. Miró su reloj, con impaciencia, odiaba que las personas la hicieran esperar y, a su parecer, María estaba tardando demasiado. Al mirar por una ventana, se sorprendió al ver a su esposo pasar por ahí, él le había asegurado que estaría todo el día en la oficina, así que sin dudar se levantó de su mesa y salió. Al inicio creyó conveniente acercarse y preguntarle a dónde iba, pero finalmente optó por seguirlo a una distancia prudente.

Aquella mañana, Jasper recibió una llamada de Irina, estaba molesta porque había cancelado su viaje y llevaba varias semanas sin verla. Por lo que le advirtió que si no se encontraban ese día, se olvidara de ella. Irina iba pocas veces a verlo a su ciudad, generalmente esperaba que la llevara en sus viajes, o que fuera él quien la visite, pero estaba cansada de tener que esperarlo. Además, sus finanzas se estaban desmoronando y ella lo necesitaba para solucionarlo, se consideraba alguien hermosa y creía que podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies, por lo que decidió que si Jasper no la ayudaba, se buscaría a otra persona.

Él no deseaba perderla, así que, sin pensarlo, salió de la oficina rumbo al hotel en donde ella se hospedaba, y ya que el lugar estaba cerca de la empresa prefirió caminar en lugar de ir en el auto. Iba tan distraído y feliz por volver a verla que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía.

Entró al hotel y en la recepción preguntó por Irina, cuando le dijeron el número de habitación se dirigió de inmediato al ascensor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Lamento mucho la demora pero han pasado varias cosas que me han impedido publicar antes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

La sensación de pérdida no se alejaba de Isabella desde el momento en que vio a su amigo salir. Aun así se mantuvo firme en su decisión y, junto con su novio, salió de la empresa. Andrew tomó su mano ante la atenta mirada de todos, quienes no ocultaron su sorpresa. Ella no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda por las miradas de desprecio que algunos le dirigían y, para su sorpresa, otros la veían con compasión. No soportó tal escrutinio y apresuró su paso, al llegar al estacionamiento y subir al auto logró relajarse un poco.

—¿A dónde deseas ir? —preguntó Andrew cuando se sentó a su lado—. ¿A tu departamento?

—No, creo que me sentiría tranquila en cualquier otro sitio —contestó mientras pensaba en lo que haría durante el día. Su idea original no incluía la compañía de su novio, aunque creyó que quizá sería lo mejor, de lo contrario hubiera ido en la búsqueda de Edward y ella estaba convencida de que él era el que estaba equivocado.

—Te llevaré a mi casa, allá podrás descansar y te puedo asegurar que te sentirás mejor; claro, a menos que no quieras estar ahí.

Él puso en marcha el auto y salió del edificio esperando obtener alguna respuesta de Isabella.

—En tu casa estaremos bien —respondió en un susurro, no tenía ningún sitio al que acudir.

Poco a poco el cansancio empezó a vencerla, deseaba tanto lograr descansar un poco y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido que cerró los ojos ignorando cualquier pregunta de su novio. Él no dijo nada, era evidente que estaba cansada y si tenía que verla dormir, eso haría, al menos sabría en dónde se encontraba.

* * *

Edward se levantó muy tarde aquella mañana y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con Rose en la cocina, recordaba haber hablado con ella, aunque en realidad no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedió. Miró a su alrededor esperando hallar a Seth, ya que sentía que le debía una disculpa.

—Tuvo que ir al trabajo, pero me dijo que te mantuviera vigilado —explicó Rosalie mientras depositaba delante de él su desayuno.

—No tengo hambre —contestó y se alejó de la comida, caminó hacia el sofá para descansar un poco más. Ella lo siguió y se sentó a su lado—. Gracias por estar aquí —agregó y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Siempre que me necesites —dijo y se dejó abrazar—. Pero debemos hacer algo para solucionar lo de tu familia, no estoy muy informada, pero estoy segura que encontraremos alguna solución.

—No te preocupes, que pienso ponerme a cargo ahora mismo —aseguró—. Iré a casa de mis padres para conseguir todos los documentos y ponerme a leerlos uno por uno.

—Primero deberías ducharte, estoy segura que a Esme no le gustará verte así —sugirió, y él asintió—. Date prisa que quiero también pasar por mi casa para cambiarme.

—¿No deberías ir a trabajar?

—No, Jasper me ha dicho que él tiene todo controlado, además tengo que ir a ver a mamá, hablé con ella y dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante.

* * *

Alice llevaba varios minutos frente a una habitación del hotel, había sido muy cautelosa al seguir a su esposo y no podía negar que temía lo que podría llegar a encontrar. Para ella no tenía sentido que él estuviera en aquel lugar.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora? —preguntó una de las empleadas del hotel. La había visto ahí ya demasiado tiempo y parecía no tener intención de moverse—. ¿Se perdió la llave de su habitación?

—Sí, no sé en dónde las dejé. ¿Cree que podría ayudarme? —contestó tranquilamente, si quería saber lo que sucedía dentro, ese era el momento.

—Sería mejor que bajara a recepción y les explique la situación, ahí la ayudarán. —La observó con atención, dudaba que fuera un huésped del hotel, ya que nunca antes la había visto, pero quería averiguar qué hacía ahí.

—Tengo un poco de prisa y estoy segura de que usted sabe cómo abrirla —dijo impaciente y sacó dinero de su bolsa—. Le daré lo que me pida.

La empleada la miró dudosa, pero finalmente accedió, de todos modos, no tenía nada que perder. Así que, sin ni siquiera preguntar su nombre y asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba hospedada en el hotel, sacó una de sus llaves y abrió.

—¿Necesita algo más? —inquirió, y Alice le indicó que guardara silencio—. ¿Qué sucede?

Alice entró lo más sigilosamente posible y por curiosidad la empleada la siguió. Caminaron hacia donde escucharon algunos ruidos, tras unos cuantos pasos se detuvo. Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces, no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ni Jasper ni Irina se dieron cuenta de su intromisión, y ella, rápidamente, salió de ahí.

Se sentía estúpida por no haberlo notado antes, no quería que él supiera que lo había descubierto, necesitaba pensar en cómo lo iba a enfrentar. Al inicio consideró hacer un gran escándalo, pero no quería que nadie más se enterase de eso, no pensaba hacer el ridículo frente a todos.

* * *

Edward y Rosalie llegaron a la casa Cullen, saludaron a Esme y a la señora Hale. Desde el día anterior, Carlisle no había salido de la biblioteca, no comió ni durmió, solo leyó una y otra vez todos los papeles que firmó, esperando encontrar alguna cláusula que lo ayudara. Consultó con su abogado y con varios colegas, pero nadie le dio alguna esperanza, e incluso algunos a los que consideraba sus amigos le dieron la espalda.

—Papá, no te desanimes, juntos encontraremos una solución —dijo Edward y se acercó a él, verlo tan abatido le dolía, deseó poder encontrar una solución inmediata, pero en realidad no había nada que hacer.

—Perdóname, no sé ni cómo mirarte a ti o a tu madre después de lo que hice —susurró sin levantar la mirada.

—Todo mejorará, estoy seguro que conseguiremos recuperar lo que nos robaron. —Trató de sonar convincente, aunque no con mucho éxito.

—Les fallé, lo siento tanto. —Estaba deprimido y convencido de que era su culpa, quiso poder hacer más, pero le parecía imposible.

—Nadie te culpa por nada —aseguró su hijo.

* * *

La señora Hale le comentó a su hija los planes que tenía: un viaje fuera del país para visitar a su hermano, quien hacía mucho que insistía con que fuese a verlo; además había decidido ayudar a los Cullen con cualquier cosa que necesitaran, poniendo a su disposición todo lo suyo para ayudarlos a salir de ese problema, desde abogados hasta dinero para solventar sus deudas. Rosalie se mostró de acuerdo y aseguró que Jasper tampoco tendría ningún inconveniente.

—Carlisle no ha querido verme y mucho menos hablarme, pero no creo que Edward esté de acuerdo en aceptar nada, de todos modos se los agradezco —dijo Esme sinceramente—. Con contar con su apoyo es suficiente.

—Yo hablaré con Edward, él es consciente de la situación que están atravesando y estoy convencida de que nos permitirá ayudarlos —replicó Rose.

Edward se unió a ellas tras dejar a su padre solo, ya que no había manera de convencerlo de salir de ahí. Escuchó la propuesta de su amiga y aunque en el fondo él reconocía que necesitaban ayuda, quiso negarse a admitirlo, no quería aceptar su dinero. Rosalie le dio varios argumentos y en el instante que él iba a rebatir escucharon el timbre de la puerta. Esme se apresuró a abrir y recibió la notificación que le entregaron, en la cual el banco les informaba que tenían que entregar la casa en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Un profundo silencio se instaló en el lugar, nadie se atrevía a hablar, Esme había tenido la esperanza de poder conservar su hogar, sin embargo, eso era ya imposible. Edward pensó en llevarlos a su departamento, pero no era grande y aunque Seth lo comprendiera, no quería incomodarlo.

—Pueden quedarse en nuestro departamento —propuso la señora Hale—. Le harían compañía a mi Rose.

—No es necesario, yo buscaré un lugar para nosotros —aseguró Edward, aunque dudaba encontrar algo en el transcurso del día.

—Yo estoy por irme de viaje y no quisiera que mi hija se quedara sola, sé que ustedes cuidarían bien de ella —replicó la madre de Rose, ella quería mucho a la familia Cullen.

—Gracias por ayudarnos —intervino Esme y la abrazó—. Estaremos encantados de vivir con tu hija, trataremos de buscar un lugar para nuestra familia lo más pronto posible.

Edward no pudo hacer nada más que agradecerles, y enseguida empezaron a recoger algunas de sus pertenencias.

* * *

Al despertar, Isabella no reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba, miró a su alrededor un poco confundida, se asustó al notar que alguien la tenía abrazada y rápidamente intentó apartarse, aunque no logró hacerlo.

—Espero hayas descansado bien —susurró Andrew en su oído y le besó en la mejilla para tranquilizarla.

—Gracias, logré descansar —contestó nerviosa, recordó que antes de dormir iban a casa de Andrew, así que sin duda esa era su habitación. Trató de levantarse nuevamente, pero él no se lo permitió.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa en marcharte?

—No es eso, sólo que creo que he estado demasiado tiempo acostada —dijo, pero al sentir los labios de su novio en su cuello se estremeció—. No quiero incomodarte.

—No lo haces, estoy feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo —continuó besándola. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, permitió que él la acariciara, aunque en su mente algo le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Tal vez era la pesadilla que tuvo mientras dormía, o únicamente sentía que todo pasaba demasiado rápido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al lado de Andrew, y mucho más cuando él comenzó a despojarla de su blusa, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en su sitio intentando no dejarse en evidencia, ella deseaba con todos sus fuerzas querer tenerlo cerca y estar con él para demostrarse que había tomado la decisión correcta. Pero, luego de unos minutos que a ella le parecieron toda una eternidad, se separó de él abruptamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él confundido e intentando acercarse a su novia, dejó de hacerlo cuando la vio alejarse—. Siento haberme comportado de esta forma, no era mi intención presionarte…

—No, no, no es tu culpa, es solo que esto no está bien, a mí me han enseñado que únicamente debo entregarme a alguien cuando estemos casados —dijo, aunque a quien trataba de convencerse era a sí misma.

No mentía completamente, ya que eso era algo que le venían repitiendo desde que era niña.

—Eso puede suceder pronto si lo deseas —contestó—. Tan pronto como quieras puedo entregarte un hermoso anillo de compromiso y casarnos. Aunque ya eres lo suficientemente madura como para saber que no está mal hacer el amor con tu pareja… Yo te amo.

—No estamos listos para casarnos, hay que esperar. Ni siquiera sé que pensarán mis padres, tienen que conocerte y luego… —No supo cómo continuar, la idea de un matrimonio la desquiciaba, todo sucedía demasiado rápido y ella no sabía bien cómo proceder.

—Ok, tranquila, intenta calmarte —pidió cuando vio que parecía cerca de entrar en una crisis nerviosa, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos—. No nos comprometeremos hasta que no estés lista —aseguró—. Pero, sobre lo otro, te aseguro que no tiene nada de malo, te trataré como una princesa y disfrutarás tanto o más que yo.

Isabella se tensó al escucharlo, en verdad deseaba poder entregarse al hombre que amaba, siempre supo que no le importaría no estar casada, sino enamorada; solo que no sabía que tan preparada estaba para dar ese paso con Andrew, ¿lo amaba? Debía hacerlo, de otra manera no estaría a su lado, pero no sentía nada de lo que añoraba; había leído infinidad de libros románticos y tenía muchas expectativas sobre el amor. Andrew era todo lo que un día soñó, pero le faltaba algo, por alguna razón se sentía incompleta.

—Hoy no sucederá nada, pero te aseguro que encontraremos el momento adecuado —prometió ella, y dejó de pensar en todo lo que atormentaba su mente.

—Y yo te aseguró que será perfecto y no te arrepentirás —contestó y la besó intentando que olvidara todos sus miedos.

* * *

Carlisle se negó a abandonar su casa, pero entre el llanto de Esme, las palabras de Rose y un poco de fuerza por parte de Edward, lograron sacarlo de ahí y lo convencieron de ir al departamento de los Hale. La madre de Rosalie los instaló y aquella noche fue al aeropuerto acompañada de su hija y de Edward, se despidió y les dijo que se mantendría en contacto por si se presentaba algún inconveniente.

—Tenemos que hablar con Isabella —comentó Rose cuando estaban regresando a casa.

—No tengo nada que hablar con ella, sé que es tu amiga, pero te pido que a mí no me la nombres —solicitó Edward y se concentró en el camino, lo menos que necesitaba era más problemas en su vida y, sin duda, Isabella podía convertirse en uno grande.

—Al menos debes contarle la verdad… —empezó a decir, pero la mirada furiosa de Edward la detuvo.

—No volveré a hablar con ella —aseguró fríamente.

Rosalie se enojó ante la actitud de su amigo, a pesar que lo entendía sabía que no podía dar por terminado ese asunto sin antes hablar. El resto del trayecto fue en completo silencio. Cuando entraron al departamento, encontraron a Esme sentada en el sofá, llorando, al verlos se acercó a ellos de inmediato.

—Carlisle salió, estaba muy mal, se llevó su arma, no pude detenerlo —dijo entre sollozos—. Hay que encontrarlo, no sé lo que piensa hacer.

—Quédate con mi madre, yo llamaré a Seth para que me ayude a buscarlo —intervino Edward de inmediato, la depresión de su padre era evidente y temía lo peor.

Rosalie asintió e intentó calmar a Esme, minutos después llegó a visitarla Jessica, quien se preocupó por lo ocurrido y se quedó con ellas.

* * *

Isabella regresó a su departamento por la noche, después de cenar con Andrew. A pesar de no haber trabajado se sentía sumamente cansada; intentó llamar a Jessica pero no le atendía. Telefoneó a Rose, pero tampoco tuvo suerte.

—Vaya amigas que tengo, nunca están conmigo cuando lo necesito —se quejó, dejándose caer en su cama.

Llamar a sus padres no era una opción, buscar a Edward tampoco. Estaba enojada con él por su comportamiento, y antes de que ella lo perdonara, él necesitaba darle una buena explicación y ofrecer una disculpa a su novio.

…..

Seth salió con su amigo a buscar a Carlisle, fueron a todos los lugares que se les ocurrió, pero no tuvieron éxito, pasaron horas recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, incluso visitaron hospitales. Al amanecer, regresaron para ver si en el departamento tenían noticias, pero lamentablemente no sabían nada. Esme dormía, lo cual alivió un poco a Edward.

—Lo encontraremos —aseguró Rosalie mientras le servía una taza de café

—Hay que dar aviso a la policía —sugirió Jessica, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido alejada—. Le pediré ayuda a mi papá, él tiene muchos contactos y estoy segura que lograremos encontrarlo pronto.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, le sorprendió su presencia, ya que ellos nunca habían sido amigos, incluso él creía que lo odiaba.

Cuando iba a responder, Jessica recibió una llamada y se apartó un poco para contestar, era Isabella quien le pidió que fuera a verla.

—Lo siento, Edward tiene un problema y estamos ayudándolo —contestó Jessica a su amiga con un tono bajo de voz, no quería incomodar a nadie.

—¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de Edward? —cuestionó Isabella y antes de que Jessica pudiera responder, añadió—: Ni siquiera me importa, lo que me molesta es que mis amigas prefieran estar con él en los momentos que yo más las necesito. Ni siquiera lo habrían conocido de no ser por mí, y no es la persona que dice ser. ¿Sabes qué hizo ayer? Vino a armar un escándalo a la oficina y a decir mentiras sobre Andrew, y ahora solo quiere alejarme de mis amigas, por venganza —agregó molesta.

—Estás equivocada… —No pudo continuar porque su amiga ya había colgado.

Jessica se quedó sorprendida con el teléfono en la mano, no comprendía la actitud de su amiga.

—¿Era Isabella? —preguntó Rosalie al acercarse a ella.

—Sí, creo que debemos hablar con ella antes de que no quiera volvernos a dirigir la palabra —contestó no muy segura y preocupada—. Primero hablaré con mi papá y luego iré con ella.

—Está bien, yo tengo que salir, iré con Jasper y luego te acompañaré a ver a nuestra amiga.

* * *

Edward salió nuevamente con Seth a buscar a su padre, dejaron a Esme con Tanya, que afortunadamente ese día llegó a visitarlos. Jessica le pidió ayuda a su padre y él no dudó en complacerla, habló con sus contactos en la policía y la búsqueda se inició de inmediato. Mientras tanto, Rose fue a la oficina en busca de Jasper.

—Mamá me puso al tanto de la situación y me pidió que facilitara cualquier recurso para ayudar a los Cullen —le comunicó Jasper—. Si necesitas ausentarte por unos días, lo entenderé.

La actitud de Jasper la sorprendió, le pareció que estaba más relajado, incluso le sonrió un poco. En ningún momento cuestionó la decisión de su madre y lo que era más extraño, tenía la mejilla roja, como si alguien le hubiese golpeado, y parecía feliz por eso. Tuvo el impulso de preguntarle qué le sucedió, pero cuando iba a hacerlo Alice entró a la oficina.

—Nos vemos en unos días —dijo Jasper, entonces Rose supo que era el momento de marcharse y, sin decir nada, salió.

* * *

Isabella se había quedado en su apartamento, no tenía intención alguna de levantarse de la cama, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, por eso intentó hacerlo con Jessica, pero ella le dijo que estaba con Edward, lo que la puso furiosa. Trató de dormir un poco pero no lo conseguía, la imagen de su amigo aparecía siempre y, lo que es peor, ella se sentía culpable, pero no lograba descifrar el motivo.

Rosalie y Jessica llegaron al mismo tiempo, aún conservaban las llaves, por lo que no tuvieron que esperar a que Isabella abriera la puerta. Entraron y fueron de inmediato a su habitación, la encontraron en la cama, lo cual las preocupó.

—¿Acaso Edward les dio permiso de venir? —preguntó sarcásticamente Isabella.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña y explícanos lo que ocurre —contestó Rosalie, obligándola a sentarse.

—Habla de una vez, Isabella —dijo Jessica al ver que su amiga no pensaba decir nada, solo las miraba con reproche.

—Edward fue ayer a golpear a Andrew, solo porque se enteró de nuestra relación, inventó algunas mentiras y se fue —explicó, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que ellas entendieran su actitud.

—Estás equivocada, lo que debes hacer es ir y hablar con Edward —aconsejó Jessica—. Hay cosas que no sabes y deberías dejar que él te las explique.

Rosalie se limitó a dejarlas hablar, conocía a Isabella, sabía lo testadura que podía ser y si no se le hablaba con las palabras adecuadas, sin duda terminaría echándolas de ahí. Así que esperó pacientemente a que Jessica lograra convencerla.

—No pienso dirigirle la palabra hasta que él no se disculpe con Andrew y conmigo —aseguró—. Y si en realidad ustedes me tuvieran un poco de aprecio, tampoco le hablarían.

Jessica iba a responder, pero fue Rosalie quien se le adelantó.

—Isabella, sabes que te quiero como a una hermana, pero sinceramente ahora te estás comportando como una idiota. —Su amiga la miró sorprendida—. Conoces a Edward y sabes que él no actuaría así sin motivo, y mucho menos inventaría nada para separarte de Andrew. ¿Acaso no has pensado que es él quien miente?

—Andrew jamás me mentiría, y si vienen acá solo para interceder por el cobarde e inmaduro de Edward, mejor váyanse porque no las necesito.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

Cuando estás enojado puedes decir cosas de las cuales te arrepientes más tarde. Eso había aprendido Isabella, odiaba recordar aquella pelea con Rose y Jessica ocurrida hace ya dos semanas. Desde aquel día no las había vuelto a ver. Quiso llamarlas en varias ocasiones, pero no lo hizo, necesitaba creer que estaba en lo correcto, no podía ni siquiera pensar en que Edward no estuviera equivocado y que sus amigas la traicionaron.

Andrew ahora era prácticamente su único apoyo, ya que de sus padres no sabía nada; hacía un par de días había ido a visitarlos, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando le dijeron que estaban de viaje. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola, necesitaba aferrarse a algo, así que lo hizo, decidió que Andrew era la única persona que no le mentiría y que no la abandonaría, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para que su relación funcionara. No le importaba ningún comentario dirigido a ella, evitaba la mirada de todos cuando estaba en la oficina, hablaba solo lo necesario y se sentía feliz cuando tenía que marcharse. Salir con su novio se había vuelto su momento favorito del día y le agradecía por no dejarla sola.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —preguntó Andrew abrazándola por la espalda.

Era domingo, la noche anterior él se había quedado con ella en el departamento. Lo cual venía haciendo ya desde hacía varios días.

—Sí, solo pensaba —contestó un poco ausente—. Extraño a mis amigas.

—No las necesitas, si ellas prefieren estar con Edward, entonces, jamás fueron tus amigas —dijo y la besó en el cuello intentando distraerla.

—Es sólo que, hoy… —Se quedó mirando con insistencia el calendario—. Es el cumpleaños de Rose, siempre lo hemos celebrado, pero ahora, no sé si debería al menos llamarla.

Por su mente pasó todo lo ocurrido en años anteriores, los momentos compartidos con sus amigas y, sin darse cuenta, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

—¿Crees que deba ir a buscarlas? —preguntó Isabella, ella conocía la respuesta, a Andrew no le gustaba Rose.

—No, no tienes que ir con personas que no te quieren cerca —respondió enfadado—. ¿Mi compañía no es suficiente?

—Es distinto, pero olvidemos eso, creo que saldré a caminar.

—¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

Ella hubiera preferido decirle que deseaba estar sola, pero cuando iba a hacerlo su teléfono sonó, le alegró ver que era su madre. Le contestó de inmediato, aunque no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada, ya que su mamá parecía estar muy interesada en invitarla a casa porque había algo importante que necesitaba decirle.

—Hoy estaré en casa de mis padres —informó feliz, y su humor pareció mejorar.

Andrew estaba al tanto de lo que los señores Swan iban a decirle y sonrió, después de todo, era lo mejor.

* * *

Quizá si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, quizá si aquella noche se hubiera quedado a su lado, quizá si hubiera estado al tanto de los negocios de su padre…. Miles de posibilidades pasaban por la mente de Edward los últimos días, sin embargo, él sabía que no ganaba nada con eso.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Rose, quizá por milésima vez, él había dejado de contar el número de veces que su amiga le repetía eso.

—¿Y de quién entonces? —preguntó automáticamente, sabía que ella no tenía respuesta para eso y, aunque la tuviera, jamás replicaría.

—Él despertará —aseguró, a pesar del diagnóstico del médico ella no perdía las esperanzas. Era un gran apoyo para Esme y Edward. Aunque él se ponía difícil.

Había pasado exactamente cincuenta y seis horas con cuarenta y tres minutos buscando a Carlisle, hasta que el amigo del padre de Jessica los llamó y les pidió acudir al hospital. Cuando recibió esa llamada, Edward estaba con Seth, así que Rosalie fue la encargada de llevar a Esme, se reunieron ahí y les explicaron el diagnóstico que había dado el médico.

—Está en coma, los médicos no creen que logre despertar —dijo Edward, enojado mientras salía del hospital seguido por quien se había convertido no solo en su mejor amiga, sino en su hermana.

—Dijeron que había pocas posibilidades —replicó cuando lo alcanzó—. Tenemos esperanza, así que no te desanimes.

—Mi mamá no puede quedarse a vivir aquí, debemos encontrar la manera de convencerla de regresar a casa.

Desde aquel día, Esme decidió que no se movería de su lado, a veces iba a casa para descansar unas horas, gracias a la insistencia de su hijo, pero regresaba enseguida. Ella estaba convencida de que su esposo despertaría en cualquier momento.

—Lo haremos, solo dame tiempo para pensar en algo que funcione para todos, mientras tanto, vamos a continuar con nuestro trabajo.

—Es domingo, Rose, se supone que los domingos no trabajamos y, por si no lo recuerdas, es tu cumpleaños. —Hizo énfasis en esas últimas palabras—. Deja de pensar en cómo ayudarme y decídete a seguir con tu vida normal.

—Déjame tranquila, Edward, que yo sé lo que hago, mejor concéntrate en lo que tenemos pendiente.

—No sé a lo que te refieres concretamente, tenemos muchas cosas pendientes —le recordó. Días después de encontrar a Carlisle, decidió que necesitaba ponerse a trabajar para mantener a sus padres e intentar recuperar lo perdido.

Rosalie le consiguió un empleo en su empresa, así que se concentró en eso en el día y por la noche se dedicó a buscar a las personas que estafaron a su padre. Sabía que una de ellas era Andrew, pero no había manera de probarlo, ya que él lo hizo a través de otras personas. Habló con abogados y todos le aseguraron que mientras no tuviera pruebas, no podían proceder a nada.

—¿Así que es mi cumpleaños? —preguntó Rose sonriendo, él asintió—. ¿Me darías lo que te pida?

—Si está a mi alcance —contestó inseguro, no sabía lo que su amiga tenía en mente.

—Pues quiero que por este día nos olvidemos de todo lo sucedido y únicamente nos divirtamos, así que…

—No puedo tomarme el día libre.

—Pero lo harás —dijo Jessica apareciendo detrás de ellos—. Es el cumpleaños de Rose, haremos lo que ella nos pida.

Jess se había vuelto una verdadera amiga para él y un magnífico apoyo para Esme, a ella le agradaba estar con ellos y simplemente estar ahí, ayudarlos, hablar o escucharlos; se había dado cuenta que era buena para escuchar a las personas.

Después de lo ocurrido con James, se distanció de sus amigas, pero al poco tiempo notó que eso no serviría de nada, y ya que a Isabella parecía que no le hacía falta, decidió seguir con su amistad con Rose y conoció también a Edward. Él antes no le caía bien, no porque tuviera algo de malo, sino porque odiaba la manera en que veía y trataba a Isabella; ella amaba a James, pero jamás obtuvo una sola mirada de amor de su parte. Ahora estaba feliz, porque empezaba a dejar su pasado atrás.

* * *

Jasper trató de entrar a su casa, no lo consiguió. Alice había cumplido su amenaza de cambiar las cerraduras. Hacía días que no veía a sus hijos, y los extrañaba. Hablar con Alice nunca era bueno, porque terminaba gritándole. Tocó el timbre de la puerta con insistencia, pero nadie abrió, cansado, regresó al departamento que recientemente había adquirido y se sentó a beber, eso era lo único que lo tranquilizaba desde aquel día que salió de su casa con sus maletas.

 **Flashback.**

Alice se presentó en su oficina dispuesta a continuar con la discusión de la noche anterior, él no tenía intención de armar un escándalo en la empresa y con toda la paciencia del mundo la convenció de esperar a que hablaran en la casa. Resolvió algunos asuntos importantes antes de irse a reunir con su esposa.

—¿Qué has decidido? —preguntó Alice, molesta. La noche anterior ella le había informado que estaba al tanto de su engaño y le puso un ultimátum: era Irina o ella y sus hijos.

—Quiero el divorcio —contestó con convicción. No necesitaba mucho tiempo para pensar, su vida al lado de Alice era un infierno y hace tiempo que se dio cuenta que su relación con Irina no era pasajera, porque se había enamorado de ella.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo es posible que pienses abandonar a tu familia por una…?

—Ten cuidado por cómo te expresas de ella, pienso hacerla mi esposa en cuanto nos divorciemos —aseguró.

Alice se quedó atónita, nunca había esperado esa respuesta, pensó en varias razones y excusas para retenerlo, incluso estuvo a punto de armar un escándalo, sin embargo, estaba convencida de que no resultaría. Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y se negó a que él las viera, por lo que con todo el valor que pudo reunir, dijo:

—Llévate tus cosas ahora mismo, no quiero que regreses.

—Quiero explicarles a los niños, no voy a alejarme de ellos.

—Ellos no volverán hasta mañana, se han quedado con mi hermano —mintió, quería lastimar a Jasper—. Solo sal de aquí y nunca vuelvas, porque no conseguirás entrar.

Jasper asintió y en poco tiempo empacó sus cosas, y sin decir nada más se fue mientras Alice lloraba en su habitación.

 **Fin flashback.**

Desde aquel día, siempre trató de comunicarse con sus hijos, quiso buscarlos en la escuela a la que acudían, pero no consiguió encontrarlos, no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero Alice parecía saber esconderse bastante bien. Habló con Andrew esperando recibir ayuda, pero solo recibió un par de golpes de su cuñado; la versión que Alice le había contado era un poco diferente a lo que Jasper tenía que decir, pero ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de hablar.

* * *

Emmett miraba impacientemente la puerta del restaurante, su amigo llevaba varios minutos de retraso y él no quería perder el tiempo.

—Siento el retraso, tuve que ir a dejar a Isabella a casa de sus padres —se disculpo Andrew mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—Claro, como ella no puede ir a ningún lado sola… —contestó con ironía—. Dale un respiro o puede cansarse.

—No lo hará, no ahora que únicamente me tiene a mí.

Los dos pidieron café antes de continuar con su plática.

—Ayer me encontré con el amor de mi vida —aseguró Emmett sonriendo—. ¿Recuerdas a la chica de la que te conté?

—¿Aquella a la que conociste en tu último viaje y no quiso ni siquiera hablar contigo? —preguntó—. Asumo que al menos ya sabes el nombre.

—Rosalie Hale, trabaja en la empresa Hale junto con su hermano —contestó orgulloso—. Por ahora no quiere saber nada de mí, pero te aseguro que pronto la volveré a ver y aceptará una invitación mía.

Emmett empezó a relatarle cómo se encontraron, mientras que Andrew no paraba de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo su novia y cómo recibiría la noticia que sus padres pensaban darle.

—Todavía me pregunto por qué eres mi mejor amigo —dijo Emmett al ver que no le prestaba atención.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Por supuesto, te dije que… Ya no importa —dijo molesto, y se levantó de su asiento para luego salir del lugar.

* * *

En casa de los Swan, Isabella fue recibida con un gran abrazo de su madre, lo cual le sorprendió, parecía más feliz de lo normal.

—El fin de semana daremos una fiesta —informó Renée—. Ese día conocerás a alguien muy importante.

—¿A quién?

—No puedo decirte, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, pero debes verte fabulosa —contestó y empezó a hablarle de vestidos, zapatos y un sinfín de cosas que a su hija no le interesaba.

—¿Puedo invitar a alguien? —preguntó de pronto al recordar que sus padres todavía no sabían nada de Andrew.

—Tus amigas ya están invitadas —contestó y antes de que Isabella dijera algo agregó—: Pero si quieres traer a alguien más, está bien.

Ella asintió, estaba preocupada y nerviosa por cómo tomarían la noticia de su noviazgo con Andrew. El que más le inquietaba era su padre, no quería una pelea con ellos, pero si no aceptaban a su novio no habría manera de evitarlo.

—¿Y papá?

—Resolviendo algunos asuntos pendientes, ya sabes cómo es, vive para el trabajo —contestó enfadada, odiaba que siempre la dejaran en casa mientras él resolvía sus problemas.

—Quería verlo.

—Más tarde, él tiene mucho que contarte, sobre los negocios y sobre lo que sucederá el sábado…

La voz misteriosa de su madre la inquietaba, no sabía qué iba a suceder en aquella fiesta, pero sí que era algo que iba a cambiar algo, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era, pero la asustaba.

* * *

Rosalie decidió que solamente quería salir y pasar un día con sus amigos, sin importar lo que hicieran. Seth, que fue el último en encontrarlos, propuso que sería buena idea ir a ver una carrera de su amigo Ben y luego podían ir a almorzar al restaurante preferido de Rosalie. Jessica no se mostró muy entusiasmada por la idea, pero accedió, su mayor problema radicaba en que no estaba acostumbrada a ir a esos lugares ni frecuentar a personas de un nivel de clase social bajo.

—Esto no está tan mal —admitió Jessica después de varios minutos—. Pensé que…

—Que no te agradarían mis amigos tanto como te agrado yo —intervino Edward sonriendo y ella asintió—. Al menos deberías dejar de esconderte.

—No me escondía —replicó, a pesar de saber que hacía todo lo posible por pasar desapercibida.

—Tendríamos que venir más a menudo —dijo Rosalie emocionada mientras contemplaba la carrera, a ella le gustaban mucho los autos—. Quizá tu amigo me deje conducir alguno uno de estos días.

—Si quieres hacerlo puedo hablar con él —sugirió Edward—. Es tu cumpleaños.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias… —gritó y lo abrazó—. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Edward recordó la vez que llevó por primera vez a Isabella, pero de inmediato trató de alejar esa imagen de su mente, en los últimos días se había prohibido pensar en ella y hasta ese momento lo estaba cumpliendo.

Cuando la carrera terminó, Ben se acercó a saludarlos, permitió a Rose dar una vuelta siempre y cuando fuera bajo la supervisión de Edward. A ella le gustaba la velocidad, así que pisó el acelerador con fuerza ante el asombro de su amigo, quien a cada minuto le pedía que se controlara un poco.

—Jamás me hubiera imaginado que Edward Cullen tuviera miedo a un poco de velocidad —le dijo Rose.

—No es la velocidad lo que me asusta —contestó—. Me preocupa que seas tú quien esté al volante.

Ella lo miró molesta, pero poco a poco fue sonriendo nuevamente cuando en la última vuelta decidió que sería mejor acelerar un poco más.

—¿Te das cuenta? Manejo incluso mejor que tú —señaló Rose muy orgullosa de sí misma.

—Al menos sigo vivo —respondió y rodeó con sus brazos a su amiga—. Puedes tomar eso como un regalo de cumpleaños —añadió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Después decidieron que era hora de almorzar, Rose ya sabía a dónde quería ir, era uno de sus lugares favoritos y pensó que si tenía suerte, se encontraría también a Isabella, ya que a ella también le gustaba acudir ahí. La extrañaba y después de haber pasado tantos cumpleaños juntas, le dolía que ahora estuvieran distanciadas.

Al llegar, Rosalie miró por todo el lugar, lamentablemente su amiga no se encontraba ahí, pero mantuvo su sonrisa y con sus amigos caminó directo hacia una mesa disponible, los cuatro reían y hablaban, Edward en ningún momento dejó de abrazar a Rose y, de vez en cuando, le decía cosas al oído.

* * *

Isabella salió de casa de sus padres más rápido de lo que imaginó, quería ir a ver a Rosalie y casi podía asegurar en dónde se encontraba en ese momento. No dudó en pasar por ese lugar para verla a lo lejos y con un poco de suerte se atrevería a saludarla, pero no se imaginó que también Edward estaría ahí y mucho menos que verlo tan cercano a Rose y junto a sus otros amigos le causaría tales sensaciones. Deseaba acercarse y exigirles una explicación, sin embargo, solo atinó a correr lejos de allí.

No tenía a dónde más acudir y, a decir verdad, no estaba de ánimo para nada, regresó a su departamento esperando poder tener la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—Regresas pronto —comentó Andrew cuando la vio en entrar.

Por un minuto quiso no haberle dado una llave a su novio.

—Mis papás no tenían mucho que decir, solo que el sábado habrá una fiesta a la que iremos juntos —dijo, el rostro de Andrew se iluminó y se preguntó por qué ella tenía tantas dudas si todo parecía marchar bien.

—Me presentarás a tus padres, eso es algo que debemos festejar —contestó y la rodeó con sus brazos—. Gracias, Isabella, significa mucho para mí. —Y la besó dulcemente.

Isabella se sintió mal por preocuparse por cosas que no debía y decidió que se concentraría en mejorar su relación con Andrew. Iba a decir algo cuando notó que en el sofá había una guitarra.

—¿Tocas? —le preguntó a su novio, sorprendida.

—Sí, me gusta hacerlo en mi tiempo libre, ¿quieres que te cante una canción? —No esperó a que ella respondiera, la tomó de la mano y la llevó al sofá—. Quizá no sea el mejor cantante del mundo, pero estoy tan enamorado de ti que me arriesgaré a hacerlo.

Ella solo lo miró ilusionada, eso era algo que le encantaba, sus detalles, la certeza con la que le decía que la amaba, deseaba tener esa seguridad. Mientras lo escuchaba atentamente, se permitió olvidar todo lo demás y únicamente tenía ojos para él, se maravilló por todo lo que le ofrecía y sin pensarlo, le quitó el instrumento para besarlo efusivamente, deseando transmitirle todo el agradecimiento que sentía en esos momentos.

Y tuvo la convicción de que llegaría a amarlo tanto como él parecía amarla a ella. Lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de no dejar ni un solo espacio entre ellos y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía o deseaba sentir por él.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

¿Es posible tener sentimientos tan fuertes hacia una persona, pero no saber si realmente estás enamorada? Después de todo, ¿qué era realmente el amor? ¿Cómo sabes que lo sientes? ¿Cómo lo diferencias de cualquier otro sentimiento?

En los últimos días, Isabella se había sentido feliz, desde que decidió que se dedicaría a construir una hermosa relación con Andrew todo resultó de maravilla, tenían algo especial, juntos, pero todavía no se atrevía a utilizar la palabra amor. Ella nunca antes se había enamorado, podía haber leído miles de libros que hablaran sobre eso, sin embargo, jamás lograría describirlo. Consideró que quizá ya estaba enamorada y no se había dado cuenta, lo cual la dejó un poco más tranquila, aunque ella deseaba sentir algo más, anhelaba descubrir el mágico secreto del amor verdadero, porque siempre pensó que sería una especie de magia extraña e indescriptible la que la llevaría a sentir algo tan extraordinario como era el amor.

—Buenos días, cariño —la saludó Andrew cuando la vio salir de la habitación.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó a besarlo, le pareció extraño verlo de pie tan temprano, era sábado y no tenían que ir a trabajar, lo cual le recordó que era el día de la fiesta en casa de sus padres, en donde ella iba a presentarlo, y rogaba para que lo aceptaran fácilmente. Si lo pensaba bien, todavía no sabía para qué era la reunión, su mamá la estuvo atosigando toda la semana e incluso tuvo que faltar un par de días al trabajo para ayudarla, pero cuando le preguntaba a ella o a su padre siempre salían con evasivas.

—¿En qué piensas, Isabella? —preguntó Andrew al verla tan ausente, ni siquiera había escuchado nada de lo que él le dijo.

—En la fiesta, ya sabes, no sé cómo reaccionarán mis padres —contestó y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—No pasará nada malo, te puedo asegurar que todo saldrá mejor de lo que imaginas.

En ocasiones, a ella le daba la impresión de que su novio sabía más de lo que decía, la seguridad que mostraba ante la mención de sus papás le parecía extraña. Consideró el hecho de que se conocían, incluso de que eran amigos, no sería raro, quizá se conocieron en alguna reunión o incluso podían tener negocios juntos. El día anterior le preguntó a Andrew, él le contestó que se habían visto un par de ocasiones, y luego se marchó.

—Hoy estás muy pensativa —mencionó él al ver que su novia nuevamente no lo escuchaba.

—Lo siento —dijo y se encogió de hombros, tenía que buscar respuestas a todas las dudas que se estaban formando en su cabeza.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pensó en Rosalie y Jessica, todavía no se atrevía a hablar con ellas, su mamá le aseguró que estarían en la fiesta, así que debía aprovechar esa noche para solucionar sus problemas, porque sin importar lo que hubiera pasado, ellas eran sus mejores amigas y las extrañaba, así como también a Edward. ¿Qué estará haciendo él?, se preguntó, había evitado pensar en él, su ausencia le dolía.

—Vendré por ti para irnos a casa de tus padres —dijo Andrew antes de marcharse. Ella lo despidió, pero no notó que estuviese enfadado.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a la habitación, sin duda sería un día demasiado largo, le hubiera gustado dormir hasta que llegara la hora, pero su mamá no se lo permitiría.

* * *

Después de todo lo que sucedió, Edward tenía claras varias cosas: Primero, jamás podría recuperar lo que le habían robado a su familia, ya que jurídicamente todo estaba en orden, pero podía crear una empresa nueva. Segundo, la salud de su padre podía mejorar en cualquier momento, así como podría tardar años, y él era el responsable de sus padres. Y tercero, tenía que dejarse ayudar, no podía conseguir sus propósitos solo, era afortunado de tener con quien contar.

Cuando les dijo a sus amigos la idea de formar su propia empresa, no estaba seguro de su decisión, tenía ciertos conocimientos y pensó en contactar a los amigos y clientes de su padre que podrían ayudarlo, pero también tenía muchas dudas, las cuales, con ayuda de Rosalie, Jessica, Esme y Seth fueron despejadas. Ellos lo animaron a seguir con la idea, le dijeron que su padre se sentiría orgulloso y que lo apoyaría. Todavía no renunciaba a la empresa Hale, necesitaba el dinero, así que decidió aceptar la ayuda económica que ellos le ofrecían, prometiéndoles que les regresaría el dinero en cuanto pudiera, Rose le había asegurado que no era necesario, alegando que le gustaría ser su socia.

Esta última semana había pasado tan deprisa que ni siquiera notó lo que ocurría fuera de su entornó, fue hasta que su mejor amiga entró a su habitación que supo que algo estaba por suceder.

—Dilo de una vez, Rose, sé que quieres contarme algo —dijo, dejando de lado su computadora para sentarse al lado de su amiga.

—¿Vas a ir conmigo? —preguntó.

Edward la miró esperando que continuara, no tenía idea de a dónde quería que la acompañara, recordó que habían mencionado una fiesta, pero no sabía si hablaba de eso.

—Jess no podrá asistir y yo no quiero ir sola, por favor, tienes que acompañarme —suplicó.

Hacía mucho tiempo que él no salía a ningún sitio, se había fijado una meta y no quería perder el tiempo con distracciones innecesarias. Pero al ver a Rose tan esperanzada, supo que no podía defraudarla, no le pedía mucho y ella lo ayudaba siempre.

—Por supuesto, Rose, iré contigo —aseguró con convicción—. Ahora dime, ¿a dónde?

La vio nerviosa, no le respondió enseguida, lo cual era extraño, ya que nunca se quedaba callada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, quiso recordar algún comentario que había escuchado sobre esa fiesta.

—A la casa de la familia Swan —dijo ella rápido, y se levantó—. Yo iré a arreglarme y cuando esté lista vendré por ti —agregó antes de marcharse corriendo.

Edward no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle nada, la idea de asistir a esa reunión no era muy agradable, sin embargo, comprendía la actitud de su amiga, ella e Isabella tenían muchos años de amistad, y verse separadas tan de repente la había lastimado. Él también tenía ganas de verla, debía reconocer que la extrañaba, sentía como si algo le faltaba, pero no estaba seguro de sentirse preparado para verla junto a Andrew.

* * *

Alice estaba sumida en una depresión, el abandono de Jasper cambió todo para ella, siempre consideró que hacía lo mejor por su familia, jamás notó algún cambio en su esposo, mucho menos sospechó de alguna traición. Al instante en el que él se marchó, ella tomó la decisión de irse, estar en esa casa solo le traería recuerdos que la lastimarían. Los primeros días acudió a casa de hermano, pero con la ayuda de él logró encontrar un departamento para ella y sus hijos, los cambió de escuela e hizo todo lo necesario para alejarlos de Jasper; si él quería alejarse era mejor que desapareciera por completo de sus vidas. Carmen se mudó con ellos, lo cual resultó de gran ayuda, ya que Alice no salía de su habitación, se pasaba los días recriminándose por no haber sido una buena esposa, y lloraba.

—¡Mamá! —gritó su hijo mayor al ver que no lo escuchó entrar—. Te he traído comida.

Ella levantó la vista por unos minutos, pero no parecía percatarse de su presencia, Alec quiso acercarse, pero la llegada de Carmen se lo impidió.

—Debes dejarla descansar —le dijo al niño y se lo llevó de ahí.

Carmen se preocupaba por Alice, trabajaba para ella desde hacía ya bastante tiempo y aunque nunca la consideró su amiga, sí le tenía cierto cariño. Buscó a Andrew para pedirle ayuda, él restó importancia a lo que sucedía, alegó que solo quería llamar la atención y que pronto volvería a ser la de antes, en cuanto se le pasara el enfado. Pero ella sabía que era algo más, y por el bien de Alice y de sus hijos tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

El día que abandonó su casa pensó que viviría más tranquilo, la idea de poder formar una nueva familia junto a Irina lo llenaba de ilusión. Pero nada de eso pasó, primero porque Irina se negó a mudarse con él, ella tenía una vida en otra ciudad, en la cual no quería que Jasper se involucrara, y las constantes llamadas de él empezaban a fastidiarla. Además, los pocos días que la veía, ella parecía estar de mal humor, lo cual no entendía.

La noche anterior habían discutido, él le reprochó por su distanciamiento, aduciendo todo lo que había dejado por ella, pero Irina lo único que le dijo fue «no te pedí que hicieras eso, estaba bien con nuestra antigua relación, yo no busco un esposo», y se marchó sin siquiera mirarlo. Es por eso que al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, lo que menos esperó era verla frente a él con una gran sonrisa, se acercó a besarlo y entró al departamento como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿A qué hora iremos a la fiesta? —preguntó Irina alegremente.

—¿Te refieres a la fiesta de los Swan?

—Claro, pero antes me tienes que llevar de compras, no tengo nada apropiado para la ocasión.

Él recordó haberle mencionado ese evento, no creyó que le entusiasmara la idea, pero finalmente sonrió y salió con ella, necesitaba tenerla a su lado.

* * *

Renée entró al departamento de su hija para buscarla, tenía la obligación de arreglarla para la fiesta, debía estar lista para el acontecimiento de la noche. No había querido darle muchos detalles, todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que sería una sorpresa.

—¿Qué sucederá hoy? —preguntó por décima vez Isabella tratando de mostrarse paciente, pero le fue imposible, no entendía por qué su madre se esmeraba en su apariencia, nunca lo había hecho.

—En unas horas lo descubrirás —aseguró Renée y le sonrió, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su hija, excepto para preguntarle sobre algo relacionado con su atuendo, a lo cual Isabella solo asentía con la cabeza.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Isabella no deseaba estar ahí y mucho menos asistir a la dichosa reunión. Su madre se comportaba de manera extraña y lo que le parecía aún más sospechoso era la manera en que algunos de los empleados que había en la casa la felicitaban, ¿por qué?, no lo sabía. Lo lamentable fue que no tuvo llamada de Andrew, ni siquiera un mensaje, ella añoraba su compañía más que nunca, necesitaba sentirlo cerca para saber que tenía su apoyo. Lo único que la retenía en aquel lugar fue la idea de volver a ver a sus amigas, tener la oportunidad de hablar con ellas y poder solucionar sus problemas.

—¡Estás hermosa! —le dijo su madre cuando terminaron de peinarla y maquillarla—. Sin duda ellos se sentirán orgullosos de ti.

—¿A quiénes te refieres? —cuestionó enfadaba, sus padres sabían que no le agradaban las sorpresas y aun así parecía que le habían preparado una.

—A tu padre y a… —Se quedó en silencio, ya que estuvo cerca de cometer una imprudencia, si quería que su plan resultara no podía decirle nada—. Tengo que ir a cambiarme, es tarde, tu vestido ya está listo, solo póntelo y baja cuando te llamemos.

Su madre salió tan deprisa que le fue imposible seguirla, estaba impaciente, nerviosa, y las palabras de su madre no la ayudaban a tranquilizarse. Busco su celular, pero recordó haberlo dejado en el despacho de su padre, así que llamó a Andrew desde el teléfono de la casa, le informó que estaba en la de sus padres y que ahí lo vería a la hora acordada.

No tardó en quedar completamente lista, debía reconocer que el vestido era hermoso y que le agradaba su imagen en el espejo, aunque no se detuvo mucho para admirarse, salió sigilosamente para buscar su teléfono, lo necesitaba para comunicarse con Andrew. Cuando pasó por la habitación de sus padres, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo escuchar algo que comentaban.

—Ella no tiene más opción que aceptar la propuesta, además, se supone que lo quiere, no hay razón para preocuparse —dijo Renée muy segura de sí misma—. Ni siquiera tiene por qué enterarse del trato que hicimos con él.

—Tienes razón, solo hay que ocultar ciertos detalles y todo saldrá de maravilla —contestó Charlie.

Isabela se dio cuenta que él estaba por salir y se alejó deprisa, esa conversación la dejó más intrigada. No tardó en llegar al despacho de su padre para recoger su teléfono, el cual estaba sobre el escritorio junto a unos papeles que por la tarde no había visto. No les hubiera prestado atención de no ser por el nombre que aparecía en ellos. Iba a tomarlos y leerlos, pero escuchó a su padre acercarse, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que esconderse dentro de un armario que había ahí, en donde muchas veces se ocultó siendo una niña, tenía la certeza que su vestido se arruinaría, pero no le importaba.

* * *

Todo el día Edward estuvo pensando en qué sucedería cuando la volviera a ver, en su mente inventó miles de excusas para no acudir, sin embargo, no las utilizó, tenía que acompañar a su amiga, además deseaba también ver a Isabella. Cuando Rose llegó se veía radiante en un hermoso vestido blanco.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Rosalie, lo vio dudar, pero tenía la seguridad de que no la dejaría sola.

—Vamos, seguramente nos distraeremos un poco —respondió restándole importancia, no quería que ella lo viera nervioso.

—Al menos intenta aparentar estar un poco animado con la idea.

No le dio tiempo de responder y salió de ahí. Él fue detrás de ella, no tenía sentido seguir retardando su partida, así que no dudó en subirse al auto de su amiga, a ella le gustaba manejar, pero en esa ocasión prefirió que Edward lo hiciera.

—¿Estás emocionada por algún acontecimiento en especial? —inquirió Edward al ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

—Tengo muchas expectativas, pero no puedo adelantarte nada —contestó con alegría, dejando a su amigo con varias preguntas.

* * *

Charlie entró en su despacho sin percatarse de la presencia de su hija, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que otra persona se le uniera.

—¿Dónde está Isabella? —preguntó Andrew, no quería que ella lo viera, ya que se suponía que llegaría dentro de un par de horas.

—No te preocupes, ella no saldrá de su habitación hasta que Renée vaya por ella.

Isabella se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su novio, aun así no se movió, necesitaba descubrir lo que estaba pasando y algo le decía que ellos estaban por decirla.

—¿Le han dicho algo? —cuestiono Andrew evidentemente nervioso, no quería que nada arruinara esa noche y menos que estropeara lo que empezaba a construir junto a su novia.

—El anuncio de su compromiso será una gran sorpresa para ella —mencionó Charlie—. Al estar frente a todos, ella dirá que acepta, seguramente después de la fiesta vendrán las preguntas, supongo que has inventado una buena historia para justificar todo esto.

Andrew tenía todo pensado, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que los señores Swan no dijeran nada de la verdad, para que la relación con su novia no cambiara.

—¿Has ocultado bien los documentos? —Charlie le mostró los papeles del escritorio—. Debes guardarlos bajo llave, si ella llega a verlos nos odiará.

—No lo hará, incluso puedo decir que la convenceremos de que todo es por su bien, es demasiado ingenua, piensa que toma sus propias decisiones, pero es fácil de manipular —dijo Charlie mientras guardaba los papeles en el lugar más seguro—. Nunca cuestiona nuestras decisiones, ni siquiera hace muchas preguntas, es fácil de manejar, pero, claro, es algo que tú ya sabes.

—Nunca la he manipulado —gritó en respuesta, él a veces le ocultaba cosas, pero todo lo hacía para no lastimarla, él la amaba y únicamente deseaba hacerla feliz.

—Es lo de menos, lo importante es que ella ya está a tu lado y la harás tu esposa, con eso cumplo mi parte del trato y no te debo nada —indicó Charlie sonriente, después de todo, ganaba más con ese matrimonio.

—Tienes que justificar el hecho de que ahora seas el dueño de la empresa Cullen, hasta ahora ella no sabe nada, pero algún día se enterará.

Era algo que Andrew le hubiera gustado olvidar, había traicionado a un amigo para ayudar a los Swan, y no era algo que le permitiera estar tranquilo.

—No te preocupes, ella nunca sabrás que fuiste tú quien nos entregó esa empresa —dijo, aunque ciertamente no le importaba recordárselo a Andrew, ya que con eso podría chantajearlo si en algún momento volvía a necesitar su ayuda.

—Lo hice por ella —aseguró enfadado, no le gustaba el modo en el que Charlie le hablaba, todavía existían algunos documentos que lo incriminaban y esos los tenía el padre de su novia, si fuera por él hace tiempo ya los habría destruido.

—Es por eso que esta noche te la entrego —resaltó las últimas palabras—. Y, sobre el otro negocio que tenemos, todavía hay varios asuntos que discutir.

—En otra ocasión será, tengo que irme antes de que Isabella me vea, necesito que me digas de una vez para que me llamaste a esta hora —exigió, no tenía paciencia, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ser descubierto.

—Ten por seguro que no es para hablar de los detalles del matrimonio, eso se lo dejaré a mi esposa e hija.

—¿Entonces?

—Sobre Carlisle, la familia Hale ha estado ayudando a Edward y están muy cerca de descubrir la verdad sobre cómo es que llegó al hospital.

No pudieron continuar hablando porque Renée entró para indicarles que los invitados empezaban a llegar, Andrew se fue de inmediato mientras los esposos Swan salían del despacho.

Isabella se quedó en silencio, no porque no deseaba ser descubierta, sino porque le costaba asimilar lo que había escuchado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

A lo lejos, la música empezaba a sonar mientras que los invitados llegaban. Isabella permanecía estática desde que su padre salió, todavía trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado, por un instante consideró que oyó mal, o quizá mal interpretó sus palabras. Pero, de inmediato, recordó lo que Edward había dicho el último día que se vieron, sus amigas también intentaron explicarle algunas cosas, pero ella se los impidió. Se sentía tonta, engañada, manipulada, no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que quería en esos momentos. Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por su rostro, necesitaba encontrar respuestas, algo que le aclarase la situación, no podía estar más tiempo ahí, no después de lo ocurrido.

Lentamente salió de su escondite, no le importaba que su ropa y maquillaje estuvieran arruinados, en lo único que pensaba era en salir sin que nadie la viera, aunque estaba claro que no lo lograría si salía por la puerta, así que abrió las ventanas de aquella habitación y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió escabullirse. Le hubiera resultado más sencillo si hubiese prestado atención a lo que tenía que hacer, en lugar de solo realizar las cosas de forma automática.

Parecía que esa noche estaba destinada al fracaso, la lluvia que empezó a caer no la ayudó y resbaló en el jardín, no le hubiera importado levantarse y seguir caminando de no ser por la persona que tenía en frente, que la miraba como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—Por Dios, Isabella, ¿qué te sucedió? —preguntó Renée enfadada—. ¿Te das cuenta qué hora es? Los invitados están llegando y no pueden verte así.

Escuchar a su madre tan preocupada por dar una buena impresión a las personas, en lugar de por el bienestar de ella, dejó a Isabella aún más triste, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo destruida que se sentía? No le dio tiempo de decir nada, Renée la llevó de vuelta a la habitación asegurándose de que nadie las veía.

—¿Cómo es que terminaste afuera? —cuestionó su madre—. Te dejé aquí ya lista y ahora estás hecha un desastre, ¿cómo piensas presentarte ante todos?

—Lo siento, solo quería tomar un poco de aire —consiguió decir no muy convencida de lo que iba a hacer—. Yo me arreglaré y luego los alcanzo.

Renée, al inicio, no estaba segura, pero finalmente salió de la habitación. Al quedarse sola se miró en el espejo, realmente no se reconocía, su teléfono empezó a sonar, vio un mensaje de su novio informándole que pronto llegaría.

—Tengo que bajar para hablar con él —susurró y empezó a arreglarse. Se negó a pensar en lo que había escuchado. No pensaba tomar una decisión hasta escucharlo.

* * *

Edward y Rosalie llegaron a la casa Swan dispuestos a distraerse de sus obligaciones y con algo de suerte conseguir hablar de nuevo con su antigua amiga. Estacionaron el auto y entraron, fueron recibidos por la señora Swan, quien muy amablemente les guio hasta el interior, parecía muy entusiasmada por verlos ahí, preguntó por Jessica y cuando Rose le explicó que no iba a asistir, en verdad la vieron afligida.

—Lástima que se pierda esta gran noche —comentó antes de marcharse nuevamente hacia la entrada.

—¿Qué están celebrando? —preguntó Edward a su amiga.

—No lo sé, pero seguramente nos enteraremos pronto —contestó, tenía la leve sospecha de que se trataba de algo relacionado con Isabella.

Luego de platicar con varias personas y saludar a todos sus conocidos, finalmente vieron a Isabella bajar por las escaleras muy apresurada, n siquiera notó su presencia, parecía muy interesada en llegar a la puerta.

—Creo que debemos ir a saludarla —sugirió Rose y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Caminaron hacia ella de inmediato y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca vieron cómo besaba a Andrew.

—Sabíamos que él estaría aquí —comentó Rosalie mientras miraba preocupada a su amigo.

—Esperaba que no se mostraran tan cariñosos —respondió molesto, no entendía por qué aceptó ir si era evidente que nada cambiaría, apartó la mirada incómodo, no necesitaba presenciar eso para darse cuenta de a quién elegía Isabella.

Edward escuchó a Rosalie susurrarle algo, no lo entendió completamente, pero si alcanzó a escuchar que se aproximaban. Los vio saludar a Rose y luego marcharse para reunirse con los padres de Isabella.

* * *

Ignorar a su amigo fue difícil para Isabella, sin embargo, no tenía más opción, en una ocasión le había prometido a Andrew que no hablaría con él y pensaba cumplir esa promesa. Si no quería que nada afectara sus planes, era mejor mantenerse tranquila. Al llegar frente a sus padres les presentó a su novio, no sabía qué reacción quería ver, pero la alegría de sus padres no era lo que esperaba.

—Felicidades, cariño, seguramente serán muy felices —se aventuró a decir Renée y la besó en su mejilla—. No podrías encontrar a alguien mejor.

—Muchas gracias, Renée —dijo Andrew mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de su novia.

Isabella se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, no se sentía capaz de soportar más aquella noche, era necesario tener una seria conversación con Andrew y sus padres a solas. Iba a proponerles ir al jardín para poder hablar, pero su padre se adelantó y llamó la atención de todos para hacer el anuncio esperado. Meditó la posibilidad de correr, de alegar alguna enfermedad o fingir un desmayo, desvió la vista con la esperanza de encontrar cualquier puerta para escapar.

Entonces, se encontró con los ojos de Edward que la miraban fijamente, como queriendo descubrir lo que tanto le asustaba, y en ese momento, Isabella supo que no podía marcharse, ya había defraudado a muchas personas, y no debía seguir haciéndolo.

No apartó la mirada por varios minutos hasta que la voz de su padre atrajo de nuevo su atención, cuando se dio cuenta ya no era él quien hablaba, sino Andrew, no entendía lo que decía, pero al verlo sacar un anillo supo que no tenía escapatoria.

Todo lo que sucedía le parecía un sueño, el tener a tanta gente a su alrededor, a su familia y en especial a su novio, dispuesto a comprometerse con ella para toda la vida, no era algo que se hubiera planteado en un futuro cercano.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta de Andrew la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, dejándola sin palabras. ¿Qué podía contestar? Se puso nerviosa y no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente a Edward, él la veía con expectación, quizá consideró también que podía ayudarla a escapar si es que eso era lo que ella quería.

—Isabella, responde —exigió su madre detrás de ella en voz muy baja—. Hazlo en este preciso instante.

Andrew se puso nervioso y le sonrió para animarla. Rosalie empezó a acercarse para ayudarla en caso de ser necesario, pero antes de que llegase hasta ella, Isabella finalmente contestó.

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que las personas cercanas la escucharan.

Dejó de prestar atención cuando su novio se acercó a ella y le colocó el anillo, no escuchó las felicitaciones de sus padres y de todos quienes se acercaban, lo único que alcanzó a visualizar fue la salida por la que Edward se marchaba.

* * *

Rosalie no dudó en salir detrás de Edward, necesitaba asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, o al menos de que no iba a hacer nada de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse. Lo vio cerca del auto, seguramente considerando la opción de marcharse.

—No puedo quedarme —dijo él al ver llegar a su amiga.

No tenía nada más que decir, estaba convencido de que Rose lo entendería y le permitiría irse, miraba el suelo mientras esperaba una respuesta y al sentir los brazos de su amiga rodeándolo, entendió que no era necesario que permaneciera en ese sitio.

—Llévate el auto, yo le pediré a algún amigo que me lleve de regreso, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Rosalie le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo antes de despedirse, lo vio alejarse y, aunque sabía que necesitaba estar con él, no lo acompañó, ya que antes de irse tenía que hablar con Isabella y preguntarle qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque feliz no la vio.

Así que con paso firme se adentró nuevamente a la casa, buscó a su amiga con la mirada y la encontró con un sonriente Andrew a su lado, conversaban con algunas personas, pero era evidente que Isabella no escuchaba nada de lo que decían. Cuando llegó hasta ella, la saludó y pidió hablar en un sitio más privado. Andrew dudó en dejarla ir, pero su novia le aseguró que regresaría pronto.

Las dos subieron a la habitación de Isabella, en el camino no dijeron nada, pero una vez que entraron, Rose le llenó de preguntas.

—Trata de calmarte, Rosalie, todo está en orden —aseguró Isabella no muy confiada.

—¿Calmarme? ¿Acaso estás loca, cómo puedes pretender casarte con él? Eso es una locura, primero tienes que saber todo lo que hizo.

Rose estaba dispuesta a contarle todo, a pesar de no ser un momento apropiado, sin embargo, Isabella no se lo permitió.

—No tienes que decirme nada, sé lo que piensas que hizo —comentó mientras miraba el jardín desde su ventana.

—¿Y aún así quieres casarte? —preguntó incrédula, sintió ganas de abofetearla, pero se contuvo.

—Acepté su propuesta, eso significa que lo quiero tener a mi lado —contestó con firmeza—. Lo necesito.

—No te comprendo.

—Deberás hacerlo, eres mi amiga y tengo una propuesta para ti —apartó su vista de la ventana y vio directamente a Rose antes de comenzar a hablar.

* * *

Edward condujo sin ningún destino en particular, solo quería alejarse o por lo menos no pensar en lo que había presenciado. Cuando vio a Isabella frente a él, temerosa y nerviosa por su respuesta, pensó que correría y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, pero cuando la escuchó aceptar… no lo podía creer, él la conocía lo suficiente como para notar que no estaba feliz, entonces, ¿por qué se quedó ahí? ¿Qué la retenía al lado de una persona como Andrew?

La conclusión a la que llegó no le agradó en absoluto, sin embargo, no había otra explicación: Isabella amaba a su novio, estaba tan enamorada que no le importaba nada a su alrededor, a excepción de Andrew.

Ese descubrimiento le provocó un extraño pero certero dolor en el pecho y se dijo a sí mismo que la había perdido para siempre. Jamás podría volver a acercarse a ella, nunca la volvería a considerar su amiga y, mucho menos, se permitiría pensar en ella de otra manera. A pesar de que hasta ese momento había dudado de sus sentimientos, ahora podía asegurar que estaba enamorado. De ningún modo podría decir cuál fue el día o la hora exacta en que eso sucedió, o lo que provocó que esos sentimientos afloraran, pero, lamentablemente, jamás olvidaría el día en que la perdió.

Condujo deprisa por las calles de la ciudad y no se detuvo a mirar a ningún lado, no sabía qué hacer ni con quién hablar y, sin pensarlo, se detuvo abruptamente. Al salir del auto se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y no había nadie lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo. Así que gritó con todas sus fuerzas para sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, todos los recuerdos junto a su amiga pasaron por su mente y cuando ya no pudo articular una palabra… empezó a llorar, cayó de rodillas al suelo y maldijo por todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Ver a Rosalie alejarse la dejó abatida, sin duda había sido un día demasiado largo y ella estaba agradecida porque pronto terminaría. Se quedó unos minutos más en su habitación y luego bajó para continuar acompañando a su prometido.

—¿Arreglaste las cosas con tu amiga? —preguntó Andrew impaciente, él estaba convencido de que podían ponerla en su contra.

—No, pero al menos hemos hablado, quizá otro día consigamos conversar más tiempo y solucionar nuestros problemas —respondió Isabella mientras bebía un poco de agua.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No, sólo quería saber si era feliz y le aseguré que así era, aunque por ahora se ha negado a ser mi dama de honor. —Se quedó pensativa al recordar las palabras de su amiga—. En algún momento la convenceré.

—O puedes pedírselo a alguien más —propuso Andrew mientras la evaluaba con cautela, la notaba distinta, como si le ocultara algo—. ¿Quieres marcharte?

Isabella asintió y empezó a buscar a sus padres para despedirse, ya que estaban seguros de que ella se casaría con Andrew no había motivo para continuar reteniéndola. Vio a su novio despedirse de varias personas a las cuales seguramente conocería más adelante, cuando divisó a Renée se acercó a ella y le informó que se marcharían, no quiso despedirse de Charlie por lo que agradecía que estuviera ocupado en esos momentos.

—Quédense unos minutos más, esta fiesta es en su honor —insistió Renée al no saber qué excusa inventar por la pronta salida de su hija.

—No, mamá, tengo que irme, estoy muy cansada, si Andrew quiere quedarse…

No pudo terminar su frase, ya que su novio se apresuró a despedirse también y sin decir nada más se marcharon.

—¿Puedes llevarme a mi departamento lo más pronto posible? —preguntó Isabella y él asintió, durante el trayecto no dijeron nada más, ella estaba tan cansada que se quedó dormida en el auto con el deseo de no volver a despertar.

Andrew la cargó hasta su departamento y posteriormente a su habitación, en donde la depositó con delicadeza en su cama, la arropó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. No comprendía la actitud de Isabella, pero tampoco debía presionarla mucho para hablar. Esa noche no conseguiría nada más, por lo que se acostó a su lado, feliz ante la idea de que pronto la haría su esposa.

* * *

Un taxi se detuvo frente al auto en donde Edward se encontraba, Rosalie corrió hacia él desesperada, el aspecto de su amigo reflejaba el dolor que sentía y eso la lastimó. Lamentó haberlo llevado a esa fiesta. Sin decir nada Edward le dio las llaves del auto para que ella manejara de regreso, él no tenía ánimo de nada, afortunadamente había llevado su celular y consiguió comunicarse con su amiga, de lo contrario, se hubiera quedado ahí hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Qué te dijo Isabella? —preguntó Edward tras un largo tiempo de silencio.

—Me preguntó si quería ser su dama de honor —contestó automáticamente, sin apartar la vista del camino—. Le he dicho que no, pero estoy segura que insistirá con eso.

Edward creyó que hablaron de algo más importante, que Rose le contó la verdad sobre Andrew o que todo era algún tipo de mala broma, pero no, Isabella estaba tan convencida de quererse casar que ya empezaba a planificarlo todo.

—¿Cuándo será el feliz suceso? —inquirió con indiferencia, no quería que notaran el dolor en su voz, pero Rose lo conocía tan bien que sabía lo que sucedía.

—No tienen fecha, seguramente lo decidirán en los próximos días.

Él empezó a imaginarse a Isabella vestida de novia, ¿cuánto faltaría para que eso se hiciera realidad? Quizá unos meses o semanas, no estaba seguro.

—¿Acaso quieres acudir? —quiso saber Rosalie, preocupada—. Mira, Edward, sé que todo esto es sorpresivo, pero debes reaccionar y olvidarte de todo.

—Si pudiera arrancarme el dolor que siento ahora, lo haría —aseguró con tristeza—. Descubrir que amas a alguien y perderlo el mismo día, no es algo que pueda superarse al instante.

Rosalie le sonrió, finalmente él aceptaba sus sentimientos. Ella hubiera preferido que nunca lo hiciera o quizá que ocurriera en otro momento, pero no cuando veía cómo la mujer que amaba se comprometía con otro hombre.

—Todo pasará pronto —dijo Rose mientras detenía el auto en su edificio—. Si quieres llorar hazlo, solo no acumules el dolor para ti, debes dejarlo salir para que se aleje.

* * *

Cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana de su habitación, Isabella despertó, quiso pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero al ver el anillo en su mano supo que todo era real. Miró a su lado y vio a Andrew plácidamente dormido en la cama. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y se fue a bañar, necesitaba calmar todos los nervios e inquietud que sentía. Lastimosamente no podía quedarse ahí para siempre y utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad, salió dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que se le presentara ese día.

No tardó en encontrar a Andrew, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, al verla se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, amor? —preguntó contento, el ver que llevaba su anillo era una confirmación de que quería estar a su lado.

—Confundida, ha sucedido todo tan rápido —dijo, él se mostró de acuerdo y la guio hasta el sofá—. Tengo muchas preguntas para ti.

—Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a responder a cada una —afirmó.

Ella le preguntó sobre la relación con sus padres, cómo se conocieron y por qué no le había contado nada. Andrew le aseguró que quería darle una sorpresa, por eso no se mostró preocupado cuando le habló de conocer a sus padres, añadió que tenían algunos negocios en común, pero que no eran amigos cercanos.

—¿Cómo organizaron la fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso? —preguntó Isabella, las palabras que escuchó el día anterior no se apartaban de su mente, por lo que sabía cuándo él le mentía o pretendía ocultarle información.

—Yo me presenté en su casa y les hablé de nuestra relación, no quería que en la fiesta se llevaran una sorpresa o dijeran algo que te hiciera sentir mal. Para mi sorpresa, se mostraron bastante de acuerdo con nuestro noviazgo y al saber que mis intenciones eran serias, me propusieron que se los demostrara pidiéndote matrimonio.

Para cuando dejó de hablar, ella hacía rato que no lo escuchaba, no entendía cómo esperaba que se creyera esa historia. Él la miraba con curiosidad, esperando alguna reacción, parecía tan tranquila que cualquiera pensaría que estaban hablando de algo sin importancia.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó Isabella, necesitaba saber eso o, al menos, encontrar una explicación para su comportamiento.

—Por supuesto, jamás he amado a alguien tanto como a ti —aseguró, y para confirmárselo se acercó más a ella y la besó dulcemente.

Isabella no se movió ni un milímetro, se quedó muy quieta, y cuando Andrew se alejó ella le sonrió, estaba dispuesta a continuar con sus planes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

¿Iba a casarse? No, no lo podía hacer, no después de saber toda la verdad. Entonces, ¿por qué fingía estar feliz mientras su madre no hacía otra cosa más que hablarle de los preparativos?

En otras circunstancias, Isabella jamás hubiera imaginado ver a Renée tan contenta con una celebración como esa, pero, claro, ella era su cómplice y había planeado eso con antelación. Sintió unas enormes ganas de pedir explicaciones, sin embargo, no era el momento, ella ya había tomado una decisión y no podía echarse para atrás. Después de todo, Andrew la amaba y trataba bien.

—Hija, esto es algo importante, hay mucho por elegir y tú no has puesto nada de atención, ¿pretendes que tu boda sea un desastre? —cuestionó Renée al ver la falta de interés de su hija.

—Todavía falta mucho, no hemos decidido la fecha todavía —contestó, esperando que fuera una buena excusa.

—¿No lo han hablado? —inquirió sorprendida—. Él me aseguró que sería dentro de un mes y me dio una fecha.

Isabella se levantó de inmediato, sin prestar atención a lo que decía, necesitaba hablar con Andrew en ese instante, no podía elegir la fecha sin consultarle. Pero al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su madre, se detuvo.

—Pensé que la prisa era porque estabas embarazada —comentó Renée un poco ilusionada—. Así que dime la verdad, ¿es eso posible?

—No estoy embarazada —aseguró, y sin decir nada más salió de casa de sus padres.

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella noche, después de haber tomado la decisión que para ella era la más acertada, se limitó a escuchar a todos los que querían hablar con ella, había decidido dejar de trabajar para Andrew, él le aseguró que no tendría problemas y que se concentrara en los preparativos para el matrimonio. Además, en poco tiempo, su secretaria estaría de regreso.

* * *

Para sorpresa de todos, la actitud de Edward cambió radicalmente, la única ocasión que lloró fue la noche del sábado, pero al día siguiente se levantó sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos trataron de evitar el tema, por la tranquilidad de su amigo, sin embargo, Esme fue quién decidió hablar, no soportaba ver a su hijo así, ella lo conocía bien y sabía que estaba sufriendo.

—No puedes evitar el tema para siempre —le aseguró Esme cuando él fue de visita al hospital—. Si quieres hablar con alguien, siempre puedes recurrir a mí.

—Gracias, mamá, pero todo en mi vida está de maravilla —respondió sonriendo, y tras decir unas palabras más, se marchó.

Había decidido seguir adelante sin importar lo que sucediera, para él Isabella Swan ya no existía, tenía metas que cumplir y las alcanzaría, quería demostrar lo que era capaz de conseguir por sus propios méritos.

Hasta esos momentos, el nuevo propietario de las empresas Cullen se había mantenido en el anonimato, al único que habían conocido era a su representante legal, y por más que investigaron no encontraron ningún nombre, al parecer quería mantenerse oculto, pero Edward y sus amigos estaban seguros de que Andrew estaba detrás de todo.

No tardó mucho tiempo en regresar al trabajo, ese sería su último día ahí, tenía que concentrarse en la empresa que él estaba empezando a formar. Al llegar hasta la oficina de su amiga, escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Estás seguro, Jasper? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Sí, desde ahora la empresa Cullen se ha fusionado con la empresa Swan —aseguró su hermano dejándola pensativa, aun así se percató de la presencia de su amigo en la puerta.

Edward no pidió ninguna explicación, recordó lo que Andrew le había dicho: «Ese dinero no lo tengo yo, a mí no me hace falta, pero si quieres saber quién lo tiene, puedes preguntarles a los señores Swan». Y luego añadió: «Tal vez la misma Isabella pueda contarte todo, ve y habla con ella, seguramente tendrá una buena explicación para ti». En ese momento, ni siquiera consideró esa opción, pero ahora todo estaba claro, Isabella lo había engañado y ella había sido parte del fraude cometido a su padre.

—Tenemos que averiguar cómo es que sucedió —dijo Rose al ver la expresión fría de su amigo, la cual la asustó.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es conseguir pruebas para meterlos a la cárcel —contestó Edward tranquilamente.

—Seguiré buscando más pruebas con Andrew —comentó Jasper.

En un par de ocasiones fue a su oficina, pero debido a su problema con Alice él no lo recibía y tampoco podía acceder a ninguna información. Pidió ayuda a uno de los empleados de ahí, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a colaborar.

Edward se marchó empezando a armar un nuevo plan para conseguir las evidencias que necesitaba. Mientras, Rosalie miraba fijamente a su hermano, hasta ese momento ella no había intervenido en la vida de él, sabía que se separó de Alice, pero nunca le preguntó el motivo. El día de la fiesta en la casa Swan lo vio llegar con otra chica, así que no era difícil sacar conclusiones.

—Dime qué es lo que está pasando —demandó Rose, y al ver el nerviosismo de Jasper supo que era algo realmente serio.

—Alice me encontró con otra chica en la cama —contestó rápidamente, pero ella alcanzó a entender.

Todos sabían que Alice no era su persona favorita, pero odiaba el engaño, nadie se merecía eso, pronto empezó a recriminarle y le gritó todo tipo de insultos.

—Se supone que soy tu hermano y debes estar de mi lado —logró decir Jasper en cuanto ella se calmó—. Mi vida con Alice no estaba funcionando.

—Entonces debiste pedirle el divorcio antes de irte con cualquier otra mujer —respondió enojada.

En el pasado a ella la habían traicionado, por lo que conocía el sufrimiento que su cuñada debía estar viviendo y no pudo evitar compadecerla. Sin embargo, lo que ninguno de los hermanos Hale esperaban era ver a Alice entrar a su oficina, elegantemente vestida y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Isabella entró en la empresa de su prometido sin tomar en cuenta las miradas y comentarios de los demás, pasó directo a la oficina de Andrew y lo vio en medio de una discusión con Emmett. No alcanzó a escuchar nada, pero ellos estaban nerviosos por su presencia. Emmett la saludó y de inmediato se despidió dejándolos solos.

Andrew se acercó a besarla, pero ella se apartó. Le reclamó por haber elegido la fecha del matrimonio sin su consentimiento, él le aseguró que lo hizo sin pensar y no tardó en convencerla de que era lo mejor para los dos.

—Emmett se olvidó unos documentos —dijo Andrew fijándose en el escritorio—. Se los llevaré, espérame aquí y nos iremos a almorzar.

Isabella asintió y cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta, empezó a ordenar todos los papeles. No era adicta al orden, pero ver un lugar tan desordenado no era de su agrado, leyó cada uno de los documentos prestando mayor interés a los que mencionaban la empresa de su padre. No se dio cuenta cuando su prometido regresó hasta que le habló, ella adujo que quería ayudarlo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo él y la rodeó con sus brazos para besarla, ella se estremeció un poco pero le regaló una sonrisa—. Pareces de mejor humor.

—Creo que únicamente necesitaba verte —contestó y lo besó con mucha intensidad.

Cada vez que lo tenía cerca, todos sus miedos e inseguridades se alejaban, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad que tenía, ella deseaba ser feliz y ese era el único camino que tenía.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras.

Isabella sonrió y tomó su mano, necesita pasar tiempo con él, ya se había acostumbrado a todos los rumores, así que no le preocupaba salir con Andrew a ningún sitio.

* * *

Alice pidió hablar con su esposo, Rosalie sabía que ahí no tenía nada que hacer y salió, no sin antes evaluar bien la escena y enviarle una mirada de advertencia a su hermano. Cuando la vieron alejarse, Jasper se levantó para que Alice pudiera ocupar su lugar y él ir a donde minutos antes se encontraba Rose.

—Espero que vengas a decirme en dónde tienes a mis hijos —dijo Jasper enojado, sus últimos días no habían sido buenos y no quería más gritos de parte de su esposa.

—Quiero el divorcio —contestó Alice muy segura de lo que decía.

Meses atrás, jamás hubiera imaginado pronunciar esas palabras, pero no podía continuar más con esa situación, ya había pasado mucho tiempo llorando y con eso no conseguía nada, si armaba un escándalo solo se perjudicaría ella, eso es lo que Carmen le había hecho entender.

Al inicio quiso ignorarla y despedirla, pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerse cargo de sus hijos, así que continuó escuchándola. Sin embargo, lo que la había hecho cambiar de actitud fueron las súplicas de sus hijos a los que, sin darse cuenta, había lastimado. Tal vez ella no era la mejor madre del mundo, pero le dolía ver el sufrimiento de sus pequeños, así que tuvo que juntar mucho valor para presentarse ante su esposo.

—Hasta que al fin has entendido que es lo mejor para nosotros —comentó sonriendo Jasper, en su cabeza empezó a hacer planes para su nueva vida con Irina.

—He contratado un abogado para que realice todos los trámites, mañana se comunicará contigo.

—Cuanto antes mejor, pero necesito asegurarme de que mis hijos se encuentran bien, no puedes llevártelos a ningún lado sin mi aprobación.

—Está bien, podrás verlos en cuanto el divorcio sea un hecho. —Ella se levantó de inmediato y salió, no podía soportar más estar ahí, todavía amaba a su esposo y le dolía lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía que pensar en el bien de todos, derramó un par de lágrimas antes de salir del edificio sin percatarse de las miradas de los demás.

Rosalie se sorprendió al verla tan calmada, no era algo típico de Alice, pero cuando la vio marcharse llorando, supo que estaba sufriendo, por más que no quisiera a su cuñada no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella y cierto resentimiento por su hermano.

* * *

Los días empezaron a pasar sin que Isabella se percatara de eso, su madre le hablaba de preparativos, su padre de negocios, Andrew de su futuro y ella no sabía qué hacer. La fusión de la empresa de su padre con la de la familia de Edward no era algo que podía dejar pasar por alto, necesitaba leer los papeles que su papá guardaba en el despacho. Cuando iba a casa de sus padres, intentó encontrarlos, pero no la dejaban mucho tiempo a solas como para poder buscar con libertad.

A veces se encontraba con Rosalie, pero no hablaban más de cinco minutos y se despedían, extrañaba poder platicar con ella durante horas sin ser interrumpidas; con Jessica las cosas eran más complicadas, al día siguiente que anunció su compromiso, Jess se presentó en el departamento e ignorando completamente a Andrew, le gritó que estaba cometiendo un gran error y que ya no deseaba volver a verla. Lo que más le impresionó fue ver cómo defendía a Edward, ¿desde cuándo ellos eran tan cercanos? Por un momento se imaginó a Jessica y Edward juntos, como pareja, y eso le produjo un dolor en el pecho; sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, porque ellos merecían encontrar la felicidad.

—Isabella, deja de moverte, vas a estropear el vestido —pidió Alice, la futura esposa de su hermano no le agradaba, pero ella no estaba de ánimos para discutir, quería a Andrew y le gustaba verlo feliz, así que no tenía más opción que apoyarlo.

—Perdón, Alice, pero estoy cansada —respondió y sin decir nada más se fue a sentar en el sofá.

—¿Estás segura de querer casarte? —cuestionó Alice—. No te veo muy entusiasmada y después de un matrimonio fallido creo que estoy en condición de advertirte que si no hay amor puedes salir muy lastimada.

Isabella no respondió, no podía decirle lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, si bien estaba confundida por cómo estaban sucediendo las cosas, no se arrepentía de nada.

—Solo necesito descansar un poco, todo está yendo muy deprisa.

Alice sospechaba que algo andaba mal, y estaba dispuesta a descubrir qué era antes de que su hermano resultara herido. Quería seguir preguntando, pero recibió la llamada de Carmen y al ver la hora supo que tenía que marcharse. Se despidió de su futura cuñada no sin antes recordarle que las invitaciones estaban listas para ser entregadas.

Isabella, aún con su vestido de novia puesto, quiso aprovechar que nadie estaba en casa y corrió al despacho de su padre. Empezó a buscar en el escritorio y de inmediato encontró lo que necesitaba; le pareció extraño que estuvieran a la vista de todos, como si quisiera que alguien los hallara. Comenzó a leer y no se percató de que alguien había llegado hasta que escuchó cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, con mucho cuidado se dio la vuelta colocando a su espalda los papeles.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, amor? —preguntó Andrew al llegar a su lado.

—No puedes verme con mi vestido de novia —gritó alarmada y se alejó de él—. Da mala suerte. Date la vuelta, por favor.

Él se río y la obedeció. Isabella había dejado ahí su cartera y rápidamente metió en ella los papeles. Encontró un abrigo de su padre y se lo puso.

—No me irás a decir que crees en esas supersticiones —cuestionó al ver que ella iba a salir de la habitación.

—Es mejor no arriesgarse —contestó y se dispuso a marcharse con sus cosas lo más rápido posible.

—Te voy a demostrar que no existe la mala suerte —aseguró y ella lo miró extrañada, necesitaba irse, y pronto—. Vamos a tu recámara.

Ella no sabía qué pretendía pero lo siguió, al llegar guardó su bolso en un lugar que consideró seguro, Andrew le hizo quitarse el abrigo y la observó desde todos los ángulos posibles.

—Estás hermosa —comentó sin apartar su vista de ella—. Te aseguro que el día de nuestro matrimonio será perfecto. —Sin decir más la atrajo hacia él y la besó, primero dulcemente y luego intensificando el beso. Ella trató de apartarse, pero él parecía estar dispuesto a no dejarla escapar.

—Mis papás llegarán en cualquier momento —susurró ella—. No pueden vernos aquí.

—Tardarán y mucho —dijo, y no le permitió alejarse—. Vamos a casarnos en poco tiempo, no le veo el caso a seguir esperando.

Ellos habían compartido más que besos en los últimos días, ella sabía que pronto no encontraría una excusa para apartarlo, así que le había permitido tocarla, él siempre estaba dispuesto a llegar más lejos, pero finalmente se rendía.

—Me prometiste esperar hasta la noche de bodas —le recordó.

De mala gana él se apartó y tras decir algo en voz baja se marchó.

Isabella de inmediato se cambió de ropa y tras asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden en su habitación, salió a reunirse con su prometido que, de pronto, no parecía feliz de verla.

* * *

Alice llegó a tiempo para compartir el almuerzo con sus hijos y Carmen, quien se había vuelto su mejor amiga y una gran consejera. El pequeño Alec estaba feliz, ver a su madre sonreír de nuevo lo había emocionado, y mucho más cuando ella empezó a pasar más tiempo con ellos, su hermano pequeño también se mostraba más animado.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa? —preguntó Carmen al salir de la habitación de juegos de los niños.

—Me preocupa mi hermano, él se ve tan ilusionado y ella… —El principal motivo para oponerse era la actitud de Isabella que estaba lejos de parecer una mujer enamorada.

—Seguramente está nerviosa y estresada, con la boda tan cerca debe ser difícil para ella.

Las palabras de Carmen no la convencieron, aún así consideró esa posibilidad al darse cuenta que todo sucedió muy rápido.

—¿Has hablado con Jasper? —le preguntó su amiga para cambiar de tema.

—No, solo hablan nuestros abogados, cuando hayamos llegado a un buen acuerdo, firmaremos el divorcio.

En lo único en lo que todavía no estaban de acuerdo era en cómo repartir sus bienes. Alice no quería que la amante de su esposo disfrutara de lo que le pertenecía a sus hijos y a ella.

* * *

Jasper miró impaciente a Irina, odiaba verla tan molesta, pero no podía hacer nada para calmarla. Ella deseaba irse de viaje pero él no tenía tiempo, estaban pasando muchas cosas en su familia; además, Rosalie no lo ayudaba tanto y no sabía a quién dejar al frente de la empresa.

—No pienso esperarte más, Jasper, prometiste dedicarme más tiempo y ahora resulta que ni de viaje me puedes llevar, hubiera preferido que siguieras casado, al menos ahí te escapabas conmigo. —Irina no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo más, él la llamaba con más frecuencia, pero no ganaba nada a cambio, solo a un tipo que controlaba sus movimientos cada cinco minutos.

—En unos meses podremos irnos, ten paciencia —pidió afligido, necesitaba hablar seriamente con su hermana para que él tuviera más tiempo. Para tranquilizarla se le ocurrió una idea, sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó—. Puedes comprar lo que quieras, así no te sentirás tan mal.

—¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Lo que quieras, no hay límite, solo ve y aprovecha el día, ni siquiera tienes que devolvérmela hoy, puedes conservarla todo el tiempo que quieras.

Irina saltó emocionada y lo besó efusivamente, pensó que quizás le daría otra oportunidad y se quedaba con él algunas semanas más.

* * *

En la noche, Isabella hizo todo lo posible por quedarse sola, convenció a Andrew que tenía algo importante que hablar con su madre y se quedaría a dormir allí. Necesitaba leer los documentos que encontró, se había prometido que nada de lo que pudiera hallar alteraría sus planes, lo único que quería era conocer la verdad.

Leyó toda la noche, tratando de comprender lo que ahí decía; pensó en sus padres y en Andrew, se imaginó muchos motivos por los cuales ellos llegaron a ese acuerdo. Releyó una y otra vez hasta que, finalmente, se quedó dormida. Al amanecer se levantó temprano y salió de su habitación con cuidado, tenía varios papeles en sus manos y sin que nadie se percatara, entró al despacho de su padre y los colocó en el mismo lugar en donde los había encontrado, para luego salir de la casa.

Al llegar a su departamento, encontró a Alice en la puerta, la saludó y preguntó cuál era el motivo de su visita, su futura cuñada le entregó las invitaciones y ella sonrió feliz al ver que todo parecía ir de maravilla. Al entrar vieron a Andrew, quien las saludó muy entusiasmado, últimamente él pasaba más tiempo ahí que en su propia casa.

—Debemos entregarlas de inmediato —opinó Alice, mirando fijamente a Isabella—. Falta poco tiempo y hay que darse prisa.

Andrew e Isabella se mostraron de acuerdo, el tiempo se les venía encima y no podían dejar todo para el último momento. Isabella apartó un par de invitaciones, les explicó que se las entregaría a sus amigas.

—Pero si ni siquiera quieren verte —se quejó Andrew.

—Tengo que intentar hablar con ellas —contestó y sin decir más se marchó, no quería escuchar nada en contra de sus amigas.

Tal vez fue casualidad o suerte, pero mientras caminaba divisó a Rosalie en una cafetería y decidió acercarse, la saludó y le extendió dos sobres.

—¿Vas a estar presente? —le preguntó Isabella—. Amiga, te necesito más que nunca.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso —respondió Rose, tomó lo que Isabella le entregaba y se dispuso a marcharse.

Emmett pasaba por ahí cuando se percató de la presencia de ellas, pensó que estando Isabella presente podría ayudarlo a que Rose aceptara su invitación.

—¿Eres amigo de Andrew? —cuestionó Rosalie después de que Isabella le contara de dónde lo conocía, él asintió sonriendo—. Ahora tengo otro motivo para quererte lejos de mi vida —añadió y salió de ahí.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero les guste este capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Rosalie llegó a la oficina muy temprano, no dejaba de observar los sobres que tenía en la mano. Isabella había hablado con ella en la fiesta y le pidió acudir a su matrimonio, pero a pesar de querer mucho a su amiga, no podía presenciar un enlace que estaba destinado al fracaso.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Rose? —preguntó Edward al entrar en la oficina.

Ella se quedó en silencio, no estaba segura de mostrárselo a su amigo, ya que de cualquier forma, era algo que no le interesaba o, al menos, eso es lo que él le había dicho con respecto a cualquier tema relacionado con Isabella.

—La invitación al matrimonio de Isabella —contestó después de pensarlo mucho—. Me las acaba de entregar.

Edward solo la observó por unos instantes antes de sonreír. Se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a hablarle del motivo de su visita. Había ido a contarle sobre los avances en su investigación. Ahora que ya sabía que la familia Swan tenía que ver con el fraude, debía empezar a investigarlos a ellos.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? —inquirió Rosalie, a pesar de que su amistad con Isabella ya no era la misma no quería hacer nada que la perjudicara.

—Completamente seguro, tendremos más oportunidades si empezamos a investigarlos a ellos —contestó muy firme—. Así que dime de una vez, ¿puedo contar contigo?

—Ya sabes que sí, pero… hay algo más que debes saber. —No estaba segura de poder o no contarle, sin embargo, no tenía más opción—. Es sobre…

—Sé que quieres a Isabella y es tu amiga, pero si ella tuvo algo que ver, tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos. —Estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final, se lo debía a sus padres.

—Tal vez Charlie o Renée hicieron algo, pero estoy segura de que Isabella es inocente —afirmó Rose, mientras pensaba en cómo abordar un tema importante en esa discusión.

Edward comprendía que ella defendiera a su amiga, después de todo se conocían desde niñas, crecieron juntas, prácticamente eran hermanas, él no podía esperar que de cierta manera se enfrentara a Isabella.

—No tienes por qué intervenir en esta investigación —dijo Edward, jamás pondría a Rose a decidir entre él e Isabella. En ese momento, supo que cometió un error al ir a buscarla.

—Haré lo que tenga que hacer, pero antes debes escucharme.

* * *

Un poco desilusionado, Emmett llegó al trabajo. Desde hacía tiempo buscaba un pequeño acercamiento con Rosalie, pero ella directamente lo rechazaba, ni siquiera aceptaba tener una pequeña charla, cosa que no comprendía. Él podía tener a cualquier mujer y estaba seguro que todas estarían más que dispuestas a acompañarlo a cualquier sitio, entonces, ¿por qué ella se alejaba?

—Asumo que te ha vuelto a rechazar —comentó Andrew al entrar a la oficina de su amigo. Él ya conocía la expresión en el rostro de Emmett cada vez que se encontraba con Rose.

No es que considerara a Rosalie una mala persona, pero sabía que cualquier acercamiento que ella tuviera con Emmett podría ser peligroso para su relación con Isabella. Si las cosas fueran distintas no interferiría, pero ella era amiga de Edward, estaba demasiado cerca de los Cullen y de descubrir la verdad, así que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que por ningún motivo pensara en él como una pareja.

—Y todo por tu culpa —le acusó Emmett—. Dijo que si era tu amigo, jamás se acercaría a mí.

—Era de esperarse —contestó mientras le devolvía unos papeles—. Sigue mi consejo y olvídate de ella, si quieres puedo buscarte a alguien más adecuada para ti.

—Márchate, Andrew, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer —respondió y se dispuso a realizar sus labores, no tenía intención de escuchar a su amigo y mucho menos de olvidarse de Rosalie Hale.

* * *

Isabella regresó a su departamento un par de horas después, necesitaba descansar. No pensaba responder ningún mensaje o llamada y sabía que su prometido no regresaría hasta tarde, por lo que podría, al fin, tener el resto del día libre.

—Me alegra que regresaras pronto —dijo Alice apenas la vio entrar en el departamento, ella había decidido quedarse ahí para esperar a su futura cuñada—. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, en realidad necesitaba alejarse un poco de todos, y ver a Alice ahí no la ayudaba a relajarse—. Pensé que ya te habrías marchado.

—Lo siento, pero el matrimonio de mi hermano debe ser perfecto y ya que tú has sido la elegida para ser su esposa, tienes que colaborar.

Isabella dejó de escucharla y se limitó a asentir unas cuantas veces. Alice no la quería, eso era evidente, pero aún así se esforzaba por ayudarla o, mejor dicho, se esmeraba para que su hermano tuviera una ceremonia estupenda. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, quizá lo único que su cuñada deseaba era olvidarse de lo que sucedía en su vida.

—Sé que no me estás escuchas —acusó Alice luego de varios minutos—. Quiero saber de una vez en qué piensas, si hay algo que te molesta, que no te gusta, cualquier decisión que tome puedes cuestionarla, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo que eliges está perfecto —contestó sin comprender a dónde iba esa conversación, estaba harta de fingir que todo iba de maravilla.

Alice suspiró frustrada, quizá lo que elegía ella estaba bien, pero le hubiera gustado que Isabella participara un poco en las decisiones.

—¿Es en serio? —cuestionó e Isabela asintió—. No, no puedo creer eso, tengo varios motivos que me hacen dudar.

—¿Qué motivos?

Alice se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación intentando calmarse, asesinar a la futura esposa de su hermano no sería una buena idea.

—Mira, Isabella, sé que no somos amigas y realmente no es algo que busco. Pienso que eres una niñita caprichosa que aún no ha terminado de crecer, no sabes qué es lo que quieres, ni siquiera creo que te conozcas a ti misma.

Isabella quiso intervenir pero se contuvo, empezar una pelea con Alice no era algo conveniente en esos momentos, aunque le sorprendía lo sinceras que eran sus palabras, así que le permitió continuar.

—Tu manera de comportarte es exasperante —añadió Alice—. No sé por qué quieres complacer a todo el mundo, si algo no te gusta, simplemente dilo, pero por favor, habla, fuerte y claro, que nadie te va a odiar por eso. Si tienes alguna pregunta, ¿qué te cuesta decirlo? He visto cómo eres en frente de tus padres, dejas que ellos decidan por ti, les permites hacer o deshacer todo a su gusto y no eres capaz de replicar. Si piensas que complacerlos a ellos, a tus amigos o a Andrew, te hace buena persona, déjame decirte que estás equivocada. No puedes pretender ser la chica buena y perfecta siempre, simplemente tienes que ser tú, comete todos los errores que quieras, aprende de ellos y sigue adelante.

Al terminar esperó alguna respuesta de Isabella, pero al verla tan tranquila sentada en el sofá, su enojo creció.

—Yo no pretendo ser perfecta —se defendió después de varios minutos de completo silencio.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? —cuestionó molesta—. ¿Sabes que si quieres gritar también puedes hacerlo? No tienes por qué ser tan correcta con todo el mundo.

Esa conversación le recordaba a una que anteriormente había mantenido con Edward, él a veces se burlaba por su manera de comportarse, siempre le aconsejaba ser más arriesgada y romper algunas reglas. Con él era sencillo hacer eso, tal vez por eso se sentía cómoda a su lado.

—¿Quieres que te grite o algo así? —inquirió insegura.

—No quiero que grites porque yo te diga que está bien, sino porque quieres hacerlo, no tienes por qué guardar todos tus sentimientos para ti, está bien explotar de vez en cuando —contestó, se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y cruzó sus brazos—. Tal vez yo no sea la indicada para aconsejar a nadie, mi vida se convirtió en un desastre, pero estoy tratando de arreglarlo.

—Si lo dices por lo de Jasper… —Empezó a decir, no estaba segura de poder sacar el tema, hasta esos momentos, nunca lo habían mencionado.

—Debes estar feliz por eso —interrumpió a Isabella—. Después de todo, yo siempre me comporté mal contigo.

—Nunca me alegraría de algo así, no soporto la idea de que alguien engañe a la persona que supuestamente ama, Jasper es un idiota y tarde o temprano se arrepentirá por haberte dejado ir —aseguró sinceramente, quizá era el discurso más largo que intercambiaba con Alice—. Tienes razón en que no somos amigas, pero no por eso deseo algo malo para ti.

—¿Gracias? —La manera de comportarse de Isabella siempre la desconcertaba.

—He visto cómo te esfuerzas por tus hijos, por volver a ser tú, pero no haces lo suficiente —continuó, con la esperanza de que el enojo de Alice no fuera dirigido hacia ella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque aún te aferras a Jasper y sabes que él no volverá, y tampoco se merece que tú lo esperes. Dices que lo único que retrasa tu divorcio es la separación de bienes, ¿acaso no tienes el dinero suficiente? Con lo de tu empresa puedes vivir una vida tranquila, pero aun así te niegas a dejarlo ir.

Alice consideró sus palabras por unos instantes, pensó que tal vez Isabella tuviera razón.

—No quiero que Irina disfrute lo que debería ser mío —dijo apartando la mirada.

—Y supongo que no hablas solo del dinero, pero si realmente quieres volver a empezar, debes firmar el divorcio, cerrar esa etapa de tu vida e iniciar con lo que sea que quieras hacer.

Hacía tiempo que quería decirle eso a Alice, por lo que sintió un gran alivio cuando al fin se lo contó, quizá ellas nunca llegarían a ser buenas amigas, pero al menos podrían tener una relación cordial y, si era posible, aceptar los consejos de la otra.

—Por más descabellado que parezca, creo que tienes razón.

* * *

Tener una esperanza no era algo que podía permitirse en ese momento, si apartaba la mirada de su objetivo podía desistir de lo que hacía, pero por alguna razón, las palabras de Rosalie no se apartaban de su mente. Sabía que en parte tenía razón, necesitaba darle una oportunidad, llegar a la verdad no sería sencillo, aunque con el apoyo de sus amigos, todo parecía más fácil.

—Ya veo que a ti también te han invitado —comentó Jessica al verlo llegar al hospital.

Al principio, él no supo de qué estaba hablando hasta que se fijó en sus manos, había salido de la oficina de su amiga con la invitación.

—Es de Rosalie —contestó restándole importancia.

—A mí también vino a entregármela, por supuesto no iré —aseguró rápidamente—. También vino a preguntar por la salud de Carlisle, no quise dejarla entrar, pero Esme se lo permitió.

Edward quedó más confundido que antes, se preguntaba por qué se presentaba ahora, después de tanto tiempo. Qué motivo podría tener para ir ahí, trató de convencerse de que quizá sólo fue por entregar la invitación. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y preguntarle directamente a su madre, seguramente había hablado con ella y, sin prestar mayor atención a Jessica, entró en la habitación de su padre.

—Edward, que bueno verte —dijo Esme, se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. Tengo algo que contarte.

—¿Qué vino a hacer Isabella aquí? —preguntó directamente, no tenía caso esperar.

—Vino a visitarnos, nos trajo un regalo —respondió y sacó un sobre, el cual entregó a su hijo—. Deberías hablar con ella.

—No, por ahora no es conveniente. —Tenía la certeza de saber qué había dentro, así que no lo abrió, iba a esperar a estar en otro sitio.

Esme no insistió más en el tema y de inmediato empezó a contarle lo que el médico le había dicho aquella mañana.

* * *

La mirada enfadada de su hermana no lo atemorizaba, sin embargo, esa discusión no estaba trayendo los resultados que esperaba. Jasper le exigía a Rose que se dedicara más a la empresa, que dejara de lado los problemas de los Cullen y que prestase más atención a sus obligaciones. Ella estaba de acuerdo en que últimamente se había concentrado en otras cosas, y hubiera aceptado cualquier acuerdo que Jasper le propusiera de no ser por el motivo que tenía su hermano.

Él le había dicho que necesitaba más tiempo para dedicarse a Irina, que quería llevársela de viaje por unos meses y solucionar sus problemas. Aunque le costaba aceptarlo, Rosalie sabía que su hermano tenía derecho a vivir su vida como mejor le pareciera, no podía dejar de cuestionarlo y reprocharle lo que le había hecho a su esposa, sin embargo, no podía interferir en sus decisiones.

Cuando al fin ella iba a aceptar quedarse al frente de todo para que él pudiera marcharse, específicamente por un par de semanas, porque por ningún motivo le permitiría ausentarse por varios meses, a Jasper se le ocurrió mencionar la tarjeta de crédito que le dio a Irina.

—Es evidente que solo quiere tu dinero —le dijo a Jasper—. Únicamente espero que no te deje en la calle.

—Rosalie, estás exagerando, ¿qué podría llegar a comprarse? Además es mi dinero, puedo hacer lo que quiera con el —contestó enfadado, intentó no mostrar todo su descontento y se dedicó a jugar con una moneda que tenía entre las manos.

—Entonces hazlo, regálale todo lo que tienes y seguramente la tendrás muy feliz y te complacerá en todo lo que quieras.

A ella le importaba muy poco que su hermano se enojara, hacía mucho que su relación con él estaba deteriorada y, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba volver a recuperar a Jasper, no pensaba quedarse callada ante el indiscutible interés que Irina tenía por él.

—¿Estás insinuando que alguien como ella sólo está conmigo por mi dinero y no porque en realidad esté enamorada de mí? —cuestionó incrédulo, quizá su novia era un poco más joven que él y tal vez le agradaba demasiado ir de compras, pero no por eso podían asegurar que era una interesada.

—-No estoy insinuando nada, te lo estoy diciendo —respondió sin apartar la vista. Ella tenía claro lo que Irina buscaba, solo esperaba que Jasper se diera cuenta también.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Rose, pero cuando me case con ella, espero que la respetes.

—Si se mantiene lejos de mí, no habrá ningún problema.

—Se mantendrá cerca, será mi esposa y espero que hayas madurado lo suficiente como para no alejarte de mí esta vez, como lo hiciste cuando me casé con Alice —dijo y salió de ahí, no quería escuchar más reproches de Rose.

Rosalie recordó aquel día en el que decidió alejarse definitivamente de su hermano, debía reconocer que jamás se le olvidarían las palabras de Alice, pero al menos en esa ocasión, tenía la seguridad de que su cuñada amaba a su hermano, aunque de un modo que ella jamás comprendería.

* * *

A pesar de haber compartido una agradable charla con Alice, Isabella notó que no podía contarle todo lo que escuchó aquella noche, tal vez más adelante podría hacerlo, pero no en ese momento. Para su fortuna, Alice tenía que marcharse pronto, así que finalmente conseguiría descansar, no le interesaba hacer otra cosa. Habló con su madre por teléfono y le pidió que se encargara de las invitaciones y cualquier otro detalle que tuviera pendiente. Renée aceptó gustosa, ya que no confiaba en las decisiones de su hija.

—Al fin lograré descansar —dijo Bella dejándose caer en su cama.

Pero el sonido del timbre la sobresaltó, pensó en ignorarlo, pero la persona que tocaba la puerta era insistente. Decidió esperar a que quien fuera que estaba ahí, se cansara y se marchase rápidamente, no tenía ánimos para atender a nadie.

Al notar que dejaron de tocar, empezó a cerrar los ojos, pero el sonido de su celular la regresó a la realidad. Enfadada, se levantó y tomó su teléfono. Ella estaba preparada para echar de ahí a cualquiera, sin embargo, al ver aquel nombre en la pantalla la dejó pensativa, decidió leer su mensaje y al darse cuenta que estaba detrás de la puerta, corrió de inmediato.

No sabía por qué estaba ahí, frente a ella, pero seguramente no tardaría en averiguarlo.

—No esperaba tu visita —dijo antes de permitirle la entrada.

* * *

Después de la conversación con Jasper lo menos que quería hacer era permanecer en el mismo sitio que él, así que aprovechando la reunión que tuvo con un cliente, decidió quedarse un poco más de tiempo fuera de la empresa. Caminó por la ciudad para despejar su mente, aunque parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba, y lo que más le disgustó fue que se acercara a ella.

—¿Podría hablar contigo un minuto? —preguntó Andrew cuando llegó a su lado.

—No —contestó y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Es importante, no te quitaré más de cinco minutos —aseguró.

Lo que menos quería Rose era hablar con él, pero no tenía más opción, por un momento consideró la posibilidad de que algo le hubiese sucedido a su amiga y se quedó a escucharlo.

—Es sobre Emmett —comenzó a decir Andrew, entonces Rose lo interrumpió.

—No quiero saber nada sobre él, así que evítame perder el tiempo.

—Me parece bien que no quieras nada con él, jamás pensé en venir a convencerte de darle una oportunidad, sino todo lo contrario, vine a advertirte que te mantengas lejos de él —dijo con convicción.

—¿Y por qué? —quiso saber el motivo para tal aviso, no confiaba en él, sin embargo, necesitaba tener cierta información.

—Porque es alguien que no te conviene. Sé que Isabella quiere lo mejor para ti y por eso lo hago, Emmett jamás te tomaría en serio, en realidad eres algo así como un reto que se ha impuesto y no descansará hasta conseguir algo de ti, sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto?

—No podía esperar otra cosa del mejor amigo de alguien como tú —comentó tranquilamente, aunque en su interior quería gritarle.

—No me compares con él, yo quiero a Isabella y me casaré con ella.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero tú y tu amigo déjenme tranquila —respondió y empezó a alejarse de él sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Los días pasaron deprisa y pronto llegó el día del matrimonio de Isabella. Cuando el sol apareció en su ventana, supo que no tenía otra opción. Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el armario en donde estaba el vestido que debía usar aquel día. La noche anterior casi no consiguió dormir, tenía ciertas dudas que rápidamente se vieron olvidadas cuando recordó el motivo por el que iba a hacer eso.

Para su fortuna, sus padres le habían permitido dormir en su propio departamento. Al principio, Renée no quiso dejarla sola, ya que sospechaba que su hija no podría arreglarse adecuadamente, pero tras la insistencia de Isabella y de Rosalie que sorpresivamente se ofreció ayudarla, la dejaron tranquila.

Su teléfono sonó, era su madre, se apresuró a responder ya que no deseaba que ese día apareciera ahí. Le costó mucho convencerla de que se reunirían en la iglesia, así que hacerla esperar no era algo que podía permitirse. Tras asegurarle que tenía todo controlado y que Rose estaría con ella, cortó la comunicación.

—¿Estás lista para enfrentar este día? —preguntó Rosalie asustando a su amigam ya que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que entró a la habitación.

—Por supuesto.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Cuando despertó se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, todos sus planes se realizaban a la perfección y, hasta ese momento, nadie logró estropear lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido. A pesar de las insistentes amenazas de parte de Charlie, quien constantemente le recordaba lo que habían hecho, no pensaba permitir que alguien arruinara aquel día en el que Isabella por fin sería su esposa.

Sin perder tiempo, empezó a prepararse para ir a la iglesia. Alice había ido temprano a su casa para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, aunque lo que en verdad quería era supervisar a su hermano, ya que estaba convencida de que estaría tan nervioso que ni siquiera pensaría en probar algo de comida.

—¿Estás segura que tienes tiempo para estar aquí? —preguntó Andrew, él no estaba nada nervioso, solo feliz, esperando impacientemente la hora en la que tendría que acudir a la iglesia.

—Puedo estar aquí por unos minutos más —aseguró Alice, intentando que su hermano permaneciera quieto—. Mis hijos están listos y Carmen está con ellos, además, yo puedo arreglarme rápido, así que por eso no te preocupes.

Andrew suspiró derrotado, conocía a su hermana y sabía que podía hacerse cargo de todo lo que quisiera. Estaba orgulloso de ella por todas las decisiones que estaba tomando, en especial por haber firmado el divorcio. Y muy emocionado al darse cuenta de que la relación que Alice tenía con su prometida mejoraba cada día.

—¿Conseguiste hablar con Isabella? —preguntó al ver cómo colgaba nuevamente el teléfono, el no tener noticias de ella lo preocupaba.

—No, pero debe estar arreglándose, quizá vaya a verla antes de ir a la iglesia, puede necesitar mi ayuda —dijo no muy convencida, ya que Isabella le había prohibido ir allá.

Era cierto que su relación con su cuñada había mejorado pero, por lo mismo, podía darse cuenta de ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo: las dudas que sentía cuando le mencionaba algo de la boda, pensó que eran los nervios, sin embargo, había algo que la inquietaba y hasta ese momento no consiguió averiguar qué era.

Al darse cuenta de la hora, se despidió de su hermano y le aseguró que llegaría pronto para acompañarlo. Entró en su auto y se dirigió al departamento de Isabella, pero una llamada de Carmen la hizo conducir a su casa, en donde sus hijos la esperaban y si no quería llegar tarde, debía darse prisa.

* * *

En la casa de la familia Swan todo sucedía muy deprisa. Renée corría de un lado para otro ordenando a todos cómo debían hacer las cosas; la recepción la iban a celebrar ahí, así que por un momento agradeció no tener que ocuparse también de su hija. Charlie la miraba, pero no le decía nada, la conocía y sabía que cuando estaba estresada era mejor mantenerse lejos. Por otro lado, él estaba preocupado y algo pensativo, no entendía por qué aquel sobre con los documentos que incriminaban a Andrew no se había movido de su sitio. Lo había dejado en el escritorio a la vista de todos, para que Isabella lo viera por casualidad e hiciera algo para impedir tan absurdo enlace.

Era consciente de la atrocidad que cometió al vender de esa manera a su hija, pero no tenía otra opción, en esos momentos sus negocios atravesaban por una crisis después de perder el apoyo de uno de sus colaboradores o, mejor dicho, después de que finalmente consiguiera salir de la organización con la cual lavaba dinero. Estaba desesperado y no quería, por ningún motivo, permitir que su hija supiera a qué se debía su fortuna y la causa de su pérdida, por lo que cuando notó el interés que Andrew tenía en su hija, le pareció sencillo pedirle ayuda, aunque no contaba con lo que él le pediría a cambio.

Hizo todo lo posible por apresurar cualquier trámite, no era amigo de los Cullen, así que no sintió mucho remordimiento al darse cuenta de lo que iban a hacer, tenía que mostrar total indiferencia frente a Andrew e incluso parecer que odiaba a esa familia. Conocía la amistad de Isabella con Edward, y al notar ese vínculo tan cercano que tenían, por un momento quiso desistir, pero las constantes presiones de su esposa le hicieron continuar.

El día de la fiesta, él había visto cómo su hija entró al despacho, supo que estaba escondida por algún lugar y fue uno de los más sorprendidos al escuchar que ella aceptaba la propuesta de matrimonio, aunque lo supo disimular bastante bien. En los últimos días, notó un evidente cambio en su comportamiento, así que tenía la esperanza de que ese día no tuviera que entregársela a Andrew, pero si ella quería continuar con eso, también la dejaría, después de todo, algún sentimiento debía tener hacia él para no haber hecho nada hasta esos momentos.

* * *

Isabella miró nerviosa el reloj, el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido para su gusto y ella no podía ocultar la impaciencia que tenía. Rose trataba de calmarla y le animaba a seguir adelante, tenía buenos argumentos para eso.

—¿Edward va a asistir? —preguntó Isabella nerviosa, no sabía qué tan buena idea sería que él se presentara en la iglesia.

—Quiere acompañarme, pero no pienso permitirlo, creo que sería más conveniente que no lo vea ahí —contestó mientras terminaba de arreglarse las uñas—. Quizá mañana cuando estén todos más tranquilos… No sé, es complicado.

La mayor preocupación de Isabella era un posible enfrentamiento entre Andrew y Edward, conocía su temperamento y sabía que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, a él no le importaría armar un escándalo de ser necesario.

—Tal vez deba llamarlo y convencerlo de no asistir —pensó Isabella, pero lo dijo en voz alta—. No creo que te vaya a suceder nada por presentarte ahí —añadió mirando a su amiga—. Además, no estarás sola, hay muchas personas dispuestas a hacerte compañía, como por ejemplo, Emmett.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso y no pienso aceptar ninguna invitación de su parte, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijo Andrew? —Isabella asintió—. No quiero ser parte de ningún reto o apuesta o lo que sea que él pretenda.

Isabella estaba convencida de que Emmett sentía un sincero cariño por su amiga. Últimamente lo había tratado mucho, por las conversaciones que tuvo con él y por el modo en que se comportaba podía asegurar que era una buena persona. Pero no insistió en el tema con su amiga, ella tenía todo el derecho de decidir con quién salir o no.

Los minutos pasaban y pronto llegó el momento de colocarse el vestido. Rose admitió que era hermoso, lo contempló desde todos los lugares posibles y no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Jessica iba a casarse, estaban en el mismo apartamento, solo que ahora ya no estaban las tres.

—Mi papá dice que viene para acá —dijo Isabella después de hablar con él.

Rosalie estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

—En ese caso no perdamos más el tiempo, este hermoso vestido debe ser usado —comentó Rosalie mientras lo acomodaba para verlo mejor—. ¿Estás lista?

—Claro —respondió y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Edward miró impaciente la puerta por la que se suponía debía entrar su amiga, necesitaba estar seguro de que todo estaba bien. Ir al matrimonio de Isabella no era algo que le agradara, sin embargo, sentía la necesidad de estar presente. El ruido de la puerta lo asustó y se puso más inquieto al no ver a la persona que esperaba.

—Esme me ha enviado un mensaje para ti —dijo Jessica y le entregó un papel—. Es sobre tu padre.

Edward rápidamente leyó el contenido y sonrió. Sabía que la salud de Carlisle mejoraba cada día y no perdía la esperanza de que despertara en un futuro cercano, y más ahora que su madre le escribía sobre unos pequeños movimientos que realizó.

—Te dije que iba a mejorar, y no dudes que pronto reaccionará —añadió Jessica al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

—Gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mis padres —contestó sinceramente y la abrazó—. Esto significa mucho para mí.

—Yo también los quiero, Edward —aseguró al separarse, de pronto lo miró nerviosa—. Mis padres quieren que me presente en la boda.

—Diviértete mucho.

Edward no tenía ningún motivo para molestarse con Jessica por asistir, en algún momento él pensó que ella se uniría a Rose y acompañaría a Isabella; después de todo, las tres antes eran inseparables.

—¿No estás enfadado? —preguntó dudosa, su mayor temor era que él se resintiera por acercarse a la familia que tanto daño le había hecho.

—No tengo por qué estarlo —dijo restándole importancia—. Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres llegar tarde, te aseguro que no querrás perderte la celebración.

Jessica percibió algo extraño en todo lo que escuchó, pero no dijo nada, se despidió rápidamente de él y se fue a su casa.

* * *

Alice estaba lista para partir hacia la iglesia. Hasta ese momento no consiguió comunicarse con Isabella y eso la tenía sumamente inquieta. Carmen trató de tranquilizarla y como ya todos estaban listos, la convenció de ir primero al apartamento para ver a la novia.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Jasper parado ahí, parecía que estaba por tocar.

—Vine por los niños, quiero llevarlos conmigo este fin de semana —explicó Jasper después de saludar a todos.

—Lo siento, pero justo ahora no pueden ir contigo, hoy es el matrimonio de mi hermano y ellos estarán presentes —contestó Alice.

Desde el divorcio no había visto a Jasper, ella le había asegurado que podría ver a sus hijos cuando quisiera, no quería privarlos de la presencia y compañía de su padre, pero le molestaba que hubiera escogido precisamente ese día, él sabía que Andrew se casaba, incluso estaba invitado.

En cuanto la separación con Alice fue un hecho y su hermana había aceptado quedarse al frente de todo, Jasper no dudó en irse con Irina de viaje, así que hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a sus hijos, y la siguiente semana tampoco podría porque Irina le había asegurado que no se sentiría cómoda con los niños. Él quería complacerla en todo, por lo que quiso disfrutar de un fin de semana con ellos aprovechando que su novia había ido a visitar a su familia fuera de la ciudad.

—Pero tengo el derecho de estar con ellos —exigió Jasper y no permitió que se subieran al auto—. Me los llevo y te los devuelvo mañana en la noche.

—Nosotros queremos ir con mami —intervino Alec que hasta ese momento se había mantenido alejado junto con su hermano.

—No pueden, tienen que pasar tiempo también conmigo —le respondió su padre un poco enfadado por su negativa a estar con él.

—No puedes obligarlos —dijo Alice firmemente, y tomó las manos de sus hijos—. Si quieres puedes ir a la ceremonia, allí podrás verlos y estar con ellos, incluso mañana si ellos quieren pueden dar un paseo contigo.

Jasper sabía que no tenía más opción, así que se mostró de acuerdo y salió de la casa para poder vestirse apropiadamente antes de presentarse en la iglesia.

—Vámonos —añadió Alice y todos subieron al auto.

Ella se fijó en la hora, pero aun así pensó que alcanzaría a Isabella en el apartamento y empezó a conducir en esa dirección.

* * *

Cuando Charlie Swan llegó al edificio en donde vivía su hija, las dos chicas estaban perfectamente arregladas, una con el vestido de novia y la otra con un sencillo vestido azul. Las saludó a ambas y les dijo lo hermosas que se veían, sin embargo, no pudo apartar la vista de su hija que sonreía igual que de pequeña después de haber hecho alguna travesura. No preguntó nada, solo bajó con ellas a su lado y con mucho cuidado ayudó a la novia a entrar al auto que los llevaría a la iglesia.

—¿No piensas venir con nosotros? —preguntó Charlie al ver que empezaba a alejarse del auto.

—Lo siento, pero hubo un cambio de última hora, me iré a buscar a Edward —explicó e hizo parar un taxi.

Rosalie miró a su amiga y se despidió de ella, le prometió que luego de la ceremonia se verían y podrían platicar. Le dijo que no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, ya que todo iba a salir bien y que seguramente al día siguiente estaría hablando de eso. No pudo decir más, pues el tiempo se les venía encima y tenían que irse.

* * *

Al llegar cerca del edificio, Alice vio cómo la novia entraba en el auto con la ayuda de su padre, supo entonces que no tenía por qué preocuparse y empezó a conducir hacia la iglesia, en donde seguramente su hermano estaría esperando impaciente.

—Pareces más tranquila —comentó Carmen al ver sonreír de nuevo a su amiga.

—Por un momento pensé que no se presentaría —admitió evidentemente aliviada.

—¿Por qué no llegaría?

—No sé, solo tuve ese presentimiento, claro, que muchas veces estoy equivocada.

* * *

El ruido de un auto lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Edward salió a la puerta para reunirse con su amiga.

—Pensé que no vendrías —confesó y se acercó a ella para saludarla.

—Dije que llegaría —contestó y se apresuró a entrar a la casa—. ¿Crees que Seth se molestará por verme aquí?

—No, fue su idea que nos reuniéramos aquí —dijo tras cerrar la puerta—. Conoces este lugar, así que puedes sentirte como en tu casa.

Ella se acomodó en el sofá y se quitó los zapatos. Debía admitir que no se sentía muy cómoda con esa ropa.

—¿Pensabas ir a la iglesia? —cuestionó él al ver su atuendo.

—En realidad, sí, por unos breves segundos estuve segura de ir. —Le mostró el bolso que tenía a su lado—. ¿Me permites utilizar tu baño para cambiarme de ropa?

Él le dijo que podía utilizar su habitación y le mostró el camino. Mientras tanto no dejaba de pensar en ese matrimonio, se imaginó cómo se vería su amiga en el vestido de novia, no podía engañarse, se moría de ganas por estar presente.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella saliera ya con su nuevo atuendo, que seguramente sería más cómodo.

—¿Tienes todos los papeles aquí? —quiso saber, no deseaba que nada saliera mal.

—Por supuesto, tengo incluso varias copias —aseguró Edward y luego añadió—: El lunes, cuando saquemos todo esto a la luz, será un gran día para nosotros.

—¿No sería mejor hacerlo hoy? —cuestionó, retrasar eso un par de días le hacía considerar los innumerables motivos que tenía para pensar que no estaba actuando correctamente.

—No, seremos buenos y les daremos tiempo para que utilicen productivamente su fin de semana.

* * *

El auto de la novia llegó y todos la recibieron con aplausos, ella vio todo a través de la ventana y no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda ese sería un gran día.

—¿Estás listas para bajar? —preguntó Charlie y ella asintió con la cabeza—. Renée parece impaciente por saludarte.

—¿Podrías decirle que no se acerque? Quiero que todos me vean dentro de la iglesia —pidió, no creía poder lidiar unos minutos con Renée que, seguramente, estaría histérica verificando que todo saliera bien.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás —afirmó y se bajó del auto.

No permitió que nadie más acercara, ya que la novia estaba nerviosa y no quería atormentarla más. Ordenó que todos entraran para que la ceremonia empezara enseguida. Incluso Alice no pudo pasar la barrera que puso el señor Swan para que no molesten a su hija.

Andrew únicamente los observó de lejos y tras sonreírle en la distancia a su novia, entró a la iglesia seguido por todos los invitados. Se colocó en su sitio con la esperanza de que nadie empañara su felicidad.

Charlie Swan abrió la puerta del auto y ayudó a la hermosa novia a bajar, la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo y empezaron a caminar dentro del templo. A través del velo, ella podía ver a la perfección los rostros de las personas que la observaban, pero esperaba que al estar cubierta, nadie se percatara de su creciente nerviosismo. Sin embargo, al ver a Andrew frente a ella, esperándola en el altar, todo su valor regresó y empezó a sonreír sin ningún tipo de duda. Con satisfacción tocó una tarjeta que llevaba junto al ramo de rosas.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Charlie cuando se encontraban a escasos centímetros del novio.

—Completamente segura.

Al llegar junto a Andrew, Charlie se quedó al lado de la novia, no la soltó. El novio lo veía con impaciencia esperando que se la entregara, aunque notó algo raro en la figura de Isabella, y cuando se acercó más pudo notar que eso no era lo único extraño que había ahí.

—Estaré cerca por si me necesitas —susurró Charlie, alejándose un poco.

Andrew levantó el velo de su novia y su expresión de triunfo se transformó en desconcierto, quien tenía frente a él no era la persona a la que esperaba.

—¿No te alegras de verme, querido Andrew? —inquirió sonriente Rosalie.

La voz de Rose llamó la atención de las personas que se encontraban más cerca, Renée corrió hacia ella y su expresión mostró horror al darse cuenta que su hija no se presentaría y les haría pasar por un gran escándalo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rosalie Hale? —cuestionó Renée en voz muy baja para que nadie más se diera cuenta, a pesar de que ya todos sabían que algo no andaba bien.

—Es un favor que me pidió mi amiga, ya saben, para no dejar a todos esperando a una novia —contestó con rostro inocente—. Ah, también me pidió que te diera esto —agregó y le pasó la tarjeta a Andrew—. Creo que te alegrarás al leerlo.

Andrew tomó el papel y lo leyó, lo que decía lo dejó sin palabras:

No puedo casarme con alguien que me compró.

Esas eran las únicas palabras.

* * *

—A esta hora Rose ya debió haber hecho su gran aparición —comentó Isabella impaciente, su amiga le había prometido llamarla enseguida.

—Dale algo de tiempo, todavía debe estar dentro de la iglesia —dijo Edward mientras cambiaba de un canal a otro.

—No debimos dejarla sola.

A pesar de no tener noticias de su amiga, Isabella se sentía mejor que nunca, ya no tenía que fingir nada y aunque todavía no volvía a recuperar por completo la confianza y el cariño de Edward, podía decir que todo mejoraría.

Aquella noche, cuando escuchó esa conversación, supo que no podía seguir ahí. El descubrir el verdadero rostro de Andrew la lastimó, pero el darse cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido por estar con él, fue un golpe más fuerte, así que decidió que haría todo lo posible, no solo por enmendar sus errores, sino por hacer justicia y devolverle a su amigo todo lo que le habían robado.

Le costó mucho aceptar esa proposición de matrimonio, pero sabía que no había otra manera de conseguir las pruebas que necesitaba; es por eso que durante ese mes se dedicó a revisar cualquier documento existente en la casa de su padre o en la empresa de su familia y novio, nadie tenía por qué sospechar de ella.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Las personas que amas son las que pueden herirte más profundamente que un desconocido. Decir que estaba molesto no era suficiente, después de la humillación que Isabella le hizo pasar, lo único que tenía en mente era vengarse; no de ella, sino de Edward, porque estaba convencido de que él era el culpable de todo lo que sucedió. Le era imposible creer que su novia lo hubiera planeado.

Todavía podía recordar el rostro sonriente de Rosalie cuando le entregó la nota, ella y su familia también sufrirían las consecuencias. Haber colaborado con Jasper en algunos negocios le permitía tener ciertos privilegios en la empresa Hale, y ya que Alice, finalmente, se había divorciado…, no tendría compasión de ellos.

—¡Por favor, Andrew, háblame! No me gusta verte así —suplicó Alice.

Después de que Rosalie saliera acompañada por Charlie ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, Alice corrió hacia su hermano, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido estático, sosteniendo aquella tarjeta. Le preguntó qué sucedía, pero él no respondió, únicamente miró fijamente a Renée y la amenazó, luego destruyó todo lo que tenía a su paso antes de salir de la iglesia seguido por su hermana y sus sobrinos.

Alice envió a sus hijos a pasar el fin de semana con Jasper, ya que ella necesitaba ocuparse de Andrew. A pesar de los gritos de su hermano se quedó a su lado, sin hacer más preguntas. Después de prácticamente destruir toda su casa, Andrew consiguió tranquilizarse y dormir un par de horas.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, por lo que Alice tuvo que desconectarlo. Intentó comunicarse con Isabella para pedirle una explicación o gritarle por lo que había hecho, realmente no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer cuando la tuviera enfrente. Salió a buscarla, en su apartamento, definitivamente, no había nadie. Pensó en ir a la casa Swan, pero no le pareció conveniente, además, estaba preocupada y regresó de inmediato. De cierta manera, también se sentía responsable, había notado el extraño comportamiento de Isabella y, a pesar de haber desconfiado de ella hasta el final, no logró evitar que le rompiera el corazón a su hermano.

Cuando Andrew despertó ya había amanecido; en toda la noche Alice no se separó ni un minuto de él. Estaba preocupada, desde que abrió los ojos ya no gritaba ni destrozaba cosas, ahora se mantenía calmado, sumido en sus pensamientos, sin dirigirle una palabra, ni siquiera una mirada.

—He preparado el desayuno, es mejor que comas algo, no quiero que te enfermes —continuó hablando ella, pero él parecía no escucharla.

Andrew en lo único que pensaba era en vengarse, aunque primero tenía que encontrar a su novia, si ella accedía a regresar y casarse, él estaba dispuesto a olvidar el asunto y no continuar con sus planes, de lo contrario, todos deberían prepararse para lo que estaba por ocurrir. Evidentemente, el lugar en donde buscarla era la casa de los Hale o la de los Cullen, creyó que a ella no se le ocurriría la idea de marcharse lejos. Pero, de ser ese el caso, la buscaría por cada rincón del mundo.

* * *

Los gritos de su esposa no amilanaron a Charlie, estaba satisfecho por la decisión que su hija había tomado. Desde el día anterior no volvió a hablar con ella, ni siquiera lo intentó, ya que si su esposa se enteraba era posible que consiguiera dar con ella. No sabía lo que pensaban hacer con los documentos que tenían en sus manos, pero al menos tenía la certeza de no haber condenado a su hija a unir su vida a alguien como Andrew.

—No te entiendo, Charlie, ¿por qué sonríes en estos momentos? —preguntó Renée histérica, tratando de llamar la atención de su esposo.

Hasta ese momento, todas sus amigas la habían contactado para mostrar su preocupación por la desaparición de Isabella, aunque ella sabía que lo único que querían era tener información de primera mano para sus chismes. La llegada del periódico tampoco la dejó tranquila, en primera plana estaba la noticia del fallido matrimonio de su hija y ella no podía estar más avergonzada y enojada no solo con ella, sino también con Charlie, quien se mostraba demasiado tranquilo y contento por como resultaron las cosas.

—¿No entiendes las consecuencias de todo esto? —quiso saber y le retiró el libro que tenía en las manos.

—Sé que nuestra hija no sufrirá en un matrimonio que no desea —aseguró sin dirigirle una mirada para ocultar su preocupación.

Estaba convencido de que Isabella no tenía ningún documento que lo incriminaran, cualquier acción legal iría en contra de Andrew, sin embargo, si él se decidía a hablar, podría también terminar en la cárcel.

—¿Te importa al menos un poco tu hija? —cuestionó a su esposa.

Hace años ellos se habían divorciaron, pero finalmente él regresó con Renée porque consideró que era mejor para su hija, creyó que teniendo a su familia unida Isabella viviría feliz. Aunque no contaba con enviarla lejos tanto tiempo y menos que la utilizarían para no perder su posición social.

—Lo que le suceda a ella me tiene sin cuidado, eso lo sabes bien, yo no quería que ella naciera, era muy joven cuando accidentalmente quedé embarazada y nos obligaron a casarnos —aseguró y se dispuso a marcharse—. Debí deshacerme de ella cuando tuve la oportunidad —añadió antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

* * *

Isabella no podía creer que el día de su matrimonio hubiera quedado atrás. Tanto tiempo esperó ese momento, no podía decir que se encontraba ciento por ciento satisfecha, después de todo, ella sí sentía algo por Andrew, pero no podía continuar con un matrimonio en esas condiciones. Había leído el periódico esa mañana y estaba convencida de que su madre no volvería a dirigirle la palabra, lo cual la entristecía, sin embargo, no por eso iba a dar marcha atrás.

El día anterior quedó sorprendida con el apoyo de su padre, quien no le hizo ningún tipo de preguntas, pero pareció entenderla, aunque eso no eliminaba todo lo que hizo, él también era culpable y no sabía cómo manejar aquello, atacar a Andrew era enfrentarse también a su familia.

Por más segura y sonriente que quiso mostrarse ante Edward y Rose, no podía ocultar la tristeza que sentía. Para su fortuna, ellos no le habían comentado nada al respecto, tal vez no lo notaron o simplemente no quisieron incomodarla con cualquier pregunta. No se quedaron en casa de Seth, mucho menos en el departamento de los Hale. Cuando Rose llegó a buscarlos, de inmediato se trasladaron a una pequeña casa que Isabella alquiló a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que estaba convencida de que no tardarían en buscarla y no quería ser encontrada ese fin de semana, necesitaba pensar y prepararse para enfrentar lo que sucedería el día siguiente.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? —preguntó Rosalie al entrar en su habitación, se sentó a su lado dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que quisiera decirle.

—No, pero es difícil no pensar en eso —contestó triste. La imagen de sus padres y su novio inundaban su mente.

La noche que anunciaron su compromiso, Rosalie había ido a hablar con Isabellla. Su amiga brevemente le contó lo que escuchó y le pidió ayuda, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para conversar, pero quedaron en comportarse como si ya no fueran amigas y en tener encuentros ocasionales, aunque la verdad era que siempre se mantenían en contacto y se comunicaban lo que cada una investigaba por su lado.

—Deberías hablar con Charlie, él se mostró complacido con tu decisión, quizá eso te ayude a sentirte mejor —aconsejó mientras la abrazaba—. Debemos mantenernos en calma para salir bien de todo esto.

Al inicio se desesperaron por no encontrar las pruebas suficientes, hasta que Isabella descubrió aquellos documentos en el despacho de su padre y luego, con mucha suerte, también halló varios papeles en una de sus visitas a la empresa de Andrew. Cuando le entregó las invitaciones para su matrimonio a Rose también le dio las pruebas de aquel fraude y de otras cosas que encontró, y devolvió únicamente unas copias para que su padre no notara la ausencia de ninguno documento.

 **Flashback.**

Rosalie la visitó al día siguiente de haberle entregado las invitaciones. Para entonces, Isabella se había asegurado de que aquel día nadie las molestase, necesitaban armar un plan pronto. Después de descubrirlo todo, de ningún modo pensaba casarse. Casi no había logrado dormir, no después de la conversación con Edward; no después de tener la certeza de quién era realmente su padre y Andrew. Las horas de insomnio le ayudaron a pensar en algo, y se lo contó a su amiga con la esperanza de que la ayudara.

—¿Estás segura de lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó Rose con una sonrisa en los labios, la idea de Isabella era algo descabellada pero le agradaba.

—Sí, Rose, tengo que hacerlo, sería una manera de enfrentarlo, ¿no? —preguntó. En toda su vida jamás se le había ocurrido nada parecido.

—Por supuesto, y te ayudaré, me veré hermosa vestida de novia —afirmó mientras imaginaba el rostro de Andrew cuando descubriera la verdad.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nadie nos vea antes de la boda —dijo y se puso a pensar en todo lo que tendría que hacer—. Mi papá será un gran problema.

—No lo sé, desde que lo conozco él siempre ha procurado tu bienestar, seguro te entenderá —quiso animarla aunque ni siquiera ella estaba convencida—. Pero, si no está de acuerdo, igual lo haremos.

 **Fin flashback.**

Aquel día, ya con las pruebas en sus manos, decidieron no presentarlas ni denunciar a Andrew hasta días después del matrimonio. Isabella quería demostrarle que no podía ser comprada y que mucho menos estaba de acuerdo con su proceder. A pesar de que lo quería, tenía que hacer lo correcto y, de cierta manera, enmendar los errores que había cometido.

—Hablaré con mi padre mañana, si hoy salgo de aquí, seguro mi familia o Andrew me encuentran y, al menos hoy, no estoy preparada para eso —contestó y se dejó caer en la cama.

En tan poco tiempo, habían pasado demasiadas cosas y todavía le costaba asimilar algunas. Por ejemplo, su reciente reencuentro con Edward. Él estaba agradecido por lo que estaba haciendo para ayudar a su familia, pero, a pesar de todo, no era lo mismo de antes, en su amistad algo había cambiado y ella no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Si bien él se esforzaba por tratarla con naturalidad, ella sabía que él no confiaba como antes, además, existía algo adicional, un obstáculo que hasta ese momento no lograba descubrir.

—El desayuno está listo —gritó Edward desde la cocina.

Isabella admitió que lo extrañaba, que necesitaba de sus consejos, de su compañía. Desde que lo vio aquel día en la puerta de su apartamento y él le informó que Rosalie le había contado todo, supo que no volverían a ser de nuevo los mismos de antes, pero si él estaba dispuesto a formar nuevamente parte de su vida, ella no se opondría.

* * *

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había marcado sus números y, hasta el momento, siempre le mandaban al buzón de voz. Todos, absolutamente todos sus amigos tenían sus teléfonos apagados y no lo entendía. Era evidente que se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero ¿por qué no habían confiado en ella?

A Edward y Rosalie los vio todos los días y no recordaba haber notado algo raro, todo parecía tan normal o quizá solo fue ella quien se empeño en verlo de esa manera. Ni siquiera horas antes del matrimonio su amigo fue capaz de decirle lo que planeaban, la había animado a acudir, pero sin dar mayor detalles. Y cuando los buscó no aparecieron por ninguna parte, ¿qué podía pensar de eso? Jessica tenía claro que la excluyeron, y sin conocer los motivos sintió que no la querían cerca. ¿Cómo era posible que le hicieran eso y apoyaran a Isabella?

Especialmente Edward; ella había hecho mucho por él, ayudó a cuidar a Carlisle, acompañó a Esme, consiguió ayuda para el proyecto. Incluso compartieron algo más, una noche que ella pensó fue especial. Tenía que admitir que aquel día él estaba demasiado molesto y borracho, había mencionado algo de que Isabella colaboró para robarle el dinero a su familia, ella no quiso saber más y aceptó quedarse con él. Comenzó a besarlo y terminó por entregarse completamente. Aunque, al siguiente día ella se marchó temprano para no enfrentarlo y cuando los días pasaron ninguno tocó el tema. Por un instante, ella se imaginó que tal vez en algún futuro tendrían la oportunidad de ser más que amigos. En poco tiempo lo conoció y lo que vio fue maravilloso, después del desastroso final que tuvo con James, ¿por qué no podría tener un hermoso futuro al lado de alguien como Edward?

* * *

Lo que más le gustaba a Irina era ser el centro de atención, por lo que se arrepintió de no haber asistido a aquel matrimonio, pensó que siendo la pareja de Jasper, todos hubieran querido preguntarle lo sucedido y ella jamás se negaba a dar ningún tipo de información, ya fuera auténtica o no.

—Parece que nos perdimos un gran evento —comentó James mientras leía a su lado el periódico.

Ellos eran amantes desde hacía varios años, incluso Irina fue el motivo por el cual James dejó plantada a Jessica en el altar. Si no habían formalizado una relación era porque a cada uno le gustaba su libertad y preferían tener varias relaciones antes de dar ese paso, pero siempre habían sido conscientes de que al final terminarían juntos. Si él un día pensó en casarse fue más por presión de sus padres, ya que necesitaban las influencias de la familia Stanley, pero, finalmente, la familia de Irina los ayudaron a solucionar ciertos problemas.

—Seguramente será el escándalo del año —dijo Irina sin despegar la mirada de la noticia—. La familia de Jasper debe estar pasándolo fatal.

—¿Vas a ir con él? —preguntó sonriendo, la conocía a la perfección como para saber los motivos que le orillaban a acudir.

—Por supuesto, me necesita a su lado —contestó—. Además, en medio de este problema, seguramente no se dará cuenta de todo el dinero que puedo llegar a gastar.

—Que podemos llegar a gastar —corrigió él y la abrazó—. Recuerda que siempre hemos estado juntos.

—No podría olvidarlo jamás —aseguró sonriendo—. Esta relación con Jasper ya me está aburriendo, así que aprovechemos su dinero por un tiempo más y luego le diremos adiós.

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió con total normalidad, Rose y Edward hablaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, Isabella los quería, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse excluida. Así que en cuento terminaron la comida, los animó para salir a caminar. Al inicio, ellos dudaron en dejarla sola, pero notaron cierto tono en su voz que les dejó claro que los quería lejos. Cuando finalmente se fueron, ella regresó a la habitación y volvió a la cama.

 **Flashback.**

No sabía por qué estaba ahí, frente a ella, pero seguramente no tardaría en averiguarlo.

—No esperaba tu visita —dijo antes de permitirle la entrada.

—Yo tampoco esperaba volver a tener noticias tuyas —contestó Edward.

Por un momento todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, la mirada evasiva de su antiguo amigo no la ayudaban a tranquilizarse.

—¿Por qué fuiste hoy al hospital? —preguntó repentinamente Edward.

—Porque quería saber cómo sigue Carlisle y también para visitar a Esme, ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo —respondió, al menos ya conocía el motivo de su visita, seguramente quería reclamarle por haberse acercado a su familia—. Si no quieres que regrese…

—No vine solo por eso —dijo interrumpiéndola, no sabía cómo abordar el tema, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron—. Rosalie, ella me ha dicho algunas cosas y con lo que nos has dejado en el hospital, no sé qué pensar, ¿qué intentas hacer Isabella? Explícamelo porque no entiendo.

La desesperación en su voz era evidente, seguramente Edward pensó mucho antes de ir a verla.

—Supongo que disculparme no será suficiente después de todo lo que ha pasado —comentó ella y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, quedarse frente a él no sería una buena idea—. Yo…, lo siento tanto, sé que trataste de advertirme y no te creí, fui tan tonta al dejarme engañar de esa manera.

Había tratado de evitar pensar en eso, no quería llorar, necesitaba mantenerse fuerte para seguir adelante.

—Asumo que sabes lo que Andrew le hizo a mi familia —dijo, todavía recordaba el día en que le contó todo y ella decidió no creerle. Isabella solo asintió sin levantar la mirada—. Al menos, ya sabes con qué clase de hombre piensas casarte.

—No voy a casarme, pensé que Rose te lo habría dicho, estamos buscando pruebas para que él les devuelva todo. Yo te aseguro que mi familia no se quedará con nada de los Cullen —afirmó con convicción, ella estaba decidida a cumplir su palabra—. Sé que quizá no me crees y no te culparía por ello, pero te juro que yo no sabía nada de sus negocios.

La sinceridad de sus palabras era evidente, por lo que él jamás podría dudar, quiso pensar que era la misma Isabella que conoció y que su amistad todavía era posible, pero terminó aceptando que nada podría ser como antes.

—Te creo —aseguró ante la sorpresa de ella—. No estoy diciendo que volveremos a ser los mejores amigos, pero te agradezco lo que haces. Rose me ha contado parte del plan y si puedo ayudarlas, solo tienen que decírmelo.

 **Fin flashback.**

 **«** No estoy diciendo que volveremos a ser los mejores amigos», le había dicho y eso le dolía, aunque respetaba su decisión. Desde hacía tiempo notó que el lugar que antes ocupaba por ser su mejor amiga ya estaba ocupado por Rosalie, las miradas cómplices que se dirigían, la confianza que tenían y el indudable cariño que sentían le hacía pensar que nunca podría volver a ser algo importante ni especial para Edward Cullen. Le agradecía que el día anterior se mostrara tan tranquilo con ella, eso le ayudó a no derrumbarse, a pesar de que sabía el motivo por el que Edward la ayudaba.

Sin embargo, eso solo era una pequeña parte de lo que la tenía deprimida. Su vida era un total desastre, deseaba olvidar todo aquello, aunque fuera por un momento. Empezando por sus padres, quienes habían jugado con su vida. Si se ponía a pensar, debía reconocer que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, aunque nunca la habían lastimado y decepcionado tanto como hasta ahora.

Si pudiera borrar sus recuerdos, sin duda elegiría todos los que tenía junto a Andrew, el que supuestamente era el amor de su vida. Necesitaba arrancar cualquier sentimiento que tuviera por él. Le era desesperante sentir aquel dolor por alguien que no lo merecía, había llorado, quizá no lo suficiente, pero tenía que de cualquier forma superarlo y seguir adelante. Por un corto tiempo, ella soñó con un futuro a su lado, quiso formar su propia familia y ser feliz. Antes creyó que era el hombre perfecto, se dejó engañar por su caballerosidad, por la vida que él le prometió, le había hablado de amor, pero ¿qué era el amor? Ahora no lo entendía, ¿cómo podía existir un amor incondicional si su familia y su prometido la habían engañado de esa manera? Todo en lo que un día creyó, poco a poco se fue destruyendo.

Pensar en amistad tampoco le parecía conveniente, porque estaba convencida de que jamás volvería a tener ese vínculo especial que tenía con Rosalie, Jessica o Edward, así que ¿por qué pensar en algo que ya no existía para ella? Si bien Rose seguía a su lado, la ayudaba incondicionalmente, sentía que algo se había roto en el instante que eligió a Andrew, no solo con ella, evidentemente fue con todos, ya que Jessica le había dejado de hablar por completo y en ningún momento ocultó su descontento hacia ella. Y con Edward no sabía si podía llegar a perdonarla por completo. Se preguntó qué estarían sintiendo ellos. ¿Qué comentaban a sus espaldas? ¿Le tendrían lástima, o al menos sentían un pequeño cariño hacia ella?

Todas las preguntas y respuestas que llegaban a su mente no dejaban de atormentarla, consideró que quizá sólo fingían cuando estaban delante de ella. Con resignación cerró los ojos. No podía aceptar más mentiras, más engaños, más manipulaciones, tenía que eliminar ciertas cosas de su vida y de ser posible convertirse en otra persona, en alguien más fuerte y capaz.

—Al final todo era mentira, el verdadero amor no existe —se dijo a sí misma y se dejó caer en la cama, evitó llorar, hablar o hacer cualquier movimiento, solo necesitaba pensar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Isabella no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida, decir que logró descansar era sin duda una gran mentira, le hubiera gustado conseguir eso pero, lamentablemente, un poco de tranquilidad no estaba a su alcance, tuvo pesadillas que desearía olvidar. Al abrir los ojos notó que todo estaba en completa oscuridad y no escuchó ningún ruido. No sabía si Rosalie y Edward habían regresado y tenía cierto temor de averiguarlo. Con lentitud, se levantó de la cama y vio que eran las once de la noche, lo que significaba que durmió todo el día. Seguramente, no volvería a conciliar el sueño o al menos tardaría un poco en conseguirlo. Así que se limitó a mirar por la ventana, quiso evitar pensar en lo que sucedería al día siguiente, pero la imagen de su padre y de Andrew no se apartaba de su mente.

Con mucha inseguridad y nerviosismo tomó su teléfono, al encenderlo vio todos los mensajes que tenía y, sin darse cuenta, marcó un número que tan bien conocía. La voz de Andrew no tardó en contestar y ella no supo qué decir. Colgó lo más rápido posible y volvió a apagar el celular. Trató de volver a dormir y se acostó en la cama, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que el amanecer llegara deprisa.

* * *

Lograr dormir fue todo un reto, Edward no sabía por qué se sentía tan angustiado, nervioso y temeroso. El día de desenmascarar a Andrew, finalmente, había llegado, entonces, ¿por qué temía que las cosas no salieran como lo planearon?

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con Isabella, quien tenía la mirada ausente, la observó detenidamente esperando comprender por qué no podía acercarse a ella y platicar como antes. Él hacía su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad, sin embargo, convivir con ella era un poco complicado, sabía que sufría, que le costaba comunicarse con ellos y, aun así, no podía encontrar en ella a la amiga que una vez tuvo. Quizá se debía al hecho que desde hacía algún tiempo la veía de forma diferente. Él la amaba y nunca se lo había dicho, seguramente nunca lo confesaría, ya que después de todo lo sucedido, le era imposible imaginar algún futuro junto a ella.

Rosalie se acercó a él y lo saludó, luego fue con su amiga y empezó a charlar con ella, aunque era mejor decir que ella hablaba mientras Isabella se limitaba a mirarla. Edward regresó a su habitación, necesitaba pensar bien en cómo debía actuar y enfrentar cualquier cosa que se presentase. Después de meditar y sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, salió y se reunió con ellas, se sentó junto a Rosalie intentando seguir la conversación que mantenían.

—Es hora de irnos —mencionó Isabella, no quería esperar más tiempo, de lo contrario, podría arrepentirse. Edward las miró sin comprender lo que pensaban hacer—. Rosalie y tú irán con el abogado para iniciar la demanda en contra de Andrew y de mi familia —explicó con cierta tristeza—. Les he dado todas las pruebas, así que no tendrán inconveniente y, en su momento, yo testificaré en el juicio.

—¿Qué piensas hacer tú? —preguntó él, la idea original era ir todos y exponerlos frente a la sociedad, no entendía el motivo del cambio.

—Yo tengo que hablar con ellos y explicarles muchas cosas —contestó con poca seguridad—. No debes preocuparte, no pienso decirles nada de lo que vamos a hacer.

En los últimos días, Rose había notado un gran cambio en Isabella, a pesar de querer ocultarlo, siempre la veía deprimida, pensativa, como si tuviera mucho que decir pero no se atreviera. Ya no hablaba mucho con ella, solo lo necesario, pero lo más extraño era ver lo incómodos que Edward e Isabella parecían cuando estaban juntos, jamás creyó que todo volvería pronto a la normalidad, pero tampoco quería que el distanciamiento fuera tan grande.

—No deberías ir sola —dijo Edward, en realidad le hubiera gustado acompañarla, sin embargo, al verla supo que ella no quería compañía.

—Avísanos si nos necesitas —intervino Rosalie—. Sabes en dónde puedes encontrarnos —añadió antes de despedirse y salir junto con Edward.

Isabella se quedó en silencio, contemplando la posibilidad de quedarse o enfrentar de inmediato a las personas que quería; de antemano, era consciente que su madre no se pondría feliz al verla, tal vez su papá sí la iba a escuchar, pero y Andrew… ¿Cómo reaccionaría él?

* * *

Antes de ir al abogado, Edward y Rosalie pasaron por el hospital, Esme de inmediato les pidió una explicación sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos días; ella estaba feliz porque Isabella no se casó, pero molesta por la manera en que procedieron.

Rose le contó el motivo por el que lo habían hecho y le aseguró que pronto recuperarían el dinero que les robaron. Eso era una buena noticia, aunque no era de lo que deseaba hablarles.

—¿Cómo está Isabella? —preguntó Esme, ella la quería y anhelaba verla feliz—. Debió ser muy difícil para ella todo esto.

Edward no supo qué responder, no quería admitir que, a pesar de estar lo suficientemente cerca físicamente, ignoraba por completo lo que ella podría sentir o pensar.

—Ella está triste —contestó Rosalie, eso era algo que no se podía ocultar aunque Isabella lo intentaba—. Pero nosotros estamos ahí para ayudarla.

Esme se resignó a no saber más, no insistió ni hizo más preguntas, estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría pasar, ya que seguramente Andrew no se quedaría tranquilo. Les pidió que le dijeran a Isabella que quería hablar con ella y luego cambió el tema, en realidad tenía relación con lo que antes habían hablado, pero involucraba a otra persona.

—Jessica está muy impaciente por hablar con ustedes —comentó Esme—, ¿no creen que deberían buscarla o llamarla?

Edward y Rosalie sabían que Esme tenía razón, el haberle ocultado todos sus planes seguramente la había hecho sentir excluida. Al inicio Rose quiso contárselo, pero al ver que ella no quería ni mencionar el nombre de Isabella, desistió. No comprendía el porqué de su actitud, aunque estaba convencida de que Edward tenía algo que ver. Desde hacía algún tiempo había notado los sentimientos que Jess empezaba a sentir por su amigo.

* * *

En un comienzo, Isabella pensó en enfrentarse primero a sus padres, pero, sin darse cuenta, llegó a la casa de Andrew. No sabía si lo encontraría ahí todavía, aun así, tocó el timbre. Después de varios segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos, alguien abrió la puerta, aunque no era precisamente la persona que esperaba encontrar.

—No es un buen momento para aparecer —dijo Jasper en voz baja—. Te aconsejo que vengas otro día o mejor lo llamas por teléfono primero.

Él había pasado esa mañana a dejar a sus hijos con Alice y no fue bien recibido por su excuñado, así que después de enviar a sus hijos a la escuela, junto a Carmen, se dispuso a marcharse de inmediato, estaba cerca de la puerta cuando escuchó el timbre. Apreciaba a Isabella por ser amiga de su hermana, a pesar de que nunca han sido muy cercanos, no creía conveniente que se expusiera a encontrarse con Andrew.

—¿Quién es, Jasper? —preguntó Alice apareciendo detrás de él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —gritó cuando la vio, y quiso lanzarse sobre ella, pero Jasper la sujetó con fuerza.

—Necesito hablar con Andrew —respondió Isabella sin moverse de su lugar, necesitaba enfrentarlo antes de que perdiera su valor—. Por favor, díganle que estoy aquí.

—¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte después de lo que has hecho? —cuestionó Alice un poco más tranquila—. Si no querías casarte, hubieras suspendido todo, mi hermano te ama, ¿acaso no te importan sus sentimientos?

Jasper quiso intervenir, pero antes de que dijera algo a favor de Isabella, Alice le pidió que se retirara; para su fortuna, sus hijos no presenciarían ninguna discusión. A pesar de querer quedarse no tenía motivo para hacerlo, por lo que se despidió de ellas y salió.

—Déjala pasar, Alice —dijo Andrew después de que Jasper se marchara.

Desde su habitación, él había visto a Isabella llegar, tuvo la esperanza de que quizás ella estuviese arrepentida y quisiera regresar con él. Esperó pacientemente a que Alice se calmara, quería escuchar alguna señal que le indicara que iba a pedirle perdón, pero al no escucharla decir algo, finalmente, apareció.

—No tienes por qué escuchar cualquier excusa que venga a decirte. —Alice no estaba dispuesta a permitir que le siguieran haciendo daño a su hermano e iba a hacer todo lo posible por alejar a Isabella de su lado.

—Es algo que tenemos que solucionar únicamente nosotros —alegó Andrew y sin decir más, sacó a su hermana de la casa y le indicó a Isabella que podía pasar.

Ella lo miró con cierto temor, pero al recordar el motivo por el que actuó así, trató de mostrarse lo más segura posible. Se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, no tenía mucho que decir, así que podría marcharse pronto.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí? —preguntó Andrew y ella asintió—. Supongo que no aceptarías un café de mi parte.

—No me voy a quedar aquí mucho tiempo —contestó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. Sé que no debí dejar que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos…

Andrew no tenía ganas de escuchar una simple disculpa, estaba furioso con ella por dejarlo esperando en el altar y enviar a su amiga para que se burlara de él.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar? —inquirió Andrew, él la quería de regreso y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Isabella lo miró sin comprender sus palabras, creyó que todo estaba claro entre ellos, no pensó que él soltaría tan absurda pregunta.

—No hay matrimonio, jamás lo habrá —aseguró tajante—. Yo vine para que me explicaras lo que hiciste.

—No sé qué mentira te diría Edward o lo que creas que sucedió, lo único que me importa es que ese matrimonio se realice lo más pronto posible —contestó fríamente, lo que provocó el enojo de ella.

—Edward no me ha dicho nada, ¿acaso piensas que no tengo la capacidad para tomar mis propias decisiones? ¿Me crees tan tonta como para no investigar por mi cuenta? —cuestionó furiosa, sin comprender por qué nombraba a Edward.

—No niego que eres inteligente y tienes la capacidad de conseguir lo que quieras, pero también sé que eres demasiado inocente como para actuar por tu propia cuenta —dijo acercándose más a ella, Isabella retrocedió hasta que llegó a la puerta—. Aunque es evidente que me has estado engañando, parece que detrás de esa fachada de niña decente e ingenua se esconde una persona sin escrúpulos a quien no le importa jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

 _«Tranquilízate, Isabella»_ , se repetía en su mente, contó despacio hasta diez para calmarse un poco, él continuaba recriminándola cosas, así que no logró permanecer mucho tiempo en silencio.

—¿Me hablas a mí de jugar con los sentimientos? —gritó y lo empujó lejos de ella—. ¡Por Dios, Andrew!, ¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré del traro que hiciste con mis padres?

Escuchar esas palabras lo dejó sin defensa por varios minutos, de algún modo ella se había enterado, aunque él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo después de un largo silencio—. Seguramente alguien te ha mentido.

—Te hablo del hecho de ayudarlos a cambio de casarme contigo; de fingir que apenas los conocías cuando, al parecer, son grandes amigos; de mentirme; de manipularme; de robarle todo a los Cullen… No vengas a exigirme que cumpla mi palabra ni a reclamarme nada, cuando has sido tú el único culpable de todo.

Detestaba su comportamiento, Andrew en verdad la creía idiota, pretendía engañarla nuevamente y ella no iba a permitirlo. Él se dio cuenta que no conseguiría nada fingiendo inocencia.

—Todo lo hice para tenerte a mi lado. Yo te amo, Isabella, quiero estar a tu lado —confesó finalmente.

—¿Cómo puedes amarme y al mismo tiempo hacerme tanto daño? Eres un monstruo —susurró, sintió las lágrimas acumularse, pero no iba a permitir que cayera ni una—. Quizá si no hubieras hecho eso, yo me hubiera casado contigo, ¿acaso piensas que yo no siento nada por ti? —preguntó, no le permitió responder, ya que enseguida añadió—: Te odio a ti por alejarme de todos y a mí misma por no poder borrar mis sentimientos, estuve dispuesta a formar una familia contigo, a compartir mi vida, ¿era necesario todo eso?

—De otro modo, tus padres no hubieran aceptado nuestra relación. —En su momento, le pareció un buen trato, creyó que era necesario la aprobación de los señores Swan.

—Con que yo hubiera aceptado la relación era suficiente —aclaró, para entonces ya había alejado cualquier molestia que tuviese—. Que te quede claro que no vine por una reconciliación, lo único que deseaba era hablar contigo por última vez.

—Si quieres que tus amigos vivan tranquilamente, te casarás conmigo —gritó en un intento desesperado por retenerla.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio, Andrew, no te reconozco, no eres el hombre que yo creí que eras, ¿serías capaz de hacer algo en contra de ellos? —Él asintió—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, que a mí no me importa, gracias a ti, ya no confío en mi familia y, al parecer, me quedé sin amigos —añadió antes de salir de ahí.

Andrew trató de detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida y se subió en el primer taxi que apareció.

* * *

Jessica llegó al hospital cuando Edward y Rosalie estaban saliendo, les negó el paso y cuando ellos accedieron a hablar con ella, salieron al jardín para que nadie los escuchara. Rose le explicó brevemente lo sucedido, Jessica casi no la escuchó, con quien realmente deseaba hablar a solas era con Edward, así que se lo hizo saber a su amiga, Rose miró a Edward antes de alejarse, él no tenía nada que esconder, así que le concedió unos minutos.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron? —preguntó Jessica para iniciar la conversación.

—Rose te lo explicó, no creímos que quisieras ayudar a Isabella, tú misma has evitado hablar de ella —respondió de inmediato, no tenía que dar más detalles.

—Lo hice por ti, sé que te lastima hablar de ella. —Y lo que menos quería Jess era que Isabella siguiera presente en los pensamientos de Edward.

—No he pedido que dejes de frecuentarla —se defendió, él estaba agradecido por todo lo que ella había hecho, pero nunca se imaginó que se alejaría de su amiga.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Tú nunca me has pedido nada, sólo me agradeces por lo que hago por tu familia y por ti —dijo amargamente, evitando ocultar cualquier sentimiento—. Tampoco me has prometido nada y, sin embargo, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta que estás enamorado de ella? —inquirió molesta—. No soy tan ciega, pero creí que si no sabías nada de ella, con el tiempo te olvidarías de esos sentimientos, Isabella no te quiere y tú no tienes por qué ayudarla.

Edward esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar, le desconcertó saber que Jessica conocía sus sentimientos.

—Isabella siempre ha sido tu amiga y a ti no te ha hecho nada —le recordó—. Deberías volver a hablar con ella y solucionar sus problemas, si es que tienen alguno.

—Solo me está impidiendo obtener tu amor —susurró mirando al suelo, no estaba segura si la había escuchado, pero necesitaba decirlo—. Yo creí que algún día llegarías a quererme, supongo que si la estás ayudando es porque no la has olvidado.

—Jess, nosotros siempre hemos sido amigos, jamás hice nada para que pienses lo contrario. —No quería perderla como amiga, así que quiso ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

—Sé que no lo recuerdas, pero… —Se quedó en silencio, era inútil decirle la verdad, si no recordaba la noche que pasaron juntos era porque no fue importante para él. Sin decir más, se fue corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Después del enfrentamiento con Andrew no se sintió capaz de poder pararse frente a sus padres sin desmoronarse, sin embargo, no tenía opción. El taxi la llevó a su antigua casa y entró con la llave que todavía conservaba.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quién ha decidido aparecer —dijo Renée fríamente, se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera hablar le dio una bofetada—. Esto es lo mínimo que mereces, niña estúpida.

—Si es todo lo que vas a decir será mejor marcharme —contestó sin dejar que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes, tenía claro que ella no era la que se había equivocado.

—No te vas a ir hasta que nos des una explicación —exigió Renée y la llevó del brazo hasta el despacho de Charlie, en donde él estaba tranquilo sin percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Cuando las vio entrar, de inmediato se acercó.

—Suéltala —exigió él acercándose a su hija—. No vuelvas a tocarla.

Renée ignoró las palabras de su esposo y se dedicó a interrogar a su hija, quien se negaba a contestar sus preguntas poniéndola aún más furiosa, cuando quiso volver a golpearla, Charlie se interpuso y la apartó de ella.

—Si no quieres irte de la casa, será mejor que la trates con respeto —dijo Charlie sorprendiendo a su esposa e hija—. Isabella, dinos que estás haciendo aquí.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué me vendieron de esa manera a Andrew?

Charlie sabía que no podía continuar retrasando esa conversación, aunque le hubiera gustado que nunca llegase ese momento.

—Nosotros solo cumplimos tus deseos —aseguró Renée sin ningún remordimiento—. Fuiste tú quien puso sus ojos en ese viejo, no vengas a reclamarnos nada a nosotros.

Isabella se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, ya que su madre no le mentía, fue ella la que inició una relación con Andrew, lo quería, estuvo dispuesta a permanecer a su lado, pero no en medio de tantas mentiras y engaños en los que se encontraban. Admitía su parte de culpa, pero no podía evitar también culpar a otros.

—El trato que nos ofreció Andrew nos benefició a todos, fuiste tú quien arruinó todo —continuó Renée, sonriendo amenazadoramente—. Así que ahora mismo, vas y le pides disculpas y fijan una nueva fecha, todavía estamos a tiempo de solucionar todo.

—Ella no se casará con él —contradijo Charlie y luego miró a su hija—. Siento mucho que estés involucrada en esto, jamás te casarás en contra de tu voluntad.

Isabella ya no supo qué decir, tenía claro que jamás conseguiría escuchar lo que ella anhelaba y de obtenerlas, no lograría sentirse mejor. Decidió que ya no necesitaba ninguna explicación, cada quien actuó como mejor le pareció y ella no tenía por qué juzgar a nadie, solo a ella misma por dejarse manipular de tal modo.

* * *

Después de la conversación con Jessica, Edward se quedó desconcertado. Había algo que no le dijo, eso era evidente, estaba seguro que si se lo preguntase no le respondería, así que no tenía más opción que conseguir sus respuestas en otro lado. Él quería a Jess, pero únicamente como amiga. Rosalie llegó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no mencionaron nada más sobre su amiga y se dirigieron a la oficina del abogado con todas las pruebas en sus manos, estaban impacientes por solucionar ese asunto lo más pronto posible.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Después de todo lo sucedido, el mundo a su alrededor parecía distinto. Isabella se sentía diferente y más decidida que nunca, si bien no podía borrar todo lo malo, sí podía seguir adelante y forjarse un nuevo futuro; eliminar de su vida todo lo que la dañaba, lo cual sería difícil pero no imposible, era fuerte y tenía la capacidad para conseguir cualquier cosa.

Todavía no sabía en qué acabaría el juicio que se había iniciado, primero en contra de Andrew y luego en contra de su familia, aun así ya había tomado una decisión, en cuanto el proceso culminara pensaba marcharse, era lo mejor si quería empezar de nuevo, además, estando en otro país podía alejar definitivamente cualquier recuerdo.

La última conversación que tuvo con sus amigos fue después de que ellos le informaran que el juicio se iba a iniciar. A partir de ese momento, ella se mostró más distante, evitaba encontrárselos, solo les había asegurado que estaría ahí para declarar en contra de Andrew. Había ahorrado todo lo que ganó trabajando para la empresa Brandon y eso le sirvió para alquilar una pequeña habitación; le costó un poco, pero obtuvo un nuevo empleo, aunque debía admitir que quizá su padre había intervenido.

Con Charlie su relación era tensa, pero era mejor que nada. Era con quien más hablaba, a pesar de que su madre no estuviera de acuerdo con esos encuentros, ellos se veían seguido. Lo que Isabella buscaba era comprender el porqué de muchas cosas que sucedieron en su vida, quizá ya era tarde para obtener algunas respuestas, sin embargo, las necesitaba, tal vez para comprenderse ella misma o simplemente para cerrar ciertas etapas.

En pocos días había descubierto más cosas de las que jamás pudo imaginar, y se permitió pensar en todo lo que hizo en el pasado, en las personas que conoció, en las oportunidades que perdió, en los triunfos obtenidos, en los momentos maravillosos que vivió. Sin duda cometió muchos errores, se autoexcluyó de cualquier problema a su alrededor y se creó un hermoso mundo en donde todo estaba bien, tranquilo, sin ningún contratiempo; evitar hablar de ciertos problemas con su familia le hizo imaginarse que vivía en un lugar feliz, aunque si lo meditaba, jamás podría recordar algún momento en el que su madre le demostrara al menos un poco de interés por ella.

Lo que menos necesitaba era que las personas sintieran lástima por ella, por eso siempre mostraba su mejor sonrisa y ponía empeño en lo que hacía; en las horas de trabajo no se permitía ni una sola interrupción, cumplía con lo que le pedían, ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando escuchaba a las personas hablar de ella, pero cuando regresaba a casa se limitaba a entretenerse con cualquier cosa hasta que, finalmente, se quedaba dormida.

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde aquella última conversación con Andrew, agradecía el hecho de que no la hubiera vuelto a buscar, aunque a veces se preguntaba qué es lo que estaría haciendo. Él la había amenazado con hacer algo en contra de su familia o amigos, sin embargo, nadie le había informado si cumplió o no con eso. Además, parecía que todos entendieron lo que quería y la dejaron sola, no la llamaban ni la buscaban a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ella siempre se mostraba amigable y dispuesta a colaborar en todo, sin embargo, cuando la invitaban a salir les dejaba claro que no estaba disponible.

—No, gracias —contestó y empezó a ordenar su escritorio. Era viernes y le esperaba un largo fin de semana.

Cuando terminó, tomó su bolso y salió, caminó hasta la parada de autobús sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

La recuperación de Carlisle cada día parecía más cercana, a veces realizaba movimientos involuntarios, los médicos le decían que eso era normal en personas de su condición, pero Esme tenía el presentimiento de que pronto despertaría.

—Será mejor que descanses, Esme, estar todos los días aquí te hace daño —le aconsejó Jessica.

—No te preocupes, estar aquí es lo mejor para mí —aseguró con una sonrisa—. Tal vez seas tú la que no debe venir a diario. Te agradezco infinitamente lo que has hecho, pero debes ocuparte de tus asuntos.

Desde que Jessica le confesó sus sentimientos a Edward, casi no hablaba con él, cruzaban algunas palabras de vez en cuando y eso, por el momento, a ella le parecía lo mejor. La incomodidad de estar cerca desaparecía poco a poco en cada uno de sus encuentros. Ella estaba convencida de que podrían volver a ser los amigos de siempre. Había aceptado que Edward no la amaba y que tampoco lo haría en el futuro; ella se merecía un amor verdadero y si algún día pensaba obtenerlo, debía olvidarse de él.

—Todo lo que hago está saliendo de maravilla —contestó—. Pero no puedo dejar de venir a visitarlos, son muy importantes para mí.

—Y tú lo eres para nosotros —respondió y la abrazó con cariño—. No sé qué haríamos sin tu apoyo y el de Rosalie. Mi hijo tiene mucha suerte de tenerlas como amigas.

* * *

Según lo que había hablado con el abogado, ellos ganarían el juicio fácilmente. Por ese lado, Edward no estaba preocupado, en realidad lo que esperaba era que todo pasara pronto, quería devolverle a su familia lo que perdió. El proyecto que antes tenía en mente lo dejó aparcado por el momento, no se sentía capaz de llevarlo a cabo. A pesar de que todo estaba yendo bien para él y su familia había algo que le faltaba, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era y si quería ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que aceptar que le daba miedo averiguarlo.

Regresó a trabajar en la empresa Hale junto a su amiga. Ella no tuvo ningún inconveniente con aceptarlo de nuevo, ya que su hermano, prácticamente, se había tomado unas largas vacaciones sin decirle nada ni dejarle ningún mensaje. Solo una increíble cantidad de trabajo acumulado y una gran preocupación por no saber nada de él. Incluso su madre regresó por un par de semanas, pero tuvo que volver a marcharse.

Luego de hablar con Jessica, Edward se empeñó en recordar cualquier situación que pudiera hacerle pensar a ella que podrían tener una relación, sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y días después la buscó para pedirle disculpas y aclarar lo sucedido. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Jessica no quiso hablar del tema y le propuso olvidarlo, él estuvo de acuerdo ya que no quería importunarla más. A pesar de que su relación no volvió a ser la misma, la seguía queriendo y considerando una buena amiga, le agradecía inmensamente el apoyo que les daba a sus padres. Sin duda creía que era una persona maravillosa y esperaba que algún día encontrara al hombre indicado para ella, porque se merecía a un hombre que la amara incondicionalmente y consiguiera hacerla feliz.

Visitaba a sus padres en el hospital todos los días, aunque no podía quedarse mucho tiempo. En ocasiones, las conversaciones con su madre lo dejaba melancólico, ella se empeñaba en hablarle de sentimientos, además, Esme siempre le preguntaba por Isabella y le pedía que la llevara a visitarla. Le había dicho que no la veía ni hablaba con ella, pero su madre le insistía en que la buscara, algo que hasta ese momento no podía cumplir.

Hablar, pensar o escuchar algo sobre Isabella le hacía sentir extraño, le hubiera gustado platicar con ella, incluso quiso hacerlo en una ocasión y la buscó, sin embargo, aquel día ella le dejó bastante claro que no lo quería cerca y que sobre el juicio hablaría únicamente con Rosalie. Lo que menos deseaba era molestarla y traerle más conflictos, así que se hizo a un lado y dejó que siguiera con su vida. Aunque sentía curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo y la siguió en un par de ocasiones, averiguó dónde trabajaba y vivía, verla de lejos le hacía sentir mejor, tener la certeza de que le iba bien le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad, pero no poder estar cerca, le dejaba un gran vacío.

—Alice ha llamado nuevamente —informó Rosalie al entrar a la oficina—. No sé en dónde ubicar a Jasper —añadió desesperada antes de sentarse en una silla.

Su relación con Alice había mejorado, no podía decir que olvidó todo lo sucedido en el pasado, pero sí se trataban con respeto. Lo cual ayudó a que pudiera acercarse a sus sobrinos.

—Parece que sabe esconderse bien cuando quiere —comentó Edward, él sabía lo preocupada que estaba su amiga y hacía todo lo que podía por ayudarla.

—La culpa la tiene esa tal Irina —mencionó molesta, detestaba a esa mujer por el modo en que manipulaba a su hermano.

—Esperemos que pronto aparezca, Alec lo necesita, de lo contrario…

—Ni siquiera lo digas, a mi sobrino no le pasará nada —dijo sin mucho convencimiento—. Sé que Andrew también lo está buscando, ojalá él pueda obtener aunque sea una pista.

—Al menos no te ha tratado mal en las ocasiones que se han encontrado. —Lo cual le hacía desconfiar de sus buenas intenciones, pero no se lo quiso decir.

—Alec también es su sobrino, él lo ha visto crecer, así que su preocupación es más grande que su odio hacia mí.

* * *

Otra vez obtenía la misma respuesta, nadie sabía a dónde se había ido Jasper ni como localizarlo. A Alice no le hubiera importado que su exesposo se fuera de viaje con quien él deseara de no ser por la repentina enfermedad de su hijo mayor, quien necesitaba urgentemente la ayuda de su padre para recuperarse.

Desde hacía algún tiempo había notado un extraño comportamiento en su hijo, al principio no le dio mucha importancia, ya que estaba centrada en animar a su hermano, pero luego de la insistencia de Carmen y de evidenciar ciertos síntomas, lo llevó al médico y le diagnosticaron aplasia medular, necesitaba un trasplante de médula ósea. Lastimosamente, nadie de su familia o de los Hale eran compatibles, su única esperanza era Jasper y no lo encontraban por ningún lado.

—¿Has tenido noticias? —preguntó Andrew a su hermana.

—Ninguna, todavía no lo encuentran —respondió triste mientras miraba a su hijo dormir—. Por lo visto tú tampoco lo has conseguido.

—No, no hay rastro de él —dijo.

Andrew había prometido vengarse de los Hale, pero cuando se enteró de la enfermedad de su sobrino, se olvidó de todo y se concentró en ayudar y apoyar a Alice. Había decidido aceptar la cercanía de Rosalie por el bien de Alec. Todavía pensaba en lo sucedido con Isabella y se daba cuenta del gran error que cometió, pero no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo, pedirle perdón no resolvería nada ni la ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

—¿Crees que lo encontremos a tiempo? —inquirió Alice, necesitaba escuchar una respuesta afirmativa, algo de esperanza que la ayudara a seguir.

—No sé cómo, pero lo encontraremos —aseguró.

Aquella mañana había recibido una notificación, en donde le indicaban el día y la hora de la audiencia, no se lo pensaba decir a Alice, ella ya tenía muchas preocupaciones como para añadir algo más, era consciente de que corría el riesgo de ir a la cárcel, por lo que necesitaba hacer algo para que desestimaran la demanda; no sería nada fácil, pero al menos debía hacer una propuesta. Él sabía que merecía todo aquello que le sucedía, sin embargo, no podía perderlo todo, incluso su libertad, ahora que su hermana lo necesitaba tanto.

A pesar de querer mantener todo en absoluto secreto, varios de sus clientes llegaron a conocer el motivo de la demanda de los Cullen y habían terminado la relación comercial con la empresa Brandon. Su amigo Emmett todavía lo apoyaba, aunque estaba muy decepcionado por su proceder.

* * *

Regresar a casa y poder descansar era justo lo que Isabella necesitaba. Estaba convencida de que no lo conseguiría, había algo que le venía molestando desde algún tiempo y no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlo. Era consciente de que escapar o esconderse no solucionaría nada a corto plazo, además, si quería irse y dejar todo atrás, era mejor cerrar cualquier tema pendiente.

Quizá hablar con sus amigas era una buena opción, o tal vez lo que necesitaba era enfrentar de una vez a Edward, no tenía que evadir a las personas que fueron importantes y que, de cierta manera, la apoyaron. Además, estaba segura de que ellos también deseaban mantener esa última conversación. Por lo que decidió que los buscaría al día siguiente para saber cómo marchaba el juicio y aprovecharía la ocasión para platicar. Esa decisión la dejó un poco tranquila y cerró los ojos, esperando que las horas pasaran deprisa.

* * *

Cuando amaneció, Edward despertó temprano, había quedado en acompañar a Rosalie a visitar a su sobrino. Alec se encontraba en el mismo hospital que Carlisle, así que podía aprovechar para ver a sus padres. La llamó al teléfono y ella le dijo que se había adelantado y que lo estaría esperando. Al llegar allá, decidió primero ir a ver a Esme, caminó hacia la habitación de su padre, como la puerta se encontraba abierta se dispuso a entrar, lo que no esperaba era encontrar a su madre en compañía de Isabella; hacía mucho que no la veía. Ellas todavía no se percataban de su presencia, por lo que se mantuvo en su sitio sin saber qué hacer o decir.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas —le reprendió Esme al notar que no pensaba saludarlas.

Isabella lo vio y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a Esme y despedirse. Hablar con ella la hizo sentir mejor, además, le había contado un par de cosas que a ella le interesaba.

—No estaba escuchando nada, acabo de llegar —alegó Edward y antes de que lograra agregar algo más, Isabella se marchó deprisa—. Parece que jamás volverá a dirigirme una palabra —susurró triste, aunque Esme lo alcanzó a escuchar.

—Tiene prisa por ver a Alec —explicó ella—. Y, antes que me preguntes, no pienso decirte de qué hablamos, si quieres saberlo, ve y pregúntaselo a ella.

—¿Te das cuenta que ni siquiera quiere hablarme? —replicó, aunque era evidente que desde hacía tiempo ella no quería saber nada de él.

—Si vas a buscarla ahora, es posible que te lleves una gran sorpresa —dijo muy segura de sus palabras—. Ella sigue siendo una buena chica y te aseguro que tiene mucho que decir. Si eres su amigo, ve con ella y aclaren todo.

Edward la miró no muy convencido de qué hacer, su madre siempre le daba buenos consejos, pero acercarse a Isabella era muy peligroso, no por el carácter de ella, sino por los sentimientos que él tenía. El amor que sentía no se había desvanecido, sin embargo, él luchaba por deshacerse de ese sentimiento, ya que estaba convencido de que jamás volvería a encontrársela y que nunca tendrían una oportunidad para estar juntos.

* * *

Con paso apresurado, Isabella llegó a la habitación de Alec, sabía que Alice había salido por lo que pensó hallar ahí a Rosalie, pero a quien encontró fue a Andrew. Volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo, no la desestabilizó como creyó que sucedería. Se observaron por varios segundos, al inicio con sorpresa y luego, simplemente, se quedaron en su sitio sin decir nada.

—Buenos días, Isabella —dijo Andrew después de un largo silencio.

—Buenos días —respondió amablemente y se acercó a la cama de Alec, quien seguía dormido—. ¿Cómo está él?

—Estará mejor cuando le realicen el trasplante —contestó tratando de no acercarse demasiado a ella, quería ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría si le empezaba a hablar de sus sentimientos—. Gracias por venir a verlo, él a veces me ha preguntado por ti.

A pesar del corto periodo de tiempo en el que Alice le permitió acercarse a sus hijos, ellos le tomaron bastante cariño a Isabella, y ya que pensaban que iba a ser su tía, estaban muy emocionados.

—Lamento no haber venido antes, es que no lo sabía. —Se sentía culpable por haberse alejado tanto de las personas, hasta el punto de no saber algo tan importante.

—No te preocupes, Rosalie estará feliz de verte por acá —comentó dejándola sorprendida, no entendía por qué ahora mencionaba a su amiga, ella pensó que ni siquiera se hablarían, pero, al parecer todo había cambiado mucho—. Y Alice, seguramente estará feliz de verte, aunque al principio no lo demuestre.

Si antes estaba sorprendida ahora lo estaba muchísimo más, no esperaba ninguna reacción positiva de Alice, pero si él lo decía, debía ser por algo, quizá no la odiaba como ella creía.

—Iré a esperar a Rose afuera —dijo Isabella mientras se acercaba a la puerta. De cierta forma, la presencia de Andrew no le molestaba, pero siíla hacía sentir distinta.

—Ha sido un placer platicar contigo —respondió Andrew, sonriéndole—. Espero podamos vernos en otra ocasión.

Ella únicamente asintió y salió de ahí, sabía que tendrían que verse en el juicio, aunque ese no era el momento de pensar en eso. Si se volvieran a encontrar por casualidad, no escaparía ni se escondería, tenía la madurez suficiente para saludarlo y poder tratarlo con respeto.

* * *

Rosalie llevó a Alice a desayunar mientras Andrew se quedaba con Alec. Cuando estaban juntas casi no hablaban, no eran amigas, se mantenían unidas mientras cuidaban del niño y buscaban a Jasper. Pero en el tiempo que pasaban juntas, Rose aprendió a conocerla más y comprendió algunas cosas que antes ni siquiera lo hubiera imaginado.

Emmett estaba en la cafetería cuando las vio entrar, hacía tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Rosalie, él estaba seguro de que lo estaba evitando, además, las pocas ocasiones que coincidieron en un lugar, ni siquiera quería mirarlo. Emmett comprendía que no quisiera tener una relación amorosa con él, pero no entendía por qué no aceptaba tampoco su amistad. Cuando Alice lo vio, le invitó a sentarse en su mesa, ella adoraba a Emmett y siempre lo consideró un gran amigo.

La tensión existente entre Rosalie y Emmett era evidente, ella no se sentía cómoda teniéndolo cerca, mientras que a él le gustaría estar lo más lejos posible para no causarle ningún disgusto.

—¿Hay algún problema entre ustedes? —preguntó Alice después de ver cómo evitaban mirarse.

—Ninguno —aseguró Emmett antes de levantarse—. Si me disculpan iré a saludar a Andrew. Que pasen un buen día —añadió antes de marcharse.

—Emmett es una buena persona, quizá pienses diferente de él por apoyar a mi hermano —comentó Alice. Cuando Andrew le contó lo que le hizo a Isabella dejó de odiarla y se compadeció de ella, si hubiera estado en una situación parecida, quizá habría actuado diferente, pero todo hubiera resultado desastroso, así que al menos la entendía. Por un tiempo se disgustó con Andrew y no quiso hablarle—. Él es especial y no es que quiera meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden, pero él te mira de una forma que no lo había visto antes.

—No sé por qué me dices eso —respondió tratando de hacerse la desentendida, no era algo que quisiera hablar con ella—. Creo que nunca he intercambiado más de dos o tres palabras con él.

—Noté cierta tensión entre ustedes, solo te digo que él es alguien muy especial, aunque… —Se quedó en silencio esperando que ella mostrara algún interés, pero al no ver ninguna reacción ella añadió—: Si no estás interesada en él, al menos podrías ser su amiga o si eso es demasiado, podrías tratarlo con amabilidad.

—Nunca he sigo grosera con Emmett, es él quien ha sido desagradable conmigo —se defendió al recordar lo que alguna vez le había dicho Andrew. Alice le iba a preguntar algo cuando ella añadió—. Es mejor concentrarnos en asuntos importantes, yo no pienso hablar de nada más.

* * *

Isabella salió al jardín para pensar un poco en ese extraño encuentro que tuvo con Andrew, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, ya que ahí se volvió a encontrar con Edward y él parecía decidido a hablar con ella. La noche anterior había tomado la decisión y era mejor enfrentar todo de una vez para sentirse en paz.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejar de evitarnos —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana y le indicaba a ella que hiciera lo mismo.

—Claro, será interesante mantener una última conversación contigo —respondió.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, era extraño no saber qué decirle a la persona que meses atrás fue tu mejor amiga, a la chica de la que estás enamorado, ¿es así como acabará todo?, se preguntó Edward. Ni siquiera parecía que conseguirían hablar como amigos, ¿acaso su destino era ignorarse por el resto de sus vidas?

Estaba convencido de que esa era la única, y quizá última, oportunidad que tenían para hablar, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo si la persona que estaba físicamente a su lado parecía estar a miles de kilómetros de ahí? Nunca antes se había sentido tan incómodo y a la vez tan anhelante con la presencia de alguien. Le parecía tan irreal que en un período de tiempo tan corto hubieran sucedido tantas cosas; tal vez demasiadas como para volver a ser quienes eran. No tenía idea de lo que ocurriría más adelante, sin embargo, él estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte para recuperar a su amiga o, al menos, para no verla tan lastimada.

Isabella esperó impaciente a que él iniciara la conversación, después de todo, fue él quien la buscó, lo menos que podía hacer era escucharlo y luego ya pensaría en lo que ella quería responder. En los últimos días se le había dado bien conversar con otras personas y fingir que no tenía ningún problema, pero hablar con alguien tan cercano como lo fue él, era algo muy distinto, sería difícil de sobrellevar; no obstante, si conseguía salir ilesa podría fácilmente enfrentar a sus amigas, aunque dudaba que ellas todavía quisieran escucharla.

—¿Sabes, Edward? Cuando una persona pide hablar con otra no se queda callado —comentó Isabella luego de varios minutos. El silencio la estaba molestando, sus deseos de hablar con él se habían esfumado en ese instante.

—Lo siento, pensé que esto sería más sencillo —confesó un poco molesto por la actitud de ambos, se estaban tratando como dos extraños; sin duda habían cambiado mucho desde su última conversación.

Cuando había ido a buscarla estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir, pero, al verla frente a él, toda esa seguridad se desvaneció. Tenía muchas emociones al mismo tiempo y demasiadas preguntas que requerían una respuesta inmediata.

—¿Sobre qué querías hablarme? —inquirió ella en un intento de eliminar esa barrera invisible que parecía existir entre ellos.

—Sobre ti… Quisiera saber cómo has estado —dijo. Esa era su principal inquietud, podía ya no ser su amiga, pero se preocupaba por ella—. Has estado alejada de todos, y la última vez que te vi, no parecías estar bien… No parecías tú —agregó con algo de duda.

Isabella solo lo observó por unos segundos, esperando hallar una respuesta adecuada. ¿Cómo estaba? Era difícil contestar esa pregunta, en especial a él. Si fuera uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, le diría que sí, que estaba muy bien y sonreiría, sin embargo, eso era algo que Edward jamás le creería.

—¿Cómo se supone que debería estar? —cuestionó enfadada. Él sabía que feliz no estaba, entonces, ¿para qué la pregunta? ¿Acaso quería burlarse de ella? Puede ser que se lo mereciera, pero nadie tenía el derecho de juzgarla.

—Quisiera que me lo dijeras tú —contestó a pesar de saber la respuesta. El tono de voz que había utilizado Isabella no dejaba ninguna duda: ella estaba sufriendo. La conocía bien, a pesar de que hubiera transcurrido tiempo.

—Así que quieres la verdad —comentó, él asintió y esperó pacientemente a que continuara hablando—. No sé qué pretendes, Edward, sabes bien cómo me siento. Todo está mal, no puedo estar de otra manera, ¿por qué te empeñas en lastimarme? —Lo miró acusadoramente con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Lastimarte? Yo jamás he querido eso —aseguró desconcertado, no esperaba esa acusación—. Nuestra amistad, evidentemente, terminó hace algún tiempo, pero no por eso quiero verte así. —Se levantó de su asiento enfadado, no saber cómo dirigirse a la persona que tenía en frente era frustrante, pero aún no podía irse, así que se dio la vuelta, la miró a los ojos y trató de hablar con tranquilidad—. Sé que estás muy lastimada por cómo han sucedido las cosas…

—No, detente —intervino ella—. No necesito que me digas que entiendes mi comportamiento o que sabes lo que estoy sintiendo —añadió luego de esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Su padre ya le había dicho eso, incluso Rose intentó decirle algo parecido—. Tú, jamás podrás comprender nada de esto.

—Por supuesto que no sé cómo te estás sintiendo, y tampoco entiendo tu manera de proceder —aclaró con un tono de voz más alto—. Yo creí conocerte, pero ya veo que me equivoqué. Deja ya de actuar como una niña y no busques esconderte del mundo. —Ella levantó la mirada y estaba lista para replicar sus palabras, pero él no se lo permitió—. ¿Acaso piensas que ignorando al resto del mundo se solucionarán tus problemas? Asume de una vez tu responsabilidad en todo esto, tú elegiste creer en él sin pensar ni tomar en cuenta los consejos y sentimientos del resto de personas, se supone que éramos amigos. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí cuando te lo pedí?

—Yo estaba enamorada —intentó defenderse, aunque sabía que sería en vano, ni ella misma estaba convencida de eso.

—Enamorarte de una persona no te vuelve ciega, ni tonta; tú viste su comportamiento, eras consciente de lo que hacía, te dejaste manipular fácilmente —dijo con tristeza—. ¿Por qué permitiste que eso pasara? Tú decías ser nuestra amiga, por Dios, preferiste creer en alguien que apenas conocías antes que en Rose y Jessica, que fueron tus amigas desde la infancia.

Isabella se quedó en silencio, no necesitaba que nadie recriminara sus acciones, sino que la entendieran.

—Ellas no tienen nada que ver en esta conversación —alegó a la defensiva, ya había pensado mucho en eso y no era algo que deseaba discutir con él, sino con sus amigas.

—Entonces hablemos de la supuesta amistad que teníamos —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Había hecho algo para que dudaras de mí? —Después de mucho tiempo, al fin podía preguntarle lo que tanto le había atormentado.

—No, pero… —Se quedó unos minutos en silencio—. Las cosas solo ocurrieron, confundí las circunstancias, no sé exactamente lo que sucedió… —admitió, aunque no era del todo cierto, pensar mucho en eso le había llevado a otra respuesta—. Yo… no sé contestarte, lo que sea que estás buscando no lo encontrarás, porque no tengo respuesta para eso. Únicamente puedo asegurarte que yo sí te quise, y mucho; fuiste un gran amigo, me ayudaste y estoy arrepentida por no haberte creído, pero eso no arreglará nada.

Las decisiones que había tomado, sin duda, tuvieron muchas consecuencias, estaba avergonzada por haberle fallado a sus amigos.

—No hay manera de eliminar el pasado, pero podemos continuar desde ahí y seguir adelante.

—Pienso marcharme, es por eso que dije que sería nuestra última conversación. Y si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, estaba lista para irse. No tenía fecha exacta para su viaje, pero no quería volver a hablar con él.

Edward no había contemplado esa posibilidad, aunque después de cómo se había comportado últimamente, no podía esperar otra cosa.

* * *

Alice regresó a la habitación de Alec para cuidar de él, Andrew le había informado de que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y por eso no permanecería ahí todo el día como lo había hecho en anteriores ocasiones. Sospechaba que algo le preocupaba a su hermano, pero no podía estar segura de eso, por lo que decidió esperar a que él se lo contara, solo deseaba que no fuera ninguna mala noticia, porque de esas ya tenía suficiente.

Al regresar su hermana, Andrew salió del hospital, sintió la necesidad de buscar a Isabella, poder hablar con ella… Tal vez podría traerle tranquilidad, creyó que todavía estaría cerca y lo confirmó cuando la encontró en el jardín; él estaba un poco alejado, pero pudo observar que ella estaba junto a Edward, quiso acercarse y escuchar de qué hablaban. Ninguno de los dos parecía calmado o cómodo, sin embargo, no lo hizo y se marchó de ahí, primero tenía que solucionar otros problemas.

Esme lo vio alejarse, por un momento pensó en acercarse y hablar con él, ya en varias ocasiones se habían cruzado por los pasillos del hospital y, aunque ella lo saludaba, él siempre la ignoraba. Tenía la certeza de que pronto todo mejoraría para su familia, pero para sentirse en paz necesitaba entender qué fue lo que le sucedió a Carlisle, y eso solo se lo podía decir Andrew o, al menos, eso pensaba hasta hace poco, ya que por la mañana, Isabella le había prometido averiguarlo; no mencionó para nada a su exprometido, sino a su padre, lo cual la dejó aún más inquieta.

—A veces pienso que esta pesadilla nunca terminará —comentó Esme sin dejar de observar el sitio por el cual se había marchado Andrew.

—Carlisle despertará y ustedes pronto recuperarán lo que perdieron —aseguró Jessica, ya que alcanzó a escuchar lo que decía.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—Tal vez te lo diga en otra ocasión —contestó y se fue nuevamente a la habitación de su esposo.

* * *

A veces hace falta empezar de nuevo, sin mirar atrás, seguir un rumbo desconocido y aventurarse a descubrir nuevos lugares. Eso era lo que Isabella pensaba; si comenzaba otra vez, podría reinventarse y dejar de lado cualquier acontecimiento pasado.

—¿En serio vas a huir de aquí como si hubieras cometido algún crimen o hecho algo malo? —cuestionó Edward al ver que pensaba irse.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Edward. Si tienes algo más que decir, dilo ahora, ya que no habrá otra oportunidad —contestó. Lo único que esperaba era que no dijera nada más, ya había escuchado suficiente, él no iba a entenderla y seguramente tampoco pensaba perdonarla.

Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no le resultaba tan desesperante como Isabella. Él sintió el impulso de gritarle o hacer algo para que reaccionara, sabía que ella jamás se sentiría bien si se marchaba sin resolver sus problemas, enfrentar sus temores o lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo.

—Entonces, te vas a ir solo porque quieres olvidar lo sucedido. —Ella asintió y Edward se esforzó por comprenderla, pero no encontró nada para justificar su actitud—. No sé, quizá… ¿Has considerado la opción de aprender de eso y seguir adelante?

—¿Qué podría aprender de esa absurda situación? —gritó exasperada, miró impaciente en otras direcciones con la esperanza de que algo la salvara de aquella charla.

—A confiar en tus amigos, tal vez —comentó con ironía, no le parecía posible que ella no comprendiera nada.

—¿No has pensado que no fui la única en equivocarme? Ya que mi supuesto mejor amigo se alejó de mí y permitió que nuestra amistad se destruyera —le recriminó, no iba a dejar que toda la culpa recayera sobre ella.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No podía interferir en las decisiones que tomaste, yo te conté todo lo que Andrew hizo, no podía suplicarte a diario para que me creyeras —contestó y, sin embargo, esa idea ya había cruzado por su mente, de hecho siempre lamentó no haberla vuelto a buscar.

—Ya basta, Edward, creo que ya ha sido suficiente, lo que cada uno diga o haga no cambiará nada. —Quería hacerle entender que no había vuelta atrás.

—No busco cambiar nada —aclaró—. Ya que eso es imposible, lo que quiero es ayudarte y recuperar a mi amiga. Te he extrañado mucho —admitió finalmente—. Sabes que no ganas nada yendo a otro sitio, tus amigos te queremos aquí, seguramente tu familia también te necesita cerca.

No era algo que él tuviera planeado decir, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Por alguna razón la quería cerca, permitirle alejarse no era una opción, al menos en ese momento.

* * *

Rosalie empezó a caminar por el hospital sin ningún rumbo específico, la conversación con Alice la dejó inquieta, ella le aseguró conocer bien a Emmett, y la persona que le describió no era nada parecida a la que ella imaginaba o creía conocer. Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la terraza.

—Si te molesta mi presencia será mejor que te marches, porque yo llegué primero —dijo Emmett en cuanto la vio llegar.

Ella no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte, a pesar de estar pensando en él, era la última persona que le gustaría ver. Sin decir nada se dio media vuelta para irse.

—¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia? —quiso saber él, no entendía por qué le desagradaba tanto. Era consciente de la diferencia de edad, pero no consideró que eso fuera a importarle demasiado.

—En absoluto, pero no tengo nada que hacer aquí —contestó indiferente.

—¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó, necesitaba esa respuesta para sentirse más tranquilo, quizá había algo que podía hacer para cambiar la opinión que tenía de él.

—No me gustan las personas que juegan con los sentimientos de los demás —contestó y se marchó, no quería escucharlo más.

Emmett la observó mientras se alejaba, no entendía por qué le había dicho eso. Él nunca jugó con nadie y mucho menos con ella, pensó en seguirla para averiguar el motivo pero no lo hizo, no quería molestarla más. Así que no volvería a buscarla, si algún día se presentaba la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, entonces hablaría; de lo contrario, cada uno tendría que seguir su camino.

* * *

Isabella intentó descifrar lo que estaba oculto detrás de las palabras de Edward. Él le había dicho que la extrañaba y que la quería cerca, para ella eso no tenía sentido; no después de todo lo sucedido; no luego de haberse comportado tan mal. Creyó que seguramente él quería retenerla por otros motivos, tal vez la necesitaba para algo.

—Isabella, si quieres un nuevo comienzo, que sea desde aquí, junto a nosotros —continuó Edward. Si esa iba a ser la última vez que la viera tenía que ser lo más sincero posible—. Sé lo que estás pensando y te aseguro que no escondo nada, por favor, confía en mí en esta ocasión.

Ella lo miró con suspicacia, todo el enojo que tenía contenido se desvaneció en ese instante, no tenía caso tratar de razonar con él, porque a pesar de intentar seguir con su vida de la manera más normal posible, ella no se sentía completa, le hacían falta sus amigos, era imposible olvidar todos los momentos que compartieron. Edward tenía razón, huir no la llevaría a ningún sitio, porque su corazón se quedaría ahí.

—Si me quedo contigo, ¿prometes volver a ser el mismo amigo que conocí? —preguntó dudosa—. Odio darme cuenta que te es complicado hablar conmigo o estar en el mismo sitio, no me gusta que me vean con lástima ni que me traten como si fuera cristal y en cualquier momento pueda romperme.

Edward recordó los días que habían convivido cuando realizaron el plan en contra de Andrew, y debía aceptar que ninguno de los dos parecía cómodo, a él le costó mucho tenerla cerca y no saber cómo tratarla o hablarla, pensó que quizá fue el culpable de que Isabella decidiera alejarse y se sintió mal por eso.

—Solo si tú me prometes que no te esconderás y hablarás conmigo —contestó sonriendo—. Si en algún momento, mi actitud te molesta debes decírmelo porque no puedo leer tu mente para averiguarlo.

—Ok, lo haré, pero si algún día vuelvo a pedirte que te alejes, al menos intenta hacerme razonar antes de terminar con nuestra amistad.

—Entonces, ¿amigos? —inquirió y extendió su mano hacia ella.

—Amigos —dijo y tomó su mano.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Isabella se había sentido tranquila y feliz consigo misma, por lo que le sorprendió esa sensación de calma en su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de Edward entre la suya.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Swan, Andrew fue recibido por Renée, quien se mostró muy contenta por su visita. Él, de inmediato, preguntó por Charlie, no quería perder el tiempo con atenciones innecesarias. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le permitieran verlo, pasó a su despacho y lo encontró esperándolo. Renée quiso quedarse para escuchar la conversación, pero su esposo le ordenó que saliera de ahí y no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

Andrew le contó el motivo de su visita y le propuso el trato que le parecía más conveniente para todos.

—Sabes que eso no está en mis manos, tenemos que hablar con los Cullen —dijo Charlie. Sabía que era una buena opción, ya que él también corría peligro de terminar en la cárcel.

—Ya lo sé, pero es algo que te tocaría hacerlo a ti, mi relación con ellos no es la mejor —contestó, como siempre se mostró muy seguro de sus palabras, aunque era la primera vez que sentía temor por lo que podría suceder.

—A mí tampoco me quieren cerca —admitió. Hacía días que venía pensando en cómo resolver el asunto, seguramente Isabella podría intervenir, pero no se sentía capaz de poder pedirle algo así a su hija—. Sé que debí devolverles todo de inmediato…

—Todavía estamos a tiempo.

A pesar de la advertencia de Charlie, Renée escuchó todo detrás de la puerta, pues la dejó semiabierta. Cuando oyó hablar sobre devolverles el dinero a los Cullen, supo que debía intervenir para que eso no sucediera, por ningún motivo podía perder todo lo que ahora poseía. Tal vez su prestigio ya estaba manchado, pero el dinero nadie podría quitárselo.

* * *

Cuando Irina le propuso irse de viaje, en ningún momento pensó alejarse por tanto tiempo, no podía negar que estaba disfrutando de aquellos momentos y que se sentía tranquilo junto a ella, sin embargo, el estar tan incomunicado lo inquietaba.

Jasper confiaba en que Rosalie podía administrar bien la empresa y en que Alice cuidaría de sus hijos, pero él extrañaba demasiado estar junto a ellos. Y, no era que estuvieran tan lejos, incluso no habían salido del país, sin embargo, se mantenían ocultos para que nadie los encontrara. Irina salía constantemente para ver a su familia y realizar sus compras, a Jasper no le importaba que gastara tanto dinero, pero sí que le hubiera prohibido llamar a sus hijos, mientras que ella constantemente se reunía con su hermano al que por cierto todavía no conocía.

* * *

Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero estoy enferma, me quedan varios meses de tratamiento y es imposible que publique cada semana, trataré de no demorarme mucho para el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste este capítulo. Muchas gracias a quienes siempre se dan tiempo para leer este fic.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

A veces parece que el mundo se detiene, que el tiempo transcurre según tus emociones; estás en un lugar de fantasía donde todo es maravilloso, al menos eso es lo que piensas hasta que llega alguien y rompe esa burbuja en la que estás envuelto.

Después de pasar la noche sin dormir por esperar a Irina, Jasper salió de la casa en donde se mantenía oculto, tomó el auto que alquiló y fue en busca de un teléfono. Estaba preocupado por su novia, pero también añoraba tener noticias de sus hijos, por lo que cuando lo encontró marcó de inmediato a casa de Alice, pero nadie respondió, lo cual le pareció extraño. No recordaba con exactitud el número del celular de ella o el de su hermana, por lo que insistió en llamar al mismo sitio, hasta que finalmente le atendieron.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Carmen al otro lado de la línea. Ella había ido a llevar ropa para Alice al hospital y estaba entrando cuando escuchó el teléfono y corrió a responder, pero cuando lo hizo nadie habló.

Jasper estaba indeciso, era consciente de que se merecía cualquier reclamo que pudieran hacerle, sin embargo, él no pensaba decirles en dónde estaba y mucho menos regresar, hasta que Irina dispusiera lo contrario. Se había esforzado mucho en complacerla y no quería perder la relación que tenían.

—Soy Jasper —dijo, finalmente, cuando escuchó que Carmen iba a colgar—. Quiero hablar con mis hijos.

—¿Jasper? —preguntó atónita sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Necesitaba explicarle lo que sucedía, pero no sabía cómo, una noticia de esas no podía darla por teléfono, no obstante, si no lo hacía quizá no tuviera otra oportunidad.

—Quiero hablar con mis hijos —repitió al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a hablar, pensó que seguramente Alice le habría dado órdenes para que no lo comunicara con ellos—. Te estoy dando una orden, Carmen.

Ella respiró profundamente y brevemente le contó lo que estaba sucediendo, le dijo que era urgente que regresara. A pesar de haberlo escuchado claramente, Jasper no sabía si debía confiar en ella, creyó que quizá lo inventó para obligarlo a volver, por lo que le pidió el número de Alice, necesitaba escucharlo de ella; cuando se trataba de sus hijos, era mejor confiar en que Alice le dijera la verdad.

Tras cortar la comunicación con Carmen, de inmediato llamó a su exesposa. El timbre empezó a sonar y cada segundo que pasaba le parecía eterno, al escuchar la voz de Alice supo que todo era verdad, ya que ella sin duda estaba llorando. De inmediato le dijo que era él y que quería saber de sus hijos. Cientos de veces, Alice había pedido que él apareciera y cuando lo escuchó no supo cómo reaccionar; él exigió que le dijera lo que ocurría. Afortunadamente, Andrew estaba junto a su hermana y al oír el nombre de Jasper, tomó el teléfono y le explicó todo.

* * *

Su padre le había aconsejado que cuando tuviese algún problema, lo mejor era hablarlo con alguien y, en esta ocasión, no se había equivocado, ya que sin duda conversar con Edward había sido una buena decisión, quizá la mejor que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Desde que volvió a estrechar su mano, Isabella se sentía mejor consigo misma y podía asegurar que tenerlo de regreso en su vida era algo positivo.

El día anterior, después de hablar con él, quiso platicar también con Rosalie, pero justo en ese momento, su padre la llamó y le dijo que era muy importante que fuera a verlo. Por el tono de voz que había utilizado, podía asegurar que era algo urgente y se apresuró a despedirse de Edward. Sin embargo, al llegar a su casa, Renée no le permitió la entrada, por más que insistió no logró saber nada de él y tuvo que marcharse, tampoco consiguió conversar con su padre por teléfono, lo cual la tenía bastante preocupada.

Cuando amaneció, intentó nuevamente comunicarse con Charlie, pero él no respondía el teléfono. Decidió esperar al día siguiente para volverlo a buscar. Mientras tanto, salió temprano para reunirse con Rosalie en el hospital y visitar a Alec. Rose, al verla llegar se alegró y la abrazó, necesitaba a su amiga cerca; habían crecido juntas, compartiendo cada momento de sus vidas.

Isabella, por su parte, recordó que a través de los años, a cada paso que daban, no solo se convirtieron en amigas, sino en hermanas; es por eso que ella se sentía tan avergonzada por haber preferido creer en Andrew en lugar de en Rosalie o Jessica. Tal vez era tarde para recriminarse eso, pero deseaba que aún pudiera recuperar a sus mejores amigas.

Después de ver por unos minutos a Alec y escuchar la buena noticia de que Jasper había aparecido, Isabella salió junto con Rose, pues necesitaba hablar con ella. Le alegró que Alice no se incomodara ni se molestara al verla ahí, sino todo lo contrario, le agradeció por acompañarlos; aunque cuando llegó ella, Andrew tuvo que salir de la habitación, ya que todos se miraron incómodos. Sabía que en algún momento también tenía que hablar con él, pero eso lo dejaría para más adelante.

—Edward me contó que arreglaron sus problemas —comentó Rose mientras caminaban por el jardín. Sabía que para su amiga los últimos días habían sido muy difíciles, pero notó cierto cambio en su actitud, que le demostraba que empezaba a superar lo acontecido y quería arreglar las cosas.

—No fue tan complicado como pensé —admitió finalmente, seriamente se estaba cuestionando su proceder. Consideró la idea de que si en lugar de alejarse de ellos hubiera intentado comunicarse, quizá en ese momento todo en su vida estuviera mejor—. Realmente no tengo idea de qué estoy haciendo con mi vida, sé que debo seguir y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, pero no sé cómo hacerlo y creo que a cada paso que doy, en vez de avanzar sigo retrocediendo.

Isabella había pensado que encerrarse en sí misma y no demostrar sus sentimientos era lo más conveniente para ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta del daño que eso le había hecho.

—Y en ningún momento pensaste que las personas que te queremos podríamos ayudarte —dijo Rose un poco dolida, se suponía que se tenían confianza y le daba pesar ver que ella no la tomó en cuenta.

—Es complicado —dijo un poco insegura de cómo reaccionar. Si su amiga tenía algo que recriminarle, iba a permitir que lo hiciera—. Lo siento mucho, Rose, en serio quiero arreglar las cosas.

—Yo te sigo considerando mi amiga —contestó después de varios segundos de incómodo silencio—. Nunca dejé de hacerlo, tampoco voy a decir que no me sentí mal con tu comportamiento —admitió, necesitaban ser sinceras para poder solucionar sus problemas—. Supongo que también tengo parte de culpa por no insistir en hablar contigo, sé que preferí quedarme al lado de Edward, él me necesitaba más, y sé que puedes llegar a ser muy terca. No intento justificarme, solo quiero que me entiendes.

—Lo hago, y te agradezco mucho por no dejar a Edward solo —aseguró—. Fui la peor amiga para él.

Al menos, Isabella tenía la certeza de que él tuvo muy buenos amigos para acompañarlo en los malos momentos.

—No voy a discutir eso, lo defraudaste y lo sacaste de tu vida sin detenerte a pensar en su amistad —dijo, aunque al ver el rostro de su amiga supo que la estaba lastimando—. Pero eso hay que dejarlo atrás. Como te dije antes, yo también me siento culpable por no haber insistido en hablar contigo, así que… ¿me disculpas?

—En lo que a mí respecta tú no has hecho nada malo —respondió y esbozó una sonrisa—. Siempre te voy a querer y si tú me perdonas, me gustaría intentar recuperar nuestra amistad.

Rosalie no tenía nada que pensar sobre esa propuesta y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le aseguró que siempre serían amigas y que ella iba a apoyarla para que lograra salir adelante.

—Muchas gracias, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti —contestó y la abrazó. Las palabras de su amiga le ayudaron a sentirse mejor, era increíble cómo una persona tan cercana podía afectar su estado de ánimo y alegrar su día. A lo lejos vio a Jessica en la entrada del hospital—. Tal vez sea más difícil con ella —añadió y le informó a Rose sobre la llegada de su amiga.

—Lo dudo, las tres siempre hemos estado juntas y eso no puede cambiar de un día para otro —aseguró, tratando de darle valor a Isabella y, sin preguntarle, llamó a Jessica para que se uniera a su conversación.

Jessica se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y miró a su alrededor para ver quién le había llamado, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Rosalie le indicaba que se acercara, pero su mirada se fijó en Isabella a quien hacía mucho tiempo no había visto.

—Me parece que no quiere hablar conmigo —comentó Isabella triste cuando vio que Jess dudaba en acercarse, pero se sintió nerviosa cuando se dio cuenta que empezaba a caminar hacia ellas y más aún cuando notó que no apartaba la vista de ella—. Parece molesta.

—Lo está, de eso no tengas duda, ya lo conoces, puede que al principio grite un poco, pero tal vez necesitamos de eso para volver a la normalidad —respondió Rose muy tranquila.

Jessica no tardó mucho en llegar junto a ellas y las saludó cortésmente. Isabella, un poco temerosa, empezó a disculparse, pero pronto fue interrumpida.

—¿Crees que una disculpa es suficiente? —cuestionó Jessica evidentemente enfadada—. Nosotras fuimos amigas por mucho tiempo y no lo pensaste dos veces antes de alejarte como si te hubiéramos hecho algo malo; siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti y eso no te importó, yo sé que Andrew supo manipularte, pero nunca creí que fueras tan ingenua.

Jessica sabía que finalmente terminaría por perdonarla, pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que pensaba, aunque se mostró más tranquila de lo que imaginó que estaría.

—Ya dije que lo siento, no sé cómo decirlo para que me creas —susurró y luego recordó algo, por lo que añadió—: Cuando James te dejó tú también te alejaste de nosotras y yo no te reclamé por eso, al contrario, te entendí.

Rose se quedó en silencio, si lo que Isabella quería era disculparse no debió sacar ese tema, esperaba que la reacción de Jessica no fuera violenta, porque eso era algo que la había lastimado mucho.

—Eso es distinto, yo solo me fui a casa de mis padres para pensar un poco y… —Jessica se quedó en silencio esperando encontrar algo más que decir, ese tema ya lo había superado hacía mucho tiempo, no le molestaba tener que hablar sobre eso, pero sí que Isabella se lo reclamara—. Pero nunca dudé de ustedes, de la amistad que nos unía, ni le hice daño a nadie.

Edward miró la escena a lo lejos y supo que no debía acercarse, tenía que dejar que ellas solucionaran sus problemas, así que sin decir nada caminó hacia la habitación de sus padres.

—No fue mi intención lastimar a nadie —aclaró Isabella—. Así se dieron las cosas y por algún motivo elegí quedarme a su lado, pero no sabía nada de lo que había hecho. Cuando lo supe, de inmediato quise reparar mis errores.

* * *

Al cortar la comunicación con Andrew, Jasper decidió regresar a casa ese mismo día; si en sus manos estaba salvar a su hijo, no dudaría en donar cualquier cosa que él necesitara, así que velozmente regresó para empacar sus cosas, hablar con Irina y regresar juntos. Estaba convencido que después de conocer la gravedad de Alec, ella misma le diría que debían volver.

Sabía que quizás Alice se molestara con la presencia de su novia, pero él la necesitaba a su lado. Rogó por que Irina ya estuviera de regreso y se alegró al ver su auto estacionado frente a la casa, lo que no esperaba era ver que ella estaba acompañada por otra persona. Pensó que quizás era su hermano, sin embargo, esa suposición la desechó cuando vio que la besaba en los labios y ella le correspondía. La ira que sintió era tanta que quiso acercarse, golpear a ese tipo y pedirle explicaciones a Irina. No entendía cómo era posible que ella hiciera eso frente al lugar que habían compartido en los últimos días, consideró la idea de que quizás ella ya sabía que él había salido y no esperaba su regreso y presenciara esa escena.

La imagen de su hijo regresó a su mente y supo que no podía perder tiempo con ellos, Alec era más importante y lo necesitaba más que nunca. Afortunadamente, él tenía en su auto todo lo necesario para marcharse, poco le importaba cualquier otra pertenencia y empezó a conducir lejos de ahí.

* * *

Isabella sabía que su amiga tenía motivos para enfadarse, que no todo podía ser tan fácil como con Rose y Edward. Esme se lo había advertido el día anterior, incluso le habló brevemente del enamoramiento que había tenido Jessica por Edward y quizá por eso era más difícil, ya que si a alguien lastimó fue a él. Jessica escuchó atenta lo que su amiga tenía que decirle y le costó bastante entender sus motivos, sabía que Isabella sentía algo por Andrew, pero se alegraba de saber que no estaba realmente enamorada de él.

—¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones? —preguntó Isabella finalmente, no sabía qué podía decir para que ella la entendiera.

—Quiero tener a mi amiga de vuelta, solo pido eso, ya basta de autocompadecerte y creer que no nos necesitas —contestó—. Sé que en este tiempo has cambiado, todos lo hemos hecho. Pero eres la única que quiere desaparecer o salir corriendo.

—Asumo que debo recuperar tu confianza.

—Y la de todos los demás, quizá Rosalie te diga que te perdona, pero sabes que con esa palabra no se soluciona nada, tienes que aceptar tus errores y enmendarlos. —Ella también quería de vuelta a su amiga, aunque sabía que nunca podría volver a ser todo como antes le pidió tiempo para poder volver a confiar en ella.

—Lo haré, te lo juro, estoy trabajando en eso, aunque hay momentos que me siento perdida.

—¿Y para que estamos tus amigas si no es para guiarte cuando tú misma no puedas encontrarte?

Isabella entendió que si ella no se alejaba nadie lo haría, todo este asunto siempre se trató de eso, de las decisiones que tomaba, de creer saber lo que los demás pensaban, de huir para no sentirse rechazada.

—Queremos que seas feliz, solo eso —aseguró Rosalie uniéndose de nuevo a la conversación—. Nosotras siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte, pero si haces algo mal, te equivocas o vas por el rumbo incorrecto, también debemos decírtelo.

—Lo sé —dijo y juntas se abrazaron, aunque Isabella tenía claro que todavía le quedaba un largo camino para volver a ser las mismas amigas que habían sido antes.

Isabella no recordaba alguna discusión fuerte que las tres hubieran tenido desde que se conocieron, siempre estuvieron unidas a pesar de algunos pequeños desencuentros; sin embargo, ninguna se había equivocado tanto como lo había hecho ella, y mucho menos se habían separado demasiado tiempo ni dejado de hablar o gritarse hasta pensar que no podrían perdonarse y volver a estar juntas. Pensó que tal vez de eso también se trataba la amistad, de siempre estar ahí a pesar de todo, sin importar lo mucho que hubiesen discutido o de cuánto se hubieran equivocado. Isabella agradecía por todos los buenos recuerdos que tenía junto a ellas; pero, ahora, también por todo lo malo que habían pasado, ya que eso le demostró que su amistad era tan fuerte y sincera que podía superar cualquier obstáculo. Ahora también tenía claro lo importante que era confiar en aquellas personas que te demostraron a lo largo de tu vida lo mucho que les importabas.

* * *

Renée buscó por toda la casa la clave que le daría acceso a las cuentas de su esposo y de la empresa, no podía permitir que le devolviera todo a los Cullen, al menos no antes de que ella se quedara con suficiente dinero como para poder vivir el resto de su vida sin trabajar. Agradecía el hecho de que Charlie tuviera que salir fuera de la ciudad, ni siquiera escuchó el motivo y se limitó a ayudarlo a empacar, por lo que tenía toda la casa a su disposición y estaba convencida de que encontraría algo que la ayudara.

El día anterior, tras cortar la comunicación con su hija, Charlie recibió una llamada de alguien que hacía mucho que no veía; tuvo que salir de inmediato sin avisar a nadie, ya que parecía que ella tenía problemas. Sin pensarlo ni por un segundo, tomó sus cosas, se subió al auto y se marchó. Lamentaba no avisar a Isabella, pero con tanto apuro se olvidó su teléfono en casa. Además, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al conocer la existencia de… Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle, y ese momento se veía cercano.

* * *

Edward encontró a Esme en la puerta de la habitación de su padre, parecía desconcertada y sumamente preocupada, se acercó corriendo pensando que algo le había sucedido a Carlisle. Ella le explicó que él se encontraba igual que siempre y le contó sobre la llamada que recibió de la familia Swan.

—¿Estás segura de que quiere hacer eso? —preguntó Edward con sospecha al conocer la oferta que le estaban haciendo.

—Eso me dijeron, bueno, Renée fue quien habló —contestó—. Será mejor esperar a que Charlie sea quien hable contigo y aclare todo.

—No importa quién lo diga, yo jamás aceptaré algo como eso —aseguró y se detuvo a pensar en qué es lo que pensaría Isabella si se enteraba de la oferta, dudaba que lo supiera, pero no estaba de más preguntarle.

Decidió olvidar ese asunto al menos por ese día, necesitaba concentrarse en otras cosas. Él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ningún tipo de oferta, ya que jamás les perdonaría el hecho de que su padre se encuentrara en la cama del hospital sin tener la certeza de si algún día podría despertar.

—Él se recuperará —aseguró Esme adivinando los pensamientos de su hijo—. Dentro de algún tiempo todo será mejor para nuestra familia.

A Edward le hubiera gustado tener la esperanza y confianza que veía en los ojos de Esme, sin embargo, cada día que pasaba le parecía más lejano el momento de volver a ver a su padre despierto. Evitaba comentarle esos sentimientos a su madre o a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor, ya que lo que menos quería era darles otro motivo de preocupación.

Esme empezó a hablarle de otras cosas de las cuales él no tenía ningún interés, pero por respeto a su madre se quedó a escuchar sus palabras. Luego entró en la habitación y permaneció un momento con Carlisle, comenzó a hablarle como siempre lo hacía y en ese instante regresó a su mente la oferta que Renée le hizo a su madre. Entonces, se preguntó cómo podía solucionar todo sin lastimar a Isabella? Después de todo, Renée y Charlie eran sus padres y nunca dejarían de serlo, si hacía algo en su contra quizás Isabella no se lo perdonaría, ¿o continuaría ayudándolo?

Él conocía la manera de pensar de Isabella, el riesgo que corrió para robar los documentos que incriminaban a Andrew y posteriormente a su padre. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse que tan afectada quedaría cuando todo eso llegara a su fin. Edward la vio sufrir desde lejos demasiado tiempo y consideraba que ella merecía ser feliz, la amaba y deseaba hacer cualquier cosa por verla tranquila y sonriente como antes, pero tampoco podía dejar que todos los que le hicieron daño a sus padres quedaran libres.

* * *

Después de lo que a Charlie le pareció un largo viaje, finalmente llegó a su destino. Se detuvo frente a una casa y la observó detenidamente antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre, no sabía cuál sería el recibimiento después de alejarse tanto tiempo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero hayan tenido unas hermosas festividades.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Tras salir de la habitación de su padre, Edward caminó hacia la terraza del hospital. Lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a su amiga, apenas la estaba recuperando, sin embargo, las ganas de vengarse de los que lastimaron a su familia, en ocasiones parecían ser superiores a cualquier otra cosa. Necesitaba pensar, razonar y de alguna manera llegar a una buena solución. No se podía permitir ser impulsivo ni tampoco guardar rencor, pero ¿podría llegar a perdonarlos? ¿Podía permitirse ser generoso con quienes enviaron a su padre al hospital? Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía actuar de la misma forma que hicieron ellos.

Se sentía frustrado, por más que buscaba diferentes soluciones ninguna le satisfacía.

—Quizá lo mejor es dejar de pensar demasiado —comentó Isabella al llegar a su lado.

Después de reconciliarse con sus amigas, ella fue en busca de Esme quién le informó que Edward estaba en ese lugar, fue corriendo hacia allá, ya que quería contarle los últimos acontecimientos.

—A veces es imposible, y más aún cuando tienes una decisión importante que tomar —respondió sin dejar de mirar al horizonte. No podía permitirse mirarla en ese momento.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Quiso saber, se lo veía preocupado.

—Pues… no lo sé, es algo complicado —comentó finalmente, después de varios minutos—. No creo que sea algo en lo que tú me puedas ayudar.

Recuperar por completo la confianza de su amigo era algo que iba a tardar, aunque no pensó que verlo un poco distante la podía afectar tanto, ¿dónde quedaron esos días en los que él le contaba todo?

—Isabella, no te imagines cosas que no son —dijo él adivinando sus pensamientos—. Ya te he dicho que seremos amigos y que confío en ti.

—¿Entonces qué sucede?

Él no sabía si pedirle o no su consejo debido a que su familia estaba relacionada, pero él mismo había dicho que confiaba en ella, y no podía decepcionarla. Además, necesitaba saber cuán enterada estaba de la propuesta de sus padres.

—Es sobre tus padres y Andrew —explicó esperando ver su reacción. Pero al darse cuenta de que ella no decía nada, continuó—: Tu madre se comunicó con la mía y le hizo una propuesta para cancelar el juicio.

—¿Qué propuesta? —preguntó, ya no esperaba nada bueno de su madre.

Edward se dio cuenta que ella no tenía idea de nada y se alegró por eso, aunque contarle iba a ser difícil.

—Le dijo que podíamos llegar a un arreglo para que ninguna de las dos familias pierda nada. Renée piensa que si tú y yo nos casamos todos saldríamos ganando —terminó de decir finalmente.

Isabella no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba segura de que su papá no tenía nada que ver con esa idea, pero no comprendía por qué su mamá actuaba de esa forma. ¿Tan desesperada estaba por no perder el dinero, que no le importaba los sentimientos de su propia hija? Primero quiso casarla con Andrew y ahora con Edward.

—En ningún momento he pensado en aceptar esa propuesta —aclaró él para tranquilizarla—. Sabes que eres una persona importante para mí y jamás aceptaría algo así, tú mereces ser feliz, elegir a alguien que realmente te valore y te quiera.

—Gracias, Edward, sé que eres sincero. Hablaré con mis padres, seguramente habrá una mejor solución que esa.

Se alegró de que él siempre pensara en ella, y le sonrió. En ese momento de su vida, poco le importaba el dinero, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era qué iba a hacer cuando todo terminara.

—Sé que sería difícil para ti ver a tu padre en la cárcel —comentó, y al ver el rostro de su amiga al contemplar esa posibilidad, se dio cuenta de que eso la lastimaría.

—Sí es así como debe pagar lo que hizo… —Se quedó en silencio, quería mucho a su padre y sin duda no deseaba verlo en prisión—. No pienso interferir, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Cualquier decisión que tome interferirá en nuestra amistad?

—No, no lo sé… —admitió—. Creo que ni yo misma me conozco y no sé de qué manera reaccionaré, pero… Solo haz lo que sea necesario para que tu familia esté bien, por mí no te preocupes.

Para él era imposible no preocuparse por la mujer que amaba, pero por el bien de su amistad era algo que no debía mencionar.

—Al final, ellos son tus padres y para ser sincero, no sé qué sucederá con nosotros, tal vez nunca me perdones por lo que haré. —Nuevamente ella no dijo nada, se limitó a escucharlo. Edward tenía otra pregunta en mente y decidió que ese era el mejor momento para decirla—. ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a Andrew?

—Ha pasado poco tiempo como para decirte que no me importa, lo quise mucho y todavía lo hago, aunque no de la forma que pensé; pero te repito, haz lo que sea correcto, si debe ir a la cárcel… que así sea —contestó de inmediato, no era algo que tenía que pensar demasiado.

Pero nada de lo que Isabella dijo lo dejó tranquilo, tomar cualquier decisión no era fácil, pero ya lo había hecho, necesitaba hacer lo correcto.

* * *

La puerta finalmente se abrió y Charlie entró en aquella casa que tanto extrañaba. Tiempo atrás él fue feliz ahí, siempre lo recibían con cariño, sin embargo, ahora todo le parecía tan distinto y vacío. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada fría de su hija menor.

La principal razón por la que años atrás se divorció de Renée fue por haber conocido a Heidi. Se enamoró de esta y al enterarse que estaba embarazada quiso formar una familia con ella, lamentaba alejarse de Isabella, pero sabía que jamás podría ser feliz junto a Renée. Se las arregló para pasar tiempo con su hija sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada, el hecho de que jamás le hiciera preguntas sobre la relación con su madre fue algo positivo, ya que él no quería explicar los motivos de su separación y, aunque un poco renuente, Heidi aceptó mantenerse oculta junto con su hija Vanesa.

Cuando Charlie y Renée enviaron a Isabella al internado, él, con su nueva familia, se mudó a otra ciudad; vivieron felices y tranquilos durante varios años hasta que un día Renée entró en su casa. A ella nunca le importó lo que él hiciera con su vida, por eso fue una verdadera sorpresa su aparición.

Renée en ningún momento ocultó lo que quería, le exigió que regresara con ella porque lo necesitaba; estaba a punto de perder todo lo que poseía debido a sus excesivos gastos y el mal manejo de la fortuna de sus padres. En un principio, Charlie empezó a reírse por su absurda petición, a él no le importaba lo que le sucediera, ya que él se hacía cargo de todo lo relacionado con Isabella, sin embargo, Renée lo amenazó con contarle todo a Isabella y no permitir que volviera a verla. Además, le aseguró que tenía los recursos para dejarlo en la ruina y dañar a su familia.

Charlie se enfureció y la enfrentó, no podía permitir que ella dañase su imagen ante su hija, consideró la idea de que Isabella lo entendería todo, estaba por salir del internado para entrar a la universidad y tenía la edad suficiente como para comprender cómo sucedieron las cosas. Pero Renée lo convenció de que ella jamás lo perdonaría y terminó admitiendo que Isabella a veces era fácil de manipular y fácilmente la pondría en su contra con cualquier excusa. Así que terminó ofreciéndole dinero a su exesposa, prometiendo solventar sus gastos, lo cual Renée rechazó.

Lo que deseaba ella era asegurar su futuro y, si no lo obligaba a volver con ella, no podría volver a su vida de siempre. Esa tarde se marchó y esperó unos días para pensar mejor en su estrategia, se dedicó a seguir a Heidi y a Vanessa a todos lados y tomó fotografías, habló con Isabella sobre su graduación y le aseguró que ese día le daría una gran sorpresa.

Cuando finalmente tuvo todo planeado, buscó de nuevo a Charlie y le explicó lo que sucedería en caso de que no regresara con ella. Sabía que su punto débil era Isabella, ya que desde siempre la protegió e hizo todo lo posible para que naciera, así que lo amenazó con dañarla. Él la creía capaz de lastimarla física y psicológicamente, pues cuando era niña ya lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones, es por eso que terminaron enviándola al internado. También Renée le mostró las fotografías de Vanesa y de Heidi, y le aseguró que en cualquier momento podrían sufrir un accidente, y se marchó no sin antes decirle que le daba veinticuatro horas para tomar una decisión.

Charlie decidió comentarlo todo con Heidi y hacer algo para protegerlas. Pero cuando llegó a casa supo que Vanessa tuvo un pequeño accidente, casi fue arrollada por un auto, solo se salvó porque la conductora frenó a tiempo. Entonces creyó que no tenía otra opción y con tristeza le informó a Heidi de que regresaría con Renée. Trató de explicarle todo, sin embargo, ella no quiso escuchar, le gritó, lloró y finalmente le pidió que se marchara, tras asegurarle que no necesitaba dinero; ellos no se habían casado, lo cual al menos no implicaba ningún trámite. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con Vanessa, ella había escuchado todo y le reprochó el hecho de abandonarlas sin ningún motivo.

Charlie salió de esa casa con la firme promesa de no regresar, debido a que no quería lastimarlas más. No obstante, cada semana depositaba en la cuenta de Heidi dinero para su manutención y la de su hija, aunque siempre supo que jamás tocaban ese dinero.

Al regresar junto a Renée, de inmediato se volvieron a casar, acudieron juntos a la graduación de su hija y al ver la emoción en el rostro de Isabella cuando los vio juntos, supo que no podía decepcionarla, así que prefirió no mencionar nunca a su otra familia.

Isabella, era su primera hija y la amaba, también amaba a Vanessa, pero sabía que ella estaría bien con Heidi y que nunca le faltaría nada. Isabella era diferente, siempre le pareció tan frágil y tan temerosa que supo que era ella quien más lo necesitaba.

—Ha muerto —informó Vanessa sin derramar una lágrima. Cuando su padre se marchó de casa, ella todavía era una niña, sin embargo, desde ahí decidió que nadie la volvería a lastimar ni la harían llorar, ella decidió ser fuerte para ayudar a su mamá—. Te estuvo esperando, pero llegaste tarde.

Al escuchar que Heidi había muerto, Charlie sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, él no dejó de amarla, no había día en que no se recriminara por no estar a su lado, sabía que fue un cobarde y ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó a su hija.

—¿Ahora sí quieres verla? —cuestionó molesta—. Es demasiado tarde, solo te llamé porque ella me lo pidió, pero ya no hay nada que hacer, puedes irte a seguir cuidando a tu hija favorita.

Vanessa conocía de la existencia de Isabella, incluso cuando era niña en varias ocasiones pidió conocerla, ya que estaba ilusionada con tener una hermana mayor, pero cuando su padre empezó a decirle que se iba de la casa porque Isabella lo necesitaba, simplemente dejó de escuchar y le rogó que no las abandonase; luego le recriminó por no quererla y le gritó que lo odiaba cuando lo vio irse. Heidi le pidió que no le guardara rencor ni a él ni a Isabella, ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ni siquiera estaba enterada de su existencia.

—Yo… lo siento mucho. —Logró decir Charlie tratando de contener sus lágrimas—. No me iré, no te dejaré sola.

—Puedo cuidarme —le aseguró y se dispuso a subir las escaleras—. Ya tengo dieciséis años y puedo seguir mi vida sin ti, como lo he hecho desde que nos abandonaste.

—Sé que no han querido aceptar mi dinero, pero no puedes quedarte sola, quiero hacerme cargo de ti.

—¡He dicho que no te necesito! —gritó—. Ahora vete, debo encargarme del entierro de mi madre y luego ya veré qué hacer —añadió antes de irse corriendo.

* * *

Jasper llegó por la tarde al hospital y corrió hacia el cuarto de su hijo, encontró a Alec dormido y a Alice a su lado, de inmediato se acercó y la abrazó. Se disculpó por no haber estado con ella cuando todo se había iniciado, no escuchó ningún reproche de su parte, lo único que oyó fue las súplicas de ella para que ayudara a su hijo.

Le dolió darse cuenta del daño que había causado su ausencia, estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo de cualquier forma. Y, a pesar de que no lo deseaba, la imagen de Irina besando a otro hombre apareció en su mente, era tarde para recriminarse por haberla amado; en esos momentos lo más importante era salvar a su hijo, ya después pensaría en hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Con el pasar de los días, todo parecía un poco más tranquilo. Jasper se sometió a la operación de donación de médula ósea a Alec, y él estaba recuperándose en el hospital. Alice no se separaba mucho tiempo de su lado, solo el suficiente para asegurarse que su otro hijo estuviera bien. Contar con la compañía y el apoyo de su exesposo le hizo todo más fácil, en ningún momento se ilusionó con la idea de volver a ser una familia, ya que estaba segura de que eso jamás sucedería, pero sí se sintió mejor al saber que podía contar con el padre de sus hijos en momentos como ese.

Irina había buscado a Jasper en cuanto notó que las tarjetas de crédito que él le había dado fueron canceladas. Se enteró de la enfermedad de su hijo y quiso acompañarlo, sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando él le dejó claro que no quería volver a verla. No le dio ningún tipo de explicación y ella tampoco quería rogarle para que no la dejara; después de todo, había conseguido mucho dinero, joyas y varios obsequios costosos, así que se marchó con James, pensando que quizá cuando él no tuviera problemas familiares y a ella le faltase dinero, podría regresar.

Charlie se había negado a dejar sola a Vanessa, a pesar de la manera en como ella lo trataba y se alejaba, él no podía, simplemente, regresar a su vida de siempre. Quería a su hija y la necesitaba a su lado, sabía que nunca podría enmendar todo el daño causado en ella, sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de poder ayudarla de alguna manera. Después del entierro de Heidi, supo que la casa en la que estaban viviendo estaba hipotecada y el banco había dado una orden de desalojo, además, ellas tenían varias deudas que evidentemente su hija no podía afrontar.

Vanessa se mantuvo firme en su decisión de ser independiente, aunque todas las noches recordaba lo que su madre le hizo prometer poco antes de morir, no quería cumplirlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Pensó que no sería tan terrible permitir que él cuidara de ella por poco tiempo, después de todo, esa era su obligación; además, no tenía dinero ni siquiera una casa en la que vivir y siendo menor de edad, no encontró el modo para negarse a la oferta que él le hacía. Le prometió que no la llevaría a la casa de su esposa, sino que le rentaría un pequeño departamento, para que ella pudiera vivir sola y seguir con sus estudios. No le preocupaba irse a otra ciudad, ya que siempre fue una persona solitaria y no tenía ningún amigo del cual deseara despedirse. Así que, recogió las pocas pertenencias que quería llevarse y se fue con él, en el camino no le dirigió la palabra, quería darle a entender que no estaba a gusto con su compañía.

Edward, había hablado con su madre respecto a las decisiones que tomó, ella le dio su opinión, pero en ningún momento trató de interferir en lo que él hiciera, confiaba en que su hijo actuara de la mejor manera.

Los señores Swan no se volvieron a comunicar con ellos y tampoco Andrew, a pesar de que a él lo veían casi a diario por el hospital. Isabella se mantuvo a su lado y su trato cada vez era más cercano. Ella a diario pasaba por el hospital para saber de Carlisle y de Alec, platicaban durante horas, salían a caminar por cualquier sitio, bromeaban o simplemente se quedaban en silencio para disfrutar de su compañía.

Isabella desechó por completo la idea de marcharse y se limitó a continuar con su vida. Le tenía preocupada la ausencia de su padre, a pesar de que él se había comunicado con ella y le informó que pronto estaría de regreso y que tenía cosas importantes que decirles, por el tono de su voz, ella sabía que era algo muy serio y que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Rosalie, por su parte, se sentía más tranquila ya con su hermano de regreso y con su sobrino recuperándose satisfactoriamente. Ella continuaba haciéndose cargo de la empresa; cada vez que se cruzaba con Emmett, él la ignoraba y a ella eso le molestaba. En su interior podía aceptar que él le gustaba, aunque jamás lo iba a decir en voz alta, y ya que él parecía decidido a no volver a molestarla, ella haría lo mismo. Era lo mejor, olvidar esos sentimientos que hacóa algún tiempo había empezado a sentir.

A Renée no le agradó el hecho de que su esposo se hubiera ido con su otra familia, sin embargo, esos días aprovechó para realizar varias cosas. Buscó por toda la casa la clave que le daría acceso a las cuentas personales de su esposo y a la de la empresa y, al no conseguirla, se contactó con el contador. Después de ofrecerle una gran suma de dinero, finalmente obtuvo lo que quería: la transferencia de una importante suma de dinero a su cuenta personal en el extranjero. No había vuelto a comunicarse con los Cullen, ya no hacía falta, pensaba marcharse en poco tiempo, antes de que todo el escándalo se desatara.

* * *

Quizá no era el momento oportuno para prometerle a Vanessa que iba a ser un buen padre, ya que el juicio era en pocos días, no sabía si ella se había llegado a enterar de esa noticia o si él tendría el valor para contárselo. Al llegar la dejó en un hotel, en el cual iba a permanecer hasta encontrar el sitio adecuado para ella; él se dirigió a su casa, en donde había quedado de encontrarse con Isabella; había decidido que era mejor contarle toda la historia.

Isabella estaba impaciente por hablar con su padre, desde hace días que deseaba hacerlo, sabía que su madre no la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, por lo que esperó afuera de la casa hasta que lo vio entrar, ella corrió a saludarlo y juntos entraron a la casa. A ellos les pareció extraño no encontrar a Renée, aunque agradecían tener privacidad.

—¡Cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante propuesta! —gritó indignado Charlie al escuchar lo que su hija le contaba.

—Estaba segura que no tenías nada que ver con eso —dijo Isabella tratando de sonar casual, aunque no pudo ocultar el alivio que sentía—. Edward me ha dicho que no se ha vuelto a comunicar, así que espero que le haya quedado claro que los Cullen no están interesados.

Charlie se quedó en silencio, días atrás, Andrew le había pedido hacer algo para evitar la demanda de los Cullen y él iba a pedir ayuda de su hija, ahora no se sentía con la confianza de hacerlo.

—Sé que quieres decirme algo, así que este es el mejor momento —lo animó ella, sabía que en algún momento él iba a pedirle que intercediera ante Edward para solucionar su problema, pensó que sería mejor escuchar primero lo que tenía que decir antes de darle una negativa.

—La idea es devolverles todo antes que el juicio se inicie y, de ser necesario, pagar algún tipo de indemnización —dijo rápidamente sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento, ante la sorpresa de su hija—. Queremos resolver todo esto de una manera pacífica.

Isabella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, le pareció que a su padre lo único que le interesaba era librarse de la cárcel para evitar que continuaran investigándolo y encontraran algo más.

—¿Crees que eso sería suficiente? —cuestionó sumamente enfadada—. Carlisle está en el hospital —le recordó con recriminación—. No sabemos si llegará a despertar, ¿cómo puedes creer que el dinero lo solucionará todo?

Él la miró con culpa, con solo recordar el rostro de Carlisle aquella noche le era suficiente para quedarse callado, hasta ese momento, nunca había contado a nadie lo sucedido y estaba convencido de que Andrew tampoco lo hizo. Sin saber cómo reaccionaría su hija, respiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Quieres saber que pasó aquella noche con el señor Cullen? —preguntó, ella asintió con la cabeza esperando a que continuara—. Andrew me llamó esa noche para festejar que nuestro plan había resultado un éxito, así que acudí a un bar que ambos frecuentábamos, nos sorprendió encontrar ahí a Carlisle. Él ya había bebido demasiado, ni siquiera sabía si él podría sostenerse en pie, a Andrew no pareció preocuparle, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que llevaba un arma…

Guardó silencio, sabía que ella esperaba que terminara de relatarle lo acontecido, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo, no quería perder la poca confianza que ella le tenía.

—Por favor, papá, necesito saberlo —intervino ella, no pensaba marcharse sin obtener sus respuestas.

—Salimos de ese lugar para evitar problemas, Carlisle nos siguió y en el estacionamiento nos apuntó con la pistola —dijo tratando de evitar mirarla a los ojos—. Nos reclamó por la estafa y nos aseguró que haría lo posible por enviarnos a prisión. Después dijo que nosotros no valíamos la pena y guardó el arma. No le prestamos atención y nos subimos al auto, entonces vimos cómo él caía, parecía que todo el alcohol que tomó había terminado por desestabilizarlo y se quedó dormido. Andrew sintió pena por él y lo subió al auto para llevarlo a casa, en la mitad del camino él despertó y se puso furioso al vernos a su lado y sacó nuevamente la pistola. Andrew se asustó y perdió el control del auto, había llovido y casi nos salimos de la carretera mientras yo intentaba quitarle el arma. Forcejeamos, yo estaba asustado y encontré algo con que golpearlo en la cabeza; al tiempo que lo hice se escuchó un disparo y con tanto movimiento… Cuando me di cuenta de lo sucedido, pensé en llevarlo a un hospital, pero Andrew me aseguró que ya estaba muerto, así que lo dejamos en un lugar donde alguien pudiera encontrarlo; creo que al caer también se golpeó más, no estoy seguro…

Isabella contuvo las lágrimas, miraba a su padre horrorizaba, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía imaginarse que eso hubiera sucedido y menos que su padre hubiese estado involucrado. Trató de recordar si alguna vez había visto a su padre preocupado por lo sucedido; se esforzó por encontrar algún atisbo de arrepentimiento.

—Isabella, por favor, no quiero que me juzgues —empezó a decir, pero ella no quería escuchar nada.

Simplemente se levantó de su asiento y salió de ahí, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y, de ser posible, olvidar todo eso. Sabía que debía contarle a Edward, porque era algo que también deseaba saber, sin embargo, ¿cómo podía confesarle aquello?

* * *

De la habitación del señor Cullen, los doctores y enfermeras entraban y salían. Esme miraba desde afuera con lágrimas en los ojos. Rosalie, que estaba a su lado cuando el monitor conectado a Carlisle empezó a sonar, la acompañaba y se comunicó con Edward para que acudiera de inmediato. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que él llegara; cuando estuvo junto a ella preguntó qué ocurría y por qué no le dejaban entrar a ver a su padre.

La respuesta llegó en ese instante, cuando el doctor salió a darles la noticia: Carlisle había muerto.

* * *

Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios y tomarse un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

La pérdida de un ser querido es doloroso para cualquiera, decir adiós jamás es fácil y menos cuando se trata de alguien tan importante para ti. Muchas personas dicen que con el pasar del tiempo lo vas superando, quizás entendiendo y finalmente olvidando. Sin embargo, hay quienes aseguran que ese dolor nunca se va, solo se va aprendiendo a vivir con esa ausencia, con ese vacío que dejó en tu pecho.

Dejarse envolver por el dolor no es algo recomendable, pero cada quien vive el sufrimiento a su manera. Aunque no se debería olvidar que la vida sigue y si se observa alrededor, siempre se encontrará un rayo de luz que, de una u otra manera, ayuda a continuar. Todas las personas dejan marcas, recuerdos, instantes maravillosos que jamás se irán de la memoria de quienes los amaban.

Para Edward, perder a su padre fue lo más doloroso que había vivido hasta ese momento. Desde siempre, Carlisle fue su héroe, su amigo, su confidente, a pesar de algunas discusiones que tuvieron a lo largo de su vida. Lo había perdonado y ayudado cuando pasó por su etapa de rebeldía y estuvo para él cuando pensó que su vida no tenía sentido. No dudó en apoyarlo cuando quiso independizarse y, a pesar de que a veces estaba en contra de sus decisiones, en ningún instante dejó de decir lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo. Su papá era alguien a quien siempre admiraría, no solo por ser un buen padre, sino porque siempre vio en él a un hombre extraordinario, un esposo amoroso y un jefe justo. Bien sabía que no era perfecto, tenía muchos defectos, pero jamás dejó de esforzarse por darle a su familia lo mejor.

Verlo tendido en aquella cama, sin vida, abrió un agujero en su corazón, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, se sintió inútil al no poder hacer nada y gritó con todas sus fuerzas para sacar el dolor que sentía. Vio a su madre llorar desconsolada al ser abrazada por Rosalie, pensó que él debería estar con ella, pero no pudo hacerlo, su propio dolor lo estaba matando y salió de ahí; necesitaba respirar porque adentro se estaba asfixiando. En la puerta chocó con Andrew, lo golpeó en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas y siguió su camino, ni siquiera regresó a ver qué sucedió con él. Llegó a la terraza para poder estar solo, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarse y comenzar a asimilar todo.

* * *

Después de escuchar a su padre, Isabella estaba aturdida, sabía que tenía que hablarlo con alguien, llamó a Rosalie y ella le contó lo sucedido, no se sentía capaz de ver a Esme o Edward, no después de lo que Charlie le confesó. Sin embargo, pensó en él, en su amigo, el que siempre estaba a su lado y deseaba lo mejor para ella, así que fue hacia allá, intentó localizarlo por todo el hospital hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Edward parecía a punto de derrumbarse, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, estaba dispuesta a mantenerse a su lado hasta que él le dijera lo contrario.

Apenas llegó, Edward sintió la presencia de Isabella, lo confirmó cuando unos brazos lo rodearon y sin decirle nada lo acompañó, le agradecía mucho que no le hablase, sino que lo acompañara, que con su gesto le hiciera saber que contaba con ella. Por varios minutos, ninguno habló, hasta que llegó el momento de regresar, sabía que su madre lo necesitaba y que seguramente debía hacer algunos trámites antes de llevarse el cuerpo de su padre.

Todo lo que sucedió después apenas lo notó, pasó demasiado rápido. En el velorio, Edward pareció reconocer a algunas personas cuando se acercaban a darle el pésame, se tuvo que contener muchas veces para no gritarles y sacarlos de ahí, no entendía cómo eran capaces de presentarse después de haberle dado la espalda cuando pasó por momentos tan difíciles. Pero cuando llegaron Andrew y los señores Swan…, simplemente perdió la razón, Isabella tuvo que intervenir y de alguna forma logró calmarlo.

Isabella notó que su amigo, en su interior se debatían muchas cosas, así que se limitó a estar a su lado, estaba convencida de que debía contarle la verdad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ella también lloró por la pérdida de Carlisle, a pesar del poco tiempo que lo conoció sentía un gran cariño hacia él y su familia. Acompañó a Esme, aunque el remordimiento no la dejaba tranquila.

El entierro fue más íntimo, ellos quisieron que solo las personas más cercanas estuvieran presentes. Esme cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba al ver cómo su esposo era enterrado, Edward la ayudó a levantarse y la sostuvo hasta que todo terminó. Después se la llevó a casa a descansar, él debía cuidarla, protegerla y restituirle todo lo que le habían quitado, aunque era imposible devolverle al amor de su vida. Estaba empeñado en saber qué fue lo que sucedió aquella noche y decidió visitar al señor Swan, ya que estaba convencido que de Andrew no obtendría nada.

—Habla de una vez, Isabella, sé que algo ocultas —le dijo Rosalie en cuanto estuvieron en el departamento y alejadas de Edward y Esme.

Ella estaba nerviosa y desvió la mirada.

—Somos tus amigas y solo tratamos de ayudarte —intervino Jessica al verla indecisa.

—No puedo decírselo, no a ustedes, tengo que hablar con Edward sobre esto —contestó y se dejó caer en el sofá—. Es muy difícil como para contárselo a alguien antes que a Edward.

Sus amigas la miraron con sospecha, ellas habían sacado sus conclusiones, ya que Isabella se mostró extraña después de hablar con su padre, y si mencionaba a Edward…, había muchas probabilidades de que se avecinen grandes problemas.

* * *

La madre de Rosalie había acudido para el funeral de Carlisle y días después del entierro le propuso a Esme irse de viaje con ella. Edward estuvo de acuerdo y le ofreció todos sus ahorros para que se marchara, ya que estaba seguro de que para su madre sería muy difícil estar presente durante el juicio. Esme se negó a dejarlo solo, pero entre todos la convencieron de que sería lo mejor, pues así podría distraerse y descansar. En pocos días, la pusieron en un avión junto a la señora Hale y al verla partir, Edward se sintió más tranquilo, había resuelto hablar con Charlie Swan ese mismo día, pero no pensaba decírselo a nadie.

* * *

Desde que Carlisle murió, Isabella no se presentó en su trabajo y tampoco mostró ninguna justificación, al guardar un secreto tan grande que podría cambiar la vida de muchas personas, poco le importó su trabajo, así que cuando le llegó la notificación de su despido no se sorprendió. Su padre le ofreció regresar al departamento que le había regalado y darle dinero, ella no lo aceptó, ni siquiera lo escuchó más de cinco minutos antes de colgarle el teléfono. Rosalie pensó en ofrecerle trabajo en su empresa, pero se sorprendió cuando Jasper se le adelantó. Su hermano había cambiado mucho desde su regreso; si no estaba en la oficina, estaba en casa de Alice con sus hijos, trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con ellos. Tenía la certeza de que algo sucedió con Irina, sin embargo, cuando se lo preguntó, él no respondió, no quiso inmiscuirse demasiado a pesar de su preocupación, pero le alegraba ver que parecía regresar a ser el de antes. Sabía que Alice no lo aceptaría de regreso como su esposo, y en su opinión, eso era lo mejor, que quedasen como amigos.

* * *

Seth fue un gran apoyo para Edward, él también sufrió por la pérdida de Carlisle, ya que siempre fue como su segundo padre. Intentó hacer las cosas más fáciles para su amigo y volver a la normalidad, sabía que algo le pasaba y tras escuchar una conversación, se decidió a hablar con él.

—Sé que irás a ver al padre de Isabella, así que mi pregunta es ¿por qué? —preguntó con sospecha—. Mañana se inicia el juicio, no tienes nada que hablar con él.

—Necesito saber por qué murió mi papá, y solo él puede decírmelo —respondió con mucha determinación.

—¿Por qué no le pides a Isabella que te ayude?

—Porque no quiero ponerla a elegir entre los dos, después de todo, es su padre. —Había considerado esa opción, su amiga le dijo que contaba con ella, no podía decir que no trató de hablarle, aunque finalmente decidió que haría eso solo.

* * *

Isabella se mudó con Rosalie a su departamento, pero en la mudanza se dio cuenta que había dejado muchas cosas en el que le regaló su padre. Todavía conservaba la llave, por lo que, junto a su amiga, se decidió a ir, sacar sus cosas y devolverle las llaves a Charlie lo antes posible. Al entrar, escucharon el sonido del televisor y se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba ahí.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Isabella a la chica que estaba viendo la televisión. Pensó en llamar a la policía, no sabía si era peligrosa, así que le susurró a Rose que tuviera el teléfono listo.

Vanessa se levantó del sofá, en los días que llevaba ahí, había visto varias fotografías de su hermana, no esperaba encontrarla tan pronto, ni siquiera se planteó buscarla, pero, al verla frente a ella, sintió salir todo el rencor que tenía guardado.

Rosalie miró con cautela a esa chica, le pareció notar cierto parecido entre ella e Isabella, aunque no dijo nada.

—Vanessa Swan —contestó sonriendo—. Tu hermana.

Isabella se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella no tenía hermanas, pero esa extraña parecía estar muy convencida de sus palabras.

—Yo no tengo hermanas —respondió mirando a su alrededor con cautela, por si alguien más aparecía.

—Sé que no me conoces, pero nuestro padre me trajo hace unos días, dijo que viviría aquí, es mi departamento y te ordeno que te vayas —espetó y volvió a sentarse.

En un inicio, Charlie la había llevado a un hotel, pero al notar que Isabella no iba a regresar, decidió llevarla ahí. Con el juicio tan cerca no podía permitirse gastar dinero.

—¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad? —preguntó Rosalie igualmente sorprendida. Trató de mostrar suficiente calma para apoyar a su amiga.

—No pienso mostrarles mi identificación si es eso lo que quieres, tendrán que confiar en mí o preguntarle a nuestro padre —contestó sin levantar la vista, no pensaba moverse de ese lugar ni permitir que su hermana le arrebatara algo más.

—Mi papá no pudo regalarte nada, porque este departamento está a mi nombre y si alguien tiene que marcharse… eres tú —dijo Isabella sin entender bien la situación—. Y, sí, iré a preguntarle ahora mismo.

Rosalie le pidió que se tranquilizara, pensó que era mejor sacarla de ahí, ya que parecía estar cerca de un ataque de nervios. La sonrisa que tenía Vanessa se borró cuando escuchó a Isabella, nuevamente se sintió relegada por su padre, ella asumió que ese sería su departamento y no algo que dejó su hermana.

* * *

Edward llegó a la casa Swan con el firme propósito de no salir de ahí hasta obtener lo que quería; a pesar de que Seth quiso persuadirlo, no lo consiguió. Él estaba seguro de que se sentiría más tranquilo cuando la verdad de la muerte de su padre saliera a la luz. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y frente a él se encontró al padre de su amiga.

Charlie se sorprendió al verlo y, de inmediato, lo hizo pasar. Por un momento, creyó que Isabella se lo contó todo, pero al escucharle preguntar qué sabía sobre la muerte de Carlisle, hizo que descartara esa posibilidad.

—No tengo nada que decir al respecto, lo único que te pido es que arreglemos nuestros problemas —dijo, para evitar más conflictos con los Cullen—. Mañana inicia el juicio, pero aún estamos a tiempo de poder solucionarlo de una manera más… amistosa.

—Podríamos, si tan solo usted quisiera cooperar y decirme de una vez qué fue lo que sucedió con mi padre aquella noche.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé? —cuestionó curioso, quizá su hija sí había hablado.

—Tengo la seguridad de que él estuvo con usted esa noche —contestó impaciente, sin desviar la mirada—. Le exijo que me diga la verdad.

—¿Isabella no ha hablado contigo? —quiso saber. Desde aquel día, prácticamente, la comunicación con su hija se cortó, sin embargo, él estaba convencido de que no se quedaría callada.

Edward se quedó estático, no entendía qué tenía que ver su amiga con eso, pero iba a averiguarlo.

* * *

Isabella se sintió confundida y engañada, no podía creer que su padre le ocultara algo tan importante como una hermana. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de tener una porque tenía a sus amigas, y ellas eran prácticamente su familia. Le pidió a Rosalie que la dejase sola, pues quería enfrentarse a su familia y necesitaba pensar. Al ver como su amiga subía en su auto, decidió caminar un poco antes de tomar un taxi, no había avanzado mucho cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba.

—Suéltame —le ordenó a Andrew muy enojada, en ese momento lo último que quería era verlo.

—Isabella, por favor, déjame hablar contigo, quiero aclarar las cosas, sé que me amas y yo a ti… —No logró terminar, ya que la bofetada de Isabella lo obligó a callarse.

—¡No quiero volver a verte! —gritó muy segura de sí misma. Ya hacía días que quería reclamarle por lo sucedido con Carlisle—. Yo a ti no te amo, jamás lo hice y si vuelves a acercarte una vez más, te vas a arrepentir.

Él estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción, aunque intentó justificarla estaba desesperado por poder hablarle. Si bien, antes decidió darle tiempo y espacio para que pudiera olvidar todo, con el juicio tan cerca no podía perder esa oportunidad y cuando la vio… no pudo evitar caminar hacia ella.

—Sé que estás dolida por cómo te enteraste de ciertas cosas, pero te juro que yo te amo, todo lo hacía pensando en ti.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de ira, estaba indignada ante tal declaración.

—En la última persona que pensaste fue en mí —aclaró, trató de calmarse para no levantar la voz, ya que se dio cuenta de que varias personas los miraban con atención—. Eres la peor persona que he conocido y te juro que vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste.

Empezó a caminar para alejarse y sintió un gran alivio al ver que él no se movía del lugar. Era mejor así, él no tenía por qué seguirla y mucho menos buscarla, ya no formaba parte de su vida; y jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Después de deambular por unas cuantas calles, decidió que era mejor enfrentar todo de una vez e hizo detener un taxi, le dio la dirección y mientras el auto avanzaba, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa. Iba mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención a nada en particular, hasta que llegó y se percató de la presencia de Edward en la puerta de la casa de sus padres, no sabía qué hacía ahí, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, era consciente de que tenía que contarle todo, no podía esperar un día más.

Respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a él, con paso firme caminó y lo saludó con cautela. Edward levantó la mirada y ella se asustó al ver la expresión de su rostro, evidentemente algo no andaba bien. Entonces se dio cuenta que él estaba de salida, Charlie seguramente ya le habría dicho la verdad.

—Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez, ¿tú sabías por qué murió mi papá? —preguntó gritando. Charlie le había contado algo, pero estaba seguro de que omitió muchas cosas.

Había querido evitar involucrar a su amiga en ese problema, pero, al enterarse que ella sabía lo que ocurrió aquella noche y no le había dicho nada, se sintió traicionado y decepcionado. Él la amaba, sin embargo, no sabía si podría llegar a perdonarla.

—Yo… —Se quedó en silencio—. Edward, yo… Necesitamos hablar —dijo finalmente. Entendió que su padre había hablado y le dejó claro que ella conocía la historia—. Déjame explicarte todo, por favor —suplicó, necesitaba su confianza, no podía permitirse volver a perder a su amigo.

—Entonces, lo sabías y te quedaste callada —la acusó y empezó a caminar para alejarse, si se quedaba más tiempo ahí era probable que terminaría diciendo cosas de las que después iba a arrepentirse.

—Espera, por favor…, quiero hablar contigo —pidió ella y empezó a seguirlo, cualquier reclamo a su padre podía esperar, hablar con Edward era más importante.

—Tal vez después, ahora déjame ir —exigió él, conteniendo su enojo.

—No, hablaremos ahora, después puedes decidir no volver a dirigirme la palabra, pero tienes que escucharme —contestó, no sabía qué sucedería en aquella conversación, pero estaba segura que era mejor dejar todo claro.

* * *

Irina y James habían robado mucho dinero de los Hale, pero en poco tiempo se les terminó debido a sus innumerables gastos y apuestas. Ella intentó comunicarse con Jasper, pero apenas la escuchó le colgó el teléfono, no entendía por qué había cambiado tanto, consideró que era mejor dejarlo de lado por un tiempo, así que le exigió a James que consiguiera dinero.

Él, prácticamente, había llevado a la ruina a la empresa de su familia y no había nadie para ayudarlos, así que en ese momento pensó en Jessica, estaba seguro de que ella todavía lo amaba y que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo.

* * *

En contra de su voluntad, Edward decidió escucharla. La llevó al apartamento que compartía con Seth, ya que era mejor hablar todo en un lugar tranquilo y sin ningún testigo.

—Te escucho —dijo Edward en cuanto entraron; se sentó en el sofá sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi papá? —preguntó al no saber por dónde comenzar, no se acercó mucho y se mantuvo de pie, cerca de la puerta.

—Solo dime lo que quieras, lo que él haya dicho no importa —aseguró aún molesto.

Isabella empezó a contarle lo que Charlie le había dicho, sabía que eso era lo que él quería. Se sentía culpable por no habérselo contado apenas se enteró, pero le dijo los motivos por los que esperó hasta ese día. Él se esforzó por no gritarle y pedirle que se fuera, al verla supo que también estaba sufriendo, así que se limitó a dejar que terminara la historia. Gran parte del relato ya se lo había contado el señor Swan, aunque había ocultado ciertos detalles.

Desde que Carlisle entró en coma, quiso saber todo lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, ahora que conocía la verdad, no se sintió mejor, al contrario, sus ganas de vengarse iban en aumento y su dolor también. Lamentó no haber estado a su lado cuando lo necesitó y no dejó de reprocharse el no haberlo encontrado a tiempo.

El silencio se instaló en ese lugar, ninguno sabía qué decir. Él estaba seguro de que Isabella era sincera, de que en ningún momento quiso ocultarle nada, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ella, al menos no de la forma que lo había hecho antes.

Isabella esperó pacientemente a que Edward dijera algo, deseaba escuchar alguna palabra que le diera un poco de esperanza.

—Debes irte, ahora —dijo Edward, fue incapaz de añadir algo más, no le gustaba tratarla fríamente, pero en ese momento no podía pensar bien las cosas.

—Supongo que no quieres volver a verme —comentó ella sintiéndose derrotada, ya le había dicho la verdad y si con eso no la perdonó…, no sabía qué más podría hacer.

—¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? —cuestionó, al darse cuenta que ella no pensaba regresar. Él no quería eso, a pesar de todo la necesitaba cerca, cuidar de ella y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—No, pero es lo que tú me das a entender —aclaró sin comprender.

—No soy yo quien anda ocultando las cosas —se defendió, levantándose del sofá para llegar hasta donde estaba ella.

—Ya te expliqué por qué lo hice —replicó cuando lo tuvo en frente.

—Si tu padre no me lo hubiera dicho, ¿pensabas hablar conmigo sobre eso en algún momento? —preguntó, a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

—Sí. Ya te lo dije.

—No sé si creerte, ya me has mentido en otras ocasiones —le recordó, y ella parecía afligida, aunque en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo.

—Deja el pasado atrás y mírame a los ojos. —Él obedeció—. ¿En verdad crees que te mentiría con algo tan importante?

—No, pero no dejas de defraudarme —dijo, sin embargo, de inmediato se arrepintió—. Yo quiero creer en ti, en serio quiero confiar ciegamente, pero no pudo hacerlo si apenas pasa algo no me cuentas las cosas.

—Lo siento, pero decírtelo en ese momento solo hubiera empeorado las cosas. Tú ya sufrías demasiado.

—Me lastima saber que eres tú quien no confía en mí —comentó después de algunos minutos.

—Lo hago, deberías saber que lo último que quiero es lastimarte, simplemente no sé hacer bien las cosas y, aparentemente, mis decisiones tampoco son buenas —respondió rápidamente, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos se derramasen—. Sé que soy la peor amiga que tienes, pero tampoco entiendo por qué siempre me parece que soy yo quien más te lastima. Tienes otros amigos y estoy segura que ninguno de ellos es perfecto, y, en cierta manera, quizá te han defraudado también.

—Quizá porque mis sentimientos hacia ti son más fuertes —contestó sin pensarlo, y luego agregó—: Quiero decir, tú eres muy importante y especial para mí —aclaró, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que empezaba a sentir. Se concentró en volver a estar enfadado para no terminar de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

—¿Por qué sería yo especial? —preguntó desconcertada—. Sé que siempre has querido protegerme, pero no veo por qué tendrías un especial interés en mí.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Por qué te cuesta darte cuenta de eso?


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

«Estoy enamorado de ti», le había dicho Edward.

Isabella trató de pensar que todo era fruto de su imaginación, sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que escuchó perfectamente, y ella se quedó sin saber qué decir. Tenía delante a su amigo, él parecía arrepentido por haberlo dicho o, al menos, eso era lo que ella deseaba pensar. No sabía qué responder, ya que al respecto no tenía mucho que decir, así que solo bajó la mirada con la esperanza de desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Edward sabía que se apresuró, que ni siquiera pensó las cosas antes de hablar, era evidente lo incómoda que estaba Isabella. En un inicio, él se sintió liberado tras haber dicho esas palabras, aunque al ver la expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto de su amiga, se arrepintió, no porque dudara de sus sentimientos, sino porque no quería perderla; ser su amigo era la única manera que tenía para mantenerse cerca y tratar de protegerla, pero si ella creía que era oportuno alejarse, no podría hacer nada.

—Olvida lo que dije —pidió Edward, y trató de decir algo más para que ese ambiente tan incómodo desapareciera, aunque sin mucho éxito—. Haz de cuenta que nunca mencioné esas palabras, por favor.

—Yo… tengo que irme, siento mucho que todo haya acabado así —contestó muy nerviosa, hizo todo lo posible para evadir su mirada—. Creo que… tengo que irme —repitió antes de salir con mucha prisa de ahí.

Él se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, mirando el lugar por donde desaparecía Isabella. No entendía cómo es que esa conversación fue a terminar de esa manera, y luego recordó lo que ella dijo al final: «siento mucho que todo haya acabado así».

¿Significaba que no volverían a verse? Quiso salir y preguntarle, pero sabía que, por el momento, eso no resolvería nada.

* * *

Vanessa se había preparado para la visita de su padre, estaba convencida que de un momento a otro aparecería a reclamarle por haberle dicho la verdad a Isabella, así que cuando tocaron el timbre del departamento, no se sorprendió y fue a abrir, aunque la persona a quien se encontró no era la que esperaba.

—Así que es cierto, estás viviendo aquí —dijo Renée, observándola detenidamente antes de entrar.

A Vanessa no le hizo falta preguntar quién era porque la recordaba a pesar de haber pasado tantos años, además, en ese lugar tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar varias fotografías de la familia Swan.

—No le di permiso para que entre —aclaró, tratando de obstruirle la entrada.

—No hace falta, este es el departamento de mi hija y tengo derecho de estar aquí —respondió petulante, no iba a permitir que esa niña le diera órdenes—. Tienes suerte de que ella te deje este lugar mientras consigues otro a donde mudarte.

—¿Qué es lo que busca? —preguntó, no quería tenerla frente a ella por mucho tiempo, le guardaba mucho rencor.

—Únicamente quiero ver qué tanto has cambiado en los últimos años. Además voy a advertirte de que te mantengas alejada de mi hija y de sus cosas, eso incluye este lugar —indicó, entonces Vanessa sacó como conclusión que su hermana había ido a pedir ayuda a su mamá para sacarla de ahí.

—Eso tendrá que hablarlo con mi papá, y váyase de una vez, que no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo con usted —respondió y la sacó a empujones de ahí.

El principal motivo de la visita de Renée era confirmar lo que uno de sus investigadores le había dicho. Cuando pensó en marcharse con el dinero de su esposo, creyó que seguramente Heidi y la otra hija de Charlie tendrían también algo que pudiera quitarles, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteró que una de ellas había muerto y la otra vivía en su misma ciudad, así que de inmediato la buscó.

* * *

Tras salir prácticamente corriendo, Isabella se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que sucedió, sabía que Edward tenía el derecho de estar molesto con ella por no haberle contado lo de su padre, pero, en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar que él podía llegar a enamorarse de ella, eso no tenía sentido, no después de todo lo que hizo, de la manera en que lo trató. Sin embargo, sabía que lo dijo en serio, lo conocía bien y al mirarlo a los ojos supo que decía la verdad. Eso fue lo que la asustó, el tener la seguridad de que Edward la amaba.

Decidió no pensar mucho en eso, ya que se atormentaba al imaginarse cuánto daño le había causado realmente a su amigo, y cuánto daño más podría causarle porque, a pesar de todo, ella no se sentía capaz de alejarse. Resuelta a olvidar sus palabras, tal y como él le recomendó, regresó a la casa de su padre, ahí también tenía un asunto pendiente.

—¿Tengo una hermana? —preguntó a Charlie en cuanto lo vio.

Él levantó la mirada sorprendido y con cierto temor, luego se acercó a su hija, tenía que decirle el último secreto que tenía guardado.

—Fui al departamento y me la encontré —añadió Isabella al darse cuenta que él no pensaba hablar—. Así que es mejor que por una vez en la vida, me digas la verdad.

No pensaba permitir más engaños, ya le habían mentido demasiado tiempo.

—Sí, se llama Vanessa y como tú no quisiste ese departamento se lo ofrecí a ella —respondió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, aunque no pudo esconder su angustia.

Charlie adoraba a Isabella, por eso cada vez que veía que se decepcionaba de él le dolía mucho, sabía que había perdido su confianza y que quizá también todo el amor y respeto de su hija.

—¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme? —preguntó enfadada, no podía creer que le hubiese ocultado algo tan importante. Recordó la manera en que Vanessa la miró, estaba llena de odio y supo que jamás tendría la oportunidad de llegar a conocerla realmente y mucho menos de llamarla hermana.

Él sabía que esa sería quizá la última oportunidad que tendría para hablar con su hija y le indicó que se sentara, Isabella obedeció, aunque se fue al lugar más apartado que encontró. Charlie, empezó a relatarle brevemente cómo inició su relación con Renée, su embarazo, las presiones para casarse, sus constantes peleas y la manera en que conoció a Heidi, su divorcio y posterior nacimiento de Vanessa. Isabella estaba sorprendida por la ajena que estuvo a todo lo sucedido a su alrededor, si bien recordaba que sus padres no eran la pareja perfecta, tampoco imaginó ni preguntó el motivo de su separación. Nunca quiso tener detalles de las decisiones que se tomaban en torno a ella, simplemente vivió feliz con lo que le ofrecían, no pudo evitar sentirse egoísta por pensar toda la vida únicamente en sí misma.

Aunque lo que le impactó más, fue saber que su padre siempre la había considerado débil, tanto que creyó que no podría entender que él se había enamorado de otra persona y que fruto de eso nació su hermana. La creía tan tonta y manipulable que pensó que ella se dejaría convencer por Renée y nunca más iba a querer volver a verlo. Lo que le relató de Renée fue un gran impacto, era consciente de que no era la mejor madre del mundo, pero no la creía capaz de todo eso, seguramente pudo haber llegado a amenazarlo y, aun así, le costaba creer que Charlie hubiera accedido.

—Deja de escucharlo —le ordenó Renée en cuanto entró, había oído lo último que le dijo—. Si alguien tiene que contarte cómo sucedieron las cosas, soy yo.

—No necesito más explicaciones —respondió y se puso de pie—. Solo dime si es verdad que intentaste atropellar a Vanessa cuando era niña.

—Todo lo que hice fue por ti, por asegurar tu bienestar, debes estar agradecida conmigo —contestó acercándose a su hija.

—No, mi mamá no pudo hacer eso —susurró Isabella horrorizada—. Eso no puede ser verdad.

—Isabella, déjame contar cómo sucedió todo —pidió Renée, no le importaba mucho el resultado de esa conversación, solo quería asegurarse de que contaría con su hija si alguno de sus planes salía mal.

—Sin mentiras, Renée —advirtió Charlie—. Porque yo puedo asegurar que odiaste a Isabella desde el primer momento que supiste de su existencia, pensaste en no tenerla y muchas veces me has dicho lo mucho que desearías que ella no existiera.

Isabella miró con dolor a su madre, por un momento esperó que ella lo contradijera, y al ver que no iba a hacerlo, resolvió que todo lo que había escuchado ese día era suficiente, no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, no con tantas cosas en las que pensar, así que sin dar tiempo a que alguno de sus padres le dijera algo más, se fue.

* * *

Minutos después de que Isabella saliera de casa, Edward se comunicó con Rosalie para contarle lo sucedido, le pidió que hablara con ella y le dijera si se encontraba bien, era lo único que necesitaba saber. Habló con Seth y él le aconsejó que la dejase tranquila por el momento, tenía la certeza de que sería Isabella quien volvería a buscarlo cuando se sintiese preparada. Edward no estaba seguro de eso, ya que hasta hacía algunos días, ella quería marcharse.

Así que cuando sonó su teléfono, lo menos que esperaba era que fuese su amiga, y con cierto temor contestó, ella le dijo que necesitaba verlo y, antes de que él preguntara en dónde estaba, ella tocó la puerta. En cuanto abrió, lo abrazó y empezó a llorar.

Cuando Isabella salió de la casa de sus padres, no sabía a dónde ir, tenía claro que quería hablar con alguien y, la única persona que aparecía en su mente era Edward, no quería seguir haciéndole daño, pero lo necesitaba.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ella se tranquilizara, Seth se marchó para darles privacidad, y Edward la llevó dentro, no tenía idea de qué decirle, y se sintió mal al pensar que él tenía la culpa de su llanto.

—Mi papá… —empezó a decir, pero las lágrimas no paraban. Había tenido un día abrumador y lo único que deseaba era que todo terminase.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza y se mantuvo con ella hasta que se calmó, fue a traerle un vaso de agua y miró con pesar su esfuerzo para hablarle. Poco a poco, le fue contando cómo conoció a su hermana, su encuentro con Andrew y la posterior plática con sus padres, el dolor que le provocó saber que su mamá nunca la quiso. A eso, Edward añadió lo que él le confesó y confirmó que fue el peor momento para hacerlo.

—¿Te das cuenta que todo lo que creía conocer sobre mi familia era mentira? —preguntó Isabella luego de varios minutos de silencio.

Él se puso a reflexionar sobre eso y lo único que atinó a decir fue:

—Al menos sabes que el amor que siente tu padre hacia ti es real —dijo finalmente, era lo único que pudo sacar en conclusión—. Después de todo, hizo todo lo posible por protegerte y darte lo mejor.

—Quizá sea así —concedió ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas—. Evidentemente mi mamá no me quiso nunca y solo me utilizó cuando le convino —añadió con tristeza, tratando de evitar que nuevas lágrimas aparecieran.

Renée nunca fue una madre cariñosa, Isabella siempre vio cómo se esforzaba por tratarla bien, cómo le costaba aprobar cualquiera de sus acciones, sin embargo, ella jamás pensó que la odiaba, quería imaginar que su madre la quería aunque fuera un poco. Pero, saber que quiso abortarla la lastimó más, y no sabía si en un futuro ellas podrían tener algún tipo de relación.

—¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de nada? —se reprochó a sí misma—. Fui demasiado tonta durante tantos años…

—No es tu culpa —le aseguró Edward—. Los amabas y confiaste siempre en ellos, te dieron cuanto necesitabas. Además, tú pasaste gran parte de tu vida lejos de ellos, primero en el internado y luego en la universidad, ¿cómo podías siquiera imaginarlo?

Ella volvió a quedarse callada, tenía poco o nada que añadir, lo que había aprendido en los últimos meses era que lamentarse no servía para nada, y culparse mucho menos, así que la única opción que le quedaba era aceptar los hechos y vivir con eso. Estaba agradecida con Edward por haberla recibido, no sabía qué tanto podría llegar a quererlo, incluso si llegaría a amarlo, lo único que tenía claro era que él era indispensable en su vida.

—Gracias, Edward, por no dejarme sola en estos momentos, sé que para ti esto no es fácil porque soy la hija de Charlie Swan y mañana se inicia el juicio, te juro que no voy a interferir en nada —prometió, no podía hacer nada más. Ella lo había meditado y no había manera de que su padre evitara todo lo que estaba por iniciarse—. Además, no quiero que estés incómodo ni que pienses que… Solo no quiero que hagas las cosas pensando en mí.

—¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que a mí nunca me ha importado de quién seas hija? —preguntó—. Yo jamás pienso abandonarte, eres una persona demasiado valiosa para mí.

Las palabras de Edward regresaron a su cabeza y entonces pensó que ella no merecía que alguien como él la amara. El teléfono de Isabella sonó y ella contestó deprisa, aseguró que en poco tiempo llegaría a casa, pero Edward le quitó el teléfono y le dijo a Rosalie que se quedaría a dormir ahí.

—Con la tormenta que hay afuera, es preferible que te quedes aquí —le explicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Isabella no había notado la lluvia hasta esos momentos y tuvo que darle la razón a Edward, sin embargo, no quería que la incomodidad de esa tarde regresara, así que se esforzó por mostrarse más tranquila.

—Estoy seguro de que no has comido nada en todo el día, voy a prepararte algo y tú descansa —ofreció él y le señaló la puerta de su habitación—. Ahí dormirás tú.

Isabella no tuvo objeción, ya que se sentía muy cansada, apenas entró en la recamará se acostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que, al final, todo resultara ser un mal sueño.

Cuando Edward ingresó con la comida, la encontró dormida en su cama, así que tomó una almohada y un cobertor para irse a dormir al sofá y, antes de salir no pudo evitar besarla, apenas rozó la comisura de sus labios, pero él se sintió feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo.

* * *

Después de una larga discusión con Charlie, Renée decidió que era el momento de marcharse, tomó las maletas que ya había preparado y se dispuso a irse, pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta, escuchó a su esposo hablar.

—Espero que no estés contando con el dinero que transferiste a tu cuenta, porque ya no lo tienes —le advirtió dejándola sorprendida, no sabía cómo pero se había enterado—. Ayer volvieron a transferir todo a la cuenta de la empresa.

—¿Cómo?

—¿En serio creíste que una suma tan grande de dinero podría ser transferida sin que nadie se diera cuenta? —cuestionó, no podía creer que su esposa, en realidad, pensase que todo le había salido bien.

—Es lo que me corresponde, te exijo que me devuelvas mi dinero para que pueda marcharme. —Elevó el tono de su voz para indicar que no estaba bromeando.

—Te dejé un poco, lo suficiente para que vivas un tiempo —aseguró sonriendo—. Aunque no con los mismos lujos a los que estás acostumbrada. Recuerda que nuestro dinero se terminó y el que tomaste, seguramente mañana se lo devuelvan a los Cullen.

—¿Y estás tan tranquilo? —cuestionó molesta, dejó sus maletas y se acercó a él—. Debes hacer algo para impedirlo.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer, huir? Yo no puedo irme, al menos eso le debo a Isabella —aclaró, no podía decir que no intentó irse, aunque eso jamás se lo diría a su esposa—. En cierta forma, he dejado protegidas a mis hijas, no puedo hacer nada más por ellas.

Renée empezó a imaginar cuánto le pudo haber dejado a Isabella.

—¿Cómo voy a vivir yo?

—Ese no es mi problema —dijo, y antes de marcharse, agregó—: Asegúrate de no gastar mucho, para que te puedas mantener mientras encuentras un trabajo.

Renée estaba alterada, de inmediato fue a revisar su cuenta y, efectivamente, ya no contaba con la cantidad de dinero suficiente como para continuar sus planes, se preguntó qué podía hacer y decidió quedarse en la casa hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Jessica se levantó temprano y acudió al departamento de Rosalie. En días anteriores, las tres habían quedado en ir juntas al juicio; al principio, pensaron en no acudir, pero Isabella las convenció, a pesar de saber que ese día seguramente su padre iría a prisión.

—¿Estás segura de que es su hermana? —preguntó, después de escuchar lo que Rose le contó.

—Eso dijo, no podemos estar seguras hasta que Isabella regrese —respondió mientras bebía un café—. Así que, por ahora, dime por qué te desapareciste todo el día de ayer, te estuve buscando.

—James se comunicó conmigo —contestó con tranquilidad.

—¿Y?

—Nada, no me afecta y tampoco sigo enamorada de él —aseguró, no quería que sus amigas se preocuparan por algo que consideraba ahora insignificante—. Dijo que quería verme y yo accedí.

—¿Por qué? —Confiaba en las decisiones de Jessica, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse, James había lastimado a una de sus amigas, y ella tenía muchas ganas de vengarse de él.

—No te preocupes, él ya no puede hacerme daño, solo quiero saber qué quiere después de tanto tiempo. —Trató de restarle importancia al asunto—. Creo que vendrá en estos días, no me dio una fecha exacta.

* * *

Isabella despertó en cuanto escuchó algunos ruidos; a pesar de dormir muchas horas, todavía se sentía cansada. Todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente, por lo que deseó volver a dormir, entonces recordó que se quedó en casa de Edward y se levantó para ir a buscarlo. Lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá y pensó que seguramente estaría muy incómodo.

—Déjalo dormir un poco más —aconsejó Seth mientras salía de su habitación—. Ayer se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde —añadió, ya que ambos se habían quedado conversando hasta las dos de la mañana—. Tengo que irme a trabajar, pero puedes tomar cualquier cosa de la cocina.

—Está bien, gracias.

Al ver que Seth se iba pensó en también marcharse, pero finalmente decidió preparar el desayuno. Entonces recordó que en pocas horas sería el juicio, la imagen de su padre vino a su mente y también la de Carlisle. No sabía qué haría Edward con respecto a ese tema y quiso preguntarle. Consideró la idea de despertarlo y hablar con él sobre eso, pero el sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y corrió a abrir, al pasar junto a Edward vio que empezaba a despertarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gritó Andrew al ver a Isabella abrir la puerta y notar que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Isabella lo miró fastidiaba, no entendía por qué siempre tenía que encontrárselo en todos lados. Tenía que aceptar que mientras más lo conocía, más se preguntaba por qué había pasado tanto tiempo con él.

—Yo no te debo explicaciones y si no quieres que cierre la puerta, es mejor que me digas a qué has venido. —No tenía intención de entablar conversación, por lo que esperó que su visita fuera breve.

—¿Acaso pasaste la noche aquí, con Edward? —preguntó con firmeza, decidiendo que no se iría de ahí sin obtener esa respuesta.

Andrew había ido a ver a Edward para ofrecerle un trato antes que se iniciara el juicio, sin embargo, al ver a Isabella ahí, no pudo evitar sentirse furioso. Sabía que eran amigos, pero conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Edward, siempre supo que estaba enamorado de su novia; lo que no esperaba era que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos tan rápidamente.

Edward se despertó y al escuchar a Isabella hablar con alguien, se acercó a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba, y no pudo evitar rodearla con su brazo protectoramente cuando se dio cuenta quién era la visita.

—¡Suelta a mi novia! —ordenó Andrew, tratando de empujarlo lejos de Isabella, provocando que él la sujetara con más fuerza.

—No es tu novia —respondió Edward desafiante—. Déjala tranquila.

—Ella me ama y se casará conmigo pronto —aseguró mirándolo con odio.

—¡Basta! —gritó Isabella, tratando de evitar que las cosas empeorasen—. Andrew, te lo he dicho ya varias veces y parece que no entiendes, no quiero volver a verte ni hablar contigo. No somos novios, no vamos a casarnos y no estoy ni estuve enamorada de ti.

Edward se sorprendió por lo último que dijo, parecía muy segura de sus palabras, y por un instante se permitió pensar que sería él quien en un futuro se ganaría el amor de Isabella.

—Ya la escuchaste, ahora vete —dijo Edward e intentó cerrar la puerta.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —gritó Andrew sin permitir que lo dejaran fuera—. Exijo saber si ya te acostaste con él.

Edward decidió que era el momento de dejar de ser tan diplomático, estaba harto de verlo ahí, atormentando a Isabella, además, tenía motivos suficientes como para golpearlo, pero las palabras de su amiga lo dejaron estático.

—¿Y si fuera así, qué? —preguntó—. Yo puedo acostarme con quien quiera y si es a Edward a quien elijo, no es tu problema. —Se soltó de Edward para enfrentar a su exnovio.

La sola idea de que Isabella se hubiera entregado a alguien más, lo llenó de ira. Trató de tranquilizarse, ya que no podía ser verdad, pensó que seguramente ella lo decía para mortificarlo y de alguna manera vengarse de él, aunque la conocía y sabía que ella no le haría algo así.

—Mientes —aseguró Andrew sonriendo—. No lo harías, jamás te entregarías a alguien sin amor, y si de algo estoy convencido es de que no amas a Edward.

—Él es alguien de quien cualquier mujer podría enamorarse —aseguró, empezó a enumerar todas la cualidades de su amigo y tras asegurarle que Edward era alguien muy importante para ella, lo besó.

En un inicio, creyó que Edward no le correspondería, por lo que al sentir cómo él la rodeaba con sus brazos, se sorprendió y simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento. Fue un contacto suave, dulce y delicado. Edward saboreó los labios de su amiga y disfrutó aquel instante, temiendo que eso jamás pudiera repetirse. Isabella, simplemente, dejó de pensar, era extraña la sensación que recorría su cuerpo, no sabía cómo describir aquel sentimiento.

Andrew no dijo nada, se marchó de ahí furioso, no podía creer lo que veía, Isabella se había entregado en ese beso, y entonces se preguntó si podría ser posible que su Isabella se estuviese enamorando de Edward. Aunque lo que más temía era que Isabella estuviera enamorada de su amigo desde hacía algún tiempo y no se hubiera dado cuenta.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leer el fic.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

No se dieron cuenta de en qué momento se marchó Andrew, pero continuaron besándose hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Ella estaba sonrojada y miró hacia el suelo, era consciente de que había cometido un terrible error, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Edward después de lo que acababa de hacer. Consideró algunas excusas, aunque la verdad era que ni siquiera lo pensó, actuó por impulso y eso podía costarle su amistad. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier recriminación de su parte, sin embargo, quería dejar claro que jamás pensó en jugar con sus sentimientos.

—Hora de desayunar —comentó Edward mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

No pretendía hablar con Isabella respecto al beso y tampoco quería volver al silencio incómodo. Al ver la expresión de su amiga, supo que ella se había arrepentido de inmediato, pensó que seguramente lo hizo para deshacerse de Andrew, y no quería que se lo confirmara. Después de todo, él había disfrutado aquel beso y prefería permanecer con ese recuerdo sin añadir nada más.

En los minutos posteriores, Isabella se esforzó por actuar con naturalidad, aunque de su mente no podía alejar el beso, miró con detenimiento a Edward esperando encontrar algún gesto que le indicara que debía disculparse, pero él estaba tan tranquilo que decidió que era mejor olvidarlo. Pensar demasiado en eso o hablar de ello, podría despertar confusiones, y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

* * *

Charlie se levantó temprano; durante la noche le costó conciliar el sueño, temía lo que pudiera ocurrir en el juicio, aunque aún conservaba un poco de esperanza. Empezó a pensar que quizá no habrían encontrado las pruebas suficientes, o que su sentencia se reduciría al devolverle todo a los Cullen.

—Pareces de muy buen humor como para ir a prisión en pocas horas —comentó Renée mientras desayunaba. Ella había pensado mucho en su proceder y lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar las cosas de valor de la casa y venderlas.

—Pensé que te habías ido ya lejos de aquí —contestó mientras caminaba a la puerta, no quería continuar viéndola, le sorprendía que todavía siguiera en la casa, por lo que decidió preguntar—. ¿Piensas acudir al juicio?

—Por supuesto que no, tengo cosas importantes que hacer —replicó sonriente, lo cual llamó la atención de su esposo, así que se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

—A visitar a mi hija —contestó mirando con sospecha a Renée, quiso saber qué planeaba hacer, pero, al final, decidió que no le importaba y sin decir nada más, se marchó.

Tenía que contarle a Vanessa lo que estaba ocurriendo, después de todo, él había dicho que se ocuparía de su bienestar y si las cosas salían mal, al menos debía dejarle dinero con el cual pudiera vivir tranquilamente por un tiempo.

* * *

Vanessa no podía alejar de su mente la visita de Renée, sabía que debía estar prevenida, temía que hiciera algo para alejarla nuevamente de su padre. Al escuchar la puerta, abrió sin mucho ánimo, no sabía quién podía llegar tan temprano, aunque esperaba que no fuera su querida hermana. Pero, al ver a Charlie, se molestó más, ya que imaginaba que iría a reclamarle, sin embargo, él no mencionó nada de lo ocurrido con Isabella, le contó sobre el juicio y las posibles consecuencias. A pesar de haber dicho en muchas ocasiones que odiaba a Charlie, lo que menos quería era verlo en prisión y sentir que se quedaba nuevamente abandonada.

—Lo siento mucho, Vanessa, sé que sigo fallándote como padre —se disculpó—. He dejado dinero en una cuenta de ahorros a tu nombre, no sé si será suficiente, pero también le pediré a Isabella que cuide de ti.

La sola mención del nombre de su hermana la indignó.

—No la necesito —aseguró.

—Date la oportunidad de conocerla —pidió, necesitaba saber que, al menos, podrían contar la una con la otra—. Estoy convencido de que podrán llevarse bien.

—No quiero conocerla, lo que deseo es estar lo más lejos posible de ella.

—Pero alguien debe cuidar de ti —replicó.

—Lo harás tú, no tengo a nadie más, yo todavía te necesito, no puedes simplemente alejarme de tu vida de nuevo —contestó, tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía al pensar que se quedaría sola.

—No lo haría por mi propia voluntad, solo que…

—No me importa lo que hayas hecho, debes quedar libre y ser mi padre, eso es todo —dijo interrumpiéndolo, y se marchó a su habitación.

Charlie no sabía qué hacer, no pretendía lastimarla ni que ella pensara que la abandonaría, así que se sentó a esperar, en algún momento iba a salir y podrían seguir hablando.

* * *

Alice, temprano, fue a casa de su hermano. Había dejado a Carmen cuidando de sus hijos, en un inicio pensó en dejarlos con Jasper, pero él le aseguró que estaría a su lado durante el juicio. Siempre le agradó el modo en que la trataba y cuidaba de ella, por eso se alegraba de ver que el antiguo Jasper regresaba, sin embargo, ya hacía tiempo que decidió no hacerse ilusiones con una posible reconciliación, ya que habían acordado que serían amigos únicamente por el bien de sus hijos. Cada vez que veía algún gesto cordial o de cariño hacia ella, pensaba que solo se esforzaba por tener una convivencia amigable y que tarde o temprano volvería a irse con la mujer con la que la engañó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Alice? —le recriminó Andrew en cuando entró en su casa.

Después de ver a Isabella besar a Edward, lo que menos quería era hablar con alguien.

—Te acompañaré, no quiero que estés solo en estos momentos —respondió, se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba, parecía enojado y al mismo tiempo muy triste—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada —gritó, no podía alejar de su mente la imagen de Isabella, porque, aunque intentó convencerse de lo contrario, bien sabía que ella había correspondido ese beso, y eso lo atormentaba.

Alice resopló molesta, entendía que él estuviera estresado, pero ella nada había hecho para ser tratada así. Empezó a pensar en lo que pudo molestarle, y la única respuesta que llegaba a su mente era Isabella. Sabía que la vería en el juicio, y tomó la decisión de que era hora de hablar con ella. También consideró otra opción: la empresa, no estaba yendo bien desde hacía algún tiempo, varios inversionistas, socios, clientes y empleados se habían marchado debido al escándalo en el que Andrew estaba involucrado.

—Debes cuidar de mis sobrinos —le recordó Andrew—. No sé qué vaya a suceder, pero te aseguro que estaré de regreso; técnicamente, quien robó a los Cullen fue Charlie Swan, quizá me pueden acusar de complicidad, pero no encontrarán pruebas suficientes.

—Sabes que no es de la única estafa de la que te acusan —dijo ella, ganándose una mirada recriminadora de su hermano—. Lo siento.

—No hay pruebas suficientes, y, de todos modos, no podrán meterme en prisión, tengo muchos amigos influyentes —aseguró sonriendo. Alice sólo pudo pensar en cuantas cosas malas habría hecho Andrew, y se estremeció—. Te aseguro que si algo sale mal, no te faltará dinero, ya hablé con Jasper y él se va a encargar de que nuestra empresa no desaparezca.

—No temo perder el dinero, sino a mi hermano. —A pesar de todo, él siempre se mantuvo a su lado, la cuidó desde que sus padres murieron y procuró su bienestar, jamás le exigió nada y aunque su comportamiento no fue el mejor, él simplemente la perdonaba por cualquier error que cometiera.

—Siempre estaré para ti —aseguró y se acercó a abrazarla.

* * *

Isabella regresó al departamento, no le sorprendió encontrar a sus amigas esperándola, pero, en esos momentos, no quería comentar nada, así que les pidió que antes de que iniciaran cualquier interrogatorio que tuvieran en mente, le permitieran ir a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo y se mantuvieron en su sitio. Ambas se habían fijado en el rostro desconcertado y triste de su amiga, lo cual llamó su atención.

Por alguna razón, Isabella no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, en especial en el beso de Edward. Definitivamente, necesitaba con urgencia hablar con sus amigas, creía que quizás ellas tendrían algún consejo o, al menos, sabrían qué decirle para animarla. Pero, en cuanto salió de su habitación, se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba, su padre.

Jessica y Rosalie los dejaron a solas y aunque al principio se opuso, se sentó a escucharlo. Charlie le habló de Vanessa y de lo mucho que iba a necesitarla si es que él no quedaba libre, ya que aún era menor de edad y no podía cuidarse sola. Le informó también de que cada una tenía una cuenta en el banco a su nombre, con una gran cantidad de dinero que les serviría en un futuro.

—Es lo único que puedo ofrecerles —dijo Charlie al entregarle las libretas del banco—. Con respecto a Vanessa, tú podrías acercarte a ella y tratar de conocerla.

—Eso sería más fácil si hubiese sabido de ella desde que nació —contestó enfadaba, no se sentía preparada para volver a hablar con él.

—No puedo cambiar el pasado —replicó, aunque entendía la actitud de Isabella no podía ocultar su molestia, él estaba atravesando por un momento crítico y ella, como buena hija, debía estar a su lado, apoyarlo y, de estar en sus manos, convencer a Edward de desistir en la demanda.

—Lo sé, y te aseguro que mi meta en la vida no es despreciar a Vanessa, pero tampoco puedo prometerte que seré la mejor hermana del mundo, porque para mí, por ahora, es una completa desconocida que, por cierto, alcancé a darme cuenta que me odia.

Charlie sabía que eso era cierto, en ningún momento Vanessa había ocultado la aversión que sentía por su hermana, sin embargo, él tenía la esperanza de que después de que se conocieran, llegaran a ser amigas.

* * *

La hora del juicio llegó y todos acudieron puntualmente a la audiencia. Isabella se sentó en la última fila, junto a Rosalie y Jessica, era consciente de la mirada de Charlie, Andrew y Edward, que parecían muy interesados en ver su reacción. Ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó tener que presenciar eso: su padre y su exnovio acusados de estafa por su mejor amigo. Además, parecía que Alice y Vanessa tenían algo en su contra, ya que no dejaban de mirarla recriminatoriamente.

No pudo concentrarse en todo lo que sucedió o mencionaron en las siguientes horas, estaba demasiado inquieta como para prestar atención, a lo único que a veces respondía era a los comentarios de sus amigas.

—Si te sientes mal, podríamos salir un momento —ofreció Rosalie al verla tan nerviosa.

—No, estoy bien —susurró y nuevamente trató de atender a lo que el abogado decía.

Isabella sabía lo que Charlie le hizo a la familia Cullen, pero no esperaba que también fuera acusado de otras estafas y de evasión de impuestos, pensó que él negaría haber participado en todo eso, pero se sorprendió al escuchar que él aceptaba todos los cargos, además, pese a no tener pruebas, Edward había añadido la acusación por la muerte de Carlisle.

En ningún momento, Charlie negó haber estado presente cuando sucedió ese accidente, pero intentó justificarse y al darse cuenta de que no tenía salvación, decidió mostrar algunas pruebas que tenía en contra de Andrew, sobre los negocios que había realizado en los últimos años.

Casi al finalizar, Isabella decidió que no podía escuchar más, salió de la sala y esperó afuera en una silla que encontró. No le apetecía oír la sentencia que les darían a Charlie y a Andrew. Aunque tenía la certeza de que se enteraría pronto.

—Espero que estés feliz con lo que has hecho —dijo Vanessa sentándose a su lado. Isabella la miró sin comprender de qué la acusaba—. Si nuestro papá termina en la cárcel, lo cual seguramente sucederá, será por tu culpa.

Isabella decidió ignorarla, no quería discutir con ella y mucho menos en ese lugar.

—¿Me vas a negar que esto ha sido tu culpa? —cuestionó al darse cuenta de que su hermana no quería hablarle.

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó incrédula.

—Papá me lo contó todo, sobre su trato con Andrew, es decir, tu novio; todo esto solo te beneficiaba a ti —contestó molesta—. Todo lo hicieron por ti, para consentir todos tus caprichos, y al final lo estropeaste todo y les das la espalda.

—Vanessa, ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando —respondió tranquilamente; en su mente empezó a contar hasta diez para no gritarle—, tal vez conozcas algunas partes de la historia, pero eso no te da derecho a culparme de algo de lo que no estaba ni enterada. Creo que lo único que quieres es culparme de algo, pero de una vez te digo que yo jamás hice nada para que Charlie se alejara de ti.

—Por tu culpa él nunca me buscó —le gritó y se puso de pie—. Seguramente lo estuviste manipulando… No querías nadie con quien compartir su cariño ni dinero.

—Si eso es lo que quieres pensar, hazlo —dijo mirándola a los ojos—. En estos momentos, lo que menos quiero es escuchar el berrinche de una niña, así que si me disculpas, me retiro —añadió calmada, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar sin darle la oportunidad de responder nada.

El resultado de la audiencia era previsible y, sin embargo, hubo muchas personas que se sorprendieron por el veredicto. A Charlie lo sentenciaron a siete años de prisión, ordenaron la devolución del dinero y las propiedades de la familia Cullen; además, debía pagar una gran cantidad de dinero como multa por evasión de impuestos. Andrew fue condenado a tres años, él estaba seguro de que conseguiría una reducción gracias a unos amigos con los que había hablado anteriormente.

* * *

Cuando el juicio concluyó, Charlie y Andrew fueron detenidos. Después de despedirse de su hermano, Alice se separó de Jasper, quien hasta ese momento se mantuvo a su lado, y buscó a Isabella, estaba triste por el resultado, pero también sabía que Andrew debía asumir las consecuencias de sus malas acciones, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez él hizo algo malo por darle lo mejor a ella, y se sintió cada vez más culpable por lo exigente que fue con él. Tenía claro que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, dudaba que los amigos de Andrew fueran capaces de salvarlo de ir a prisión, así que recurrió a la única persona que podía ayudarlo.

Encontrar a Isabella no le llevó mucho tiempo y de inmediato se acercó a ella.

—¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada de Andrew? —preguntó en cuanto la tuvo en frente.

Isabella no sabía el motivo por el que Alice se lo preguntaba y mucho menos por qué lucía tan esperanzada, pero era mejor hablar con ella de una vez, para evitar cualquier malentendido.

—Necesito saberlo —insistió Alice—. Sé que todavía debes estar muy molesta por el trato que hizo con tus padres, pero si de verdad lo amaste, estoy segura de que lo perdonarás. Después de todo, él jamás te presionó para que lo aceptaras como novio.

—Tienes razón, nunca me presionó —dijo sin mucho ánimo—. Aun así, él no tenía derecho a involucrarme en ningún negocio con mi padre.

—Cuando aceptaste casarte con él…

—Yo ya lo sabía todo —aceptó, mirando hacia otro lado, esos recuerdos aún la lastimaban.

—Entonces, tú lo aceptaste y planeaste todo para humillarlo —respondió molesta, aunque no podía culparla, porque de estar en su lugar tal vez hubiera hecho algo peor.

—Al inicio lo hice para saber la verdad, busqué pruebas para ayudar a los Cullen, pero quizá también esperaba no encontrar nada, quería que no existiera ninguna prueba… —admitió al recordar las veces que había pedido que todo fuera mentira.

—Todavía no me has respondido, ¿lo amas? —Volvió a preguntar muy impaciente, ella deseaba que así fuese para convencerla de perdonarlo. Sabía que Andrew la amaba y que tenerla a su lado lo ayudaría a sobrellevarlo todo de la mejor manera.

—No. —contestó fríamente—. No puedo negar que lo quise y que si en la noche del compromiso no hubiese escuchado la conversación con mi papá, seguramente me habría casado con él. Pero… ahora es todo distinto.

—Él te ama y si tú regresas con él, tal vez vuelvas a quererlo —dijo no muy segura de sus palabras, pero necesitaba decir algo para convencerla.

—Eso no sucederá, lo siento, Alice —se disculpó, no quería hacer ni decir nada que pudiera malinterpretarse.

* * *

Tres meses después…

Isabella trató de seguir con su vida normal. Su relación con Vanessa no mejoró, se habían visto un par de veces porque Isabella decidió regalarle el departamento, pero en lugar de agradecerle, Vanessa sólo volvió a culparla de alejarla de su padre. Al principio, no quiso aceptar el obsequio, pero no tuvo otra opción, ya que no tenía ningún otro lugar al cual acudir. No se opuso tampoco a recibir el dinero que Charlie le había dejado, sin embargo, le dejó claro a su hermana que no la necesitaba y que sería mejor que cada una siga su camino.

Isabella no hizo mucho esfuerzo por seguir en contacto, pues para ella seguía siendo una desconocida; además, no estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier recriminación de su parte. Continuó viviendo con Rosalie, y Jessica terminó por unirse a ellas, le alegraba tener a sus amigas nuevamente cerca.

Con respecto a Edward, estaba feliz de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado y ver cómo poco a poco iba volviendo a ser la persona de siempre. Aún recordaba a su padre, pero ya no parecía tan triste como en un inicio. Ahora trabajaba con él, su primera opción fue emplearse en la empresa Hale, pero cuando Edward recuperó todo, le ofreció trabajar juntos y ella no dudó en aceptar. Nunca volvieron a mencionar nada de aquel beso, lo cual ella agradecía, ya que no estaba preparada para hablar de eso, aunque muchas veces lo recordaba.

Edward se comunicaba frecuentemente con su madre y la mantenía al tanto de todo lo que sucedía, se alegraba de escucharla cada vez más feliz; sin duda, el viaje con la señora Hale le estaba ayudando mucho. La mayor parte de su tiempo la dedicó al trabajo, deseaba que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de él, lo que más le agradaba saber era que Isabella estaba cerca, quizá no del modo que quería, pero sí como su amiga, y eso era suficiente: sentirla a su lado y verla sonreír. Era consciente de que ella hacía un gran esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad; ver a su padre en la cárcel, evidentemente, la afligía.

Además, Renée también la había dejado, nunca supieron a qué lugar se fue. Por eso, cuando la encontraba llorando, él la abrazaba y le aseguraba que siempre estaría ahí para ella y, finalmente, la besaba en la frente. Jamás volvió a mencionar nada respecto a sus sentimientos, no quería que se incomodara en su presencia y, mucho menos, que se alejara. Quizá la mejor manera de amarla era guardando silencio, enterrando para siempre el amor que sentía y nunca volver a mencionarlo, para no hacerle daño.

Alice volvió a buscar a Isabella, en un inicio para insistir en hablarle de Andrew, pero después porque empezó a considerarla una amiga, sus hijos la querían, además, tuvo que admitir que no tenía muchas personas con quien conversar, y ella era un buena oyente. Su relación con Jasper, poco a poco, volvía a ser la misma. Por un momento pensó que todavía la quería, pero tras escuchar una conversación de él con Irina, lo descartó y desde aquel día procuró distanciarse un poco.

Rosalie, aparentemente, vivía feliz. Todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad y eso le alegraba, sin embargo, por algún capricho del destino, no podía olvidarse de Emmett. Se habían encontrado en algunos sitios por casualidad, él simplemente la ignoraba o la saludaba con frialdad, y eso la molestaba. Se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por él y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por olvidarlo; por ningún motivo iba a permitir que alguien lo notara. Verlo del brazo con otra mujer la irritaba, pero sabía que eso era lo mejor, ya que eso significaba que Emmett no volvería a buscarla.

…..

Jessica caminó impaciente mientras miraba el reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde y Edward no llegaba, por lo que cuando atravesó la puerta, prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos. Meses atrás, James la había contactado, pero siempre retrasaba la charla que tenía pendiente, sin embargo, hacía un par de días, le había asegurado que se reunirían. En cuanto Edward se enteró, quiso evitar ese encuentro, pero terminó aceptando la decisión de su amiga y quiso estar él, en un lugar cercano para ayudarla de ser necesario.

El lugar y la fecha no se lo había dicho a sus amigas, quería esperar hasta después para contárselo, ya que sabía que ellas se preocuparían innecesariamente, y quería evitar eso. Y para que no sospechasen, solo dijo que saldría con Edward.

Isabella miró la puerta por la cual sus amigos se fueron, apenas alcanzaron a despedirse, ya que tenían prisa. No es que antes no los hubiese visto platicar ni salir, pero desde que regresó a la vida de Edward, ella era su prioridad, sin embargo, desde hacía algunos días empezó a notar que Jessica pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward y al parecer guardaban un secreto.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Rosalie, sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Te das cuenta de que Jessica y Edward nos ocultan algo? —le dijo sin apartar la vista de la puerta—. Han salido sin decir a dónde y cuándo; les pregunté si podía ir con ellos y se pusieron nerviosos.

—Seguramente necesitarán estar a solas para hablar —dijo Rose mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión.

—¿Para hablar de qué? —cuestionó enojada y cruzó sus brazos.

—Ellos sabrán, si necesitan algo de nosotras nos lo dirán —respondió mirándola sospechosamente, sin entender su reacción—. ¿Te molesta que salgan juntos?

—No, supongo que no debe molestarme, solo son amigos, ¿cierto? —Pensar que ellos pudieran tener una relación, no le gustaba.

—Bueno, sí, aunque… creo que podrían formar una linda pareja —dijo sonriendo sin apartar la vista de Isabella para observar su reacción.

—No. —Se apresuró a responder con evidente molestia—. Ellos no, simplemente no los puedo ver de esa forma.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Aquella noche, Isabella no logró conciliar el sueño hasta que escuchó a Jessica llegar e irse a dormir a su habitación. Pensó en llamar a Edward para preguntarle directamente si le ocultaban algo, pero no lo hizo, quería esperar a que él se lo contara, a pesar de que sentía mucha curiosidad. No pudo evitar recordar que en los últimos días los había visto hablar en secreto, ponerse nerviosos cuando ella se acercaba y pasar más tiempo juntos, esto último era lo que más le molestaba, tal vez porque estaba acostumbrada a recibir toda la atención de su amigo.

Por un momento pensó en lo que dijo Rose: podrían formar una linda pareja. Sabía que tanto Jessica como Edward merecían encontrar a alguien que los amase de verdad y ser felices, sin embargo, la sola idea de que estuvieran juntos no terminaba de agradarle, en especial porque aún recordaba el día en el que él le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella, era imposible que se hubiera olvidado tan rápido de ese sentimiento.

En algún momento de la noche se quedó dormida, el sueño que tuvo no fue precisamente bonito, le parecía mejor describirlo como una pesadilla que por nada del mundo quería que se volviera realidad. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por su ventana, le indicaron que ya amaneció. Podía escuchar a lo lejos las voces de sus amigas, pero lo que menos le apetecía era levantarse temprano, en especial porque era domingo. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse llamó su atención, se mantuvo quieta para que nadie notara que estaba despierta.

—Si no te levantas en este instante, no te contaré nada —le advirtió Jessica antes de salir de su habitación.

Isabella se imaginaba lo que ella quería decirle, sin embargo, no estaba segura de querer escucharlo. La noche anterior no hubiera dudado en oírlo, pero después de todas las opciones que consideró… ¿Y si le decía que eran novios? Jamás podría felicitarla sinceramente, al menos no en ese momento, y no deseaba parecer una mala amiga.

Lentamente se levantó y tardó en arreglarse tanto como pudo, sabía que era probable que Jessica se molestase por su tardanza y que quizá ya no quisiera contarle nada, por lo que caminó hacia la cocina tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Las escuchó hablar; al principio, las palabras no eran claras, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para oír bien, se mantuvo oculta, necesitaba saber de qué se trataba todo antes de aparecer.

—¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso! —exclamó Rose con evidente sorpresa—. Todo eso de la cena romántica, flores y el anillo suena muy extraño.

—Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando dijo que, después de pensarlo bien, había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía vivir sin mí y me propuso matrimonio —contestó Jessica y empezó a reírse—. Ya te imaginarás mi respuesta.

—Por supuesto, y estoy feliz por cómo resultaron las cosas —dijo contenta al imaginarse la sorpresa que se habría llevado James—. Entiendo que no nos hayas dicho nada, aunque me hubiera gustado estar presente.

Al escuchar eso, Isabella se alejó de inmediato y regresó a su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, no entendía a qué venía la risa de ambas, aunque, si estaban contentas era porque Jessica había aceptado. Estada desconcertada, no podía creer que sus dos amigos fueran a casarse, tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal noticia, por lo que creyó que era mejor mantenerse alejada de ambos hasta saber qué hacer. Sin duda estaba enojada con Edward por no haberle contado sobre su relación con Jessica, especialmente porque meses atrás él le había dicho que la amaba y era evidente que fue una mentira. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Al darse cuenta de que su amiga no pensaba salir, Jessica volvió a tocar la puerta de su habitación un poco preocupada, junto con Rose. Isabella corrió al baño para calmarse y lavarse la cara, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que había llorado y mucho menos que las había escuchado. Minutos después salió y les aseguró que se encontraba bien. Jessica intentó hablarle de lo que sucedió la noche anterior con James, pero ella no quiso escuchar, solo dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y se fue. Tanto Rosalie como Jessica se quedaron confundidas por su actitud, pero la dejaron ir.

* * *

Después de una fuerte discusión con James por su incapacidad para conseguir dinero, Irina finalmente buscó a Jasper. Estaba convencida de que él la extrañaba; después de todo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última visita. Y, de no ser así estaba segura de que podría volver a conquistarlo. Tomó la llave del departamento que aún conservaba y sonrió satisfecha cuando se dio cuenta que al entrar todo estaba en silencio. Caminó hacia la habitación y lo encontró durmiendo, se acercó a él y se metió en la cama para besarlo.

Jasper, que había regresado a media noche después de un viaje de negocios, se encontraba todavía cansado, pero al sentir los labios de alguien, de inmediato se despertó y al ver a Irina se apartó molesto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber.

—Vine a buscarte, no puedes apartarme de tu vida sin darme ninguna explicación —respondió y se acercó a él—. Yo te amo, Jasper, y quiero seguir siendo parte de tu vida.

La imagen de Irina besando a James, de inmediato, apareció en su mente, no iba a permitir que lo volviera a engañar.

—Yo ya no te quiero, así que es mejor que te vayas y no regreses. —No quería decirle que había descubierto que lo engañaba.

En ese momento, alguien tocó el timbre y Jasper se apresuró a abrir, esperando tener la oportunidad de deshacerse de Irina, pero lamentó haberlo hecho cuando se encontró frente a él a Alice y sus hijos, quienes al ver a Irina a su lado no se atrevieron a acercarse.

—Lamento llegar en mal momento, pero ellos insistieron en venir a verte —se disculpó Alice muy incómoda por la situación. Sabía que Irina, tarde o temprano, regresaría a la vida de Jasper, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por eso—. Creo que puedes ir a verlos más tarde, con permiso.

—No, quédense, Irina es quien se va —aseguró y se dispuso a sacarla de ahí.

—Pero… —Empezó a quejarse ella, no deseaba perder la oportunidad de volver a acercarse a Jasper, tampoco que él la dejara por ir con esos niños y mucho menos por Alice.

—No queremos interrumpirlos, nosotros nos vamos —replicó Alice y tomando la mano de sus hijos se marchó sin voltear a ver a nadie.

* * *

Al salir del departamento, Isabella se sintió aliviada, no quería lidiar con el tema del matrimonio entre sus amigos. En ese momento, necesitaba calmarse, meditarlo y hallar alguna manera de sentirse feliz por ellos. Caminó por la ciudad sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular, no sabía a quién acudir para hablar, con sus mejores amigos no contaba y tampoco podía ir con sus padres.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Emmett mientras se acercaba a ella.

La había visto hacía varios minutos y le pareció que algo le sucedía, ya que se veía preocupada y afligida. En un inicio, dudó en acercarse, estaba convencido de que no querría verlo, sin embargo, no podía dejarla sola, pues a pesar de todo, siempre sintió aprecio por ella. Además, en una de sus visitas a Andrew le prometió cuidarla.

Isabella lo miró sin saber qué responder, jamás había pensado en hablar con él, pero en ese momento era su única opción.

—¿Tienes tiempo para hablar? —preguntó en un susurro, todavía no estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

—Por supuesto —contestó, aunque un poco desconcertado, lo último que esperaba era que le dijera eso.

Caminaron en silencio hasta una cafetería y después de ordenar un par de bebidas ella empezó a hablar sin pensar bien en lo que decía. Emmett lucía confundido por la velocidad con la que ella hablaba, pero poco a poco fue comprendiendo todo.

—¿Lo que te molesta en realidad es que estén juntos y no te hayan dicho nada? —preguntó para estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Sí, creo que es eso —contestó no muy segura de sus palabras, sabía que era por algo más, pero no quería admitirlo—. Se supone que son mis amigos, no deberían ocultarme algo tan importante.

—Me parece que Jessica iba a decírtelo y no le has dado oportunidad.

—Bueno, sí, pero… me lo han estado ocultando mucho tiempo. —Se puso a pensar en cuántos días o meses la mintieron, y eso le causó mucho dolor.

—Eso no lo sabes; además, si son tus amigos y los quieres mucho, ¿por qué no estás felices por ellos?

Isabella se quedó en silencio sin saber qué responder, ya había pensado en ello y no le agradaba mucho la respuesta.

—Quizá porque no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra —dijo, eso era lo que más tenía sentido para ella—. Edward no está enamorado de Jessica, y no quisiera perder a ninguno.

—Por todo lo que me has contado, a mí me parece que al que más temes perder es a Edward —respondió con total sinceridad, ganándose una mirada confusa de su amiga—. Mira, Isabella, no te conozco mucho y tampoco somos cercanos, pero puedo asegurarte que estás enamorándote de él, si es que no lo estás ya —añadió finalmente.

Isabella desvió la mirada y, por un momento, parecía muy concentrada en las personas que pasaban por ahí.

—Eso no puede ser, él y yo solo somos amigos —respondió después de varios minutos sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

—A los amigos no los besas en los labios, y sé de buena fuente que tú lo has besado —aseguró.

En una de las visitas a la cárcel, Andrew le contó sobre su último encuentro, aquel beso y su certeza de haber perdido a Isabella, le había tomado algo de tiempo aceptarlo y por cómo le pidió a él que la cuidara, era más que evidente que su amigo nunca dejaría de amarla.

—No sé por qué lo hice —admitió sintiéndose triste, pensó que a causa de eso Edward empezó a alejarse y terminó por acercarse a Jessica—. No quería lastimar a nadie, bueno, quizá a Andrew sí, pero jamás a Edward, a él lo quiero mucho.

—Puedo darme cuenta de eso, lo quieres mucho, posiblemente más de lo que estés dispuesta a admitir.

* * *

La noche anterior, Edward quedó satisfecho por el resultado. Jessica le dejó claro a James que no tenía cabida en su vida a pesar de todo el teatro que él había armado en el restaurante. Él sabía con antelación que ella ya no tenía ningún interés en su exprometido, pero verla actuar tan tranquila le alegró muchísimo. En ningún momento entendió para qué quiso volver a verlo, sin embargo, la acompañó por si acaso necesitaba apoyo. Lamentó no poder decírselo a Rosalie e Isabella, en especial a la última, ya que era evidente que sentía mucha curiosidad.

En el trayecto de regreso, Jessica le había aconsejado he insistido en que buscase a Isabella y, por fin, hablaran de aquel beso que él siempre recordaba. A pesar de los innumerables motivos que le dio, todavía no se sentía seguro de hacerlo, había prometido no tocar ese tema y quería cumplirlo.

—Si no hablas con ella, vas a terminar volviéndome loco —aseguró Seth. Edward lo había despertado temprano para hablar sobre todo lo que podría suceder si él decidía volver a confesarle su amor a su mejor amiga.

—Esto es importante y como eres mi amigo, es tu deber escucharme —respondió de inmediato mientras sostenía el teléfono en sus manos.

—Llámala de una vez y díselo, no puede ser tan malo.

—¿No puede ser tan malo? —cuestionó molesto—. ¿Acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije en las últimas horas?

—Lo hice y por lo mismo insisto en que lo hagas —dijo mientras bostezaba, no le gustaba madrugar un día en el que podía darse el lujo de dormir toda la mañana—. Eres muy valiente para otras cosas, pero cuando se trata de Isabella no sé qué te sucede.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada sin saber qué responderle. En los últimos meses había actuado con mucha cautela frente a ella, hizo todo lo posible por estar a su lado, siempre procurando no incomodarla con su presencia.

—Si hablas con ella, se acabarán todas tus dudas y todos podremos dormir más tranquilos —aseguró Seth mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación, pero antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta añadió—: Y si te rechaza sin darte ninguna esperanza, quizá podrías empezar a conocer y frecuentar a otras personas.

* * *

Hablar con Emmett le sirvió de mucho, pudo expresarse libremente sin temor a ser cuestionada; si bien en ningún momento aceptó tener interés por Edward más allá de la amistad, sí aceptó que no lo quería perder, que lo necesitaba a su lado, y por eso se sentía celosa de cualquier relación que pudiera tener con Jessica o con cualquier otra persona.

Después de salir de la cafetería, Emmett la invitó a dar un paseo, lo cual ella aceptó, necesitaba despejar su mente y regresando al departamento no lo haría.

—¿Has hablado con Andrew? —preguntó de pronto. Sentía la necesidad de saber cómo estaba.

—Sabes la respuesta. A pesar de todo él es mi mejor amigo —respondió un tanto molesto al recordar ciertos acontecimientos.

—¿A pesar de todo?

—Sí, digamos que hizo algo que no debía, sin embargo, no puedo dejarlo solo en estos momentos. —Ella quiso preguntar qué le había hecho, pero no pretendía ser indiscreta—. Le dijo a Rosalie que yo únicamente quería jugar con ella, entre otras cosas que no vale la pena mencionar.

Isabella no conocía por completo todo lo que sucedió entre Emmett y Rosalie, pero sí ciertos detalles, en ningún momento quiso interferir, pero no podía dejar de dar su opinión. Esperó a que Emmett le diera más información, ya sabía que Andrew era capaz de estafar, pero no se imaginó que fuera a hacer nada en contra de su mejor amigo.

—No sé cómo has podido perdonarlo —dijo ella en cuanto él acabo su relato.

—No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida guardando rencor —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Entiendo por qué lo hizo, pero no lo justifico, sé que está arrepentido y también que eso no arregla nada, sin embargo, tampoco puedo desechar todos nuestros años de amistad.

—¿Y si vuelve a hacer algo que te lastime, o dañe de alguna manera?

—Confío en que ha aprendido su lección —contestó afligido. A pesar de todo, ver a su amigo en prisión no era algo que deseaba—. No puedo olvidar lo que hizo y quizá nuestra relación no volverá a ser la misma, pero no podemos cambiar nada, solo tomar lo que tenemos y seguir. Y, para mí, guardar rencor no está en mis prioridades, eso solo me dañaría.

Isabella se quedó pensando en lo que él dijo y tuvo que aceptar que estaba de acuerdo, recordó las ocasiones en que había ido a visitar a su padre y en la tensión que siempre estaba presente en el ambiente. También pensó en Vanessa y en que quizá si ella estaba dispuesta podrían tener una relación más cordial.

—¿No quisieras volver a verlo? —preguntó Emmett de repente—. Hoy pensaba ir a visitarlo y tú podrías acompañarme.

Volver a hablar con Andrew jamás estuvo en sus planes, sin embargo, ahora que le planteaban esa posibilidad, la idea no la molestaba por completo.

—No lo sé —admitió luego de pensarlo—. Es solo que sería un poco complicado.

—Él realmente se enamoró de ti, pero no supo cómo actuar y demostrártelo —comentó Emmett—. Te puedo asegurar que a pesar de todavía amarte, él sabe que no regresarás con él.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Porque él está convencido de que estás enamorada de otra persona.

No le apetecía volver al tema de Edward, le era complicado asimilar todo lo que podría sentir por su amigo.

—Está bien, no hablaremos más de eso, pero sabes que si de algún modo puedo ayudarte, siempre contarás conmigo.

Ella pudo notar la sinceridad en las palabras de Emmett, por lo que le sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias, y si me permites darte un consejo, creo que podrías hablar con Rosalie y explicarle todo. Tal vez puedan intentar salir. —Él iba a replicar algo, pero no le dio la oportunidad—. Solo piénsalo, quizá los resultados te puedan sorprender.

* * *

Luego de considerar todas las posibles consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer. Edward fue al departamento de sus amigas para hablar con Isabella y al no encontrarla salió a buscarla. No tenía idea sobre dónde hallarla, pero estaba dispuesto a dar con su paradero. Si no le hablaba en esos momentos, no se sentiría con el valor de intentarlo otro día.

—Tú eres amigo de Isabella, ¿cierto? —preguntó Vanessa cuando chocó con él.

Edward iba demasiado apurado como para prestar atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que apenas sintió que tropezó con alguien, pensó en disculparse y seguir su camino, pero al escuchar el nombre de Isabella, se detuvo para poner atención a lo que le decían.

—Sí, soy su amigo y creo recordar que tú eres su hermana —afirmó enseguida.

La había visto un par de veces cuando acompañó a Isabella a realizar los trámites para cederle el departamento, aunque nunca le había hablado.

—Se supone que sí —dijo afligida, jamás se había sentido tan sola como en esos momentos y tenía que aceptar que vivir por su cuenta le estaba resultando bastante difícil.

En la única ocasión que fue a visitar a Charlie, él le había insistido en que buscara a su hermana, pero si era sincera consigo misma, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Llevaba años odiándola, le repitió varias veces que no quería volver a verla, sin embargo, cuando le regaló el departamento empezó a pensar que no era tan mala, aunque jamás lo admitiría frente a ella.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó él no muy seguro.

Ella empezó a hablarle con mucha confianza y algo de desesperación, por lo que Edward decidió ayudarla. Sabía que Isabella, aunque no lo reconociera, siempre pensaba en su hermana y deseaba poder acercarse.

* * *

Por la tarde, Jasper fue a casa de Alice, deshacerse de Irina le había tomado más tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero estaba seguro de que valió la pena, ya que le dejó muy claro que nunca regresaría con ella y que no quería que lo volviera a buscar. Le quitó la llave del departamento pese a todos sus reclamos y, finalmente, la acompañó a la salida. Carmen le abrió la puerta y le permitió pasar hasta donde estaban sus hijos jugando, preguntó por Alice y quiso verla, pero no se lo permitieron, ya que ella había dicho que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no quería ser molestada.

Él no pudo evitar pensar que ese malestar se debía a la presencia de Irina e insistió en pasar a verla para aclarar todo. Lo que menos quería era volver a alejarse de su familia, aunque estaba convencido de que tendría que hacer muchos méritos para recuperarlos a todos.

….

Emmett terminó por convencerla de ir a visitar a Andrew. Isabella, aún con algo de duda, lo acompañó. No era la primera vez que visitaba la cárcel, aunque sabía que jamás podría sentirse bien al hacerlo. Verlo después de tanto tiempo, le causó una gran impresión, no se veía como el Andrew que recordaba y sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado. Desvió la mirada muy incómoda por la situación, pero al ver que le sonreía se quedó un poco más tranquila.

Emmett estuvo con ellos por unos minutos y luego se excusó para dejarlos solos.

—Asumo que no estás feliz de verme —dijo Isabella al darse cuenta del tenso silencio que los envolvía.

—Todo lo contrario, me alegra verte mejor —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Te he extrañado mucho.

—Mentiría si dijera que pienso en ti todos los días —admitió ella fríamente—. Pero, en ocasiones, echo de menos nuestras conversaciones.

Andrew no esperaba que ella le dedicase ningún pensamiento, por lo que se sorprendió al oír lo que dijo.

—Me comporté como un imbécil.

—Lo hiciste, y no solo conmigo —le reprochó, mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero a la única que lamento haber lastimado es a ti. —No tenía intención de mentirle y, realmente, no quería volver a hacerlo.

—¿Y a Edward?

—Jamás me sentiré orgulloso de mi proceder —contestó firmemente, intentó tomar la mano de Isabella, pero ella se apartó—. Si me preguntas si lamento haberle hecho daño, quizá lo haga, aunque es únicamente porque a través de él también te lastimé a ti.

Ella se quedó pensando en la respuesta y no supo qué decir; Andrew había hecho mucho daño.

—A pesar de todo, Edward debe de estar bien, se ha quedado contigo, ¿no? —agregó Andrew.

—Bueno, sí, seguimos siendo buenos amigos.

Él la miró con duda, ya que no parecía muy segura de sus palabras. Necesitaba comprender qué sucedía entre ellos, había asumido que después del tiempo que había pasado, ya estarían juntos.

—Lamento haberte lastimado a tal punto de que no quieras darte la oportunidad de estar con alguien a quien amas.

Isabella quería decir que solo lo veía como amigo, pero en el fondo sabía que era mentira. Además, después de haberlo hablado con Emmett y de lo mucho que insistió en que evaluara sus sentimientos, ya no tenía la certeza de nada.

—Cuando me di una oportunidad contigo, las cosas no resultaron bien, y yo te quería mucho —contestó con cierta reticencia.

—Pero no llegaste a enamorarte de mí —la contradijo, a pesar de lo mucho que eso le dolía. Ella sintió el deseo de disculparse pero no pudo, no tenía motivos para hacerlo—. Fue mi culpa por no saber enamorarte, no tuya; de todos modos, espero seas muy feliz con él, sé que te quiere mucho.

Eso era algo que ya había escuchado antes, meses atrás, el mismo Edward le había dicho que la amaba.

—Tal vez antes, ahora se casará con alguien más —respondió, tratando de evitar que cayeran las lágrimas que empezaban a cumularse en sus ojos.

Andrew se mostró incrédulo, lo que ella decía no tenía sentido, le parecía imposible que justo cuando Edward tenía la oportunidad de salir con Isabella, la dejara por otra.

—Que la persona que amas no corresponda a tus sentimientos duele bastante —comentó él, e Isabella no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había lastimado no solo a Edward, sino también a Andrew con su comportamiento. Se recriminó mentalmente por lo mal que había actuado con ambos.

Sin embargo, el que más le preocupaba era Edward. Comenzó a recordar cómo fue su relación desde el día que se conocieron, lo feliz que se sentía cuando estaba a su lado, la manera tan natural como se daban las cosas, sus pequeñas peleas y constantes alegrías. No podía creer que había permitido que él se apartara sin ni siquiera luchar por su amistad. El tiempo que pasaron separados, sin dirigirse una sola palabra, lo pasó fatal y tenía que aceptar que fue la época en la que tomó las peores decisiones. Solo volvió a ver un rayo de luz cuando él regresó a su vida y se mantuvo a su lado a pesar de todo. Edward era su amigo y confidente más fiel, lo quería tanto que no podía evitar sentirse celosa cuando se enteró de su relación con Jessica. Cuando llegó a ese momento, se detuvo a preguntarse: ¿en realidad solo lo quería como amigo?

Andrew continuó presionándola, recordándole algunos momentos en los que él había pensado que jamás tendría alguna oportunidad con ella debido a su cercanía con Edward, la manera en que la cuidaba y la miraba, el modo en que ella se comportaba cuando estaban juntos.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó finalmente Andrew para sacarla de sus pensamientos, conocía la respuesta, pero de algún modo se sentía con la responsabilidad de hacerle ver la verdad.

Él le estaba preguntado algo que sin duda cambiaría su vida, no sabía qué tan preparada estaba para aceptarlo después de haberlo negado tanto.

—Sí —admitió con tristeza, y empezó a llorar porque esa respuesta llegaba demasiado tarde.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

¿Lo amaba? Por supuesto que lo hacía, cómo no enamorarse de él, de su mejor amigo, de la persona más maravillosa que había conocido, con quien un día había chocado y, sin conocerla, intentó ayudarla. Siempre supo que sentía algo especial por Edward, pero en un inicio lo confundió con amistad, con un gran cariño que sientes hacia alguien muy cercano, sin embargo, ahora lo sabía: ella lo amaba.

Al fin había admitido que estaba enamorada, decirlo en voz alta lo hacía parecer más real. No sabía exactamente cómo sentirse, no podía estar feliz en ese momento, no cuando él iba a casarse con una de sus mejores amigas, así que esconderlo en el fondo de su corazón le parecía más sensato.

¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente negarlo? No era posible volver a querer a la persona equivocada. Edward ya no estaba interesado en ella, no podía decirle nada; hasta pensarlo le parecía incorrecto. Él merecía ser feliz y ella no iba a ser egoísta, si él quería casarse, ella debía apoyarlo.

Andrew sintió deseo de acercarse y rodearla con sus brazos, pero se mantuvo en su sitio. Aunque quisiera lo contrario, no podía hacer nada para reconfortarla. Verla sufrir le dolía, le hubiera gustado que ella lo amara, que encontrara alguna manera de perdonarlo y pudieran volver a estar juntos. Le había hecho daño y en ese momento no encontraba ninguna palabra que pudiera hacerla sentir mejor.

La observó de lejos durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente decidió acercarse, contrario a lo que imaginó, ella se dejó abrazar y, por un instante, se permitió imaginarla de nuevo junto a él.

—Deberías buscarlo y decirle lo que sientes —aconsejo, él estaba convencido de que había algún mal entendido y que Edward la amaba.

—No, eso jamás lo haré, ¿acaso no me escuchaste decir que se va a casar? —preguntó triste mientras se alejaba de él.

Él quiso replicar, pero no encontró ninguna palabra que pudiera convencerla, parecía decidida a no decir nada. No le agradaba la idea de enviarla a los brazos de otro hombre, sin embargo, él deseaba verla feliz.

—Si lo amas, no lo dejes ir —dijo en un intento de convencerla.

—Se casará con Jessica, no puedo hacerles daño —respondió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro—. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea.

Andrew sabía que eso nunca sucedería, Isabella jamás podría acostumbrarse. Ella no llegó a enamorarse de él, aunque hizo muchas cosas por estar a su lado, incluso alejó a sus amigos, entonces se preguntó: ¿qué podría hacer ella por el hombre que amaba?

—¿Y si te quedas conmigo? —preguntó de pronto. Si Isabella no pensaba darse una oportunidad con Edward, ¿por qué no podía regresar con él?—. Yo te amo y quizá con el tiempo puedas volver a quererme.

* * *

Hablar con Vanessa, en un inicio, a Edward le pareció extraño; no quería imaginarse lo que diría Isabella al verlo junto a su hermana, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a que ellas se acercasen. Después de llegar a un acuerdo, él la acompañó a su departamento prometiéndole que pronto tendría noticias suyas. Todo el ánimo que tenía para confesarle sus sentimientos a Isabella, había desaparecido, por lo que tomó la decisión de esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que las hermanas Swan hubieran resuelto sus problemas.

Regresó al departamento de sus amigas, en la mañana, Rose le había dicho que Isabella estaba extraña y quería asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Para su sorpresa, ella todavía no regresaba y no se había comunicado con nadie en todo el día. Empezaba a oscurecer, eso los ponía más nerviosos. Hacía tiempo que Isabella no salía sin decirles en dónde iba a estar. Cuando se cansó de esperar, les dijo que saldría a buscarla, entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y al fin pudo respirar tranquilo, ella estaba a salvo, aunque no esperaba verla en compañía de Emmett.

—Gracias por acompañarme —dijo Isabella a Emmett, había pensado en invitarlo a pasar, pero no contaba con la presencia de todos—. Nos vemos mañana.

Emmett se despidió de todos y se marchó tras confirmarle a Isabella su cita del día siguiente.

—Nos tenías preocupados —comentó Rose enfadada, sin apartar la vista de la puerta—. Al menos debiste avisarnos de que tenías una cita.

—Nos encontramos por casualidad —respondió sonriendo, esperaba poder actuar con normalidad, pero la presencia de Edward no la ayudaba. Pensó que seguramente ya empezarían a ver los detalles de la boda y por eso estaban reunidos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Edward, para él era evidente que algo le pasaba, sus ojos estaban tristes y por algún motivo evitaba mirarlo.

—Eso creo, yo… me iré a dormir —contestó rápidamente y caminó deprisa a su habitación.

Tenía la esperanza de que la dejasen tranquila, pero casi enseguida empezaron a tocar la puerta, decidió ignorarlos y tratar de dormir; había sido un día demasiado largo.

—Es evidente que no quiere hablarnos —dijo Jessica después de unos minutos—. Será mejor intentarlo mañana.

Edward no quería marcharse sin saber qué le sucedía, habían prometido no guardarse secretos; simplemente, no la entendía. Pensaba que todo marchaba bien entre ellos, sin embargo, su actitud lo desconcertaba. Salió de ahí con la convicción de obligarla a hablar la próxima vez.

* * *

Isabella pasó despierta gran parte de la noche, tenía que pensar en todo lo ocurrido. La idea de viajar la había desechado hacía tiempo, así que esa no era una opción, pese a que sí la estuvo considerando. La propuesta de Andrew le parecía lo más sensato y aceptarlo parecía tan fácil, pero eso significaría volver a equivocarse y no podía permitirse otro error. Además, en sus planes no estaba lastimar a nadie. Así que lo único que le quedaba era permanecer ahí, seguir con su vida, con la rutina que había establecido y apoyar a sus amigos. Estar a su lado y enterrar para siempre sus sentimientos, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Se convenció que con el tiempo ella podría, sinceramente, estar feliz por ellos, y si tenía suerte enamorarse o querer a la persona adecuada.

Se levantó temprano y se arregló, quería salir rápido para no ser interrogada por sus amigas, necesitaba tiempo para poder sentirse más tranquila y hablar con calma.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó Rosalie frente a su puerta.

Cualquier excusa que tuviera en mente no le serviría para engañar a Rose, aun así intentó darle la explicación más obvia.

—Al trabajo, tengo muchas cosas pendientes —respondió, procurando no mostrarse nerviosa.

—Pensé que no querías dejar a Emmett esperando.

La voz de Rose sonaba molesta y ella conocía bien el motivo. Le había prometido a Emmett no interferir, pero de algún modo se sentía con la obligación de hacer algo por ellos.

—Lo veré en el almuerzo —comentó, tratando de restarle importancia y luego agregó—: Es solo un buen amigo.

—Nunca me dijiste que fueran tan cercanos.

La acusación de su amiga no tenía sentido, en realidad no eran cercanos, simplemente coincidieron el día anterior y él se las ingenió para ayudarla, lo cual agradecía porque si no fuera por él, no hubiera sido capaz de sentirse un poco mejor.

—Bueno, ayer platicamos prácticamente todo el día y he descubierto cosas muy interesantes —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero, si lo que quieres saber es si salimos como pareja, la respuesta es no, solo somos amigos.

—Yo no pregunté eso —replicó de inmediato a pesar de que sí consideró esa idea. Verlo salir con otras mujeres a quienes no conocía no le importaba, pero si empezaba a salir con Isabella, jamás podría perdonarle.

—Además, él ya está enamorado de alguien…

Rosalie dejó de escuchar, no le apetecía seguir oyendo de Emmett, era suficiente saber que no tenía intención de salir con su amiga, por lo que la interrumpió.

—Vas a llegar tarde —le recordó Rose alejándose de la puerta—. Si algo te sucede y necesitas ayuda, puedes hablar conmigo, con Jessica o Edward, no te escondas.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron rápidamente. Edward se sentía frustrado por cómo sucedieron las cosas, no había tenido una sola oportunidad para hablar con Isabella, ella siempre se excusaba alegando mucho trabajo, encontraba algo más que hacer. Salía con Emmett todos los días y cuando lo veía acercarse, prácticamente corría a otro lado o encontraba alguien más con quien hablar, definitivamente no la entendía y quería hacerlo.

Había pensado en muchas posibilidades para disculpar su comportamiento, incluso se puso a pensar en si había hecho algo para molestarla. Habló con Rosalie y Jessica y ninguna sabía nada, con ellas sí hablaba pero no lo suficiente. Intentaron averiguar algo, pero no tuvieron éxito. En todos esos días ni siquiera había logrado comentarle nada de Vanessa y eso le preocupaba porque ella prácticamente le llamaba todos los días para preguntarle al respecto.

La resolución de Jasper de acercarse nuevamente a su familia parecía funcionar solo con sus hijos. Alice se mostraba distante, era cordial y amable, pero siempre ponía alguna barrera entre ellos, y él no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Sentir su rechazo no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, durante sus años de matrimonio, se sentía atosigado apenas la veía, pero ahora, daría lo que fuera por tener un poco de su atención. «Es increíble cómo cambian las cosas», pensó mientras recibía otra negativa de su exesposa.

Emmett había acordado pasar tiempo con Isabella. En un inicio era para ayudarla a evitar a Edward y a sus amigas, pero hablar con ella a diario, le gustaba. Empezó a ver en ella a una hermana, alguien a quien hablarle sin ningún motivo en especial, no es que no tuviera otros amigos, porque los tenía, tal vez el hecho de tenerla cerca también era una manera de ayudar a su mejor amigo, el cual estaba en prisión. A Rosalie no la mencionaban, por petición suya, ya no quería pensar en ella, a pesar de que Isabella sugirió arreglar un encuentro entre ellos.

Isabella sabía que en algún momento tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. En las últimas semanas había tenido mucha suerte al lograr escapar de Edward y evitar hablar de algunos temas con Rosalie y Jessica. Pero esperaba tener más tiempo para asimilar la noticia del matrimonio de sus amigos. Así que cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Jessica muy cerca de Edward, solo se quedó ahí de pie, debatiéndose entre si quedarse o salir corriendo. La segunda opción le parecía mejor, pero para cuando decidió marcharse, los ojos de sus amigos ya se posaban en ella.

Jessica la saludó y la invitó a pasar, mientras que Edward no dejaba de observarla, parecía molesto y no le dijo nada. Isabella, por su parte, alegó tener que entregarle unos documentos para que los revisara y tras dejarlos en el escritorio, quiso salir. Jessica trató de retenerla, pero le fue imposible.

—Insisto en que algo le pasa —comentó Jessica.

—Si no confía en nosotros, no podemos hacer nada —replicó Edward enfadado. La actitud de Isabella había agotado su paciencia y ya no quería buscarla más ni hacer un intento para acercarse.

* * *

Ese día, Isabella ya no tenía más trabajo y, aunque faltaba todavía treinta minutos para su hora de salida, tomó sus cosas para marcharse. Si Edward se molestaba, ya hablaría con él más tarde, pero en ese momento tenía que salir y alejarse lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto se vio fuera del edificio, no supo a dónde ir. Todavía no era hora de su encuentro con Emmett, sabía que no se molestaría si iba a buscarlo, pero realmente no era algo que quería hacer, lo único que en realidad deseaba era regresar y enfrentar de una vez a Edward, era contradictorio lo que deseaba hacer, porque huir y acercarse la asustaba de igual modo.

—¿Isabella? —escuchó preguntar. A quien menos esperaba encontrar era a Vanessa. No tenía ánimos de escuchar sus constantes reproches, pero se quedó mirándola porque le pareció que algo había cambiado—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Isabella se quedó en silencio, la actitud de su hermana era distinta y sin duda se veía incómoda. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, decidió acompañarla hasta su antiguo departamento para poder hablar. Se suponía que tenían algo que decirse, pero cuando se vieron ahí, solas, ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra. Vanessa no sabía cómo acercarse a su hermana ni cómo tratarla, sin duda pensó que le debía una disculpa después de su comportamiento, pedir perdón era algo que no hacía con frecuencia, por lo que la situación le era más difícil.

Isabella hizo todo lo posible por ser amable, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con ella tan tranquilamente y cuando escuchó su breve disculpa, por primera vez pensó que podían crear algún tipo de relación, y eso le agradaba. No la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, había notado que eran completamente diferentes, pero era su hermana, prácticamente su único familiar cercano, ya que de Renée no tenía noticias.

Con el pasar de los minutos, su conversación se volvió más relajada y casi toda la incomodidad se había esfumado. Todavía eran cautelosas con lo que decían, pero aun así estaban seguras de que todo mejoraría.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió su plática, Vanessa tuvo que contestar y en ese instante alguien tocó la puerta, por lo que Isabella se ofreció a abrir, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Edward frente a ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Isabella.

Vanessa llegó hasta la puerta, sabía que Edward todavía no tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su hermana, por lo que no sabía si mencionar o no sus pocos encuentros con él.

—Pasa, Edward, quizá este sea el mejor momento para que hablen —dijo ella y antes de que Isabella pudiera decir nada, salió para dejarlos solos. Para esos momentos, ya conocía de los sentimientos de Edward por su hermana.

—Asumo que ustedes dos son grandes amigos, y no me has comentado nada de eso —le acusó Isabella evidentemente molesta.

Se apartó un poco de la puerta para dejarlo pasar y luego lo guio hasta el sofá.

—¿Cómo puedo contarte algo si apenas me acerco, prácticamente sales corriendo?

Ante eso, ella debía reconocer que tenía razón, aun así se sintió traicionada, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en el motivo que le llevó a huir de él.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa —dijo él mientras se acercaba, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la tenía cerca sin que ella saliera corriendo, y no iba a perder esa oportunidad—. Estamos preocupados por ti.

—Supongo que les he dado motivos para estarlo —contestó sin saber qué hacer, y, finalmente, se sentó en el sofá—. Lo siento.

—¿Me dirás qué sucede? —preguntó, preocupado al ver el semblante triste de su amiga.

Isabella dudó en hablar, no quería ponerlo en una situación tan incómoda ni estropearle su felicidad, pero sabía que él se merecía saber la verdad.

* * *

Como todos los días, Jasper llegó a casa de Alice para cenar con su familia, siempre le llevaba flores, aunque ella insistía en que no era necesario. Ella le agradecía el gran esfuerzo que hacía por estar siempre presente para sus hijos. Los primeros días fue difícil estar cerca de él y no preguntarle por Irina, sentía mucha curiosidad por saber qué sucedió, pero nunca le preguntó al respecto.

Pero un día, Jasper solo llegó y comenzó a platicarle todo lo que ocurrió y lo arrepentido que estaba por involucrarse con Irina. Alice se sorprendió mucho, no podía entender cómo es que las cosas terminaron así y su enfado con Jasper aumentó, no comprendía por qué dejó a su familia por alguien como Irina. Sabía bien que durante su matrimonio cometió muchos errores, pero lo amó durante todos esos años que estuvieron juntos y nunca pensó en traicionarlo. Saber que él fue engañado no le hacía sentir mejor, pero sé le trajo muchos dudas sobre lo que sucedería en adelante.

* * *

Edward esperó pacientemente a que Isabella se decidiera hablar, al menos estaba seguro de que no escaparía, o eso es lo que esperaba.

—No me siento cómoda viéndote salir con Jessica —dijo ella rápidamente, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Él esperó que dijera algo más, no entendía a qué venía ese comentario. Había salido con Jessica pero no frecuentemente. También a veces salía con Rose, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo siempre quería dedicárselo a ella.

—No quiero que pienses que soy egoísta y no quiero verlos felices —continuó ella al darse cuenta de que él no pensaba decir nada—. Solo me tomará un poco de tiempo asimilar su matrimonio.

—¿El matrimonio de quién? —preguntó desconcertado, necesitaba que lo repitiera para saber si escuchó bien.

—Bueno, se supone que todavía no lo sé, lo escuché cuando Jessica se lo contaba a Rose, pero no te preocupes, no pienso interferir de ningún modo —aseguró, tratando de parecer tranquila, lo que menos necesitaba era llorar delante de él.

Edward empezó a reír ante tal aseveración, quería mucho a Jessica, pero nunca pensaría en casarse con ella, solo la veía como amiga, incluso como una hermana, al igual que a Rosalie, no sabía de dónde Isabella había sacado esa ridícula idea.

—Por favor, Edward, no necesito que te burles de mí, solo sigan con sus planes. —Se levantó dispuesta a marcharse. Una cosa era saber que estaba mal estar enamorada del novio de tu amiga, y otra era aceptar que él se riera de esa forma frente a ella.

Él de inmediato se acercó a ella e impidió su huida, necesitaba aclarar bien la situación, dejó de reírse y se puso a pensar en qué motivaría a Isabella a actuar de ese modo. Se ilusionó al considerar la opción de que estaba celosa porque tenía algún sentimiento hacia él, pero también podía ser que solo le incomodara una posible relación entre sus amigos.

—Nunca he pensado en casarme con Jessica —aseguró, la obligó a que lo mirase a los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que no mentía. Ella lo hizo, incrédula, lo conocía bien como para saber que no mentía, pero no podía olvidar la conversación entre sus amigas—. Si me explicas qué te hizo pensar eso, tal vez podamos encontrar una explicación para este mal entendido.

Isabella se sintió ridícula, si en verdad todo era producto de alguna equivocación, ella estaba sufriendo por nada. De inmediato le relató la conversación que escuchó y cuando terminó, Edward volvió a reír.

—Para la próxima deberías escuchar toda la historia, o simplemente preguntar lo que sucede. Esa noche Jessica se reunió con James, él fue quien le propuso matrimonio, yo únicamente la acompañé.

Isabella pasó por varias emociones, estaba feliz porque sus amigos no tenían ningún tipo de relación más allá de la amistad, pero, al mismo tiempo, avergonzada por su comportamiento, le hubiera gustado encontrar algún sitio para esconderse.

—Lo siento —atinó a decir en un susurro.

—Bueno, ahora explícame, ¿por qué te molestaste tanto con eso?

«Porque estoy enamorada de ti», le hubiera gustado decir, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras pensaba en alguna excusa creíble.

* * *

Rosalie pasó mucho tiempo pensando en el motivo por el cual Isabella estuviese saliendo con Emmett. Su amiga le había asegurado que solo eran amigos, pero después de dos semanas saliendo a diario, no estaba tan segura. La noche anterior escuchó una conversación en donde ellos se ponían de acuerdo en su lugar de encuentro, por lo que decidió presentarse ante ellos y enfrentarlos. Cuando llegó al lugar no vio a nadie, por lo que pensó que se había equivocado.

—Buenas tardes —la saludó Emmett detrás de ella.

Ella le respondió y no supo qué más decir, se puso nerviosa pese a que intentó no demostrarlo.

—Esperaba encontrar a Isabella aquí —reconoció, no quería dar más explicaciones.

—Bueno, yo también esperaba eso, pero me doy cuenta de que no llegará. —Empezó a considerar la idea de que Isabella hubiera encontrado la manera de reunirlos.

—Debes de estar muy decepcionado por eso —comentó, mientras trataba de descifrar sus expresiones, sabía que no debía estar ahí y mucho menos hablar con él. La mayor parte del tiempo siempre pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero esta vez actuó impulsivamente.

—No tengo por qué estarlo, me ha dejado en buena compañía —replicó sonriendo.

Rosalie buscó por todo el lugar esperando encontrar a alguna otra pareja de Emmett, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba de ella.

—¿Aceptarías tomar un café conmigo? —preguntó él, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ella sabía que le estaba dando a escoger, podía aceptar la invitación o simplemente irse. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Tenía muchas preguntas y solo él podía responderlas, ese era un buen motivo para quedarse y decidió apegarse a eso, así que asintió con la cabeza.

Si las respuestas no le agradaban, aún tenía la oportunidad de no verlo más.

«Quizá hoy pueda despejar todas mis dudas», pensó mientras tomaba su brazo.

* * *

¿Tengo alguna oportunidad de llegar hasta la puerta sin que me detenga?, se preguntó Isabella. No quería mentirle, pero decirle la verdad tal vez únicamente le traería problemas. Era consciente de que si se seguía escondiendo, probablemente él se cansara de buscarla y esperarla y lo terminase perdiendo.

—Sería un poco extraño para mí verlos juntos —respondió, después de lo que parecía una eternidad.

Él se decepcionó al escucharla, ya se había imaginado oyéndola decir que había, aunque fuera pequeña, una oportunidad de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos.

—¿Era difícil para ti verme junto a Andrew? —preguntó de pronto Isabella.

Ella solo había pensado que Jessica y Edward estaban juntos, les había visto de lejos hablarse a escondidas y solo eso le provocó un gran dolor. Pero Edward la había visto mucho tiempo junto a Andrew, estuvo en la fiesta el día del compromiso y la vio sufrir por él. Si en ese entonces él la amaba, no quería ni imaginarse cuánto daño le había causado.

—Dejemos ese tema atrás —pidió Edward, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar.

—No pretendía molestarte —dijo sin saber cómo reaccionar, era evidente que esa fue una mala época y de la cual no quería acordarse—. El día que escuché esa conversación entre Jessica y Rosalie, no pude quedarme ahí y salí; me encontré con Emmett y hablar con él, bueno, me ayudó a entender algunas cosas.

Edward recordaba ese día, Isabella había decidido desaparecer justo cuando él iba a hablarle nuevamente de sus sentimientos.

—Y luego fui a ver a Andrew, él también me hizo comprender que…

—¿Fuiste a ver a Andrew? —preguntó, no podía creer que lo visitara después de todo lo sucedido. Entonces una idea llegó a su mente: ¿sería posible que ella continuara enamorada de él?

—Emmet iba a visitarlo ese día y lo acompañé, hablamos y entonces me di cuenta de que…

—No quiero saberlo —dijo interrumpiéndola, si ella quería continuar su relación con Andrew lo aceptaba, pero ya no podía estar más en su vida, verlos juntos solo le causaría dolor.

* * *

Ya era tarde y sus hijos fueron a acostarse, Jasper se quedó ahí, esperando para hablar con Alice. Había decidido pedirle una oportunidad, tenía la esperanza de poder regresar a vivir con ellos. Necesitaba decirle que iba a luchar por ella y por sus hijos.

Al escuchar su propuesta, Alice se quedó en silencio, considerando todas las opciones. ¿Lo amaba? Tenía que reconocer que lo hacía, pero tenía muchas dudas, no confiaba en él completamente.

¿Jasper todavía sentía algo por ella? Él le hablaba de volver a estar juntos, sin embargo, no mencionó ningún tipo de sentimiento. Consideró la opción de que únicamente quería volver con ella para no sentirse solo; de ser así, no podría aceptar que regresara a su vida. También pensó que únicamente quería estar cerca de sus hijos y como ella era su madre, sentía la obligación de incluirla.

—Te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo —dijo Jasper preocupado. No esperaba que ella se quedara tanto tiempo en silencio sin ningún tipo de reacción.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —decidió preguntar. Era mejor conocer esa respuesta.

Jasper lo meditó, necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Era posible que ni siquiera él estuviera seguro de la respuesta.

—¿Por qué me engañaste con Irina, acaso yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ti? —cuestionó Alice antes de que él pudiera decir algo, todavía podía recordar el día en que los encontró juntos—. Dijiste que te habías enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo es que ahora cambias de opinión?

—Eso fue una equivocación —admitió herido. Le hubiera gustado que ella no recordase todo eso—. Estaba confundido, ya te he pedido perdón por eso.

—¿Y si vuelves a confundirte y quieres marcharte otra vez? —Eso era lo que más temía, aceptarlo y verlo irse nuevamente.

—Eso no sucederá. —Su voz no sonó tan segura como quería. Sabía que pondría todo de su parte para no defraudar a Alice, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo convencerla.

—No estoy segura de eso. Jasper, piensa bien en lo que estás haciendo, no hay necesidad de volver a lastimarnos.

—No pienso volver a abandonarlos.

A Alice le hubiera gustado creer en sus palabras, pero por alguna razón aún podía hacerlo.

—¿Todavía me amas? —se aventuró a preguntar, era la duda más grande que tenia.

Y, entonces, él se quedó en silencio, parecía que en su interior se libraba una batalla. Alice sabía que le guardaba un gran cariño y la respetaba por ser la madre de sus hijos, pero antes de aceptarlo nuevamente en su vida, necesitaba que él estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos, de lo contrario, ella no podría confiar en él. Si Jasper necesitaba tiempo para asegurarse de lo que en verdad quería, ella se lo daría.

Quizá todo era cuestión de tiempo, de sanar todas las heridas, aprender a vivir con las decisiones que habían tomado y volver a encontrarse.

* * *

«Debes dejar de ser cobarde y decírselo», se repetía Isabella en su mente. Se dio cuenta de que él tenía intenciones de marcharse y no podía dejarlo ir sin aclararle todo. Si Edward ya no sentía nada por ella, lo aceptaría, pero al menos jamás podría reprocharse el no haber confesado sus sentimientos.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo retuvo y sin pensar en lo que hacía, lo besó.

Quizá ese iba a ser su último beso, por lo que intentó transmitirle todo el amor que sentía. La última vez que estuvieron en esa situación, ella tenía muchas dudas respecto a sus sentimientos, pero ahora tenía claro a quién amaba.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos para no dejarlo escapar, él iba a tener que quedarse ahí hasta escucharla. Sentirlo tan cerca la llenó de paz y confianza, se permitió disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo y de todas las hermosas sensaciones que aquel beso le producía.

Edward estaba entre fascinado y desconcertado, no podía equivocarse, había algo diferente en ese beso, algo que le hacía desear quedarse ahí para siempre, sujetarla y no volver a permitir que se escapara. Cuando se separaron, la miró a los ojos esperando hallar una respuesta, estaba un poco nerviosa, no tanto como para temer alguna sorpresa desagradable. La vio levemente sonrojarse y sonreír, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero ella lucía diferente, maravillada por haber descubierto algún tipo de secreto, y entonces él lo supo.

—Me amas —afirmó Edward con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, antes de que ella pudiera hablar.

—Te amo —confirmó y volvió a besarlo, porque no hacía falta que él también dijera lo que sentía, ella lo sabía, tal vez siempre lo supo.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, ambos tuvieron la certeza de estar en el lugar correcto y podían sentirse felices, completos, sin ningún tipo de duda. Se permitieron disfrutar de los suaves labios del otro que, sin decir palabra, les llenaban de esperanza.

Vanessa se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, no pretendía interrumpir un momento como ese porque los dos se veían radiantes, pero ya era tarde y ella no quería estar más tiempo fuera.

Edward vio la incomodidad de Vanessa y tras agradecerle brevemente por prestarles el departamento para poder aclarar sus malos entendidos, tomó la mano de Isabella y salió corriendo de ahí.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Isabella, no le importaba acompañarlo a cualquier sitio, siempre y cuando él no la dejara sola, pero tampoco soportaba no saber a dónde se dirigían.

—A caminar, daremos un paseo —dijo sosteniendo fuertemente su mano—. Esta vez no pienso dejarte ir.

Para ellos, las calles lucían diferentes, quizá porque estaban tranquilos, contentos, sin ningún tipo de preocupación y con la seguridad de amar y ser correspondidos. Sentir la presencia del otro les era suficiente, no hacía falta actuar de una manera distinta, porque las cosas entre ellos se daban naturalmente, podían hablar de cualquier tema e incluso hacer pequeñas bromas. Pronto la lluvia empezó a caer y tuvieron que correr. La casa de Edward no estaba lejos, por lo que pronto se encontraron frente a Seth, en la puerta, que al verlos tomados de las manos no emitió ningún comentario, únicamente les sonrió y deseó buena suerte antes de salir.

Isabella no estaba lista para irse a casa, había pasado las últimas semanas imaginándolo enamorado de Jessica y ahora que lo tenía a su lado, no quería alejarse. Él tampoco tenía intención de permitirle marcharse, había esperado tanto ese momento que deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera. Así que, ella se quedó ahí, junto a él, sosteniendo su mano entre la suya, con caricias cómplices y besos fugaces mientras miraban la televisión y abrazados se quedaron dormidos, sin darse cuenta.

Cuando ella despertó encontró una rosa y una nota a su lado con una pregunta.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La leyó y sonrió, su rostro resplandecía como hacía tiempo que no pasaba.

—¿Qué me respondes? —escuchó preguntar desde la puerta, él la miraba como si nada más existiese, como la persona más importante de su vida.

—Sí —respondió sin ningún temor y tras levantarse, corrió hacia él.

* * *

Y, este es el capítulo final, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y dejaron sus comentarios.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Esmeralda Cullen.

(www Facebook com /groups/betasffaddiction)

* * *

 **Epílogo**

La libertad no se sintió tan bien como lo imaginó durante tanto tiempo, había pasado meses en la cárcel, logró reducir su condena gracias a sus influyentes amigos y a su buen comportamiento, sin embargo, no sabía a dónde o a quién acudir. No le había dado la noticia a nadie, así que cuando salió, nadie lo esperaba. Pensó en su hermana, en sus sobrinos, en su mejor amigo y en la mujer que amaba, ¿alguno se sentiría feliz por su llegada? Había mantenido contacto con ellos, a excepción de Isabella, a quien vio solo un par de veces, pero tenía ciertas dudas sobre su recibimiento, no deseaba causarles problemas ni incomodarlos. Andrew no se sentía preparado para aparecer de nuevo frente a ellos, así que se dirigió a su casa, la cual se mantenía bien cuidada gracias a su hermana.

Con la ayuda de Jasper, la empresa Brandon seguía funcionando, él le mantuvo informado de todos los asuntos relacionados con la misma. La seguridad económica de Alice siempre estuvo garantizada, por lo que nunca se preocupó al respecto.

* * *

Amaba cada uno de los momentos compartidos y esa sensación de felicidad que irradiaba ella. Meses atrás, Edward no se permitió imaginar un futuro junto a Isabella, le parecía algo tan lejano e imposible de realizar…, pero desde aquel día en que ella le dijo que lo amaba, todo había cambiado. Si bien no todo era perfecto y habían tenido algunas discusiones, sí eran felices, estaban enamorados y ese sentimiento les ayudaba a seguir adelante, porque a pesar de sus diferencias no podían concebir la vida sin el otro.

—Vamos, Isabella, te estás tardando demasiado —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá, sabía que si se quejaba, ella a propósito se tardaría más.

La última vez que Esme los visitó se emocionó al verlos juntos. Ella conocía del amor que sentía su hijo por Isabella y estaba segura de que sería correspondido, porque cuando estaban juntos, había algo especial, algo que le hacía creer que Edward podría encontrar la verdadera felicidad tal como años atrás lo había hecho ella al conocer a Carlisle.

Jamás podría olvidar al gran amor de su vida, él fue su compañero y amigo por muchos años, siempre lo tenía presente, en cada decisión que tomaba y en cada camino que elegía. Había decidido quedarse a vivir con la señora Hale, juntas viajaban a cualquier lugar que deseaban conocer y por ahora, eso era lo que quería, pero siempre procuraba estar al pendiente de su hijo, lo visitaba cada dos meses, estaba orgullosa por todo lo que había conseguido.

—Todavía tenemos tiempo, no la apresures —replicó Esme, sentándose junto a él.

—Está bien, pero si llegamos tarde, que nadie me culpe a mí —advirtió sonriendo y se dejó abrazar por ella.

No podía negar que extrañaba tenerla cerca, pero la certeza de que era feliz le hacía sobrellevar mejor su ausencia.

—Estoy lista —anunció Isabella y apareció frente a ellos, nunca podría resistirse a las miradas de su novio, la hacía sentirse hermosa, deseada, amada y afortunada sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. Después de meses de relación, aún podía sentir esa corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo cuando la tenía cerca.

Uno nunca se imagina el camino que le llevará al verdadero amor, pero sí es el encargado de tomar las decisiones que dirigirán su vida. A pesar de todo, Isabella y Edward sabían que ahora estaban en la dirección correcta.

* * *

En las últimas semanas, había pasado gran parte de su tiempo organizando aquella reunión, estaba sencillamente feliz por el cumpleaños de Alec e invitó a las personas que estuvieron a su lado cuando él enfermó. Alice, poco a poco fue haciendo amistad con Isabella, Jessica y aunque con Rosalie le tomó más tiempo reconciliarse por todo lo que hizo en el pasado, ahora podía llamarla amiga. Carmen continuaba ayudándola a cuidar de sus hijos y su relación con Jasper seguía siendo respetuosa, amable y cordial. Había meditado mucho en sus sentimientos, y no podía negar que todavía lo amaba. Él, cada vez se mostraba más cercano, como si hubiera reflexionado y hallado una respuesta, pero hasta el momento no volvía a hablar de una posible reconciliación, no sabía si en algún momento volverían a estar juntos, eran amigos, y eso se sentía correcto.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le preguntó Jasper. Lo había pensado demasiado y no tenía dudas de sus sentimientos, sabía que era incorrecto estar con alguien únicamente por considerarlo una obligación, sin embargo, él la amaba, lo había hecho durante años.

Con el paso del tiempo, supo que Alice lo había perdonado, pero también necesitaba perdonarse a sí mismo por el error que cometió al involucrarse con Irina. Le costó mucho liberarse de esa culpa y entendió que la libertad no significa hacer lo que queramos, sino hacernos responsables de nuestros actos, y él lo hizo.

—No es necesario, tengo todo listo; de todos modos, gracias —contestó sonriendo y empezando a contarle lo emocionada que se sentía ese día.

De algún modo, el tiempo curó sus heridas y le hizo reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido, sabía que su comportamiento fue lo que en un inicio la alejó de su esposo, pero tras recapacitar, se mostró dispuesta a enmendar cualquier error. Empezó a trabajar en la empresa de su familia y, aunque al inicio se sintió frustrada, poco a poco comenzó a mejorar y a entender su funcionamiento con la ayuda de Jasper.

—Este es un buen momento para volver a comenzar —comentó Jasper, casi no escuchó lo que decía, pero quería hacérselo saber.

—Por supuesto —respondió, sabía bien a qué se estaba refiriendo y se sintió satisfecha consigo misma.

Hay muchas clases de amor: a los hijos, a la familia, a los amigos, a ese príncipe azul que cuando llega, enseguida le reconocemos. Pero nadie está libre de equivocarse, de tomar el rumbo equivocado y lastimar a quienes ama.

Alice y Jasper, tuvieron que esperar para reencontrarse, para volverse la familia que deseaban. En el camino derramaron lágrimas, quizás de esa manera limpiaron su alma y lograron perdonarse. Ahora solo necesitaban renacer, queriéndose, aceptándose, rompiendo esas cadenas que no les permitían estar juntos.

Si alguien pregunta si merece la pena volver a creer en alguien que te lastimó, Alice respondería que sí, porque al menos en su caso, todavía había amor y respeto entre los dos.

* * *

Rosalie siempre había pensado que no existían los príncipes azules, ni verdes, ni amarillos, ni nada por el estilo, pero comprendió que existe algo que se llama enamoramiento, que de vez en cuando surge en algún momento y si lo niegas por miedo al dolor, se esfuma.

Su relación con Emmett era intermitente, a veces parecía que tenía la confianza para estar con él, pero otras deseaba huir, correr lejos hasta que todas sus inseguridades se esfumaran. En el pasado la lastimaron y aún temía que eso volviera a suceder. ¿Amaba a Emmett? Realmente no estaba segura, la incertidumbre de estarse equivocando la llevaba a buscar algún motivo para no querer verlo más, así que simplemente se alejaba y luego volvía.

Emmett trató, intentó hacer todo por comprenderla, pero eso no fue suficiente, sabía que ella lo quería y eso era lo que más le confundía. Habló con ella al respecto en varias oportunidades, pero no podía esperarla más.

—Lo siento, Rose, no puedo seguir de esta forma —dijo Emmett mirándola fijamente, lamentaba romper definitivamente con ella, pero sabía que era lo mejor para los dos.

Aquella primera salida cuando lo invitó a tomar un café, Emmett creyó que todo marcharía bien, estuvo perfecto por un tiempo, hasta que Rose un día llegó y le dijo que necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar. Cuando decidieron darse una nueva oportunidad, pensó que podría funcionar, pero un ciclo de oportunidades desgasta el más fuerte amor. De allí que lo que acababa de decir fue una difícil decisión.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, por mi está bien —respondió Rose, tranquila. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría y lo aceptaba, porque antes de empezar una relación con alguien, tenía que sanar sus propias heridas. Y pensó que más valía tener un gran recuerdo de alguien que la amó, que una vida oscura y triste por lo que se ha dejado de sentir, y estaba convencida de que él ya había dejado de amarla.

Las relaciones humanas tienen tantos conflictos que siempre será dificil tomar una decisión, pero lo que debemos hacer es aceptar lo que sentimos y reflejarlo en nuestros actos. Sin embargo, Rosalie, todavía no estaba preparada para dar y recibir ese amor que, aunque lo niegue, tanto anhelaba.

Salió de casa de Emmett y subió a su auto, iba manejando distraída hasta que estuvo a punto de atropellar a alguien, bajó deprisa para verificar si esa persona se encontraba bien.

—Sé que no soy de tu agrado, pero no pensé que quisieras matarme —dijo Andrew sin ningun tipo de emoción en su voz.

Rosalie se disculpó y ofreció llevarlo hasta su destino, él nunca fue su persona favorita en el mundo, sin embargo, tampoco podía simplemente marcharse. El trayecto hasta su casa fue muy silencioso, ninguno se sentía de ánimos para hablar, pero se miraron fugazmente de vez en cuando.

* * *

La vida nos da y nos quita, por eso no debemos dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad, aunque solo sea efímera. Renée creyó que sería feliz marchándose lejos con todo el dinero que pudo reunir, pero al verse sola, se acercó a un hombre, que por un tiempo la hizo distraerse, pero cuando se le acabó el dinero, se marchó. Volvió a la ciudad en busca de su hija y de su esposo, sabía que él seguía en la cárcel, pero esperaba que encontrara la manera de ayudarla. Después de todo, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos y tenían una hija.

En un principio buscó a Isabella, su sorpresa fue grande al verla junto a Vanessa, no esperaba que en tan poco tiempo pudieran tratarse y verse como hermanas, así que le reprochó su traición. Le pidió que no la volviera a recibir en su casa y ante la negativa de Isabella, se fue, sin ni siquiera decirle por qué regresó. Así que fue a visitar a Charlie, él la observó sin decir nada y fue paciente hasta que ella habló.

—No puedo hacer nada por ti —aseguró Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros—. No puedo hacer nada por nadie mientras esté preso.

—Debe haber algo, algún dinero que tengas ahorrado, lo que sea —dijo desesperada. Empezó a pensar en el modo de volver a acercarse a su hija, la conocía bien y estaba segura de que no la dejaría sola.

—Puedes volver a la casa, Isabella no quiso quedársela, así que está vacía, haz lo que quieras con lo hay ahí, solo no vuelvas a lastimar a nuestra hija —pidió.

Gracias a Andrew, su sentencia se redujo y, aunque todavía le quedaba un poco de tiempo en la cárcel, no quería pensar en que Renée, por desesperación, pudiera hacer algo en contra de sus hijas.

—Estaré esperando a que salgas de aquí —dijo Renée, no es que tuviera algún sentimiento hacia él, únicamente no quería volver a sentirse sola.

Charlie no respondió, se levantó de la silla y se marchó, no se permitía pensar en lo que haría al salir, pero el hecho de que Renée iba a estar cuando llegara ese momento, no le preocupaba ni le alegraba.

* * *

La reunión por el cumpleaños de Alec se desarrolló sin ningún contratiempo. Jessica, desde algún tiempo, era muy cercana a Emmett, siempre platicaba y salía con él cuando Rosalie se lo pedía, eran buenos amigos, por lo que para ella no fue una sorpresa que ellos hubieran terminado definitivamente su relación. No le gustaba verlos tristes, pero estaba preparada para apoyarlos. Hacía algunos días había tenido noticias de James, por alguna razón que todavía no entendía, él continuaba buscándola y decía estar arrepentido, sin embargo, Emmett le había dejado muy en claro que ella ya no estaba sola. Esa afirmación le alegró el corazón, a pesar de saber que estar enamorándose de él no era correcto. Rosalie estaba triste, pero de algún modo más tranquila, se alegró al ver a Jasper y Alice tomados de la mano, no estaba convencida de que una segunda oportunidad entre ellos pudiera funcionar, pero deseaba que así fuera, su hermano merecía ser feliz y sabía que Alice ya no era la de antes.

Cuando llegó el momento de apagar las velas, todos se reunieron alrededor de Alec y cantaron para él, le parecía tan lejanos aquellos días en los que estuvo en el hospital que estaba seguro que de ahí en adelante nada más podía salir mal, su familia estaba reunida nuevamente.

Al terminar la velada, Isabella regresó al departamento que compartía con sus amigas. Edward la acompañó y la dejó en la puerta, esa iba a ser la última noche que ella pasara ahí. Después de analizar todos los pro y contra, finalmente, habían tomado la decisión de vivir juntos y habían encontrado una casa en el centro de la ciudad, la mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban en su nuevo hogar.

—Te vamos a extrañar —dijo Rosalie abrazando a Isabella—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres vivir con Edward?

—La respuesta es obvia, Rose —aseguró, adoraba vivir con sus amigas, pero ya no quería estar lejos de Edward, lo amaba cada día más.

Para ella, lo ideal en una relación era lograr tener a un gran compañero, amante, amigo, cómplice y aceptarlo tal cual es, con todos sus defectos y virtudes. No era difícil admitir que Edward era todo eso y más.

—Entonces, no nos queda más que desearte lo mejor —agregó Jessica mientras entraba a la sala con todo un cargamento de comida y bebida—. Esta será tu fiesta de despedida.

—No me voy tan lejos —respondió, además, por ningún motivo las dejaría de ver. Ellas eran sus hermanas.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando de todo tipo de temas, tocaron por poco tiempo la ruptura de Rose, sabían que ella estaba triste, pero ese no era el momento de hablarlo, Rosalie escondía bien sus sentimientos y solo los dejaría aflorar cuando se sintiera lista.

Isabella las observó y no pudo evitar recordar por todo lo que habían pasado desde que eran unas niñas, y sonrió ante la idea de envejecer juntas y tan unidas como hasta ahora. Quizá sus padres no le habían dado hermanas, pero la vida le había regalado esas amigas extraordinarias, con quienes podía compartir hasta la cosa más insignificante y ser felices.

Tenía también a Vanessa, pero era distinto, a ella apenas la conocía y, aunque pasaban tiempo juntas, todavía le iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo antes de abrirse completamente con ella.

La amistad de Rosalie y Jessica le había ayudado a llegar hasta donde estaba, le tendieron una mano cuando lo necesitó y por muchos errores que cometió, se mantuvieron a su lado, queriéndola, aceptándola tal y como era y, a pesar de que las peleas no faltaron, sabía que siempre podría contar con ellas, después de todo, dicen que los amigos son la familia que uno escoge, y ella amaba sus elecciones.

* * *

Alice y Emmett lo visitaron cada semana y por ellos tenía noticias de Isabella, deseaba verla nuevamente. Para Andrew no fue sorpresa saber que era la novia de Edward, pero no por eso le dejaba de doler. Tuvo la felicidad tan cerca y no pudo retenerla, eso era lo que más se recriminaba, odiaba el día en que hizo negocios con la familia Swan.

En la mañana se levantó temprano, Rosalie le había asegurado que no diría nada sobre él, pero ¿podía confiar en ella? No lo sabía, nunca se permitió conocerla, consideró la idea de que tal vez podría acercarse y ser amigos, él necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y, por alguna razón, ella parecía ser una buena opción. Dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en Isabella, deseaba verla y sin ni siquiera meditarlo fue a visitarla. Tocó la puerta, fue Rose quien abrió, se mostró reacia a dejarlo pasar y a permitir que hablara con su amiga, sin embargo, lo miraba diferente, con algo de curiosidad, como si quisiera preguntarle algo. Isabella apareció de pronto y después de asegurarle a su amiga que estaría bien, salió con Andrew afuera del edificio.

—No esperaba un recibimiento tan frío —comentó Andrew al darse cuenta lo lejos que ella se mantenía.

—No sé cómo tratarte —reconoció mirando a los lados, no sabía qué pensaría Edward si la viera hablando con él y por la hora que era, no tardaría en llegar—. Es bueno que estés libre.

—Gracias, supongo, solo quería verte una vez más —admitió y trató de acercarse—. Espero que no me saques de tu vida para siempre y podamos ¿ser amigos?

Isabella definitivamente no sabía qué responder, no quería lastimarlo y decirle que no lo quería ver más, le parecía muy cruel.

—Sé que tomará algo de tiempo para que puedas verme…

—Lo siento —dijo para interrumpirlo—. No pretendo ofenderte, lastimarte ni nada de eso, pero es mejor que ambos sigamos con nuestras vidas, si en algún momento nos volvemos a cruzar, nos saludaremos, eso es todo.

—Podrías al menos pensarlo unos días.

—No tengo nada que pensar, tú ya no tienes cabida en mi vida —aseguró, con toda la serenidad que pudo mostrar le pidió marcharse y no apartó su vista hasta que estuvo lejos de ahí.

Sabía que lo volvería a ver, coincidirían en algún lugar y tendrían que ser respetuosos el uno con el otro. No podía pensar que lo odiaba, porque no lo hacía; él fue parte importante de su vida y le enseñó muchas cosas. Aprendió que querer no es lo mismo que amar, que quizá el amor no tiene rostro, solo se siente, a veces duele, pero siempre vale la pena intentarlo, ya que cuando llegue el verdadero… podremos reconocerlo.

Y, aunque había tardado, ella reconoció el verdadero amor en Edward, en la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado y la esperó. En quien con solo su presencia podía llenar su vida de luz. Es así como se sentía cuando lo veía, como si pudiera lograr cualquier cosa mientras él la acompañe. Por eso, cuando lo divisó, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y correr hacia él para besarlo.

—Alguien está feliz por verme —dijo Edward cuando se separó de ella y la rodeó con su brazo.

A lo lejos, Andrew no pudo evitar presenciar esa escena, había soñado mucho tiempo en ser recibido de esa manera por Isabella. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, tenía que aceptar que ella jamás regresaría a su lado, pero también agradeció por el tiempo que la tuvo, fue poco, pero maravilloso.

Por la tarde, al fin consiguieron estar tranquilos, habían terminado de acomodar las pocas cosas que faltaban y sus amigos se habían marchado.

—¡Al fin solos! —exclamó Edward mientras cerraba la puerta tras despedir a Seth, quien había sido el último en irse.

—Deberías agradecer que vinieron a ayudarnos, de lo contrario todavía estarías acomodando cosas —le reprochó Isabella, acercándose a él para depositar un suave beso en sus labios—. Mudarse parece cada vez más agotador.

—Esta va a ser la última vez que lo hagas, ya que no pienso dejarte ir nunca. —La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él—. Vas a estar conmigo toda la vida.

—Eso es lo que más quiero —aseguró maravillada ante la idea, mientras lo tuviera a su lado…, podía ser feliz.

Lo besó con todo el amor que sentía y se aferró a él con tanta fuerza como pudo. Jamás se arrepentiría de las decisiones que tomó porque, de una u otra forma, lo llevaron a él. No llegó tarde ni temprano, apareció en el momento justo y le demostró que el verdadero amor sí existe, que nunca se debe tener miedo, ni siquiera cuando crea que se esté equivocando, porque eso es parte de la vida. Si se encuentra en un rumbo equivocado, debe seguirlo, pero hasta el final, así sabrá que no era lo que estaba esperando. De esa forma, cuando llegue el auténtico, no tendrá la duda de si ¿será este, o era el otro?

Isabella había pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo, descubrió grandes verdades y mentiras con las que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, eso la volvía cada vez más fuerte y más segura, ya no temía descubrir algún engaño, ni cometer errores, porque sabía que siempre habría alguien que le tendería una mano para levantarse. A lo mejor, ya no tenía una vida perfecta en la cual había creído vivir, ni sus padres la mantenían en una burbuja protegiéndola de todo, pero tenía amor, la certeza de ser amada era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir. Se sentía muy afortunada por cómo resultaron las cosas, pero sabía que ese no era el final, sino el inicio; que todavía le quedaba mucha vida por vivir y, aunque no tenía la certeza de cómo sería su futuro, sí podía disfrutar del presente y aprovechar cada momento.

Quizá el verdadero amor es perfectamente imperfecto. Los príncipes son, algunas veces, lindos sapitos y lo que uno se imagina como una hermosa relación, no es más que fantasía. Pero no por eso hay que cerrarse al amor, porque en algún momento aparecerá, tal vez cuando menos te lo esperas y en quien menos imaginas.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia. Espero les haya gustado el epílogo.


End file.
